Eclipse
by sidle77
Summary: Grissom and Sara's relationship is truly tested by the aftermath of the kidnapping. With Sara in hospital and the twins critical, the guilt and blame is raging. Can their marriage survive through this true test of pain, regret and love? This is part four of the "RAGE" series. This follows on from Retribution, Affliction and Guilt and is set in 'my' A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eclipse**

 **Author:** sidle77

 **Pairing:** GSR – Always!

 **Rating:** T-M (Rating will be adapted accordingly, look out for author's notes.)

 **Disclaimer:** You know the drill: I do not own them, any of them and I will give back once I've finished playing, yada yada... CBS owns all (but not my idea!)

 **Summary:** Grissom and Sara's relationship is truly tested by the aftermath of the kidnapping. With Sara in hospital and the twins critical, the guilt and blame is raging. Can their marriage survive through this true test of pain, regret and love?

 **Beta:** The almighty calim. I thank you so much for sticking with me over the last few years and taking on my new projects. You rule! :)

 **A/N:** This is part four of the "RAGE" series. At last! Yay. Sorry for the delay but with the other two stories I was writing turning out to be a lot longer than expected, it's taken me all this time to get one finished. Finally I have so I can get to this. This follows on from Retribution, Affliction and Guilt and is set in 'my' A/U. It can be nice in there sometimes, I promise, but not always. This story will be quite angsty, so please be prepared for that and may contain certain graphic scenes.

I would recommend that you at least read 'Guilt' before this story or you probably won't have a clue what is going on.

 **Prologue**

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

The noise filtered through his brain and his forehead creased as his eyes slowly opened.

White.

Everything was white.

Puffing out his nostrils as soon as he sensed the cannula, Grissom's head slowly tipped to the left. His eyes followed the IV coming from his arm up to a bag before dropping to the heart monitor parked beside him. Hearing whispers, he frowned then turned his head to the right, wincing at the agonizing throb in his head. Spotting Catherine across the room chatting with a man in a white coat, no doubt a doctor, his frown deepened.

Catherine felt as if she was being watched and looked Grissom's way. Her brows rose when she realized he was looking at her and she moved quickly toward the bed.

"Thank God you're awake," she said with relief, resting her hand on his arm.

He'd been unconscious for almost 10 hours and looked as if he'd been through a war. His entire face was bruised. Two black eyes shone brightly above his swollen and broken nose; the gash on his forehead was covered with three butterfly stitches and his abdomen was wrapped to try and make his four broken ribs feel a little more comfortable.

Blinking, Grissom stared at her, his brain trying to work out what the hell was going on and then, as a clatter sounded out in the corridor, the horror of what had happened suddenly flashed before his eyes.

"Sara," he groaned groggily, eyes working in a circle in thought.

"Just relax, Gil," Catherine implored.

His head shook. "No!" he snapped, trying to sit up. God, it hurt and his hand coiled around his mid-section. But, he tried to brush it off. " _Where's Sara_?" he demanded.

Nervously looking at the doctor, Catherine tightened her hand on his arm but he shrugged her off and she stepped back.

"Gil," the man started, "I'm Doctor Steven Sharpe. Please, you need to calm down. You have some serious injuries and I need to assess you now that you're _awake_."

Grissom's head shook again and he reached for the IV. " _Fine_ ," he growled. "I'll find out myself."

"No, Gil," Steven gasped, reaching to grab Grissom's hand as he tried to pull the IV line from his arm.

" _Where's my wife_!" Grissom shouted now, attempting to fight the doctor off but, in his current state, he was no match for the larger man.

"Gil, if you don't calm down _I will_ have you sedated."

Face crumbling, Grissom let out a sob, his eyes scrunching together as he let go of the IV. "I just want to know where Sara is," he whimpered.

Sighing, Steven glanced at Catherine who looked both worried and sad for her friend. "I will tell you but you have to promise me you're not going to try anything stupid again. Okay?"

Grissom nodded and Catherine stepped closer and sat by the bed, reaching for her friend's hand. Grissom certainly didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Sara is in the ICU recovering from surgery," Steven continued.

Grissom blinked. "Her legs?" he asked quietly.

Steven shook his head. "No," he said softly. "She needed an emergency caesarean."

Grissom's heart hit his feet and his chin trembled. Opening his mouth, he tried to get more words out but it took him a few seconds. "Are the babies…?"

"They're alive, Gil," Catherine said as she squeezed his hand. Tears gathered in his eyes as she smiled at him. " _They're alive_."

His eyes snapped back to the doctor. " _Are they okay_?" he cried.

"They are both fighting," Steven answered hopefully.

Swallowing hard, Grissom closed his eyes for a second, the throb in his head getting worse. "What are their chances?" he whispered.

"We'll know more in 24 hours," the doctor replied. "They are both in incubators and on ventilators. Being premature is one thing but the circumstances in which they became premature are another. We have many things we need to check for and because they are so week, it makes our job very difficult. However, please be assured we have the best people and equipment here and we will do everything we possibly can."

Grissom's eyes closed as he attempted to fight back the tears. He wanted to ask more questions. There was so much he didn't know but his head was spinning.

"And…what about Sara?" he managed to get out, so quietly, both the doctor and Catherine strained to hear him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Steven asked and Grissom dumbly nodded. "So you know how bad the crash was?"

Grissom swallowed again, his throat so dry now it hurt. "Yes," he breathed, thinking back to the scene...

 _Flashing lights, emergency vehicles, noisy and hectic. Fire hoses, shouts of command, injured people._

A tanker truck…a fire truck parked besides it, firemen spraying the vehicle with foam. A man on a stretcher being treated, a bandage around his bloody head.

The tanker's cab was crushed….imploded. Windshield smashed, spatters of blood mingling within the cracks.

Three more fire trucks and three ambulances and then…the yellow truck. The truck which had taken his wife.

It's bad.

 _Those words rung through his ears over and over._

The front end of the vehicle was totally crumpled beyond recognition. The windshield no more after imploding completely under the impact.

His unconscious wife, oxygen mask on her face, multitudes of hands working around her, blood trickling down her face.

 _She's pregnant._

 _No good news._

" _The impact from the crash thrust the front of the car inwards, the hood, the dash, everything. Sara is trapped. Her legs are crushed; we are going to have to cut her out."_

Grissom's hands shot to his face. "It's all my fault," he cried and the pain in his head became unbearable now. " _God, my head hurts_."

Catherine shot Steven a concerned look and watched as he hit the call button, his hand moving to rest on Grissom's shoulder.

"Gil, you should lie down. I know you what to know what's happening but right now we need to think about you. If you don't rest you'll be in no fit state to help your children or your wife. We can talk again in a little while."

"What do you need, Doctor?" a nurse asked as she came into the room.

"10mg of methadone and 5mg of diazepam," he instructed. Nodding, she hurried out of the room.

Grissom wanted to argue, wanted to keep fighting, but he didn't have the energy or the mental ability to ignore the pain or the darkness that was sneaking up on him and let the doctor lay him back down.

Catherine kept a firm grip on his hand, watching his eyes slowly close as the medication worked through his system. Within five minutes he was asleep.

"Boy, he's a mess," Catherine said quietly, not relinquishing his hand.

Steven nodded. "And it won't be getting any easier anytime soon."

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little teaser :) Please let me know your thoughts. And be prepared for a** _ **very**_ **bumpy ride. EVIL HAT is BACK! :P**


	2. Do our best to make things right

**A/N: Well, here we go with chapter 1. Please bear with me on this story. There is an immense amount of research I have to do for so many different factors and I want to be as accurate as possible. So, chapters may come a little slower than they usually do. Hopefully it will be worth that extra wait. And, even though I've already said it in my previous authors note, this story is VERY angsty, so be very warned. If you don't like heartache then this may not be for you.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I hope they continue to come. I love your thoughts. And, as always, thank you to calim for continuing to be my beta and encouraging me to plod on.**

 **On with the show….**

Chapter 1

 **2 hours later**

Yet again the beeping was the first thing that registered in his brain and his eyes fluttered drowsily until he felt a pressure on his hand. Turning his head, he saw Catherine sitting by his side giving him a soft smile.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Grissom smacked his lips together feeling immensely thirsty. "Hi," he croaked back. "Water?"

She pointed over her shoulder. "I'll need to go ask the doctor because I don't know what you're allowed."

"Wait," he said, squeezing her hand as she started to stand.

Pausing, Catherine looked into his eyes and the sadness she saw made her gut clench.

"How's Sara?" he whispered.

Catherine hesitated with her answer. "Maybe you'd better talk to the doctor about that. He knows all the details." She knew enough but wasn't sure if she had the heart to tell him and she hated herself for that.

" _Please_ ," he begged. "Just tell me what you know."

Sighing, she dropped her other hand over his, encasing it. "She's in a bad way, Gil."

His eyes closed. "How bad?"

Opening her mouth, Catherine struggled to get any words out and was grateful when the door opened and Grissom's doctor stepped in along with a nurse.

"Ah, we're awake," Steven said as the nurse began to check Grissom's vitals.

"Yeah," Catherine replied. "And he's thirsty but I wasn't sure if he could have some water."

Steven nodded to the nurse. "Nurse Jones will bring some for you shortly," he said. "How are you feeling, Gil?"

"I'd like some answers about my wife," Grissom answered. "And I don't seem to be getting any."

Grabbing Grissom's charts, Steven nodded. "I understand that, really I do, so let me take a look at you first and then we can talk. Okay?"

Grissom wanted to argue but he knew it probably wouldn't get him anywhere so he just agreed. "Okay," he sighed.

"Good," Steven said moving in closer. "Do you think you can sit up? I need to get a look at that stomach of yours."

"I guess," Grissom mumbled. "Stomach hurts though."

"It will," Steven replied as he placed a hand behind his patient's shoulder.

Grissom winced as he began to sit up, his eyes clenching which kicked off the pain in his nose causing a tear to stream down his cheek. He needed to remember to stop doing that. Then again, he couldn't help that particular reflex.

"You have four broken ribs, Gil," Steven continued once they had him propped up against his pillows. "So it's going to be pretty sore for a while. Sitting up will make you more comfortable."

Catherine watched as they pulled the bedsheet back and began unfastening Grissom's gown. "Do you want me to step out?" she asked knowing her friend wasn't one to flash his bare body to everyone.

Grissom shook his head. "No, it's fine," he answered, jumping when Steven pressed on his stomach around the strapping.

"Tender?" Steven asked.

"Hmmm," Grissom muttered.

Grabbing his stethoscope, Steven popped the tips in his ears and placed the drum against Grissom's chest. "Take the deepest breath in that you can, Gil, and then breathe out."

Clenching his fingers, Grissom sucked in a breath, a huge burning passing through his chest before he exhaled.

"Well done," Steven praised. "Can you do it one more time?" After nodding Grissom breathed in and out again, groaning this time at the stinging. "How did that feel?" the doctor asked, pulling the tips from his ears.

"Sore," Grissom replied. "Burns."

"Let's keep him on the anti-inflammatories for at least the next 24 hours and then we'll reassess," Steven said to the nurse, refastening Grissom's gown.

"The bruising around the strapping seems to have stilled so that's a good thing," Steven said, placing the stethoscope back around his neck. "Any pain in your chest?"

Grissom shook his head. "No. Not unless I breathe too hard."

"And how's your head feeling?" Steven asked, reaching out to gently clasp each of Grissom's cheeks.

"Not as bad as it did."

"Move your eyes from side to side for me," Steven requested, watching intently as Grissom complied. "How does that feel?"

"Stings."

"Any problems seeing?"

"No," Grissom answered again.

"Good." Steven stepped back. "I think you'll have the bruising for a few days and then it should start to do down. We'll keep you on a medium painkiller until that pain goes away but if it gets any worse you need to let us know."

"I will," Grissom sighed. "Is that it? Can you tell me about Sara now?"

Smiling sympathetically, Steven nodded as the nurse pulled the covers back over Grissom before stepping away.

"Sara is back in surgery," Steven told him.

Grissom swallowed hard. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Before Steven answered, the nurse returned with a jug of water and a glass and Catherine took it from her.

"Here, let me do that," the CSI offered. Nodding, the nurse handed the items over before leaving again.

"Have a drink first," Catherine directed, pouring some water. "And then the doctor can tell you everything.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat in stunned silence, staring into nothing. He wanted to believe this was just a terrible nightmare, something he would soon wake from, because the alternative was so much harsher. Sara's injuries weren't just bad, they were life changing.

Her legs had severe tibia and fibula fractures. He nearly puked when the doctor said her left ankle had been forced out of the skin due to the impact and her left kneecap had been broken in two places. Surgery was essential, not only to realign her bones, but to discover the extent of any tissue or muscle damage. And it wasn't just her legs. Her right wrist, handcuffed to the car, had been broken and several discs in her back had also been injured. Risk of infection was high.

"Gil?" Catherine urged, rubbing his hand.

Slowly, his eyes drew to hers and what she saw within them sent a shiver down her spine. He looked angry, so very angry but beyond that anger was total, utter fear.

Taking a breath and trying to will away the floating feeling surrounding him, he looked at the doctor. "How long will she be in surgery?"

"4 to 6 hours is estimated," Steven said. "But that could change."

"I want to see her as soon as she's out," Grissom demanded.

Steven nodded. "I will let you know when surgery is over."

Rubbing a hand over his forehead, Grissom sighed. "What happens after that?"

"We won't know until we get the surgeon's report," the doctor said honestly. "What's been done, what will still need to be done. This may be a long process."

Moving his hand to his mouth, Grissom looked down and bit down on his finger until it hurt.

He was afraid to ask the next question but he just had to. "Is…she going to be able to walk?"

Clearing his throat, Steven waited until Grissom lifted his head and looked at him. "I know you want answers but, right now that's a question I simply can't answer with any certainty. Not until we have more details. But I promise you, when we do, I will go through everything."

Grissom just shrugged, he didn't know what else to do.

"Try and relax, Gil. You need rest."

Rolling his eyes then wishing he hadn't, Grissom shook his head. "Sure," he mumbled, looking away again. "Whatever."

Steven turned to Catherine. "I'll have some food sent in shortly."

"I'll make sure he eats something," she replied.

Looking at Catherine, Grissom narrowed his eyes but she gave back as good as she got.

"I'll be back in later," Steven continued. "Be sure to call if you need anything, Gil, but the nurses will be in and out."

"Got a time machine?" Grissom asked.

"Sadly not," Steven replied sympathetically. "But while I know we can't change what's happened, we can do our best to make things right."

Biting his lip, Grissom nodded and Steven offered him a smile before stepping towards the door.

"Wait!" Grissom called and then swallowed. The doctor stopped and turned around. "How…how are the babies?"

Steven smiled. "Not much change but they're doing okay."

A small sigh of relief passed through Grissom's lips. "What sex?" he asked, realizing he was yet to be told.

"A boy and a girl."

Grissom's mouth opened with surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "One of each," he mumbled quietly and then he had another thought. Should he ask to see them? Could he see them without Sara by his side? Was that his right? He didn't know.

"Get some rest," Steven repeated. "I should have more news later."

Catherine watched the doctor leave then turned back to Grissom, her heart breaking at the look on his face. She opened her mouth to say something when her cell rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she glanced at the caller ID and answered

"Hey, Mom," she greeted. "He's…doing okay," she said as Grissom watched her. "She's in surgery," she continued. "I'll let you know when we have more news. Okay, I will. Call you later. Bye."

"You should go home," Grissom told her.

Snorting, she rose and sat on the edge of the bed. "Wouldn't make me a good friend if I did that now, would it?"

"Right now," Grissom sighed, "I'm not even sure if the best of friends can save me."

"Don't say that," she replied swiftly. " _You_ …need to be strong. Sara needs you more now than _ever_ before." He looked completely deflated and bowed his head. "Michael says he loves you."

A heavy breath fell from his lips, head rising and tears stinging his eyes. "Is he okay?"

She smiled, giving his shoulder a very gentle squeeze. "He's fine. Asking for you guys though."

Grissom smiled at the thought of his son. "Could use a cuddle right now," he whimpered and then his face crumbled. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh, Gil," Catherine whispered, reaching out to her friend and doing her best to hold him as he cried. "It will be okay," she tried to reassure. "I promise it will be okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom was sleeping, had been for a while, pretty much blacking out not long after breaking down in Catherine's arms. Both physically and emotionally exhausted, Catherine wasn't surprised he'd gone back to sleep. As far as she was concerned, it was the best thing for him right now.

She sat with him for a while until a nurse came in with food, promptly walking back out when she saw the patient was asleep then returning to do her checks. Leaving her to it for a few minutes, Catherine stepped outside to stretch her legs, seeing Nick and Greg sitting in the corridor. They'd gone home earlier and she had no idea they'd returned so soon. Spotting her, they got up and approached.

"How's he doing?" Nick asked.

"Not great," Catherine replied, folding her arms. "He's in a lot of pain and pretty devastated."

"We talked to the doctor," Greg said sadly. "He told us about Sara. I…just…" His head shook, no more words seemed to want to come out.

"We _all_ need to be strong," Catherine implored. "For ourselves and for Gil and Sara."

Nick swallowed, looking down the corridor as a doctor ran by. "Any more news on the twins?" he asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Not really. Doing okay but still the same." Yawning, she held her hand to her mouth.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Nick suggested. "We can stay with Grissom for a while. Ecklie said we're all off duty for the next 24 hours."

"That's nice of him," she mumbled. "But I'm not going anywhere until after Sara's out of surgery," she replied. "I won't leave him until then."

Nick knew arguing with her would be a losing battle so he didn't. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he nodded. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not right now," she replied. "Why don't you guys go back home…" She trailed off, spotting Brass coming down the corridor and the two men turned to see what she was looking at. "Jim," she greeted.

"Hey," he breathed, looking to all in turn. "Where are we?"

"Sara's in surgery," Catherine told him. "Gil's asleep."

Biting on his lip, Brass nodded. "How's he holding up?"

"Not much better. Once he stops blaming himself he might take a step forwards."

Sighing, Brass rubbed his chin. "Well, I don't think I helped in that department at one point."

Catherine frowned. "What do you mean?"

Brass puffed out a breath. "At the store I…I told him it was his fault Sara was in the mess. He got shitty with the way I was handling things and it just came out. I didn't mean it but…"

"I don't think he even remembers that, Jim," Catherine assured him.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Brass argued.

"So much has happened," she continued. "It's not your words making him blame himself."

"How can he blame himself?" Nick asked. "He didn't ask Sara to go into that store."

Brass looked at him. "No. But he ditched their day together to go to work. If he hadn't then…"

"Okay stop," Catherine said, holding up a hand. "We can say 'what if' until the cows come home but what's done is done. We have to help them both get through this. Nothing less. And Gil blaming himself isn't going to help anything."

"Yeah," Brass agreed, pulling out his cell when it vibrated in his pocket. He read a text message and sighed.

"What's that?" Catherine asked.

"McKeen," he said irritated. "He wants me to talk to Gil about what happened at the store."

The CSI crew frowned in unison.

"Are you serious?" Nick snapped.

The captain nodded, putting his phone away. "He's not happy Gil helped the fugitives escape."

"Tell him to go fuck himself," Catherine griped and Brass' eyebrows soared. " _How dare he_?" she growled. "Asshole."

"I'll second that," Greg added.

"Me, too," Nick agreed.

Brass smirked. "Well, he's going to have to wait. That's the last thing on my mind right now and Gil has more important things to think about."

"Good," Catherine agreed. "Any news on the fugitive?"

"No," Brass replied. "Not a sniff yet. Still checking around the hospitals but no reports matching our guy's ID."

The nurse came out of Grissom's room and Catherine pointed to the door. "I'm going back in. Would one of you lovely gentlemen like to grab me a coffee? _Strong_ and black."

"Yeah, we can do that," Nick said, slapping Greg arm. "Caffeine sounds good."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was almost 7pm when Grissom's eyes opened. He'd been asleep all afternoon. Catherine still sat by his side and smiled when he glanced at her.

"Hey, you," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back. "How are you still awake?"

She shrugged. "I have my extra strong batteries in."

He managed a smirk. "What time is it?"

"Just past 7."

Blinking, he looked around. "Sara?"

"She's out of surgery," Catherine told him.

A deep frowned pierced his forehead. "Why the hell didn't…" He paused as Catherine shot out of her chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You were asleep and she's only been out a short while. Right now, she's in recovery so you can't see her anyway."

Feeling a shudder roll through his body, he sighed. "Did the doctor tell you anything?"

She shook her head. "No. But he said he'd be back in…" Stopping when she heard the door open, Catherine looked over her shoulder to see the subject of their conversation enter the room. "About now then," she finished.

Grissom felt his gut turn as the doctor approached.

"Just woke up?" Steven asked.

"Yeah," Grissom answered. "How's my wife?" he asked desperately.

"She's stable," Steven replied. "Just been taken to the ICU."

All color drained from Grissom's face. " _ICU_? I…what…," he stuttered. " _Why_? You just said she was stable."

Steven held up a hand. "Please don't panic," he implored. "Sara has been placed into a post-anaesthesia recovery unit because she needs extra care and because it's taking her a little longer to come out of the aesthetic. Considering her condition, this will provide her with immediate and constant post-op observation. She will only be there for a limited amount of time until we're satisfied she has met a set physiological criteria before we transfer her. This is the best thing for her, I promise. She will get _all_ the care she needs by the _best_ staff we have."

"I want to see her," Grissom demanded. " _Now_."

Grissom's voice held steel and Steven didn't argue. Instead he pointed to the IV. "A quick assessment first to see if we can take the IV out, okay? It will make getting you there a lot easier and more comfortable."

"Fine," Grissom sighed. "But can we hurry up?"

"Sure," Steven agreed, hitting the call button. "We'll do it as quickly as we can."

 **A/N: Got the tissues out yet? *Sniff***


	3. So many factors

**A/N: Yay. Back. Ready for another serious bout of angst? :P Poor GSR. It's going to be a tough road ahead. How is Grissom going to react when he sees Sara? Will she wake up? Evil hat is having a ball, hehehe.**

 **Thank you so much to calim for your help. I keep confusing myself with all this research. Bad brain! Bad! Please keep your reviews coming, I appreciate them very, very much.**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 2

Grissom decided he hated hospitals. He'd seen enough of them over the past few years to last him a lifetime.

Catherine walked at his left, Steven to his right while a nurse pushed the wheelchair towards the ICU. As the glass doors to the unit got closer, Grissom felt his heart rate increase and an immense sense of nervousness washed through him. He needed to see his wife but he knew this was not going to be a happy occasion.

As Steven opened the door and held it for Grissom to be wheeled in, the noise was the first thing that hit him. It was louder than expected, all the monitors and various pieces of equipment beeping and clicking, amid the beds and patients and hospital staff.

Following Steven past two closed curtains, he slowed at the last bed near the far wall and all the air from Grissom's lungs vanished. There she was, seemingly wrapped from head to foot in bandages. He'd figured it was bad but it was so much worse than that.

Both of her legs, bandaged from thigh to ankle, rose off the bed, resting in slings connected to a pulley device. Her left, he noticed, was kinked in an almost V shape at the knee while the right leg was straight, her toes and feet bruised all over. It made him cringe at the sight.

As his gaze moving up her body, he noticed she was sitting up slightly, a cushioning pillow of some kind underneath her, no doubt there to support her lower back injuries. Moving past the cast on her right arm, his eyes settled on her face and he whimpered. Half obscured by an oxygen mask, she looked so pale, numerous cuts on her cheeks and forehead the only bit of color to grace her face.

Clearing his dry throat, Grissom's eyes flicked to the doctor for a second. "Has she woken up at all?" he asked quietly.

"No," Steven answered as a nurse approached and fiddled with a pump attached to the IV. "We are considering keeping her in a state of unconsciousness."

Looking back at the doctor, Grissom frowned as did Catherine. " _Why_?"

Taking a chart from another nurse, the doctor looked at it briefly. "Several factors which we can discuss afterwards. Let's try and make the most of your visit okay? For Sara's own safety we can't allow visitors in her too long. We need to keep the environment as sterile and sanitary as possible which I'm sure you understand."

Sighing, Grissom looked back at his wife. "Can you leave us alone," he said so softly the two of them had to strain to hear.

Although she understood Grissom's request, Catherine cast a nervous glance toward Steven who then nodded to the nurse who was adjusting Sara's oxygen level.

"Five minutes, Gil, and then we need to do some tests on her," Steven said.

Not moving his attention from Sara, Grissom just dumbly nodded and Steven stepped back, Catherine moving with him across the room. A nurse called for the doctor as Catherine sat in a chair.

"I'll keep my eye on him," she whispered and Steven nodded, approaching his colleague.

Taking a breath, Grissom's arms shook as he pushed himself up from the chair, an almost silent groan spilling from his lips. But, he sucked up the pain. He had no right to complain. What he felt was nothing in comparison to what pain his wife must be in.

Taking the few steps he needed to lean against the bed, he stared into his wife's closed eyes and fought back the tears. Reaching out, he softly ran his fingers over her cheek, skimming over the elastic of the mask and avoiding the cuts.

"I'm so sorry," he choked, clenching his jaw for a moment to keep his emotions in check as best he could before continuing. "You need to be strong, Sara. You need to fight. _Okay_?"

Waiting for a second, he half hoped her eyes would open but they didn't. There was no indication she had heard anything he'd said.

"Our new son and daughter are waiting to say hello to you. Wake up, honey. Please don't leave me alone."

No response came and Grissom nipped on his lip, wanting so much to take her hand but the cast prevented him from doing so. He considered moving around the bed but instead his thoughts were disturbed when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Looking behind him he saw Catherine.

"You should sit before you fall," she advised.

Huffing out a breath, his eyes returned to the bed. "What am I going to do?" he whimpered. "She must be in so much pain."

Carefully looping her arm through his, she stepped close and held on. "She'll fight," Catherine answered. "She always does."

Swallowing hard, he nodded. At least that was true. Sara was indeed one of the biggest fighters he had ever known but this was far worse than anything they had ever encountered.

They stood in silence for a few minutes until Steven returned.

"Time to go back to your room, Gil," he said, instantly catching Grissom's unhappy look. "Sara needs to have tests," the doctor continued, "and we have to determine when she'll be able to be moved to a room. Plus, you need to rest and eat."

"And _you_ still need to tell me what's going on," Grissom countered with a bite. "What has the surgeon said? What's next? _I don't feel like I know anything_."

Sensing Grissom's agitation, Steven held up a hand. "I will tell you everything, I promise. But we need to do these tests first. I will come to you right after and we can talk."

"About _everything_?"

Steven nodded. " _Yes_."

Sighing deeply, Grissom turned back to Sara, a hiss passing through his lips as he leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "I love you," he whispered and, just as he pulled back, he noticed her left hand spasm. His eyes went wide. "She's moving," he gasped.

Stepping closer, Steven looked over his patient and Grissom held his breath, watching the doctor lean forwards and lift Sara's right eyelid. Her eye was rolled back with no signs of life.

"She's still out," he said, stepping back. Grissom worked his jaw, the sudden fluttering in his heart dying down. "Spasming isn't uncommon in unconsciousness," the doctor continued. "Especially after surgery."

Looking and feeling disappointed, Grissom just nodded.

"Come on," Catherine said, taking her friend's arm. "Let's leave this man to do his job."

"How long will you be?" Grissom asked of the doctor.

Head tipping from side to side, Steven thought. "Maybe half an hour."

"Okay," Grissom agreed. "Please promise me if there is any change before that you will come and tell me."

Steven smiled. "I promise." 

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Looking completely unimpressed, Grissom stared at the plate of food siting on the table over his lap.

"Do I need to feed you?" Catherine asked.

He stared at her. "No, you need to go home."

"Awww," Catherine pouted. "And I thought we were bonding."

Rolling his eyes, Grissom glanced back at the chicken and potatoes and he could feel his stomach turning. He just wasn't hungry. "I think I'll throw up if I even eat a mouthful of this."

Catherine couldn't blame him for his lack of appetite. She'd lost hers as well once she'd laid eyes on Sara but as Grissom's self-appointed protector she needed to make sure he took care of himself. And being pushy wasn't something she was afraid to do.

"Are you going to at least try? If you don't they will probably put you back onto an IV and that will limit your ability to move freely."

Frowning, he picked up a fork and stabbed it into a potato, looking at the vegetable before edging it towards his mouth. Biting down, he chewed and just managed to swallow.

"Yum," he mocked unenthusiastically.

Snorting, Catherine reached into her purse and pulled out a pad and pan. "When you've finished those delights you can give me a list of anything you want from home."

"I don't plan on moving in here," he argued.

"No," she agreed. "But you'll be here for a few days at least." Dropping her purse, she gave him a semi-serious look. "You know Michael will be asking about you in the morning. Do you want me to bring him to see you?"

Dropping the fork, Grissom exhaled a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I really don't know. Should he see me like this?"

Her face softened a small smile passing over her lips. "Honestly, I think a little father and son time might make you feel a little better. You can't help the way you look and certainly can't avoid him until your bruising has gone. That will take weeks."

"And what about seeing his mother?" Grissom countered. "Because you know he's going to ask."

"That I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe talk with the doctor about that one. But again, you won't be able to hide what's happened from him for long. It might be best to just let him see and then you can both start dealing with it together."

Nodding, Grissom pushed the tray away. He really wasn't in the mood for food but to his surprise, Catherine stood up and took the plate, placing it on her lap.

"At least we can pretend you've eaten," she said, taking a bite out of the chicken.

He managed a smile. "Thanks."

She smiled back then picked up a potato. "Welcome."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"You know I don't need a babysitter," Grissom grumbled as he stared up at the ceiling. "It's after 10pm. Visiting hours are over."

Catherine smirked as she finished her text to Nick to come relieve her then put her phone away. "For now I want someone with you no matter what time it is. Whether he sits outside or inside, we want to support you, Gil, so let us."

About to argue, he changed his mind when the door opened and Steven stepped in, an unfamiliar man behind him.

"About time," Grissom grumbled. "That was a long half hour."

"Sorry," Steven apologized. "I thought it best to wait and come back with all the information for you rather than part of it."

"Oh," Grissom mumbled, his eyes settling upon the second man standing next to the doctor.

Noting Grissom's stare, Steven nodded towards his colleague. "Gil, this is Alex Martin, Sara's main surgeon."

Stepping forwards, Alex extended his hand to Grissom who stared at it for a long second before reaching out to shake.

"Hi, Gil," Alex greeted.

"Hi," Grissom replied.

"Catherine Willows," Catherine cut in, holding out her hand to Alex who shook it.

"So," Grissom continued, "you're the man holding my wife's future in your hands?"

Turning back to Grissom, Alex slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. "I would like to think I'm not entirely responsible for that. Everyone has their own part to play. You included."

Working his jaw, Grissom shuffled his feet and nodded. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now? Has Sara been moved? Has she woken up?" Grissom rambled. "What about the surgery? The x-rays?"

"I know you have lots of questions," Alex said, holding up a hand, "but let's take a breath and try and relax. Getting yourself worked up is not going to help anyone."

"I'm getting really tired of this shit," Grissom snapped. "I'm her husband. You need to tell me what's going on _now_ or I'll find someone who will."

Holding up a hand, Steven nodded. "Okay," he said quickly. "Sara has been moved to a telemetry unit where she'll be under 24-hour supervision and monitoring."

" _Okay_ ," Grissom sighed, trying to control his anger. "You mentioned something earlier about keeping her unconscious. _Are you doing that_?"

Steven shook his head. "No."

"The reason that was a possibility," Alex took over, "was because she will require a secondary surgery. We needed to determine when that might be because there wouldn't be much point in making her wake up if we we're going to put her under again."

Grissom frowned. "I gather the second surgery isn't imminent then."

"Not for the next 48 hours," Alex replied. "She isn't strong enough to endure another round of anesthesia at the moment."

With his chin quaking, Grissom swallowed. "How do you know?" he asked quietly.

"Because it's taking her longer than normal to come out of the current one," Steven said.

Sighing, Grissom ran a shaky hand through his hair. "So what about the first surgery? Has that done any good at all? And don't hold _anything_ back. _I want to know everything_. _Okay?_ "

The doctors looked at each other knowing that was a _lot_ of information. But, he had a right to know. They just weren't sure how he was going to handle it.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Grissom swiped a tear away from his eye, Catherine poured him a glass of water and placed it in his hand. He just stared at it, his entire body numb. To hear _all_ the details about Sara's injuries after surgery was just… He couldn't even find the words to describe it.

Sara's legs were a mess, crumpled as they'd been in the accident. Her right fared better with a displaced fracture to her tibia. Broken in three places, it had to be secured back together with a rod and intramedullary nails which screwed into the bone at both ends. The fibula suffering a simple break which had been realigned. But it was her left leg that caused Grissom to truly cringe.

The open fracture on her ankle had caused a large amount of muscle, tendon and ligament damage. The doctors had slipped the 2" piece of bone back into place but another surgery was needed for realignment and fixation. The tibia had broken into four pieces with the fracture extending into the kneecap. Plates and screws were needed to hold the sections together. Lastly, her kneecap had two displaced fractures which would need another surgery once the tibia plates and screws were settled.

As the doctor continued to list off the rest of Sara's injuries, Grissom just wanted him to stop. He couldn't take any more in. It didn't matter that her wrist and back were treatable. What mattered was the major possibility that her legs might be too damaged to heal correctly.

Did he hear his name? He thought he did but it floated by him like white noise. It wasn't until he felt a pressure on his shoulder that he looked up to see Alex giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I know it's a lot to take in but she's in good hands here," the younger man said.

"Is she going to be able to walk?" Grissom asked firmly, no messing around this time, right to the point.

Alex cleared his throat. "Modern medicine is quite a thing, Gil," he replied.

"That's nice," Grissom cut in, "but it doesn't answer my question."

"You're right, it doesn't," Alex admitted. "And right now, I can't answer that. Not until we know the full extent of all the damage caused. It's impossible for us to know everything until more tests are done and Sara has had her second surgery. So many factors play into use of the legs. Bones, muscles, tendons, nerves. It may be some time before we can even think about answering that."

Grissom didn't like that answer but for now he knew he had to live with it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So what's next? What will the second surgery involve?"

About to answer, the group was interrupted by a short knock and a nurse stepping in, whispering something into Steven's ear before swiftly exiting.

"What was that?" Grissom gasped, panic rolling off his tongue.

Steven hesitated before answering, rubbing his chin. "Sara just woke up."

 **A/N: Ooooh, she's woke up? How is that going to go down? We will see :P**


	4. I'm not leaving her

**A/N: Ready for another slice of angst? :P Sara's about to wake up…what will happen? Thank you to calim for the great beta :) And thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming and don't be afraid to cuss :P**

Chapter 3

Sara woke up.

Grissom's mouth dropped open as he tried to breathe, his whole stomach tightening as his heart thudded in his chest.

"I want to see her. _Now_ ," he demanded. "And don't give me any shit about what time it is."

Alex looked to Steven and the doctor nodded.

"Okay, Gil," Steven agreed. "But there are conditions." Grissom frowned as the doctor continued. "For one, no offence, Catherine, but only Gil will be allowed into the room. It's a very controlled environment right now."

Catherine nodded her understanding. "Okay," she agreed.

"And two," Steven continued. "You have 10 minutes and 10 minutes only and then you need to get some rest."

Grissom wasn't keen on the time restraint but for now just nodded. "Fine," he mumbled, pushing the covers back. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Steven said, holding up a hand. "We need a wheelchair first. You stay right there while I fetch one."

Sighing, Grissom swung his feet over the bed and looked at Catherine. "This is probably a good time for you to head home," he suggested.

"Maybe," Catherine said softly. "Are you going to be all right?"

He nodded. "You can tell Nick not to bother coming as well."

Now Catherine frowned. "Gil…"

"I'm going to need some time on my own after this," he insisted. "I don't _need_ anybody here with me and I don't _want_ anyone here. Please understand that."

Surprisingly, Catherine agreed. "Okay," she whispered and Grissom blinked as she kissed him on the cheek. "Promise you'll call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will."

"All right. I'll see you in the morning and I'll bring Michael."

Grissom nodded again, his heart fluttering with so many emotions at the thought of his son. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, Alex," Catherine said as she passed by him and grabbed her purse before heading for the door.

"May I ask who Michael is?" Alex inquired of his patient.

Looking up at him, Grissom sucked on his lip. "My son," he said quietly.

"Oh. Um…how old is he?"

"He'll be three in a few months," Grissom answered.

Alex rubbed his chin. "Still a little guy."

Grissom managed to smile. "Yeah. But I'm so proud of him." He shook his head. "He was so brave when those bastards broke into the store."

Alex's eyebrows soared. "He was there?" Grissom frowned at him. "Sorry," the surgeon apologized. "I just…don't have all the facts of what happened. Vague details of the kidnapping and then the crash."

"Yes, he was there," Grissom sighed. "Thankfully, they let him go."

"Does he know what's happened?"

Now Grissom swallowed. "No. The last time I saw him was outside the store before they vanished with my wife."

Blowing out a breath, Alex folded his arms. "Oh, boy." 

"Indeed," Grissom agreed.

"A tough thing to explain to someone so young."

Grissom worked his jaw. "Tell me about it. I was going to ask if he'd be able to see Sara but I honestly don't know what to do. Catherine thinks it would be best just to let him know everything."

They were disturbed when Steven returned and he parked the wheelchair by the bed. "Did I interrupt something?" the doctor asked, sensing a little tension.

"Gil was telling me about his son. He's not sure what to say to him about his mother," Alex answered.

"I was wondering when this might come up," Steven answered.

"You know about Michael?" Grissom questioned, getting up to sit in the wheelchair, keen to get to his wife.

Smiling, Steven began pushing Grissom towards the door and out into the corridor, Alex following. "Catherine and I had a little discussion while you were sleeping earlier," he admitted. "She expressed your concerns."

"Oh," Grissom mumbled. "I guess I should have known."

"She has your best interests at heart," Steven tried to sooth.

"Yeah," he sighed. "So…what do you think?"

"I think you know in your heart what is best for your son," Steven encouraged. "We won't prevent him from seeing his mother if that's what you decide."

As they reached the elevator, Grissom looked over his shoulder. "What would you do?"

Steven smiled, pushing the call button. "I would give my son all the love and support I was capable of giving. And Sara needs him as much as he needs her."

Nipping down on his lip, Grissom nodded, getting what the doctor meant. Hiding Michael from what had happened simply wasn't an option. Not for any of them.

Alex's pager went off and he pulled it from his pocket. "I have to go," he said. "I'll catch up with you in the morning, Gil, okay?"

"Sure," Grissom agreed and the surgeon smiled then stepped away as the elevator opened.

"Are you ready for this, Gil?" Steven asked as he pushed him inside.

Grissom blew out a breath. "As ready as I can be I suppose."

The doors pinged open and they set off down the corridor. "Sara might not to be very responsive to you so be ready for that. But we won't know until we get there. She's also under a lot of medication so she won't be feeling much throughout her body either. But that's the best thing for her right now."

"Okay," Grissom breathed as they stopped outside, what he hoped, was Sara's room and a nurse approached them.

"How's she doing, Maggie?" Steven asked, taking the clipboard the nurse handed him.

"She's drifting in and out," the nurse replied. "Not been awake for more than a couple of minutes at a time and hasn't said anything yet. Heart rate has been pumping high for the last 20 minutes and we're spiking at 110."

Steven scratched his cheek. "Blood pressure isn't too bad considering. Let's give her a shot of flecainide for that heart rate and see how we go. 30 minute checks on everything, okay?"

"Yes, Doctor," Maggie replied, taking the clipboard back from him.

Grissom pushed himself from the chair earning himself a glare from the doctor.

"Don't start, okay?" Grissom requested. "I let you push me here but I need to be strong." He nodded towards the room. " _For her_. Plus, I need to get mobile again. Got a wife and son to look after remember?"

The doctor just smiled. "Fine," he agreed. "Ready?"

Inhaling deeply, Grissom nodded.

Grissom slowly stepped into the room, the familiar _beep, beep, beep_ greeting him. Swallowing hard, he approached the bed, making sure that he moved to Sara's left side so he could hold her hand.

The first thing he noticed was the oxygen mask was gone which, hopefully, was a good thing. In its place was a cannula. Apart from that she didn't look much different from the last time he'd seen her. Her eyes were closed. Perhaps she was sleeping again.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone, okay?" Steven whispered.

Grissom nodded and Steven stepped away to allow him some privacy.

A lump burned in his throat as he moved close to the bed, his gaze flicking over Sara's body before it came to rest upon her face. Her eyelids twitched and his heart skipped a beat. Time seemed to stand still as he waited then, ever so slowly, her eyes opened and her head tipped his way.

"Hey," he whispered, a tiny smile catching his lips.

Sara blinked a few times, her world blurry. She blinked again not quite grasping what she was seeing, her brow creasing, mouth dropping open slightly.

"You…," she mumbled.

Grissom frowned at the slightly stunned look on her face.

"You're… _alive_ …"

Grissom's eyebrows soared. That wasn't exactly the first thing he was expecting her to say, especially after the doctors had said she had yet to speak. But as his brain kicked into gear, he began to realize why.

Managing another smile, he reached out and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah," he choked.

She almost smiled back, eyes fluttering closed for a second as she swallowed on a dry throat. "I thought…they…shot you." Her eyes opened again. "Thought you were…dead."

Squeezing her hand a little tighter, he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he whimpered. He didn't mean to but the quake in his voice was unavoidable. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The shot," she replied, swallowing again. "You…on the floor."

Suddenly, her eyes widened. Pulling her hand free from his, it landed on her stomach and she looked down, her gaze shifting to her legs then her arm. Terrified eyes shot back to Grissom.

"Babies?" she cried.

In a flash he took her hand again as the heart monitor suddenly went crazy. "Sara, relax," he pleaded.

"My babies…"

"Honey, they're alive," he managed hearing quick footsteps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Steven and a nurse rushing towards them. Sara whimpered and his attention returned to her. " _Relax_. The babies are alive. You needed a C-section after the crash because you went into labor," he explained.

"You _do_ need to calm down, Sara," Steven requested. "I know you're confused but we can't have your heart rate getting any worse right now."

Emitting a scared whine, Sara squeezed her eyes together then shook her head. " _What…is going…on?_ " she cried. " _What crash?"_

Clearing his throat, Steven looked at Grissom. "Gil, maybe you should go back to your room. This isn't a great time for Sara to be getting…"

" _No_ ," Grissom said firmly, reaching for his wife's cheek and softly cupping it. "Sara… _Sara, look at me_ ," he begged and, thankfully, she did. "Take a breath. Just breathe," he soothed, rubbing his thumb over her skin and not pulling his eyes from hers for a second.

"Let's give her a shot to calm her down," Steven whispered to the nurse as he checked the heart readings.

"What…happened…to…me?" Sara sobbed in-between breaths.

"I promise I'll explain," Grissom said. "But you need to relax first, so just keep breathing, honey."

The nurse quickly administered the shot into the IV and Sara closed her eyes. "Can't…feel my…legs," she mumbled.

Biting his lip, Grissom glanced at Steven who folded his arms, his attention still very much on his patient.

"You're on a lot of medication," Grissom soothed, running his fingers through her hair.

"Hmmm," she grunted but that was it.

Frowning, Grissom squeezed her hand again. "Honey?" No reply came and he sighed.

"Considering how weak she is, I think the shot has sent her back to sleep," Steven said. Grissom worked his jaw and felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder. "It's probably the best thing right now."

Grissom shrugged. "I just wanted to explain," he said quietly. "She deserves that much at least."

"She does," Steven agreed. "But when she's stronger. Maybe tomorrow." All Grissom did, was nod weakly. "You should get some rest."

Now the CSI's eyes shot to the doctor and he moved to the chair by the bed, sitting down. " _I'm not leaving her_ ," he argued and his eyebrows rose when Steven smirked at him.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You're not going to argue with me?" Grissom questioned.

Smiling now, Steven turned back to the nurse. "Could you bring a blanket and pillow?" She smiled back and nodded before stepping away. "Would I achieve anything if I did that?"

Grissom shook his head. "Probably not."

"We're not monsters, Gil. But, if I'm going to break the rules and let you stay, there are conditions."

"I'm listening," Grissom replied.

"You _do not_ touch any of the equipment. Sara is currently on nil by mouth, so you must _not_ give her anything to eat or drink. If she should wake and ask for water, call for a nurse and we can allow her a few ice chips. Should a problem arise then you _must_ let us do our job and leave if you are asked. Getting in the way will not help us."

Now Grissom nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "Anything else?"

"If she wakes up and stays awake for more than five minutes and no one comes in, hit the call button. The nurse will need to do some checks."

"Are you leaving?"

"I'll be on call," Steven reassured. "Sara has plenty of care so please try not to worry. Well, too much. I suspect she will sleep most of the night anyway."

Exhaling heavily, Grissom nodded again, eyes flicking to the door as the nurse returned and held out a pillow to him.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, placing the pillow behind his neck before taking the blanket from her and dropping it on his lap. The nurse smiled and stepped away. "So what happens tomorrow?" Grissom asked.

"We'll see when tomorrow arrives," Steven replied. "We can't predict or presume anything at the moment so we'll take each hour as it comes. However, the sooner we can get her back into surgery the better. Alex will explain more about that once he has assessed Sara."

Clearing his throat, Grissom nodded. "Could you find out if there is any more news on the babies? I know she'll ask if she wakes up."

"I'll get someone to find out for you, okay?"

"Thanks," Grissom whispered somberly.

Steven smiled. "Do you need any more pain relief before I go? I can get the nurse to bring it in."

Holding a hand to his stomach, Grissom thought for a second. "That might be good," he admitted, feeling sore again. He knew he was overdoing it but being there for his wife was more important than a little pain.

"Okay. I'll get that sorted and get some water for you as well. Then try to rest."

"I'll try," Grissom sighed, knowing that wasn't going to be easy.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Just after 2am, Grissom fell asleep. He'd been fighting against it for hours, wanting to be awake in case Sara woke. But, once the medication kicked it, he couldn't keep his eyes open. A few short hours later, a whispering caught at his senses and his eyes slowly opened, centering on two nurses hovering over his wife.

Pushing the blanket from his lap, he slowly sat forward. "What's happening?" he mumbled sleepily, surprised when Sara's head tipped his way, her gaze locking with his. He wasn't sure whether to smile or frown.

"Just relax," the first nurse urged Grissom. "We're just doing a few checks and making her a little more comfortable."

His eyes scanned her name badge, preferring to know who he was talking to. "May I ask what tests, Christine?"

She smiled at his observation. "Breathing, blood pressure, pain level," she replied. "The important things."

Nipping on his lip, Grissom returned his attention to his wife and reached for her hand, managing a small smile now. "Hey," he said softly.

Sara blinked. "Hey," she whispered then yawned, her head tipping back to watch the other nurse, Sally, move around the bed to pick up a blood pressure cuff.

"Just need to check your blood pressure, Sara, okay," she said.

Running her tongue over her bottom lip, Sara nodded faintly. "Water?" she asked quietly.

Christine smiled before twiddling a knob on the IV line. "I'll get you some ice chips in a second. Can't have much in your stomach right now."

"Could you just step out of the way for a second, Gil?" Sally requested. "I need to get to Sara's arm."

Reluctantly releasing his wife's hand, Grissom stood and moved out of the nurse's way.

"Can you tell me what the pain in your arm is like?" Christine asked, shifting Sara's cast slightly so it wasn't putting too much pressure on her tummy.

"Heavy," she mumbled. "Numb. Everything is numb."

"Any pain, throbbing, tingling?" Christine continued.

"No."

Grissom swallowed. "Is that right?" he asked.

Christine nodded. "It means the painkillers are doing their job."

"Okay," Grissom agreed knowing the less pain she was in, the better. Well, he hoped.

After getting her blood pressure reading, Sally unfastened the cuff and urged Grissom back to his wife. Sitting back down, he retook her hand now noticing she had a tiny bit more color in her cheeks.

"How do you feel?" he asked even though he knew it was a stupid question.

Her eyes fluttered. "I…don't know."

"Any pain _anywhere_ , Sara?" Christine questioned, looking over her legs and checking the bandages.

"No," Sara mumbled. "Just thirsty. Dizzy. No pain."

"Good," the nurse replied. "That's what we want. Are you comfortable? Need to sit up a bit?"

"I'm fine," Sara slurred. "Be nice to know…what happened." Her head tipped back to Grissom. "Babies? Michael?"

He looked at the nurse and she nodded.

"We'll go get those ice chips. Just buzz if you need anything."

"Okay," he agreed, returning his gaze to Sara and squeezing her hand. "Michael is at Catherine's. He doesn't know what happened yet."

She blinked a few times before taking a breath. "So…what did…happen?"

 **A/N: Poor Sara, how's she going to react? :(**


	5. Sadness or Joy

**A/N: Very sorry for the delay. Life isn't too amazing at the moment so writing isn't really happening for me so, I hope you can be patient with me for a while.**

 **Michael is on his way. Should be interesting to see how things unfold. I'm sensing a few brave faces but lots of sadness underneath. Let's hope they can get through this. *Sniff*. Thank you for the reviews and to calim for the great beta and advice.**

 **On with the angst…**

Chapter 4

Taking a breath, Grissom encased Sara's hand in both of his. "The last thing you remember was at the house, right?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "When…you got shot." Her eyes worked over his face. "You…your face…looks bad."

"I'm fine," he said softly, her concern considering her position touching him deeply. "Thankfully, the bullet just scraped me."

She frowned. "So…what happened…to me?"

"They took the truck and you with them. About 20 miles down the road they ran head on into a tanker." He swallowed again. "You were in the front seat. The impact …." He shook his head a bit. "It was bad."

Sara's chin quivered and she raised her head to look at her legs. " _How…bad_?" she whimpered.

As his hand found her hair, her eyes flicked back to him. "Your legs are… crushed," he said as softly as he could, his eyes clouding with tears. "Your right arm is broken and…several discs in your back are injured as well."

Her mouth opened but nothing came out and her head dropped back to the pillow, eyes shut, her jaw clenching. Grissom bit down on his lip as silence enveloped them for a minute until she spoke again, her head tipping back his way.

"What…about the babies?" she sniffed, her hand now squeezing his. "How…are they? _Where_ …are they?"

"They are in the NICU," he said, fingers gently running through her hair. "They are both in incubators and on feeding tubes but they're doing well." Sara whimpered again and Grissom leaned a little closer. "Tests so far haven't found any major problems. They are just very weak."

Feeling her breathing becoming a little shallow, Sara closed her eyes, trying to control it. "What…sex?"

"Boy and a girl," he replied softly.

Her eyes popped open and she managed a small smile. "Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," Grissom agreed. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting that."

"Have…you…seen them?"

Dipping his head, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "No," he replied. "My attention has been focused elsewhere," he replied.

"Nothing new…there then."

A small smile passed over his lips. "I'd rather see them with you," he said sincerely.

As she blinked drowsily, Christine returned with a cup in her hand, a spoon sticking out of the top.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

Grissom looked at her. "Getting there," he replied, holding out his hand. "May I?"

"Sure," she replied, handing him the cup. "Nice and slow, okay?" Grissom nodded. "Call if you need anything."

Christine left them alone and Grissom took hold of the spoon, scooping up one of the chips.

"Still thirsty?"

"Hmmm," Sara mumbled, opening her mouth.

"Don't swallow it, okay? I don't want you choking."

Sara nodded and Grissom edged the spoon towards her mouth, tipping the ice chip inside. She sucked on it, the cool wetness a very welcome feeling to her dry mouth.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she mumbled again and soon the ice was gone so she opened her mouth for more.

Smiling, Grissom dropped another chip into her mouth and watched as she sucked that with equal vigor.

"More?"

Now Sara shook her head, swallowing down the water as it melted.

"Okay," he whispered, putting the cup down. "Just let me know if you do."

Licking her now cool lips, Sara felt her eyes dropping as she glanced back at her husband.

"Will they…let me see the babies?"

Clearing his throat, he retook her hand. "I don't think you can be moved right now. You're very fragile and will need to go back into surgery."

With her eyes starting to flutter, Sara tried to battle off the darkness she knew was coming. "How bad…are…my legs," came her quiet murmur.

Grissom's lips parted but he paused when her eyes closed. "Sleep," he whispered. "We can talk more when you wake."

Sara didn't answer and had indeed gone back to sleep. Grissom found himself glad for that. Telling her what he had was hard enough but revealing the truth about her legs was going to be heartbreaking. He was, however, surprised at how calm she'd reacted so far although the medication probably had something to do with that.

After holding her hand for a while, he sat back when the nurse returned. Christine looked over her patient then at Grissom.

"Has she been sleeping long?" she asked, moving around to the heart monitor to begin her checks.

"10 minutes maybe," he replied before yawning.

Nodding, Christine watched Sara's heart rate, noticing it was still quite high. "Did you manage to talk?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "For the most part. She'd just asked for details about her legs but fell asleep before I could tell her."

Smiling sympathetically, Christine moved to the IV, checking over the bag of fluid. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" she suggested. "Morning will be here soon."

"Isn't it already morning?" he shot back. Christine's eyes flicked to him and he held up a hand. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she insisted. "How's your pain? Would you like some medication? Might help you to rest."

Looking back at Sara, Grissom inhaled, holding it for a moment before letting it out. He couldn't deny he was hurting again and, considering she'd probably be out for a while, sleeping was a better option than sitting up and worrying.

"Yeah, that might be good."

"Okay. I'll just finish this up and then we'll sort you out."

Offering a weak smile, Grissom nodded. "Thanks."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The sound of voices caught at Grissom's ears and he opened his eyes. Yawning, he looked toward Sara's sleeping form then to the doorway, spotting Steven talking with Christine. Pushing the blanket from his lap, he glanced at the wall clock.

9am.

He blinked. How was it 9am already?

Groaning, he pushed himself up, earning Steven's attention as he stepped toward the bed to glance over his wife.

"Morning," Steven greeted. Grissom looked at him and nodded. "Managed to get some sleep, I see."

"Yeah," he replied.

Sucking on his lip, he ran a hand through his hair noting it felt greasy. God, he must look a mess since he hadn't shaved in three days, showered in two or brushed his hair not to mention a busted up face. Shaking his head slightly, he figured where else could he look like a boxer on the losing end of a bout and not draw any stares but in a hospital.

"How is she this morning?" he asked carefully rubbing at his eyes.

"About the same," Steven replied, looking over his shoulder when Christine approached and whispered something in his ear. His eyebrows rose and he nodded before the nurse walked away.

"What was that?" Grissom asked, holding a hand to his stomach as the soreness started to rear its ugly head. At least when he was asleep he couldn't feel it.

"Catherine's back," he replied. "Along with your son."

Grissom's heart began to thud and his lips parted. "Oh, um," he said, swallowing hard before he looked down at himself.

Steven smiled at him. "Before she left last night she said she'd bring some of your things back so you could clean up for Michael. I'm sure you'll be glad to get out of that gown."

Nodding, Grissom glanced back at Sara, his jaw working from side to side. How was Michael going to react to this?

"How about," Steven continued, "we get you back to your room, get you cleaned up and then you can see your son. As soon as you're ready, we'll bring you back here."

Grissom frowned. He didn't want to leave Sara but he did want to see Michael.

"If anything changes here, I'll let you know," Steven promised.

With a sigh, Grissom nodded again. There really wasn't much alternative. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Escorted back to his room, Grissom was helped to clean up and had his stomach re-strapped before he was left to dress at his own insistence. After pulling on his pants, he grabbed a navy blue shirt from the case Catherine had brought for him and wondered back into the bathroom. Putting the shirt on, he winced as his stomach stretched, making him curse under his breath as he fastened the buttons. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror then moved his jaw from side to side, producing only a slight stinging in his nose. At least, something on his face was feeling a bit better.

"Gil?"

His head shot up and he turned around, slowly walking from the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Michael shouted the second he saw his father and, before Catherine could even react, he was running towards him.

Smiling, Grissom hid a groan as he got down on his knees and held out his arms hoping he wouldn't cry out when Michael barreled into him. But his son slowed as he neared, his eagerness fading, replaced with a confused look.

Lowering his arms, Grissom bit down on his lip. "It's okay," he soothed. "Daddy just had an accident."

Michael blinked. "Accident?"

"Yeah," Grissom said softly. "Could use a hug though. Make me feel better."

Catherine smiled as Michael slowly moved to his father, Grissom pulling him into a gentle hug.

"I've missed you," he said, fingers running though his son's hair.

"Missed you," Michael replied, enjoying his father's embrace.

Pulling back, he once again looked over Grissom's face then reached out to softly tap his father's nose.

"Funny color," he said. "You bumped your nose? Like when I fell over and bumped my knee?"

Grissom tried to fight off the burning lump in his throat. "Something like that," he whispered. "Have you been a good boy for Catherine?"

Looking over his shoulder, Michael nodded as Catherine stepped closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He sure has," she confirmed and he smiled at her before looking around the room.

"Where's Mommy?" he asked, turning back to his father.

Slowly getting up, Grissom looked at Catherine who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Come sit up here," Grissom said, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the sheets. Michael reached up and Catherine helped him sit. "Now," he continued, taking his son's hand, "I need you to be very brave, okay, because that's what Mommy needs us to be."

Michael nodded although he wasn't really sure why. "Mommy's here?" he asked.

"Yes, she's here." He cupped Michael's cheek. "But…she was in a car accident and she's very sick." Frowning, Michael looked down at his lap and Grissom gave him a moment before continuing. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Mike?"

Nodding again, Michael slowly looked up. "The men hurt her?"

Feeling a crushing in his heart, Grissom tapped his lap and Michael crawled onto him. "We don't need to talk about that. What we do need to talk about is helping to get Mommy better. And I need you to be a big boy and help Daddy with that, okay?"

Michael wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. "Yes, Daddy."

Rubbing his hands up his son's back, Grissom glanced towards Catherine who smiled lovingly.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

"Not much change physically," Grissom replied. "But we talked a little in the night so at least she managed to stay awake for a short time."

"How did she seem?"

Turning Michael around, Grissom sat him on his knee. "Very groggy but…she wasn't totally out of it. I think I surprised her a little bit when she woke up."

Catherine's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Grissom nodded. "She, um …." He paused, glancing at Michael then back to Catherine. "After what happed at the house…. You know," he said, tapping the side of his head.

Catherine's mouth dropped open then she nodded. "A good surprise for her, at least."

Grissom smirked. "Yeah."

"So, how much does she know?"

"Almost everything," he admitted. "But we didn't get into any details about her…," he paused and tapped his leg, "other issues."

Folding her arms, Catherine nodded again then looked over her shoulder as Steven stepped in.

"Hey guys," he said.

Looking at him, Michael pointed. "Doctor!"

" _That's right_ ," Steven replied enthusiastically. "And _you,_ must be Michael."

"Yes," Michael said quickly. " _Michael_."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you."

Michael giggled and then pointed to the stethoscope around Steven's neck. "Can I play?" he asked.

Smiling at the request, Steven's eyes flicked to Grissom who looked at Catherine and she helped Michael off his knee so he could stand up.

"How about," he began, "we go and see Mommy first and then you can play afterwards? Because Mommy will need to have tests soon and then she might be sleeping."

Now Michael nodded enthusiastically. " _Yes. Mommy_!"

With a smile of his own, Grissom glanced at the doctor. "Is that okay? Is she awake?"

Steven gave a nod. "She just woke up so let's go."

Breathing deeply, Grissom sucked on his bottom lip before squeezing Michael's hand. "Then let's go see Mommy shall we?"

"Yes, yes!" Michael agreed, jumping up and down and, for the first time in a while, Grissom laughed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As they reached the ICU and Sara's room, Grissom pulled Michael to stop and did his best to crouch in front of him.

"Now," he began, reaching for the tiny collar on his son's shirt and straightening it, "Mommy's going to be very tired and look a little bit different than what she normally does, okay?" Michael nodded and Grissom continued. "Anything you see, the machines and people, are all there to help get her better so don't let it frighten you."

"Yes, Daddy."

Grissom smiled. "Good, boy," he said, slowly pushing himself up and retaking Michael's hand.

Taking a steadying breath, he prepared himself. He didn't know how Michael was going to react and that truly worried him for his son's sake and for Sara's. They really needed each other right now.

"Ready?" Steven asked.

As Grissom looked at her, Catherine smiled. "I'll wait out here, okay? If you need me just holler."

Nodding, Grissom held a bit tighter to Michael's hand and headed into the room.

The second Michael was inside, the beeping of the heart monitor caught his attention, drawing his eyes to the bed. He stopped. Unable to see much apart from legs and a pulley system, he looked up at his father.

Taking a deep breath, Grissom glanced at Steven.

"Could you…pick him up for me?"

"Sure," Steven said softly, picking Michael up and passing him to his father who kissed him on the cheek and they stepped closer to the bed. Michael wrapped his arms around his neck, his gaze falling upon his mother as she lay in the bed.

Sara's eyes were closed but, upon sensing a presence, tipped her head to the side before opening them. It took her a few moments to register who was standing there.

"Hey," came her quiet greeting as she smiled.

"Hi," Grissom squeaked. "I brought a visitor."

Michael just stared and Grissom swallowed when his son didn't immediately react but then to his relief, he reached out his hand towards Sara.

"Hug?" Michael asked.

Unsure if that was possible, Grissom looked over his shoulder at Steven.

"You can sit him on the edge of the bed but very carefully," he answered. "Keep hold of him, okay?"

With a nod, Grissom maneuvered his son into position, keeping a firm grip as he leaned forwards.

"Softly, Mike," Grissom guided. "You can't squash Mommy."

Knowing she couldn't move into his embrace, Sara waited until her son's arms settled around her and his head dipped into the crook of her neck. It was such a lovely feeling.

Lifting her left hand, she rubbed his back and let out a soft sigh. "Hey, baby," she mumbled.

"Hi, Mommy," Michael said back.

Grissom waited for a few moments then tapped Michael on the back. "You need to let Mommy go, Michael," he said softly. Reluctantly, he did and Grissom sat him back on the bed.

Sara smiled again, her eyes drowsily blinking as she managed to whisk her fingers through her son's hair. He looked her over and then to her legs.

"Poorly legs, Mommy?" he asked.

Grissom bit his lip as Sara looked at him.

"Yes…sweetie," she whispered, regaining Michael's attention.

"Can we go home soon?"

Sara's chin quivered and her hand dropped back to the bed through sheer lack of energy. "Not just…yet, baby. I need to…get better first."

Michael's attention shifted to a nurse as she suddenly appeared at the end of the bed moving around to some equipment he didn't recognize.

"Lady helping Mommy, too?" he asked, the nurse smiling at him as she injected something into the IV.

"Yes, Mike. Everyone in here is helping Mommy," Grissom said.

He smiled then nodded. "Good. Then Mommy get better quicker."

Sara's eyes moved to Grissom. For a moment they just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. It was only Steven's voice that brought them back to the present.

"Alex is on his way down and Sara needs to have her tests," he said. "Michael can come back and visit some more later."

"I sleep here with Mommy tonight?" Michael asked.

"We'll see," Grissom replied despite Sara's frown. "Give Mommy a kiss."

Michael leaned forward and gave her a kiss, smiling back at her as he pulled back.

"I'm staying for the tests," Grissom told Steven as he eased Michael off the bed.

"Okay," Steven agreed. "How about Catherine takes Michael down to the waiting room while we do those? There's a kid area with some toys."

"I like toys," Michael said. "But rather stay with Mommy."

"I know you would," Grissom replied, ruffling Michael's hair. "But she needs to spend some time with the doctor and have some tests so they can make her better. You can come back in a little while."

"Daddy staying?"

Grissom nodded. "I need to help the doctor help Mommy, okay? But I promise I'll come and get you when he's done then, maybe, we can get some ice cream before we see Mommy again."

Michael thought for a second before nodding. "Yes. I bring Mommy ice cream, too. Make her happy."

Grinning, Grissom glanced behind him to see that Sara had closed her eyes but she had a sweet smile on her face. For some reason he wasn't sure if it was a smile of sadness or joy.

Deciding it was the latter, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Be right back," he whispered as she nodded. "I love you."

Slowly, her eyes opened, a tear slowly forming. "I…love you."

 **A/N: Phew, I need some happy right now. Waaaaaaaaa.**


	6. A silent prayer

**A/N: Hey guys. Very sorry for the delay but sadly things are still pretty rubbish and I'm not getting a great deal of brain power to write, although I am trying.**

 **So, are we ready for a chappy full of emotion? I hope so, lol. But hopefully not all sad. Thank you, calim, for the great beta and suggestions and for all the reviews, please keep them coming.**

Chapter 5

Watching his son disappear down the corridor with Catherine, Grissom worked his jaw before letting out a quiet sigh. Michael seemed to take the news well and that wasn't sitting all that great in his gut. But he didn't have much time to think about it. Hearing voices, he looked over his shoulder to see Alex talking with a nurse before entering Sara's room. Taking a breath, he followed after them a few moments later and approached his wife who was drearily staring at the two doctors while they chatted a few feet away.

"Hey," he whispered, whisking his knuckle over her cheek.

Slowly, her head tipped his way. "Hey," she breathed. "Is…he okay?"

Although he had his doubts, Grissom knew he had to be positive in front of her, at least for the time being. "Yeah," he said softly. "He's okay."

Licking her dry lips, Sara tipped her head back in the direction of the doctors just as they turned and stepped towards her.

"Do I…get some answers…now?" she asked quietly.

Swallowing hard, Grissom shot Steven a quick look before taking Sara's hand. She looked back at him, immediately noting the tears brewing in his eyes.

" _I need…to know_."

Although her voice was weak, the strength it held made Grissom suck up his fear. If she was brave enough to hear it then he had to be brave enough to let her.

"Sara," Steven began, "we need to do a few more checks but, after that, I'll tell you everything you want to know. It will be a fast version because we need to get you back into surgery as soon as possible so every minute counts."

Inhaling deeply and feeling a slight pull in her back, Sara bit down on her lip but nodded. "Okay," she mumbled. There was no strength inside her to argue.

"Okay," Steven continued. "First we're going to take a look at your stomach and change the dressing there. Then we'll take a quick look at your legs and see where we're at after that. Any questions?"

"Can I…see my babies?"

Grissom blinked. After what the doctor had just said that wasn't exactly the response he was expecting.

"I know you really want to see them but right now we have to think about _you_. They are doing okay, _I promise_." The nurse approached and pulled back the sheet covering Sara's lower body. "Let's get started."

Sara watched as her gown was unfastened and tightened her grip on Grissom's hand. She saw bruising in various places along with the top of a dressing that, no doubt, covered the stitching of her Cesarean.

"Any pain in your stomach, Sara?" Steven asked as the nurse slipped on gloves and peeled back the dressing.

"No," she mumbled flatly. "Not much…feeling…anywhere."

"Looking okay," the nurse said as she examined the wound before stepping away to grab wipes and a clean dressing.

Steven looked over Sara's wound and then up to her face as her eyes flicked to him. "The medication is keeping you pretty numb," he said softly. "Which right now isn't a bad thing."

Sara just blew out a breath and closed her eyes. Grissom just wanted to offer some words of comfort but, he didn't know what to say. Some good news right now would be a Godsend but he wasn't naive enough to expect any. He kept quiet and watched as the wound was cleaned and dressed then the gown was refastened. When they tugged it up to rest over her thighs, he rubbed his free hand over his mouth as his heartrate kicked up a notch.

We're they going to uncover her legs and feet? What if she saw them? What if one look sent her into a tailspin? What if _he_ fell apart at the sight?

He'd seen many things in his time - horrible, horrible things - but this… _this was his wife_. The mother of this children. _His soul._ If he wasn't ready to see this how could she be?

"I'm going to have a little feel over your legs, Sara, okay?" Steven continued and her eyes opened. "I just need you to tell me if you can feel anything. Can you do that?"

"Where…are you feeling?"

"Just above your knees," he continued.

She gave a single nod. "Okay."

Sara squeezed Grissom's hand a little tighter as Steven leaned over her and pushed his fingertips into her right thigh, carefully pushing and prodding.

"Anything?" the doctor asked.

"A little…pressure," Sara answered. "But…not much."

"Good," Steven said swiftly. "A little pressure is good." He moved to the left thigh, repeating the action. "And here?" he questioned.

"Same," she mumbled.

"Okay." He nodded to the nurse and she pulled down the gown before pulling the bedsheet over Sara.

"Is that it?" Grissom asked surprised.

Steven nodded, glancing toward Alex.

"Most of the information we require came from the x-rays," he said. "But it's useful to know what feeling Sara has before we go back into surgery. If she couldn't feel above her knees than we would have a bigger problem than anticipated."

"Are you…going to tell me…exactly what's going on now?" Sara probed, her eyes starting to feel heavy again.

A lump formed in Grissom's throat as Alex nodded. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Softly, Grissom wiped away the single tear that trickled down Sara's cheek, the news about her legs unsurprisingly leaving her in a state of shock. She didn't say anything for a while, just closed her eyes and clung onto her husband's hand.

Finally she spoke, her eyes slowly opening and finding the doctors. "Am I," she began, swallowing down on a dry throat, "going to be able…to walk?" she whimpered.

"Right now, we don't know, Sara," Steven said softly. "We will do everything we can. That promise you have. Once you've been through your next surgery we can think more about an answer to that question."

Tipping her head, Sara looked at Grissom as he fought back his tears. "It'll be okay," he choked trying his best to sound strong. To his surprise, Sara just nodded before looking back to the doctors.

"And…my babies? When…can I see them?"

"Maybe after surgery," Steven replied.

It was the only answer Steven could give. There was no way she could get out of bed at this point but taking away all her hope wasn't the best plan right now.

"Please," he implored, "just try and be patient. I know it's very tough but I'll do everything I can to make sure you see them as soon as it's practical to do so."

Sniffing, Sara returned her attention to Grissom. "You should…go see them." He frowned at her and she squeezed his hand. "You can…film them and then…show me. Let them know…I love them."

Grissom's lips trembled. The birth of a child should be something they do together but given the circumstances, that wasn't such a bad idea. At least then she'd get to see them even if she couldn't actually talk to them.

"Is that possible?" he asked the doctor.

Steven smiled. "I'm sure we can sort something out."

Nodding, Grissom gave a short smile. "When will she be going back into surgery?"

"Soon," Alex answered. "We're going to go back to X-ray shortly and then make a decision."

"Okay," Grissom breathed.

Steven approached him. "We'll give you two a few minutes and then we'll need to take her. I'll send the nurse in to speak with you about seeing your babies."

Giving another nod, Grissom watched as the medical staff left them and swallowed before glancing back at Sara.

"Promise…me something?" Sara whispered.

The lump in his throat got bigger. "Anything," he whispered back.

"Look after…Mike and…the babies."

With his chin trembling, he dropped his head toward hers, ignoring the burning in his stomach and pressed his cheek to hers, feeling her arm drop over his back.

"Don't you dare give up on me," he warned, feeling a tear from her drip onto his cheek. " _I need you. They need you. Do you hear me_?"

She nodded into him, clinging on just a little tighter and they held each other for a moment before he kissed her cheek and pulled back when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Time to go," the nurse said. "She'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay," he agreed, turning to kiss Sara on the forehead. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Try not to worry…too much. Be strong…for Mike."

He swallowed, kissing her again. "I will."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Opening the door of the waiting room, Grissom stepped inside surprised to see Michael sitting quietly on a chair slowly swinging his legs. He'd expected him to be playing with the large amount of toys in the corner. He gave Catherine a quick wave as she glanced toward him just as Michael looked up.

Without a word, he shuffled off the chair and approached his father, hugging his legs once he got there. Grissom flashed Catherine a concerned look and she gave him a weak smile.

"He's been quiet ever since we got here," she said sadly.

Sighing, Grissom laid a hand on top of Michael's head. "Come and sit on Daddy's lap," he said.

Releasing his father's legs, Michael followed him to a chair and waited for him to sit. Catherine lifted him up and placed him gently in Grissom's lap, his small arms hugging him tightly.

Grissom wrapped his own arms about his son and held him as close to his chest as he could. "It's going to be okay," he soothed.

"Mommy's really sick," Michael whined. "Really hurt. I don't like it."

"I know," Grissom whispered, rubbing Michael's back. "But she's in the best place she can be and the doctors and nurses here will help her get better." Raising his head, Michael looked his father in the eye. " _And she will get better_. It's just going to take a little time." Cupping his son's cheek, he tried to smile. "Mommy needs you to help look after Daddy while she's sick. He needs lots of hugs and lots of love. Do you think you can do that?"

Catherine smiled as Michael nodded and dug his head back into his father's chest, hugging him once again.

Inhaling deeply, Grissom looked Catherine's way as he unconsciously began to slowly rock.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

"They've taken her back to X-ray," he replied. "Looks like the second surgery is imminent." Catherine nodded, then pulled out her cell as the sound of a text caught her ears. "Who's that?" Grissom asked.

"Brass," she replied. "He's on his way down."

With a twitch in his right eye, Grissom leaned over slightly to get a better look at Catherine's phone.

"Do you have video on that?"

Sending a reply to Brass, she nodded, looking back at him. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to see the babies," he told her and her eyebrows rose.

"Oh," she mumbled. "I thought you we're going to wait."

Continuing to rub Michael's back, he let out a sigh. "I was. But…Sara wants to see them. We all know that's not going to happen anytime soon so…she suggested I film them so she can see them."

"Not a bad idea," Catherine returned. "Are _you_ okay with that?"

He shrugged, head shaking a bit. "I'd rather we saw them together but if this is the way I have to do it to help her see our children then I'm okay with that."

Reaching out, Catherine squeezed his arm with a smile. "When is this going to happen?"

"Shortly," he replied. "Will you come with me? I could use the support and," he said nodding at her phone, "…a steady hand."

Her smile broadened. "Sure," she said softly. "I'm honored to be asked. Are they okay with that? Access to the unit is going to be pretty limited."

"I already asked and it's fine."

"Okay," she agreed with a nod. "What about…um…" She nodded to Michael.

"He can come, too. Would you like that, Mike?" Michael looked up. "Want to come and see your baby brother and sister with Daddy and Aunt Catherine?"

"Babies?"

Grissom smiled. "That's right. Mommy's babies. Your brother and sister. They are waiting for us to come see them. Would you like to do that?"

Michael nodded. " _Yes_ ," he said with a smile.

Grissom was so happy to see that smile and returned it. "Good." He looked at Catherine. "Shall we go now? Then I should be able to show Sara the footage when she gets out of X-ray."

Catherine pushed herself up. "Let's go."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Inside the NICU, Grissom stood behind Michael as he washed his hands.

"That's it, Mike," he encouraged. "Get them nice and clean."

"Why washing hands, Daddy?" Michael asked.

Grissom's eyes flicked to Catherine as she smiled. "Because little babies need to be protected from germs. They are very small and we need to make sure they don't get sick."

Michael looked at his hands and then washed them a little harder. "Nasty germs," he said as Grissom smirked.

"Okay, that's good, Mike. Now rinse off the soap."

Doing just that, Michael rinsed his hands and Catherine helped him down from the stool he'd been standing on before Grissom dried him off.

"All clean," Michael announced proudly, holding up his hands. "We see my brother and sister now?"

"Yes, we can."

Taking his son's hand, the trio headed out of the changing room and into the corridor where a nurse was waiting for them outside of the NICU room.

"Ready guys?" she asked.

Inhaling deeply, Grissom nodded. They'd been through the rules before washing their hands. No sneezing or coughing, avoid touching your mouth and no eating.

"Follow me," she said softly, opening the door.

They followed her into the room and were immediately hit with the sounds of heart monitors emitting their usual beeping. She pointed to the incubator on her left.

"Your daughter is there and, on the right, is your son," she told Grissom.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, he swallowed and stepped closer to his daughter's incubator. When he saw the tiny form inside, he felt weak at the knees.

"So tiny," he whispered.

"She is," the nurse agreed. "But she's really strong and getting stronger with each hour that passes by."

"Can't see, Daddy," Michael said, standing on his tiptoes.

Looking down at his son, Grissom then shot a glance back to the nurse. "I'll get the stool."

Nodding his thanks, Grissom then looked at Catherine as she stepped towards the second incubator, smiling at what she saw inside.

"He's got your frown, Gil," she snickered.

Rolling his eyes, Grissom took a step to the side as the nurse returned with a stool and helped Michael up onto it. His eyes instantly fell upon his sister.

"Tiny baby," he said, looking over her small form with a great amount of curiosity.

Grissom smiled. "That's because she was early. Early babies are a lot smaller."

Michael frowned. "Why early?" he asked. "Was she in a hurry?"

Unsure of what to say, Grissom looked at Catherine as she returned to him with a grin.

"She was keen to come out and see you," Catherine said.

Smiling, Michael reached out and flattened his palm against the glass. "Why she have tubes in her nose?"

"That's to help her breathe," Grissom said. "Because she's very small, she needs a little help, that's all."

"She get bigger?"

"Yes, she will," Grissom replied. "In time."

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked, regaining Grissom's attention.

"Um," he hesitated for a second. "Yeah. I guess."

Catherine squeezed his arm, moving Michel around the side before pulling out her cell. "You can do it," she encouraged. "Just take a breath."

Doing just that he nodded.

"Very carefully, okay?" the nurse advised. "Just slip your hands into the holes, support her head and back and lift. "But she's very light, so you won't need much pressure."

He nodded again as Catherine hit record on her phone and slid his hands though the holes of the incubator, instantly feeling the warmth inside. Being extremely careful, he slid his hands under his daughter and lifted. She was indeed very light but, at that point, he couldn't care less. She was in his hands and it felt so damn good.

"She's beautiful," he whimpered, looking at Catherine as she stepped a little closer. "Mommy sends her love," he whispered as a tiny pucker formed on his daughter's lips.

"And she pouts just like her," Catherine snickered.

Grissom's chest swelled at the sight. He smiled and, just as he did, his daughter let out the tiniest yawn he'd ever seen.

"How long will they stay in the incubators?" he asked, tenderly running his thumb over his daughter's cheek.

"We don't run off a time frame," the nurse advised, smiling as Michael tapped the glass. "Once we're happy that they are strong and stable enough not to need the care that the incubators provided then we will discuss taking them out. And, of course, you will be involved in that conversation."

Nodding, Grissom carefully placed his daughter down before looking over his shoulder to the other incubator.

"Want to say hello to your new son?" Catherine asked, helping Michael down as Grissom nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

Snorting, she took his arm as the nurse led Michael across the room, along with the stool and helped him up.

"Another baby," Michael giggled with glee. "Tiny baby, too."

"He sure is," Grissom sighed upon laying eyes on his son for the first time. "A little smaller than his sister."

"He is a little weaker," the nurse admitted earning a concerned look from Grissom. " _But_ , again, he's progressing well. You need to trust us."

"I do," Grissom sighed, looking back at his son. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," the nurse answered. "But the same care, okay?"

Grissom fought back all the emotions suddenly falling on him and nodded. He'd expected this to be tough but it was harder than he'd imagined. But it was all worth it to be able to hold his children and give Sara the footage she needed. He just hoped it wouldn't make her sad. They didn't need any more sadness in their life right now.

Reaching for his son, he said a silent prayer for strength. For himself, his wife and all of his children.

A/N: *Sniff*


	7. Those she loved the most

**A/N: Back :) I will admit I've been focusing a lot on getting IAFU finished and I'm not that far away from that. So once that's done I can totally concentrate on this. Not sure how I keep managing to write two stories at once. Oh well. Back to work soon so I'm trying to make the most of it no matter how it comes. So, let's have a little fluff and keep Evil Hat away for a little bit longer :) Thank you for your reviews and to calim for a great beta and your thoughts. My rock as always :D**

Chapter 6

With the visit to see his children over, Grissom held Michael's hand as they headed back to the ICU with rather mixed emotions running through his veins. Relief washed through him but also worry. Although the babies were doing well, it would be a while until they were totally out of the woods. Hopefully, those woods wouldn't be shrouded in too much darkness.

"Are we seeing Mommy again?" Michael asked as they headed into the elevator.

"Yes, Mike," Grissom replied, Catherine flashing him a smile as he hit the button to go up. "We're going to show her the video of the babies and hope it cheers her up a little bit."

Michael smiled. "They are Mommy's babies," he said proudly. "Michaels's brother and sister."

Grissom smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair. "That's right."

"Daddy have babies, too? Then we can have more babies."

With his eyebrows rising, Grissom's gaze shot to Catherine as she snorted.

"Um," Grissom stuttered. "I think two babies is enough for now."

The doors pinged open and Grissom was glad for the relief stepping from the elevator and heading down the corridor. Moving through the doors into the ICU, he immediately spotted Brass chatting to two nurses at their station.

"I forgot Jim was on his way," Catherine said, waving at the captain when he turned to them.

"Me, too," Grissom agreed.

"Hey," Brass greeted, waving his fingers at Michael and earning himself a giggle.

"Hi," Grissom replied.

"The nurse just updated me on Sara. How are _you_ feeling?"

A small shrug heightened Grissom's shoulders. He really didn't want to be too negative in front of his son. "Doing the best I can."

Nodding, Brass crouched in front of Michael. "And how's my little detective doing?"

Michael nodded. "We had babies," he replied holding up two fingers. "Two _tiny_ babies."

"Is that right?" Brass answered with a smirk. "Two, babies, huh? And did you say hello?"

" _Yes_. I help Daddy with the babies until Mommy gets better. They can have my room. I stay with Daddy."

Placing one hand on her heart, Catherine gently took Grissom's arm with the other when she heard a small whimper leave his mouth. She'd never heard a two-year old be so caring and sentimental. For a moment it baffled her then she remembered who his parents were. He couldn't be anything but special.

"That's great," Brass whispered, ruffling Michael's hair before pushing himself up.

Trying to keep his emotions intact, Grissom took a breath as Brass looked at him. "Just a social visit, Jim, or is there an ulterior motive?"

Brass' lips twitched. "I still need a statement about the store. McKeen is really on my ass and _I know_ you have a lot on your mind _but_... can you give me 10 minutes? _Please_?"

Sighing, Grissom looked at Catherine for a split second. "Satisfying McKeen's lust for blood is really the last thing on my mind right now, Jim," Grissom growled. "What does he want from me?"

"Hey," Catherine cut in. "Let's not do this here, okay?" She nodded down to Michael.

Sighing again, Grissom nodded. " _Look_ … I need to see Sara. I'll talk to you after that."

"Okay," Brass agreed. "I'll wait out here for you."

Nodding, Grissom retook Michael's hand.

"See you in a minute," Catherine said, holding out her phone.

Smiling weakly, Grissom took the offering and led Michael towards Sara's room, vanishing inside. The room was reasonably quiet, a nurse coming towards them as they entered.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, glancing over her shoulder. It looked like Sara was sleeping.

"Not much change," the nurse replied. "The doctor will be by shortly and he'll update you about surgery, okay?"

"Thanks," Grissom whispered.

Smiling, she pushed a chair close to the bed for Michael and helped him up. "I'll be back shortly," she said. "I have medication for you."

Grissom didn't argue and as the nurse stepped away, Sara's eyes slowly opened to immediately rest upon her son as he reached out.

"Hey, baby," she whispered, taking a hold of his hand.

Michael smiled. "We saw babies, Mommy," he said excitedly.

Sara's eyes flicked to her husband's for a second. " _Did you_?" she asked innocently.

Michael nodded quickly then pulled his hand free to make a shape. "Tiny babies. Just this big."

Inhaling as deeply as her lungs would allow, Sara gave her husband her undivided attention. "How … are they?"

A proud smile graced his lips before he leaned close and kissed her forehead. "Doing well," he replied with a lump in his throat.

"Yeah?" she whimpered.

" _Yes_."

Looking at Catherine's phone, he pulled up the video, hit play and held it out for her to see. Watching as the footage rolled before her, Sara whimpered again, tears brimming in her eyes as she pulled her hand up to swipe a finger over the screen. Grissom's eyes became watery, too, but when she smiled, a warm tingle hit his spine.

"She weighs 2lbs."

Blinking, Sara shot him a glance. "So light," she said quietly. He nodded as she looked back at the screen, watching as her son appeared. "He's even smaller."

"He is," Grissom confirmed. "But they are both getting stronger with each hour that passes."

"Wish … I could hold them."

"I know," Grissom said softly, pulling the phone back when the footage stopped but she startled him, moving faster than he thought she could and grabbed his hand.

"Please play it again," she requested.

"Sure," he whispered, restarting the footage.

As Sara watched the video again, Grissom heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder.

"Hi," Steven greeted. Grissom smiled at him. "Get some good footage?"

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

Michael looked up at the doctor. "I like the babies," he said. "When they get bigger we can play."

Steven smiled at him. "Yes, you can," he agreed.

"I still need my ice cream," Michael continued. "Can they have some, too?"

A snort fell from Sara's lips and the two men looked at her.

"He sure … likes his … ice cream and he won't forget … you said he could … have some," she said, smiling at her husband.

He returned the gesture.

"They are a little young for ice cream just yet," Steven said.

The video stopped again and Grissom clasped Sara's cheek. "Okay?"

She nodded sucking in a content breath. "Can you … get a copy though?"

"Sure." Slipping the phone into his pocket, he looked at Steven. "You bring news?"

"I do," Steven clarified. "You'll be going back in surgery in the morning, Sara. 9am."

Her mouth opened but a frown hit before words came out. "What's … the procedure?"

"Two procedures actually," Steven began as Grissom reached to take his wife's hand. "Firstly, the comminuted fracture in your knee cap will be pieced back together. Because we have identified a fracture in your patella, we will use pins and wires along with a 'figure-of-eight' configuration tension band. The band will press and keep all the broken fragments together. This is the least intensive procedure we can use and we're hoping it will be sufficient because it will minimize recovery time."

Licking her dry lips, Sara closed her eyes. "And … if it doesn't work?"

"Then we would have to do a second knee surgery using screws. This procedure is more painful physically and for recovery."

Grissom squeezed Sara's hand a little tighter. "So you don't like to do that unless it's really necessary?"

"Correct," Steven clarified.

Feeling as though the weight of the world was already upon her shoulders, Sara opened her eyes. "And … the second procedure?"

"Your left ankle," the doctor replied. "The bone will be realigned and fixed with screws."

"Turning me into … a workbench," she snorted.

Amazed by his wife's courage, Grissom gave her hand another squeeze and she looked at him, her eyes becoming a little drowsy.

"You're tired," he whispered.

As she smiled the nurse returned, a pill pot and beaker of water in her hand.

"Your medication," she said, holding them out to Grissom.

Releasing Sara's hand he took the pills and water. "Thanks."

"How about we go and get you ice cream, Mike, while Mommy gets some rest," Grissom suggested before popping the pills into his mouth.

Much to Grissom's surprise, Michael shook his head and reached for his mother's hand again.

"Not leave Mommy," he argued. "Stay here."

Sara just smiled, her eyes closing again.

Sighing, Grissom frowned then glanced at the door. He knew Brass was waiting for him but he couldn't leave Michael in the room on his own.

"Is Catherine okay to sit with him for a minute?" he asked. "I just need to speak with my colleague."

Sara's eyes popped open again, looking back at him. " _Who_?"

"Jim is waiting to speak with me but it's nothing _you_ have to worry about." Leaning in, he kissed her cheek. " _Rest_ ," he ordered.

"Hmmm," she mumbled, softly gripping onto Michael's hand as her eyes fluttered closed once more.

Grissom turned his attention to the doctor seeking an answer for his previous question. He had the feeling Michael was pretty unmovable and he really didn't want to have to force him away from his mother.

"It's fine that Catherine comes in," Steven told him. "We're still tight on controls though so let's limit it to just her, okay?"

"Thank you," Grissom said appreciatively. "Be a good boy until Daddy gets back, okay?" he asked of his son. "Aunt Catherine will be right in."

"Yes, Daddy," Michael answered.

"I won't be long," Grissom told them, leaving the room.

Smiling as Michael looked up at him, Steven took his stethoscope from around his neck. "Would you like to be my assistant?" he asked.

Michael's eyes lit up like the North Star and he giggled loudly, his eager fingers reaching for the tool. As quickly as he could he tried to slip the bits into his ears causing Steven to laugh.

"Do you give him … your stethoscope?" Sara asked without even opening her eyes.

"Um … yeah, how did you know?"

She smiled, running her hand over her stomach. "Because he's fascinated by … _useful_ things, and, he's… always loved stethoscopes."

" _Doctor_ ," Michael giggled, placing the chest piece near his heart. "Doctor make Mommy better."

Sara's smile remained but her world was growing drowsier and drowsier. But at least those she loved dearest were close by and that made her feel just a little bit happier.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Outside Sara's room, Grissom slowly approached Brass and Catherine who were sitting on chairs in the corridor. They both stood when their friend drew near.

"Cath, do you mind staying with Mike while I talk to Jim?" he asked. "The doctor said it's okay and he won't move from Sara's side anyway. I can't do this in there."

"Sure," she said with a knowing smile. "Stubborn just like his mother."

"Something like that," Grissom returned.

After a quick nod, Catherine walked towards the room and Grissom stared at Brass.

"So, what do you want?" he asked unenthusiastically. "You already know what happened."

Brass held up a hand. "I'm not trying to be an ass, Gil, but regardless of the victim you know the drill. You should know better than anyone that I have to do my job. And as much as I can _assume_ what happened, I don't have all the facts do I?"

Puffing out a breath, Grissom took a seat and Brass sat beside him.

"To cut a long story short," Grissom began, "they shoved a letter in my pocket while I was in the store. I was given strict instructions not to let anyone else see it. I opened it in my car and it told me to meet them around the block, _alone,_ without telling a soul, or Sara would die. And, _that's it."_

After clearing his throat, Brass swallowed, loosening his tie a little. Hospitals were always stuffy.

"So you just drove around the corner, picked them up and away you went."

" _Yes_ ," Grissom clarified. "I had _no time_ , Jim. And _you know_ they were _not_ dicking around. _She's my wife_ and I will do absolutely _anything_ I have too to protect her."

Brass nodded slowly, a sympathetic smile hitting his lips. "You left the note in the car?"

Grissom frowned. "You don't believe me?" he growled.

" _I believe you_ ," Brass said swiftly, both of his hands rising to keep the situation calm. "But you _know_ what McKeen is like. After we worked out you'd aided them in getting away he was all ready to charge you as an accessory."

Whipping his head back, Grissom went wide eyed. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" he snapped, getting to his feet.

The captain's eyebrows hit the ceiling. It wasn't often he heard Grissom cussing, especially with such venom. Two nurses looked their way and Brass waved a reassuring hand their way.

"We're fine," he called. "Sit down _and_ calm down, Gil," he requested. " _Please_."

Feeling his heart pounding, Grissom clenched his fingers together into tight balls. "How do you expect me to calm down after what you just said? _What if it was his wife_?"

Biting down on his lip, Brass nodded to the chair and with a very unhappy huff, Grissom sat back down.

"So he wants to charge me?" Grissom spat.

"No," Brass said calmly and Grissom frowned in confusion.

"But you just said …"

"His mood has changed today. We have more facts, have been able to talk with most of the hostages and his daughter has been a pretty big influence on not wanting to blame anyone else apart from the two assholes that we're truly responsible for what happened. But we and he still needed your side of the story so we can get this closed and allow the victims to be laid to rest."

"Oh," Grissom mumbled, suddenly ill at ease about his outburst. After everything, he'd forgotten about the officer who'd been killed - McKeen's son in law.

Pulling a pad and pencil from his pocket, Brass got ready to write. "So, tell me what happened after you picked them up."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was about 15 minutes later when Grissom said goodbye to Brass after telling the rest of his story. It wasn't easy reliving what had happed and all the horror but he didn't want to dawdle in saying what he had to.

Now feeling more emotional than he already had been, he headed back to Sara, stepping into the room to find Catherine in the corner with Michael on her lap, giggling at him as he pressed the drum of the stethoscope into her tummy.

"I'm not sure you'll get much of a beat in there," she told him.

"No babies?" Michael asked.

"I hope not," Catherine said with a smirk, looking towards the doorway and spotting Grissom.

He gave her a wave before moving to the bed to see Sara was sleeping. With a soft smile, he headed towards his friend. "Has she been sleeping long?" he asked.

"She was already asleep when I walked in," she replied. "Took me a few minutes to convince this little one to move away from the bed though."

Michael just smiled and moved the drum to Catherine's arm.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Hands slipping into his pockets, Grissom nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "Hopefully, that will be the end of the interrogations."

"Well, McKeen can't seriously expect to press any charges, Gil. You did what anyone else would have done."

"Yeah," he sighed, glancing over his shoulder as several nurses came in to check on Sara. He suspected she would be sleeping for a while. "Do you need to get back to the lab?" he asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Not until tomorrow but then, I guess, I might be stepping up for a while, huh?"

"I can't think of anyone better to step into my shoes."

She smiled. "Have you thought about what you're going to do with …" She nodded down to Michael who was merrily chatting to himself and blowing down the drum.

Grissom blew out a breath then shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted but he had the feeling Michael wasn't going to leave very easily and he couldn't blame him for that. "I don't know when they are going to discharge me yet so.…"

He was cut short when the doctor stepped in. He had a quick chat with the nurse before approaching the trio.

"I think it might be time for you to get some rest, Gil, or you're going to overdo it," he said.

"Ice cream then nap," Michael said. "Nap time soon."

Grissom ran his hand through his son's hair. "I'm glad you have your priorities in the right order."

"Yes," Michael agreed.

"The doctor's right though," Catherine added. "You need to get some rest." She looked at Steven. "Do you know when he'll be discharged?"

"If he does as he's told we'll consider it the day after tomorrow," Steven answered. "But if you don't rest your body, Gil, you could end up relapsing. You are not made of stone no matter how much you want to be."

Holding up a hand, Grissom gave him a mock smile. "I know," he admitted. "I have a question."

Steven kinked his neck in curiosity. "Shoot."

"Is Michael okay to stay here with me tonight? I feel it's polite to ask and probably best for both of us."

The doctor nodded. "That's not a problem. I just hope he's not too picky when it comes to meal time."

Catherine snorted. "Are you kidding? He'll eat anything. Well, apart from cabbage. He doesn't like cabbage."

"Cabbage is smelly," Michael said, screwing up his nose. "Like when Daddy makes a fart."

Grissom's eyebrows rose as both the doctor and Catherine laughed.

"Right," Grissom said, clearing his throat. "And I think that's our cue to go and get ice cream."

 **A/N: Gotta love the fluff. I love Michael :D Please let me know your thoughts.**


	8. Together we're stronger

**A/N: Finally back with a new chap. This one is still coming a little slowly for me. Haven't quite found my full swing with it yet. Concentrating on getting IAFU finished probably isn't helping but hopefully the mojo will kick in eventually. Sara will be back into surgery soon. How will that go down and what will it mean for the Grissom's? Can Griss keep it together? I guess we'll see…**

 **Thank you so much to calim for being the bionic beta. Bam! I get 4 chaps all back together lol. (I'm ahead with IAFU). Your advice continues to keep me inspired. And to all of you that take the time to read, and review, thanks for sticking with me.**

 **On we go…**

Chapter 7

During their short time away from Sara's room, Catherine had pulled Grissom into a conversation about the immediate future. She knew he'd be spending a lot, if not all, of his time at the hospital. So what about Michael? Claire, the nanny, wouldn't be back from Europe for two more weeks and, no doubt, the hospital might begin to frown on Michael being in Sara's room all the time.

But, Grissom had been unable to come up with an immediate answer. He just didn't know and, by the time she'd asked the question, his meds were starting to kick in, making him too tired to think on such things.

Graciously, Catherine chose not to push, instead focusing on cleaning up Michael's ice cream covered face then promising to return later with supplies for them both.

And now, three hours after the hospital staff had stopped their attempts to get an upset Michael to rest in Grissom's room, both of them were sound asleep in a comfy chair near Sara's bed. Safely wrapped in his father's arms and covered in a blanket, he looked like the angel he was most of the time.

A clatter rose around them and Grissom's eyes slowly opened. Working a hand down Michael's back, he looked around, spotting a nurse pushing a trolley out of the room. She walked past another nurse who stepped up to an unfamiliar doctor hovering by Sara's feet. Swallowing over a dry throat, he managed to shift Michael so he could sneak out from under him, then slowly rose. Making sure Michael wasn't going to fall out of the chair, Grissom moved towards the bed.

"Something happening?" he asked with yawn, his eyes drifting to Sara to see she was now awake.

The doctor looked his way. "Just lowering the elevation of her left ankle a little," he replied.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Grissom cleared his throat. "And you are?"

"Dr. Jones," the man replied and Grissom's eyebrows rose. "Yes, I've heard all the jokes," the doctor continued. "So feel free to call me Jack and not Indiana."

Hearing Sara snort, Grissom looked back her way, stepping close and offering a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, squeezing her hand.

"High," she whispered, glancing at him with a silly grin.

Frowning a bit at her, Grissom looked toward the doctor who was pulling out Sara's chart from its holder.

"We've increased her medication a little," he said before Grissom could ask what was happening. "We'd cut back because of surgery but the pain was beginning to filter through."

"Oh." Grissom's frowned deepened. "Does that mean surgery won't be happening?"

Looking up from his writing, Jack shook his head. "No, it will be fine. But we have a very fine line to work with medication wise because of the anesthetic. We've just about hit that maximum."

"And if her pain gets any worse?" Grissom questioned but felt Sara squeeze his hand. His head tipped back her way and she swallowed before talking.

"Stop…worrying," she said croakily.

Stop worrying? That was doubtful.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'll bring some ice chips," the nurse said before leaving.

"The current level of medication should be sufficient," Jack said, putting the chart away. "So we won't think of having to alter plans unless that changes. No point worrying about something that, hopefully, won't happen."

Exhaling a silent and nervous breath, Grissom felt Sara squeeze his hand again and regained his attention.

"How is…the monster…doing?" she asked.

Turning his head, Grissom looked towards the chair.

"He doesn't want to be very far away from you right now," he told her.

"He's been…through so much," she said sadly.

Sitting down in a chair, Grissom nodded, watching out of the corner of his eye as the doctor walked from the room to chat with a nurse by the door.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But he's strong. Just like you."

She smiled. "And you."

Reaching out, he twirled a few strands of hair behind her ear and they stared at each other until Sara spoke again.

"Do you think…this surgery…is going to work?"

He really didn't know the answer to that question but what was he supposed to say?

"I hope so," he eventually replied trying to sound as positive as he could. When she continued to stare at him, blinking drearily, he knew she was as unsure as he was. _"I promise_ … _we'll_ get through this," he encouraged, taking her hand.

A single nod came from her before her head tipped to the side when Michael's voice was heard.

"Daddy?" Michael called out, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Over here," Grissom said before stepping towards him.

Spotting his father, Michael pushed the blanket from his lap. "Wee wee, Daddy," he said holding out his hand.

"Oh." Reaching out a hand, Grissom helped Michael from the chair. "Daddy will take you but we have to go down the hall."

Michael yawned but then spotted Sara smiling at him. "Mommy!" he squealed with glee before breaking away from his father to skip excitedly towards the bed.

"Hey!" Grissom shouted, giving chase as his son quickly tried to climb up the bedsheet. "We _don't_ climb up there," Grissom scolded.

Turning, Michael huffed. " _But I can't see Mommy down here_ ," he complained.

Eyebrows rising, Grissom glanced at Sara and she smirked. "I thought you needed the bathroom?" he said returning his attention to Michael.

"Yes," Michael agreed. "But Mommy's not sleeping now."

"Well, I promise she'll still be here when you get back. We'll only be a minute and considering I don't have any other clothes for you here I'd rather we didn't have a little accident. Okay?" After thinking for a second, Michael eventually nodded. "Good. Now, come on," Grissom finished, holding out his hand and wriggling his fingers. "Be right back," he said to Sara as Michael took his hand.

Sara smiled then nodded watching as her husband crossed paths with the nurse returning with the ice chips. Considering how dry her mouth and throat was, she was very thankful.

"How's your pain now, Sara?" Christine asked.

"Much better," Sara whispered.

Taking a piece of ice onto the spoon, Christine held it out to her. "Good," she said. "You should be nice and comfortable for the rest of the day."

Opening her mouth, Sara took in the ice, quickly sucking and swallowing before accepting another.

"When will," she began, "I be able to…drink properly again?"

"That will all depend on surgery tomorrow," Christine answered, "and how your body reacts afterwards." Swallowing then licking her lips, Sara nodded drearily. "We don't purposely try and dry out our patients, honey. There are precautions we have to take."

"I know," Sara admitted quietly.

Well aware of what could happen if she had oral fluids when she wasn't supposed to, Sara nodded then glanced toward the doorway. A smile returned when her son and husband reappeared, Michael eagerly dragging Grissom back into the room.

The nurse smiled at Michael when he stopped next to her. "You look keen," she told him.

"Yes," Michael agreed, holding up his arms. "Up, please."

"And a clever little thing, aren't you?" Christine pointed out, flashing a bewildered looking Grissom a smile before putting the ice down and helping Michael up onto a chair. "He knows you can't lift him," she informed him.

Eyebrows rising, Grissom nodded. "Yeah," he whispered proudly, not many two year olds would have figured that out.

"Hey, sweetie," Sara greeted as Michael sat down and leaned towards her.

"Mommy better yet?" he asked.

A sad smile hit Sara's lips. "Not yet, baby."

"I'll leave you to it for a little while," Christine said. "Just call if you need anything," she told Grissom.

"Okay," he said as she left, moving to pick up the beaker of ice. "Do you want some more, honey?"

Sara nodded. "Maybe just one."

Michael watched his father as he took hold of the spoon. "Mommy having ice cream? Michael had ice cream."

"Um," Grissom mumbled, eyes meeting his wife's. "Almost. But this is to stop Mommy feeling thirsty. It's just ice."

"Ick. Ice not tasty."

Another smile passed over Sara's lips as she sucked on the ice.

"Well this is all Mommy can have right now or she might be sick," Grissom continued, putting the beaker down. That wasn't really true but the easiest way to explain it to his son.

The words just floated by Michael and he looked over his mother's legs. "When are you getting out of bed?" he asked. "Been in bed all day."

Opening her mouth, Sara paused, a frown creasing her brow. He was so much like his father. Too inquisitive and had to question everything.

Blowing out a breath, Grissom scratched the back of his neck. This was hard work trying to figure out how to tell Michael certain things. He was just curious, he had to remind himself. Just wanted to know why Sara wasn't her active self. Man, he desperately needed something to keep his son occupied.

"Mommy has to wait for her legs to get better before she can get out of bed," Grissom finally said.

Reaching out, Sara took Michael's hand. "Mommy needs…to have an operation then, hopefully, I can…think about…getting better."

"And then we go home with the babies?" he asked.

A soft sigh left her lips. "Yes."

"Babies need names," Michael said.

Pursing her lips, Sara looked at Grissom and he smiled. "Yes, they do," she agreed. "Any suggestions, dear?"

Grissom shrugged. "Honestly, I have no clue."

The sound of a knock rattling behind him made Grissom look over his shoulder. Seeing Catherine there with bags in her hands, he tapped Sara on the arm.

"Be right back. Michael, you stay exactly where you are. You got that?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I not move."

Quickly moving to the door, he was greeted with a smile.

"I bring clothes, snacks and toys for Mike," she said.

"Did you bring diapers?"

She frowned at him. "I thought Mike was out of diapers."

Grissom nodded. "He is but… I don't know. Don't worry."

With her eyes narrowing suspiciously she put the bags down. "Spill," she requested. "There must be a reason you're asking."

"It's silly," Grissom admitted. "Just earlier I thought we were going to have an accident."

"And did you?"

"No."

"Then give him the benefit of the doubt. And to be fair, right now, accidents probably will happen."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You said you brought toys?"

"I did," she confirmed. "I thought it might be useful but he won't be able to play with them in there. In fact, I'm surprised they've allowed him to stay in there so long. Someone of his age is usually only allowed quick visits."

He nodded his agreement. "I know but, thankfully, he hasn't given any reason not to be allowed near his mother and I know it helps them both. Me, too. All of us together, we're stronger."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. " _I know_ ," she agreed looking at her watch. It was after 5pm. "He'll be getting hungry though. He only had breakfast and ice cream today."

"Thanks for the info, Mom." Rolling her eyes, she looked down the corridor. "But you're right," he agreed. "And it will be his bedtime in a few hours so I should think about getting him something."

"You're going to need to get him out of there, Gil," she pointed out. "Because he won't be able to eat inside."

Sighing, Grissom glanced back into the room to see Michael making a shape with his hands and then he heard Sara giggle. His son was a true marvel.

"I know," he said. "I guess I'll think of something."

"Maybe just be honest with him? He seems to react better to the soft touch rather than being told."

Nodding, Grissom rubbed a hand over his chin. "Do you mind dropping the bags in my room?"

"I can do that," she agreed. "Anything else you need?"

"How about baby names?"

Catherine laughed. " _What_?"

"Never mind," he sighed. "What are you doing now?"

"I'll probably head into the lab if you don't need anything. Are you sure you don't want me to take Mike back to my place? I really don't mind."

His head shook. "I'll keep him with me. At least for tonight."

Picking up the bags, she nodded. "Okay, but call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

Saying goodnight to Catherine, Grissom turned back toward Sara's bed, enjoying the smiles on his family's faces.

"You do make…Mommy happy."

Hearing Sara's words made him feel warm inside.

"What are we talking about?" he asked curiously wondering what had got Sara giggling.

She smirked. "Mike was…giving suggestions for…the twin's names."

"Oh?"

"Jack and Jill…are top of his list."

Eyebrows pinching together, Grissom felt a blurt of laughter build in his throat and slide all the way up until it left his lips. Sara managed a snicker and Michael joined in just for the fun of it adding a clap for good measure.

"Did they go up the hill, Mike?" Grissom chuckled.

"Yes," Michael squealed enthusiastically.

"So cute," Sara mumbled.

Taking a breath, Grissom watched as her eyes closed and he calmed his laughter. Maybe this bout of happiness could aid him in getting Michael from the room. But before he had the chance to say anything else, Christine returned.

"How are we doing?" she asked, moving around to the IV and doing her usual checks.

"Baby names," Michael told her.

She looked at him. "Baby names?" she questioned innocently.

"He's giving us suggestions," Grissom told her.

"Great," she remarked. "And I have a little news for you about your daughter as well."

Sara's eyes sprang open, her head tipping towards the nurse. " _What_?"

Laying a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder, the nurse smiled. "It's good news so relax."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Christine confirmed. "Her oxygen intake through the pump has been reduced. She's really coming to grips with breathing properly without it."

A smile curled Sara's mouth. " _Really_?" A healthy nod came and Sara smiled. "And what about…my son?"

"No change but he's still progressing."

Exhaling a nervous breath, Sara looked at her husband.

"This is good news," he encouraged. "Let's be positive, okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Can I…see them again?"

He smiled, pulling out his phone. "Sure. Catherine sent a copy of the footage to me."

"Just so you know," Christine cut in, "dinner rounds start in just over half an hour. You might to think about getting back to your room so you can eat."

Grissom nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Smiling, Christine stepped away and Grissom found the video. As he hit play and held it out for his wife to watch, he turned his attention to Michael.

"Did you hear that Mike?" Michael looked at him. "Dinner will be ready soon. Are you hungry?"

Michael nodded quickly. "Yes. Hungry. Chicken nuggets and fries. Yes. And pretzels. And yogurt."

Blinking, Grissom couldn't help a smirk. "I'm not totally sure that's all possible but we'll try our best to get close to it."

Michael looked around. "Food now?"

"Soon," Grissom answered, restarting the footage once it stopped. "And we have to go to Daddy's room to eat, okay? Mommy will need to rest for a little while." Frowning, Michael shook his head.

Buoyed by her confidence, he stepped closer and dropped a hand on his son's knee.

"Mike, look," he continued, "we want Mommy to get better as quickly as possible don't we?" Michael quickly nodded. "In order to do that, we have to do what the doctors tell us and, sometimes, that means we have to leave Mommy alone."

"Why?"

"Well, she might need tests or she might need to sleep and we can't bring certain things in here because we could bring in germs."

"Germs are bad," Michael said.

"Yes, they are," Grissom agreed. "And we wouldn't want to bring them near Mommy now would we?" Michael shook his head. "One of the things we can't do in here is eat and that's why we need to leave Mommy alone for a while. We don't want her to worry if you don't eat do we?"

"No," Michael agreed. "No worry."

Sara smiled, replaying the footage one more time. She just couldn't get enough of seeing her babies.

"So let's go and get our dinner," Grissom said. "And then we can come back for half an hour or so before bedtime." Michael nodded and Grissom breathed a sigh of relief, running his fingertips through his son's hair. "Good boy."

Lowering her hand, Sara sighed, catching Grissom's attention again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is he…staying with you…tonight?"

"You know me too well."

"Don't forget…to make sure he…brushes his teeth…and washes."

Leaning in, Grissom laid a delicate kiss across her lips. "I won't. Be back soon."

Sara nodded again. "Okay."

 **A/N: Surely this fluff can't last… this is me. :D**


	9. More probable than possible

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this has taken so long. New job means not much free time plus the fic has been quite a challenge for me so far with the mojo fairy taking a walk. So, I thank you for your patience. Thanks as always to calim for being my rock, your support means everything.**

 **Please keep your thoughts coming, the more the merrier.**

 **On we go…**

Chapter 8

Dinner had gone much better than Grissom expected. Instead of the wanted chicken nuggets and fries, they were given chicken breasts and baked potatoes. After a quick frown and a poke with his fork, Michael had cleaned his plate, something his father hadn't done. And he'd heard about it from the nurse taking issue with his lack of appetite, reminding him that he wasn't setting a very good example.

But he couldn't help it. He had tried but the thought of impending surgery on his wife made the food settle like lead in his stomach. And he couldn't get that thought out of his mind now. The clock was ticking and morning would soon be upon them and, with that, a surgery that could determine whether Sara ever walked again.

Flicking on the TV and finding cartoons for Michael to watch while he ate his yogurt, Grissom opened up the bags Catherine had brought, rummaging for his son's PJ's and toothbrush. Not far from tipping out the entire bag onto the bed, he finally found them and put them aside. Just as he was about to start repacking the bag, Michael looked over his shoulder and spotted something he wanted.

"Ant!" he said happily as he got up, dropped the empty yogurt container on the bed, and picked up his favorite stuffy.

Smiling, Grissom knelt in front of Michael and removed his shoes. "How about we put Ant down and get those teeth all nice and sparkly, huh?"

"Then we go back to Mommy?"

"Once we've got you ready for bed, yes. But not for too long. Mommy needs to rest for tomorrow. Okay?"

Nodding, Michael put Ant down and headed for the bathroom, Grissom's eyebrows rising as his son called to him.

"Come on, Daddy! Waiting."

Snorting, Grissom grabbed the PJ's and toothbrush and followed after Michael. "You're not usually so keen for this," he pointed out, popping the plug into the sink and turning on the taps.

Michael held up his arms. "Mommy's _waiting_ ," he said. "Undress."

" _Yes, sir_ ," Grissom snickered.

Doing his son's bidding, Grissom undressed, washed, dried and got him into his PJ's in record time. Glancing about, he realized there wasn't anything for Michael to stand on so proceeded to brush his teeth as well.

"There we go," Grissom said, giving his son's hair a quick brush. "Now we're all nice and clean."

"Yes," Michael agreed. "Daddy wash, too?"

"I will later when we get back from seeing Mommy," he replied, giving his own hair a quick brush. "Want to try and put your shoes back on?"

With a quick nod, Michael ran back into the bedroom. Grissom couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm as he followed after him, watching as he sat on the floor and tugged on his shoes leaving the laces for him to tie. Using the bed to steady himself, he knelt next to his son and did just that.

"There," he said, pulling the second lace into a small knot. "All done."

"Yes," Michael agreed, rolling over and getting to his feet.

Grissom slowly pushed himself up and glanced at the clock. Michael's bedtime was fast approaching and he hoped he wouldn't be up all night. They all needed to rest because tomorrow was going to be a long day and, although he hated to admit it, he was exhausted.

"Come on then," he said, holding out his hand. "Let's go say goodnight to Mommy."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's worries about a late evening were unfounded upon discovering Sara asleep when they made it to her room. Disappointed, Michael was distracted by the nurse wrapping and unwrapping an Ace bandage on his arm while explaining to them both that sleep was the best thing for her. Deciding to stay for a while, the two took up residence next to the bed, watching her sleep and talking about all the things they'd seen today.

A little over 30 minutes later, they were back in their room – Michael playing with Ant and occasionally looking up at the TV while Grissom worked on his laptop. Pretty sure that searching for information on leg trauma was a bad idea, he did it anyway, thinking the more he knew would make him better prepared to help Sara deal with whatever was to come even if it doubled his worry.

About 15 minutes into checking various medical websites, he felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Michael yawning.

"Bedtime, Daddy."

Smiling, Grissom shifted the laptop from his lap and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Flicking off the TV, he clicked on the bedside lights and turned off the room lights.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" he asked. Michael shook his head and Grissom pulled the covers back next to him. "Come on then," he said, reaching out to take hold of Michael's hand as he managed to make his way onto the bed.

Climbing over his father's legs, Michael got comfortable, bouncing up and down a few times. "Harder than my bed," he pointed out. "Not springy."

"Indeed," Grissom agreed, pulling the covers over his son and passing Ant to him. "But hospital beds aren't made to bounce up and down on."

Cuddling his stuffed toy, Michael dropped his head to the pillow and Grissom smiled at him, running his fingertips through his son's hair.

"Are you warm enough?" Michael nodded and got a kiss on the forehead. "Night-night."

"Night, Daddy," Michael mumbled, closing his eyes.

Grissom watched him for a few minutes until he was sure he was asleep and, thankfully, he drifted off pretty quickly. Swinging his legs over the bed, he was yawning as a nurse stepped in.

"Early night for you, too, I think," she said, spotting Michael asleep as she handed Grissom a pill pot.

"Yeah," he agreed, dropping the pills into his mouth and washing them down with the water she'd provided.

"Just make sure he doesn't go wandering around in the middle of the night won't you," she advised. "It's a big hospital and I know how those pills can knock you out."

Giving her a weak smile, he shook his head. "He won't wander anywhere. He's always been taught not to do that and does as he's told."

"I wish all kids were that well behaved," she chuckled. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Grissom shook his head. "No, I'm good thanks."

"Then get some rest."

He nodded. "I'll do my best."

After spending a half hour working on his laptop, Grissom felt the pills starting to kick in. Undressing in the bathroom, he washed and slipped on his pajama bottoms then stared at himself in the mirror. Dropping a hand to the dressing over his ribs, he gave it a poke, thankful, they weren't as sore now. Next he prodded his nose. The swelling had gone down. Slowly, he was healing. But that didn't make him feel any better on the inside. His eyes were drawn to the hand with the missing pinky. It wasn't something they talked about much anymore; its loss had become a part of him just like slipping on his glasses to read. But now, all the shit they'd been through in recent years was becoming a bit overwhelming.

Sighing, he pulled on a t-shirt then headed back toward the bed. Sitting on the edge, he watched Michael peacefully sleep and found himself smiling. Kicking off his slippers, he slid in beside his son and flicked off the light, his mind still very much fixed on Sara's surgery. It had to go well, he thought as he closed his eyes. It just had to.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morning came all too quickly for Grissom as the TV woke him just before 6am. Michael was already up and randomly pressing buttons on the remote in search of cartoons. As early as it was, he decided to spend an hour watching TV with his son before getting them both washed and dressed for the day.

A few hours later as they were finishing off their breakfasts, Grissom heard a text come through on the phone Catherine had given him. Wiping off his hands, he picked it up.

" _Should be there just before 9. You need to decide what you want to do with Michael because I need to let mom know if you want her to have him tonight. C U soon."_

Sighing, Grissom put the phone down and glanced at Michael. He knew his son wanted to be as close to his mother as possible. It was a good feeling for the most part having him there, for both of them, but in his heart, it wasn't practical. Not for Michael or for the hospital. He was fortunate and grateful they had allowed him to stay the night but another night would surely be pushing it. The last thing he wanted was for his son to get sick and hospitals were a prime place for that.

Just then a nurse stepped in and he looked her way.

"Sara will be having her pre-assessment soon, so you should think about heading over there if you want to see her before her operation," she told him.

Grissom gave a swift nod. "Okay," he replied. "Thanks."

Smiling, she took away their plates and Grissom grabbed Michael's shoes.

"Come on, Mike," he urged. "We need to see Mommy before she goes for her operation or you'll have to wait until tonight."

Jumping from his chair, Michael sprinted the few steps to his father and climbed up the bed faster than a monkey climbing the tree before sticking out his legs. Grissom smiled and slipped his shoes on.

"Now you need to be strong for Mommy, okay? Today is a big day and we need to give her all the support we can."

"Yes, Daddy," Michael answered. "Strong."

"Good." Holding out his hand, he helped Michael down and they headed for the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When they arrived, Sara's room was full of medical staff so they waited by the door. Soon almost everyone was gone except for Steven and one nurse so now they approached the bed.

Sara's head immediately tipped their way and she smiled. "Hi," she whispered.

Grissom smiled back. "Hi," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead, noticing butterfly stitches on her face were missing.

"Up, Daddy," Michael requested.

Straightening out, he glanced at his son. "You have no patience," he accused lightheartedly. Michael just stared at him and Grissom looked at the doctor. "Is he okay to get up? No impending movement about to happen?"

Putting Sara's chart away, Steven smiled. "We're good for about 15 minutes," he said, pushing up a chair for Michael and helping him up onto it.

"Hi, baby," Sara said groggily, holding out her hand to Michael.

"How are things this morning?" Grissom asked Steven.

Steven nodded. "We're doing okay. I have some forms for you to sign for surgery so why don't we step outside for a second? Maggie will keep an eye on Michael.

Grissom's right eye twitched, a tingle of suspicion shooting down his spine. "Okay," he agreed. "Back in a second, honey," he said to Sara before following the doctor from the room."

Leaning over a desk at the nurse's station, Steven grabbed a clipboard and handed it to Grissom. "If you could check the surgery consent forms for me and then sign," he requested.

Taking the papers, he pulled his glasses from his pocket and began reading through them. "So," he began, "she's _really_ doing okay? I gather as you've given me the forms that there isn't an issue with surgery?"

"She has a slight fever due to a small infection in her right leg," Steven admitted.

Grissom's head shot up, an immediate look of concern passing over his face.

The doctor held up a hand. "Due to the nature of Sara's injuries this was more probable than possible."

"So…this _doesn't_ change anything?"

"Not at the moment. We will treat it with antibiotics and monitor very closely. But it's obviously not making her feel any better and making her weaker than she already was."

Sighing, Grissom looked back to the room for a second. "Does she know?"

Steven nodded. "Yes."

Happy with the forms, he signed and handed them back to the doctor. "How long will surgery take?"

"Give or take about 4 hours. It will depend if there are any complications."

Swallowing hard, Grissom ran a nervous hand through is hair. "Do you…um…think there will be any complications?"

"We would hope not," Steven replied. "But they _can_ happen. Any surgery can come with complications. However, let's be positive, okay?"

Blowing out a breath, Grissom nodded. "Do you know how the babies are?"

"Doing well," he replied. Now Grissom smiled. "Why don't you stop by and see them while Sara is in surgery?"

"I might just do that," Grissom agreed.

"Good." Steven looked over his shoulder when he heard his name. "I'll be back shortly. Keep your chin up."

"Yeah," Grissom sighed.

Taking a few moments, he smiled as he entered the room because Sara was smiling. Michael always seemed to make that happen.

Looking his way as he approached, Sara did her best to hold out her hand to him despite being so weak. Seeing that struggle, he quickly held out his own, softly clasping hers and trying his best not to look worried. It didn't work very well.

"Did…he tell you?" Sara asked.

Grissom felt his heart thudding a little faster and he wasn't exactly sure why. "About the infection?"

She smirked. "That…would be a yes…then."

"Yes," he whispered. "He told me."

"You're not," she began, squeezing his hand, "to worry. It's just…making me tired…that's all."

He didn't know what to say. She was being so strong but he knew she was as terrified as he was. But she'd never tell him just as he would never tell her. It was very rare these days for them to keep secrets from each other but, sometimes, things just didn't need to be said aloud.

"Whether you are as fit as a fiddle or sick as a dog," he replied, "you're my world, Sara. I will always worry one way or the other."

And then his heart caught in his throat when a tear suddenly spilled from her eye and trickled down her cheek.

" _Hey_ ," he soothed, leaning close and dropping his cheek against hers, wishing he could hold her but, instead, clung onto her arm. "It's going to be okay," he whispered.

Taking a tight grip on his arm, Sara inhaled a raged breath. "I'm scared, Gil."

Grissom closed his eyes but was happy she'd admitted that. "I know," he replied tenderly. "But we _will_ get through this."

Feeling the grip on his arm tighten, Grissom then heard his son.

"Mommy sad?" Michael asked unsurely.

Kissing his wife on the cheek, Grissom wiped away Sara's tears and straightened out.

"I'm just…a little emotional, baby," Sara admitted.

"Because you're sick?" he asked.

Sara took his hand again and played with his fingers. "Yes," she replied because that was just the easiest answer at that point. "But…I'll get better."

"And then you happy again?"

Taking a breath, Sara's eyes flicked to Grissom for a second. "I hope…so, baby. But please remember… _I love you very much_ …and no matter…how long it takes…for me to get…better…that won't change."

"Love Mommy," Michael answered, squeezing her hand.

"Give me a hug?" she asked softly.

Michael looked at his father and Grissom reached out his arms, sucking in the burn in his gut when he lifted Michael from the chair to rest him on the edge of the bed.

"Don't forget," Grissom guided. "Nice and gentle."

And he was just. In fact Sara was surprised how gentle her son was and, although he held her tightly, put very little pressure upon her body. She wasn't entirely sure how he managed it but didn't see Grissom gripping Michael's waistband to hold him back a little.

"Sorry to break this up."

Grissom looked up to see Maggie smiling at the sight before her.

"But we'll need to move Sara shortly. Orderlies are on their way."

Breathing in deeply, Grissom nodded. "Okay," he answered, rubbing Michael's arm. "Come on, let Mommy go. It's time for her operation."

Doing as he was told, Michael released his mother and Grissom helped him back onto the chair for a second.

"You…might as well…leave me to it," Sara said.

Grissom frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Blinking drearily, she smiled at him. "I mean…taking Mike down…there isn't…the best plan."

Opening his mouth, Grissom paused. He wanted to be with his wife until the very second she vanished through those doors but that moment would be hard enough but even harder with Michael there. He really didn't want to step away now but what else could he do?

 **A/N: Hope the infection isn't too bad… Will surgery work? Dun dun duuuuuuuun :P**


	10. Complications

**A/N: Finally back. Again, apologies for the delay. New job is gonna be pretty crazy for most of this year plus trying to get IAFU finished is leaving me with not as much time as I'd like so I thank you for your patience.**

 **So, time for Sara to go into surgery, will it be a success? Can Grissom keep it together?**

 **Thank you to calim for the beta, as always and to all of you that continue to read :)**

 **On we go…**

Chapter 9

A quiet knock at the opened door caused Grissom to look over his shoulder to see Catherine standing there.

Talk about timing.

"Be right back," Grissom said to Sara, heading towards his friend.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," he replied.

"How is she?"

Grissom took a breath. "She has an infection but they are treating it. About to take her to surgery."

Catherine nodded but could see the anxiety on Grissom's face. "Are _you_ okay?"

Sighing, he shrugged. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she said softly.

"Can you take Mike? I want to be with Sara until the last minute but she doesn't think it's a good idea to take Mike down there. I won't be long."

She smiled at him. "I can do that. There's a park across the street. I can take him over there and you can come find us when you're ready, okay?"

He smiled back. "Thanks."

CSCSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom hung onto Sara's hand as they pushed her bed down the corridor, smiling down at her. It was too soon for him when they came to a stop outside the double doors that led into the surgical ward, the orderlies setting the bed's brakes before stepping away. He glanced over toward Steven.

"I'll give you a minute," he said softly. "Then we need to take her."

Swallowing hard, Grissom nodded, turning back to his wife as the doctor stepped back to allow them some privacy.

Sara looked at him and smiled weakly. "Wish me luck?"

Leaning close, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, feeling the sting of tears burning his eyes. "You don't need luck," he whispered. "Everything will be fine and you'll be up and skipping faster than you know it."

She snorted. "You'll…have me in…pigtails next."

He smiled even if just for her sake. "Now there's an idea."

"I love you."

Grissom nodded. "I love you, too, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Then…I'll see you soon."

A short nod preceded him kissing Sara one more time before looking over his shoulder at Steven.

"Ready?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Grissom replied and the doctor waved towards the orderlies who swiftly returned and wheeled Sara through the doors.

Dropping a hand to Grissom's shoulder, Steven smiled. "Think positive. She'll need that from you when she's done."

"I'll try," Grissom said quietly.

"I'll call you when she's out, okay? If you're not around that is."

Blowing out a breath, Grissom looked up and down the corridor. "I won't be too far away."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hands in his pockets, Grissom wandered around the hospital, lost in thought, before heading out toward the park. Crossing the street, he entered the park spotting Catherine sitting on a bench, a big smile on her face. Turning to see what she was looking at he saw Michael ducking in and out of the swings, his laugh filling the air. It made Grissom smile.

Catherine looked up as he sat beside her. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Keeping his eyes on Michael, he slowly nodded. "I'm just praying it goes well."

She took his hand and he looked her way. " _It will_ ," she said positively.

He nodded again, sighing as he glanced back at his son who soon spotted him and came scampering his way.

"Have you decided what you want to do about Michael?" she asked him.

Grissom bit down on his lip. "I'd love him to stay with me," he replied. "But I don't know if that's the right thing to do. It will be so hard to keep him occupied and it's not the best place for a two year old is it?"

"Then you _do_ know what to do," she urged.

"Daddy!" Michael shouted, happily catching his father's attention and grabbing his legs.

Grissom smiled at him. "Having fun?"

"Yes," Michael said happily. "Push me?" He pointed. "Swing."

"Umm…I can try," Grissom answered skeptically knowing that that could be a challenge with his hurt ribs

"Come on," Catherine urged. "You can give it a go and, if you struggle, then I can step in."

Laughing as Michael grabbed his hand and tugged him up, the trio headed for the swings.

"When will mommy be back?" Michael asked as they walked.

"She hasn't gone anywhere," Grissom said. "The doctors are just trying to make her better and they need to do that in private."

Michael looked up at his father. "We see her soon then?"

Grissom nodded. "Sometime later."

Catherine helped Michael up into the swing, ensuring he was secure in the basket.

Clapping his hands, he kicked out his legs. "Push!" he shouted.

"You're so demanding," Grissom chuckled, grabbing the basket and giving it a push, thankful he could manage it. "I'm going to go and see the twins when we're done here. Do you want to come?" he said to Catherine.

Smiling at him, she nodded. "Sure. Then I'll make a few calls and we'll work out something for Michael, okay? Between me, Mom and the guys, we can look after him and get him back here every day."

Frowning now, Grissom gave the swing a harder push. "What _guys_ exactly?"

She snorted. " _Don't worry_ , I won't be dropping him off with Hodges or something. But he's fine with Nick, Greg and Jim. He can stay with Mom every night but she won't always be able to bring him here. I just need to work out a schedule."

"Are you sure you don't mind doing all that?"

"Of course not," she clarified. "This _is_ the best thing for him."

Sighing, Grissom gave the swing another push. "I guess."

"Plus, it's not for long. Claire will be back soon and then things will settle down."

Grissom nodded. He couldn't wait until their nanny returned from Europe. She'd always been good with Michael and would be an immense help to them.

"Higher, Daddy," Michael requested.

"Yes, boss," Grissom joked, taking hold of the swing again and giving it the hardest push he could muster.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Play time over, they headed back into the hospital and towards the NICU. Michael was as excited to see the babies as Grissom was and reminded his father that they still hadn't decided on names.

"Can't keep calling babies, babies, Daddy," he pointed out. "That's just silly. Need a name. Like me."

Both Grissom and Catherine laughed at his insistent tone as they walked down the corridor but that quickly stopped when they heard an alarm sound ahead of them. Medical staff dashed inside the area where the babies were and Grissom's heart thundered in his ears. His pace increased until he was reaching for the door, a nurse appearing out of nowhere to keep him from entering the room.

" _No, no_ ," she said swiftly, gently pushing him back. "You _can't_ go in there just now."

" _What's happening_?" he begged, moving to the window to see a crowd around his son's incubator, the top open.

Catherine took Michael's hand and joined him, instant shock hitting her face.

"I don't have many details just now," the nurse said sympathetically. "But I promise when news comes, you'll have it."

Grissom looked at her through tearful eyes, finding it hard to catch his breath. Slowly, he turned and pressed his hand against the glass. All he could do right then was watch and wait.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom paced back and forth in front of Catherine and Michael, never moving far from the window so he could see into his babies' room. How could this be happening? How could _any_ of this be happening?

His head shot up when the door opened and staff began filing out. Peering through the window, there were only two nurses near his son's incubator and woman in a white lab coat. Soon she was looking at him. He swallowed hard as she exited the room and came his way.

"Mr. Grissom? I'm Jane Cole, regular Neonatologist caring for your twins."

"Gil," Grissom whispered shakily. "What's happening?" he whimpered. "Is…" he paused, mouth stuck open, words failing him.

Noticing Catherine, the doctor held out a hand. "Why don't we sit?"

Grissom seemed glued to the spot so Catherine got up and took his arm.

"Sit down," she urged, guiding him to the chair next to Michael as Jane sat beside him.

" _Is he okay_?" Grissom whimpered.

"We suspect your son is suffering from PDA," Jane answered. Grissom frowned.

"What's that?" Catherine asked.

"Patent Ductus Arteriosus," Jane continued.

Catherine's eyebrows soared. " _Meaning_?"

Inhaling deeply, Grissom felt his fingers digging deeply into his knees. "His heart stopped," he said so quietly the women only just heard him.

Jane slowly nodded. "That's correct."

Closing his eyes, Grissom tried to breathe, his heart feeling painful in his chest. But, considering the doctor had said 'suffering', it meant his son was still alive.

"So…," he began, eyes opening but again words seemed to fail him.

"We got his heart started again," Jane informed him. "He's stable."

He managed to swallow the golf ball sized lump in his throat at those two words but it was Michael trying to crawl into his lap that brought his focus back. He welcomed his son into his arms and gratefully accepted his hug.

"So what now?" Grissom asked. "Is this why he's been struggling with his breathing?"

"It's very possible," Jane admitted. "But PDA is much more difficult to spot with premature babies although they are more vulnerable."

Catherine blinked still feeling a bit in the dark. "What exactly is PDA?" she asked then looked to Grissom. "If you don't mind me asking?"

Grissom shook his head. He knew a little about it but the more information he could get the better.

Jane clasped her hands over her lap. "Patent ductus arteriosus is a heart problem. It occurs soon after birth in some babies. An abnormal blood flow develops between two of the major arteries connected to the heart. Before birth, the two major arteries - the aorta and the pulmonary artery are connected by a blood vessel called the ductus arteriosus. This vessel is an essential part of fetal blood flow and is supposed to close as part of the normal changes occurring in the baby's circulation. However, in this case we suspect the ductus arteriosus has remained open." The doctor cleared her throat. "And this is where we get complications. This can put a strain on the heart and the necessary blood the baby needs is not being circulated."

Grissom exhaled a heavy and warm breath. "So, what happens now? How treatable is this? _Is he going to be okay_?"

"Immediate tests are being organized," Jane continued, "so we can determine 100% if this is the issue and, if it is, what action we need to take. An EKG will determine if the vessel is still open and by how much and whether we can treat it with medication or not."

"And if you can't?" Grissom shot right back knowing his son was weak and skeptical that any medication would do any good.

"Surgery could be a possibility if medication fails."

Looking utterly stunned by that comment, Grissom tightened his arms around Michael. " _Is he strong enough for that_?" he gasped.

"If surgery is need then it must be done to close the vessel. But we won't rush into anything. There are options," she explained. "If the medicine doesn't work there is a procedure where a catheter is inserted into a large blood vessel in the upper thigh then guided into the heart. A small metal coil is then passed up through the catheter and placed in the PDA to block blood flow through the vessel. However, it could be difficult because of your son's small size.

Grissom's head spun. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Exchanging a concerned look with Jane, Catherine reached out to Michael. "Come over to me for a second," she urged, taking hold of him as he shifted over.

The second he did, Grissom got up on shaky legs and headed off down the corridor, his hand rubbing over his stubbly chin as nausea crept up his throat.

Catherine watched after him, surprised when he veered away from the restroom and vanished around the corner. "Where's he going?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Jane got up. "I'll find out," she said following him.

Heading for the main entrance, Grissom burst through the doors desperate for fresh air. Stumbling down the path, he leaned heavily against the rail then looked up at the sky. Inhaling several deep breaths to calm himself, his head still spun. He really didn't need a migraine right now.

"Gil?"

Grissom turned around to see Jane standing there, hands in her pockets looking concerned. "I'm okay," he mumbled unconvincingly. "Just a lot to take in at the moment."

"Very understandable," Jane agreed stepping closer. "I know how hard this must be."

" _Do you_?" he asked quickly cutting her off.

She stepped closer. "Even though it's what I do, my daughter was born premature. Almost eight weeks." Grissom frowned slightly. "She suffered from PDA, too."

"Oh," Grissom muttered, leaning against the rail. "What happened?"

"She needed surgery," Jane said without hesitation. "And I, just like you, was very scared. And I even knew every little detail about it."

Rubbing a hand over his mouth, Grissom cleared his throat. "And?"

"She starts Kindergarten next week."

Grissom's eyebrows rose now. "So it worked?" he deduced.

Jane nodded. " _Yes_. We have excellent doctors here who _will_ do the best for your son whatever that may turn out to be. And, believe it or not, complications from this surgery are very rare should we have to go down that road."

"Really?" Grissom squeaked as if he didn't believe that.

" _Yes_ ," Jane clarified positively.

Sighing, Grissom ran a hand through his hair. "How am I going to tell my wife? I don't even know if she could take this news."

"I would suggest you have a talk with Sara's doctor. He will help all he can but seeing what I can in your eyes, I don't think you're the type of man to keep this from her."

He shook his head. "I just don't know any more what type of man I am."

"How about for now you concentrate on being a good father?" Jane suggested softly. "Because there are three children in there that _need you_."

Biting down on his lip, Grissom tried to pull himself together although it wasn't easy but he nodded because she was right. If he gave up now what would his family do?

"Come on," Jane said, gesturing towards the door. "You can still step in and see your son. You just can't hold him right now."

"Okay," he whispered, sucking in his gut as a nervous tingle shot down his spine and they headed back inside.

Catherine did her best to keep Michael occupied and was currently pointing out the array of medical staff around them. Who was a doctor, nurse or orderly and what they did. Thankfully, he was quite fascinated but she was grateful when she spotted Grissom coming back their way. He smiled weakly upon reaching them.

"Because of the circumstances," Jane began, "access to the babies' room is limited for nonmedical staff at the moment as a precaution. We need to keep the risk of infection down. Give me a shout when you're ready."

Nodding his understanding as Jane stepped away, Grissom sat next to Catherine and tapped his lap, urging Michael to slide over. "Now," he began, rubbing his hand up Michael's back as he straddled his lap, "there's been a little change in plans for today, okay?"

Michael looked up at his father. "No babies?"

"No," Grissom confirmed. "Your little brother is sick so only Daddy is allowed to go in the room right now."

"Everybody sick," Michael sad sadly, dropping his head.

Softly sighing, Grissom looked at Catherine who smiled encouragingly at him. Slipping a finger under Michael's chin, he lifted. "Please don't be sad. Daddy needs you to help him be strong."

"Baby get better?" Michael asked.

"I sure hope so," Grissom answered. "And once he's feeling better you can go in and see him, okay?" Michael nodded. "But for now, how about you go with Aunt Catherine while daddy helps the doctors? Maybe you could go and get a present for mommy to give to her later when she wakes up."

Michael bucked up at that suggestion. "Ooohh… _yes_. Get mommy present."

"Maybe we can get you a new toy as well?" Catherine added.

Nodding furiously, Michael tugged on Grissom's shirt. "Can I, Daddy?"

With a smile, he nodded. "Just not something too loud, okay? If you bring it here, it will need to be quiet."

Holding a finger to his lips Michael began thinking of what he could get. "Okay, Daddy," he agreed. "We go now?"

"Is that okay?" Grissom asked, looking back at Catherine.

"Sure," she replied, holding out her hand to Michael and helping him off Grissom's lap. "Are you going to be okay?"

He let out a long breath then nodded. "Yeah. I could use a little time on my own right now."

" _Do not_ be getting yourself down," Catherine warned.

"I'll try," he said quietly.

Her eyes narrowed but she left it at that for now. "I'll get Michael back by early evening. I'd think by then he'd be okay to see Sara."

"Okay," Grissom agreed. "Call me if you have any problems."

"And you," she said, softly poking him in the chest, "make sure you do the same."

A weak smile passed over his lips. "Scout's honor."

 **A/N: *Sniff***


	11. Another option

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter at last. Sorry for the delay. Real life plus the heaps of research I have to do for this story = slow writing. So, I thank you for your patience.**

 **Time to see how surgery went and what the outcome of baby Grissom's tests are. Let's hope for good news! Thank you to calim for the awesome beta and for always being there after all this time. I'm honored that you still find the time to help me. Please keep your thoughts coming, I love them all :)**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 10

After washing and changing into scrubs to keep the twins room as sanitary as possible, Grissom headed inside. He saw Jane chatting with two nurses by his son's incubator and nervously approached. Sensing him, the doctor looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"We'll be doing tests in about five minutes so why don't you come and say hello," she suggested.

Swallowing, Grissom nodded and stepped closer to the incubator. Looking down at his son, his right eye twitched. "He…um, doesn't really look any different to what he did before."

Jane's smile remained as she took a clipboard from the nurse. "He won't," she told him, scribbling something onto the paper. "He was treated very quickly and his heart only stopped for a very short amount of time. He's pretty stable right now."

Grissom looked at her. "Yeah?"

She nodded, handing the paperwork back to the nurse. "Why don't you say hello to your daughter while we set up the Echocardiography machine. You can stay for the tests if you wish but please respect the staff and don't interfere. Okay?"

Biting on his lip, Grissom looked back at his son. "The tests aren't painful, right?"

"Not at all," Jane clarified. "They will just read the electrical activity in his heart. He won't even feel it."

"Okay," Grissom whispered before stepping back to say hello to his daughter.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Just over four hours after Sara went into surgery, Grissom sat outside the twin's room. For the past few hours he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. He could have gone back to his room or sat by the surgical suite but for some reason felt more compelled to stay where he was.

The tests on his son had indeed revealed he was suffering from PDA so the first step – medication and a father praying it worked. They would know within 24 hours whether it had. Sara's surgery was enough to deal with and, though Jane had done her best to reassure him should his son need surgery, he still found it extremely hard to think about.

So lost in his thoughts, Grissom didn't see Steven coming his way.

"Hi," the doctor greeted softly upon reaching him. Looking up from staring at his hands, Grissom blinked, watching as Steven sat beside him. "Are you okay?" the doctor asked.

Grissom sighed. "I've had better days."

Steven nodded with understanding. "I'm sure. I've been informed about your son but _he is_ in the best hands. Hard as I know it is, try not to think negatively."

"Trying my best," Grissom returned.

"Sara's out of surgery," Steven continued and that seriously got Grissom's attention.

" _How is she_?"

A positive nod came from the doctor. "Doing well. She's in recovery and will be moved back to the ward shortly. There were no complications and Alex is pleased with how the operation went."

Managing a smile, Grissom tipped his head back against the wall. At last some good news. "Thank God," he said quietly before looking back at Steven. "How long until I can see her?"

"Not too long. Maybe about half an hour before she's taken back to her room and you'll be able to go right in."

Sighing softly, Grissom nodded. "I guess I should head back over there then."

"I'll walk with you," Steven said as he got to his feet waiting for Grissom to do the same. "So, how are you feeling, physically, I mean?" he asked as they set off down the corridor. "I should check you over later."

Grissom shrugged. The last thing he'd been doing was thinking about himself. "I'm all right, I guess," he said, pressing into his ribs. "Not as sore as I was." He was still sore but he could really do without all the attention. "I'm trying to decide what to tell Sara about our son. Do you think she can deal with the news?"

Steven slipped his hands into his pockets as they turned the corner. "Do you think she'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her?"

Grissom smirked. "I can imagine the wrath," he jested. "But I don't want to put any more pressure on her."

Stepping into the ward, they stopped outside of Sara's room.

"The choice is yours," Steven said sympathetically. "But if it should come down to surgery on your son then keeping _that_ from her I'm sure would be very difficult."

"Yeah," Grissom sighed.

"Give it a few hours and then decide if you want to," the doctor advised. "She's probably going to be pretty groggy until then anyway so she might not even be listening."

"Okay," Grissom agreed. "I'll see how it goes."

Nodding, Steven glanced at the clock. "I'm going to see how she is. Try and relax, okay?"

Sitting in a chair, Grissom flashed a fake smile but then blinked when his stomach rumbled.

"And I'll get someone to bring you a sandwich. _No arguments_."

Grissom held up a hand. "Fine."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Placing his half eaten sandwich on the plate, he set it beside him then glanced at the clock on the wall. It had only been a half hour. It seemed more like forever he'd been sitting there waiting. But then his attention was drawn down the corridor as the clatter of a rolling bed was heard. Slowly, he got up then swallowed hard as he saw it was Sara in the bed. She looked like she was sleeping as they maneuvered her passed him and into the room.

"How is she?" Grissom asked Steven, hovering in the doorway and watching as the staff sorted out all the equipment around her, ensuring she was comfortable.

"In and out of consciousness," Steven said. "Her heart rate and temperature are both high but that's to be expected. The medication should bring them down." Sucking on his lip, Grissom nodded. "I've spoken with Doctor Cole and she'll let us know if there is any change with your son. She assumed you'd be staying down here for a while."

"Yeah," Grissom agreed. "So what's next?"

Steven smiled. "How about you just spend a little time together? Alex will be by later and we can discuss it then when Sara is a little more with it."

"Okay." Grissom pointed into the room. "Am I okay to go in?"

Looking inside, Steven nodded. "They look all set up now so go ahead. I won't be too far away if you need me and I'll be back in a little while."

With a nod, Grissom headed into the room, Maggie spotting him and flashing him a smile as she twisted a nob on the IV. With a faint smile back, he sat and reached for his wife's hand, tenderly clasping it in his own. The second he did, Sara's head tipped his way and her eyes slowly opened. His smile grew and he squeezed her hand a little tighter. Her eyes were glassy so he wasn't sure if she knew it was him or not.

"Hi," he said softly.

She blinked a few times, her vision a little hazy but then everything came into focus and she was greeted by his smile.

"Hi," she said croakily, her throat dry.

"Are you feeling any pain, Sara?" Maggie asked, glancing at her patient.

Sara blinked again. "No," she replied quietly.

"Be sure to shout up if you do," the nurse stated as she moved around the bed to record some readings from the heart monitor.

"Thirsty," Sara mumbled then.

Maggie nodded. "I'll go and grab you some ice chips."

Looking back at her husband, Sara now squeezed his hand. "So…what's the verdict?"

"Steven said it went well," Grissom answered positively.

Closing her eyes, Sara smiled. "Not…fibbing…are you?"

"Would I do such a thing?" he teased.

Snorting, her eyes reopened. "Where's Mike?"

He stroked her thumb with his own. "Catherine's taken him. He'll be back a little later when you're feeling more like company."

"Hmmm," she mumbled, closing her eyes again. "Tired."

Leaning close, he kissed her on the cheek. "Sleep," he urged.

"How…are the…babies?"

"Shush," he whispered, kissing her one more time. "We'll talk later." Feeling her hand loosen in his grip, his eyes wandered over her face. "Sara?" he whispered.

No reply came and he sat back. Rest was good. Plus, it gave him that little bit more time to gather the courage to tell her about their son. Looking toward the door as Maggie returned, he watched as she looked Sara over.

"She's sleeping?" she asked.

Grissom nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I'll take these back," she said holding up the ice chips. "Can I get you anything?"

Yawning, Grissom held a hand to his mouth. He felt drained all of a sudden. "Some water would be good."

"Okay. I'll bring your medication, too, and maybe it might be worth you taking a nap while Sara is sleeping.

"I'd rather not in case she wakes up."

" _You need to rest as well_ ," Maggie insisted. "You are still a patient and we don't give advice for the good of our health. Exhausting yourself will get you sent back to your room and I'm sure you don't want that."

Grissom held up a hand. " _Okay_. I'll try and take a nap."

She smiled. "Good. Be right back."

Rolling his eyes, Grissom felt the cell in his pocket vibrate and pulled it out, checking the screen to reveal a message from Catherine.

' _Any news?'_

'Sara's out of surgery,' he typed. 'Went well. She's sleeping.'

' _Good. And how about the little one?_ '

He sighed. 'Tests confirmed PDA. Medication for 24 hours before a decision is made about surgery.'

' _Okay. Keep your chin up. Will get Mike back to you around 5pm. Get some rest.'_

He smirked. "I will. Talk later."

Putting the phone away he sighed again looking in Maggie's direction as she returned. After handing him pills and water, she watched as he took them then handed him a blanket.

"Rest," she insisted. "If anything changes I will wake you."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes slowly opened when he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder seeing Maggie looking down at him. Blinking a few times, he had no clue how long he'd been sleeping so looked around to find a clock when a sudden panic hit him. He didn't expect them to wake him unless something had happened.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, pushing the blanket away when he noticed Steven and Alex standing by Sara's bed.

"Everything's fine," Maggie said swiftly, holding up a hand. "But Doctor Martin is a little limited for time so thought best to wake you so he can update you. Sara's just being examined and I presumed you'd want to speak with him before he leaves."

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Getting up, Grissom rubbed the back of his neck and stood next to Steven as Alex moved around the bed.

"Hi," Steven greeted.

"Hi," Grissom returned, watching as Steven lifted the blanket over Sara's right leg and gave it a look.

But his attention was quickly drawn to Sara who was now looking at him. He reached out, softly, running his thumb down her cheek.

"Hey."

She managed a weak smile. "Hi," she whispered.

"We're looking pretty settled here," Alex said to his colleague catching both Grissom and Sara's attention.

"That's… _good_?" Sara asked.

Alex smiled. "Considering the circumstances, _yes_. The infection in your leg is withdrawing so we caught it before it managed to spread too far."

Clearing his throat, Grissom rubbed at the itch on the bridge of his injured nose. "And what about the surgery? May we have an update on that?"

"Of course," Alex said softly. "If you feel up to it, Sara?" he asked her.

Grissom's eyes flicked back to his wife. She still looked incredibly tired but he wasn't expecting much else. He wasn't stupid. Her condition, the infection, surgery, the medication. SO many factors were working against her and she would probably be like this for a while yet.

Sara slowly nodded, her hand reaching out for her husband. Sitting down, he took it.

"Okay," Alex agreed. "Firstly, your knee. As several bone fragments were just too small for us to fix, they have been removed. The loose tendons from these fragments have been attached to the remaining patellar bone where, fingers crossed, they will grow strong."

Clenching her fingers around her husband's thumb, Sara looked at him. He tried to smile with encouragement but it wasn't easy.

"We have used a combination of wires and screws to fix the patella and also removed a small portion of your kneecap," Alex continued. Sara's eyes widened and she whimpered

" _Please relax_ ," he encouraged. "This _isn't_ a bad thing, okay? It is common with these injuries for us to do this."

Grissom swallowed, holding Sara's hand just a tiny bit tighter. "This won't affect her knee? The recovery?" he asked.

Alex shook his head. "No. If bone is too damaged it is best to remove it. To replace what's been removed we used wire and screws to aid movement. There's also the possibility that tendons will grow to help with the function of the kneecap."

His heart rate was speeding up, Grissom could feel it, but he needed to stay strong for Sara no matter how daunting all this sounded. "So that's it as far as her knee is concerned? It will heal after this?"

"Time is something we have to be very patient with right now," Steven cut in. "We won't know how successful this has been until we reach a point where we can move Sara's knee and then get her to put any weight on it."

Sara's eyes slowly drew to him but before she could say anything, he continued.

" _If_ this procedure is unsuccessful there is the possibility of complete removal of the kneecap and it would be replaced with a prosthetic one. But that is a _last_ resort."

Sara swallowed before opening her mouth. "So…are you saying…if this _does_ work…then I'll be…able to walk?"

"An accurate answer is impossible right now," Alex stated. "I know how hard that is to hear but with everything that must be considered I'd be lying if I said either yes or no simply because I don't know."

"Well," Sara breathed, "…I appreciate… the honesty."

Alex smiled, impressed by her light-heartedness. "However, a major factor will be your left ankle and how we deal with that."

"Carry on," Grissom requested wanting more information.

"As all of us know, the damage is very serious," Alex continued. "For now we've fixed the ankle bone back into place with screws running down into the talus. Because of the severity of the other breaks, this makes it difficult for everything to hold. Ankle fusion could be a possibility if we have ongoing issues with healing."

Inhaling deeply, Grissom silently blew out the breath. "And what's that?" he squeaked.

"Ankle fusion involves removing the damaged ankle joint and fusing the talus bone to the tibia to form a stiff but pain-free ankle," Alex said. "The foot is fused at a right angle to the leg in the same position as if you were standing. The bones are then held together using screws. New bone growth will create one bone where there had been two."

Sara blinked, her eyes closing for a moment and a frown forming on her brow. "That… doesn't sound fun," she said quietly, her eyes reopening and her head lifting up a touch from the pillow. "I…um…wouldn't be…able to move…my foot. Right?"

Alex folded his arms. "Your foot would be set in a permanent position. For people who have this procedure it means they can walk but running isn't recommended."

To everyone's surprise, Sara laughed just as she dropped her head back onto the pillow. Grissom, who was trying to hold in his concern, felt it seeping through. That wasn't a laugh of happiness.

"Walk…but not…run…," she mumbled. "Sure…"

With worried eyes, Grissom looked back at Alex. "This isn't definite, right? Only a possibility?"

"Yes," Alex confirmed. "But we like to tell you all possibilities so you can prepare. And there are more options should we need them."

Now that regained Sara's attention and her eyes popped open, springing right to the surgeon. "Tell me," she insisted. "Because…that last…one…I don't like it."

 **A/N: I hope I never get my legs crushed. *Damn* :P Thoughts please.**


	12. Resurrection of hope

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience. All I've had lately is work so my time for writing hasn't been there.**

 **So, next chapter. Will Grissom come clean about the little one being sick? Let's see shall we? Thank you so much to calim for the great additions and help :)**

Chapter 11

The doctor's chatted while Grissom gave Sara some ice chips. She'd started coughing right after asking for an alternative to the ankle fusion suggestion creating immediate concern amongst the hospital staff. Thankfully, it settled after a few minutes but left her incredibly thirsty.

"Better now?" Grissom asked, whisking his fingers through her hair as she sucked on the fourth ice chip. Swallowing the water down, Sara nodded. "You had me all worried there for a minute," he said softly.

She smiled at him. "Sorry."

Smiling back, he put the beaker down. "How about you rest for a while and we can continue this later?"

Now Sara shook her head. "I…want to know…now."

"Okay," he agreed softly, glancing back to the doctors. "I think she's ready to carry on."

"Are you sure, Sara?" Alex asked as he and Steven approached. "We can talk more tomorrow."

"I'm sure," she said drearily.

Alex nodded. "So, you would like to know an alternative other than ankle fusion?" Sara slowly nodded back. "We feel a worst case scenario is a total ankle replacement."

She blinked hard, her mouth opening but nothing came out.

" _Like I said_ ," he continued, "this is a worst case scenario. You wanted to know the options so you have them, but we're not going to be thinking anywhere close to those lines anytime soon."

Sara tipped her head to look at Grissom and he squeezed her hand.

"Let's be positive, _okay_? We don't need _any_ options if the operation you had works." His head shook a little. " _It will work_."

The smile on both doctor's faces proved they admired Grissom's approach and strength. He too was contending with so much but was trying so hard to be strong for his entire family.

"How…do you…know?" Sara asked her husband quietly.

"Because no matter what we've been through I have faith and I know _you're strong_. You always have been."

All Sara could think about was being able to walk. How was she supposed to look after her family if she couldn't? But, her husband was right. Thinking the worst was not going to help. They had to wait and…hope. Over the years, hope had been a wonderful thing.

Inhaling as deeply as her lungs would allow, her head tipped back towards the doctors. "What…happens now?"

"You rest," Steven said. "We will assess you tomorrow and take things from there but no more excitement today if you please."

Sara snorted. "No…skydiving then?" she joked.

Steven smiled. "I'm afraid not," he replied, exchanging a smirk with his colleague. "The nurses will be in and out quite often so if you need anything just ask."

"I will," she breathed as the doctors left and she closed her eyes. A small smile curled her lips when she felt Grissom kiss her temple.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Sighing softly, she blindly reached out, finding his hand again. "Hmmm," she mumbled. "I just…needed to know. _I don't_ …like secrets. And now…at least I know…what we're dealing…with."

As he bit down on his lip, Grissom's eyes worked in a circle before he glanced at the clock. The thought about waiting to tell Sara about their son until he knew if the medication had worked had crossed his mind earlier but now he knew that he _had_ to tell her. If he kept this particular secret and something unthinkable _did_ happen to their son, she may never forgive him.

"Sara?" he whispered nervously.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him. Immediately, she noticed the apprehensive look on his face. "What's…wrong?"

Swallowing, he squeezed her hand. "I…have to tell you something," he said hesitantly.

She frowned. "What?"

Breathing in so deeply it hurt, Grissom leaned a little more towards her. "I need you to promise me that you'll stay nice and calm."

Now Sara swallowed, her frown deepening. If he was asking that of her it wasn't good news. "Tell…me…"

" _Promise_ ," he insisted.

"Okay," she breathed. "I…promise."

Nodding, he sucked on his bottom lip before beginning. His mouth opened and his head swayed a little as he sought the right words and best way to say what he had to.

"Our…erm…son…has a problem," he said as gently as he could.

"Michael?" His head slowly shook and Sara's eyes widened.

" _Calm, Sara_ ," he insisted immediately seeing the sudden change on her face and a rapid rise in her chest.

" _What's happened_?" she whimpered.

Taking a breath, he dropped his free hand over hers, encasing her whole hand. "He is suffering from patent ductus arteriosus."

Her lips trembled. "He's…having heart…problems?"

Grissom nodded. "Yeah." As her eyes clouded with tears, he cupped her cheek. "He's getting around the clock care," he reassured. "And is currently being given medication in hopes it will it close the valve that is causing all the problems."

"And…if it doesn't?" she cried.

His heart started to thud, the fear in her eyes making his soul weep. "Then he's going to need surgery."

As her face crumpled, Grissom did his best to reach for her despite the pain it caused his ribs. Ever so carefully, he slipped his arm behind her head and lifted her slightly then pressed his cheek to hers.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, feeling her tears glide across his skin. "I wasn't going to tell you but…I just had to. Please be strong, honey. I need you to be strong."

Sara's hand raised to his arm and she clung tightly to it. "What…if…he… doesn't…make…it," she sobbed.

His eyes closed, his lips moving to kiss her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her tears. " _He will_ ," he said firmly. "He's getting the _best_ care. I swear."

"He's…" Sara breathed deeply over and over and Grissom slowly pulled back as she paused, his eyes nervously searching hers as she looked at him. " _I…want to…see them_."

Swallowing hard, he tenderly brushed away her tears knowing that no matter how much she wanted to see her babies, that possibility was bordering on zero.

"I know you do," he said, his gut tightening at the desperation in her voice. "But I'm pretty sure the doctors won't let you move _anywhere_ right now. _I'm sorry_."

Laying her head back onto the pillow, Grissom watched Sara close her eyes. Pulling a tissue from his pocket, he softly dabbed at her tear stained face.

"Ask," she said quietly. He frowned as her eyes reopened and she looked back at him. " _Please_."

"Okay," he agreed, his tone tender.

After kissing her on the forehead, Grissom got up and headed for the door, sighing to himself as he went. Tightly clenching his fingers as he glanced towards the nurse's station, he smiled weakly at Maggie as she spotted him and headed his way.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Not really," Grissom breathed.

Frowning, she glanced over his shoulder and into Sara's room. Not seeing any issues, she looked back at him.

"I told Sara about our son. She wants to see him."

"Oh," Maggie muttered.

"Yeah," Grissom agreed. "I said," he began, his head shaking, "that she can't move but…she's pretty upset."

"I can imagine," Maggie returned. "But you're right. She _can't_ be moved right now."

" _Is there any way_?" he pleaded. " _Any way at all_?"

Maggie thought for a second. "Let me speak with the doctor. But I am by no means promising, okay?" Grissom quickly nodded. "Yes, she's stable but I don't know if he'll allow this."

"Anything you can do I'd appreciate it. She needs _some_ hope right now. She needs _something_."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"Thanks."

With a nod and a smile, Maggie stepped away and Grissom took a few long breaths before returning to his wife.

"So?" Sara asked the second he reached her.

"Maggie is going to ask the doctor," he replied. "But _please_ …don't get too excited, okay?"

"Any hope…is better…than none."

He smiled at the tenderness in her voice. It wasn't desperate, it wasn't angry, just purely sincere. And, yes, hope was good. However, disappointment was not. Especially in this situation.

Sara coughed again and held her hand to her mouth.

"Thirsty again?" Grissom asked picking up the beaker to note the ice had all melted.

"Hmmm," Sara mumbled.

"I'll go get some fresh ice, okay?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Thanks."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Just over half an hour later, Sara lay with her eyes closed, Grissom gently running his fingertips over her arm and, occasionally, swiping them through her hair. She was tired and fighting sleep so as not to provide a reason for the doctors to refuse her request. He hadn't expected it to take this long but remained patient.

As Sara yawned, he brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "Why don't you get some sleep," he suggested.

Her eyes slowly opened, ready to argue that request but Maggie entered the room.

"How are we doing?" she asked, looking over her patient before glancing at a machine by the bed.

"We're…waiting for…an answer," Sara replied.

Smiling, Maggie slipped her hands into her coat pockets. "It isn't an easy task to move you, Sara. You do know that, don't you?"

Sara glanced around the room. The slings holding her legs, the machines hooked up to her body. There were so many.

" _But_ ," Maggie continued regaining Sara's attention, "Doctor Sharp has authorized that you can be moved over to the NICU for a very quick visit. But it will _be_ a quick visit. _Okay_?"

A sudden blast of nervousness washed through her and Sara swallowed hard. "I _can_ …see my babies?" she asked breathlessly, her chest unexpectedly feeling tight.

"There are conditions," Maggie stated.

"Ok...ay," Sara said with uncertainty now wondering what those conditions might be. But then again if she was being given the chance to see her children then she'd just about agree to anything.

"We will sit you up a little bit," Maggie began, "but you mustn't move any more than we move you. Your bed will be taken down to the NICU and placed outside the twin's room. You can't go inside for numerous reasons, okay?" She waited until Sara nodded. "But, you will be able to see your babies through the glass."

"How… long can… I stay?" Sara asked.

"You won't be able to stay too long. Sitting in a corridor is not ideal for your condition." She smiled and touched Sara's arm. "I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but, right now, it's the best we can do."

Grissom smiled when Sara looked at him. No, it wasn't ideal but she'd be able to see her newborns for the first time and that was better than nothing.

"Thank you, Maggie," he said sincerely, glancing back at the nurse. "When can we go?"

"Right now," she replied. "If that's what you want."

"Yes," Sara said, a gentle sigh breezing through her lips. "Go now."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Sara's bed was pushed down the corridor, Grissom followed behind to not get in the way of the nurses accompanying them. He wasn't sure how this would go. He hoped for happiness upon finally seeing their babies but couldn't help but worry that the opposite might occur.

Entering the NICU, Grissom watched as they positioned the bed next to the window then stepped back, remaining close in case they were needed. He smiled at them then moved to the head of the bed to peer inside noting both incubators were now close enough to see. Jane looked up from her notes and flashed him a smile which seemed to bolster him some. Nodding back, he picked up Sara's hand.

"Here they are," he whispered as she tipped her head to look through the window. "Our son is on the left and our daughter is on the right.

Sara's heart caught in her throat as she stared through the glass, her attention falling upon her son first. Raising her hand, she pressed it against the window. She just wanted to hold him, tell him how much she loved him.

"He's…so small," she breathed.

"Yeah," Grissom agreed. "He is. But he'll get bigger and stronger."

Her eyes flicked to the other incubator to see her daughter, a smile passing over her lips when the baby yawned. "So beautiful."

Grissom kissed her cheek. "She looks just like you."

She looked at him and he smiled.

"We…need names," she said.

"We can decide later," he suggested.

Grissom watched her smile then turn her attention back to her babies. Her face radiated joy and he couldn't help but relax a little bit.

"Hi," came a soft new voice directly behind him.

Grissom sucked in a quick breath and turned seeing Jane standing there holding up her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought you saw me."

"That's okay," he answered with a shy nod of the head. "This …."

"Must be Sara," she finished for him.

"I think…so," Sara answered.

Jane smirked. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Jane Cole and I'm looking after your babies."

Sara cleared her throat, her eyes flicking back into the room. "How…are they?"

"Progressing," Jane answered. "Your daughter grows stronger by the hour and your son is taking well to the medication."

Sara's eyes shot back to the doctor. "It's working?"

Grissom could feel his heart thudding. He hadn't expected news about the medication so soon but anything positive was a bonus.

"So far the effects are encouraging," Jane said positively. "The rhythm of his heartbeat is starting to balance out which, hopefully, means that the valve is closing. And his breathing has improved slightly."

Now a genuine smile crossed Sara's lips as she looked over at Grissom. He returned the sentiment and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You have two fighters in there, Sara, so stay positive," Jane encouraged.

Sighing softly, Sara glanced through the glass again. "Trying," she whispered. The doctor's words had set the horrible tingle in her stomach at ease.

Nodding, Jane pointed behind her. "I better get back. I'll update you both in the morning."

"Thanks," Grissom said with appreciation glancing to his right as Maggie approached.

"Two more minutes," she said, "and then we need to get Sara back to her room."

He nodded at her then turned to Sara. She was still smiling and for that he was very thankful.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Such a day it had been.

Sara had seen her babies and their son was responding to his medication. Optimism rushed through him prompting a resurrection of hope. Yes, he was still worried but Jane's upbeat attitude made that particular worry fade slightly. It allowed him time to focus on the other big issue looming over them - Sara's legs and whether her surgery had worked.

But he also knew he had to take care of himself, so returned to his room as soon as she'd fallen asleep to eat and change. His doctor had met him there, done a quick onceover and discussed a possible discharge date. Thanking the man, he'd hurried back to Sara's room just as early evening was drawing in and sat in his usual seat. About a half hour later, she stirred, her hand whisking over her tummy as her head tipped his way.

"Hello, sleepy," he greeted as her eyes opened.

She blinked a few times and then smiled. "Hi," she whispered.

Before Grissom could say anything else a knock sounded. Glancing towards the door, he saw Greg standing there holding Michael's hand.

"You have a visitor," he said, looking back at Sara before waving them over. "Come on in," he called.

Greg cautiously stepped into the room but Michael wasn't so laid back. Pulling away from his babysitter, he scampered towards his father.

"Daddy!" he squealed excitedly, grabbing onto his father's legs.

Sara snorted at the familiar sound.

"Hey you," Grissom greeted, running a hand through Michael's hair.

Michael glanced at the bed. "Mommy?"

"Come on," Grissom urged, holding out his hands and Greg helped Michael up onto his lap.

Seeing his mother was awake and looking right at him, Michael smiled brightly. "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby," Sara said, returning her son's smile.

"Now Mommy's only just woken up, okay?" Grissom interrupted as Sara yawned. "So give her a few minutes."

Michael nodded. "Mommy feeling better?" he asked his father.

Grissom smiled at him, giving him a little bounce. "A little bit," he said softly.

Greg nervously looked at Sara before glancing at Grissom, taking a bag off his shoulder and placing it on the floor.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"We're okay," Grissom replied.

Swallowing, Greg looked at Sara who gave him a slight smile. It was obvious they weren't okay. He wanted to say something helpful but didn't have any idea what that might be.

"Have you got…babysitting honors?" Sara asked him.

"Yeah," he said in his usual shy-like way. "Catherine's running shift tonight and I'm off so…"

She blinked sleepily at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "You don't have to thank me."

Sara looked at her son. "Are you being a good boy for Greg?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, Mommy. He has smelly feet though." He grabbed his nose. "Smelly."

Greg's eyes widened as Grissom's right eyebrow soared.

"Smelly feet, huh?" Grissom queried. "Do you need cream?"

Rolling his eyes, Greg folded his arms. "You said you wouldn't tell," he said to Michael. "I guess I didn't give you enough ice cream."

Michael giggled and patted the bed. "Sit on bed?" he asked of his father.

Smirking, Grissom helped Michael onto the edge of the bed. " _Careful_ ," he warned. "Mommy still can't be squashed, okay?"

As soon as Michael was on the bed, Sara reached for his hand, relishing the happy look on his face. He looked so pleased to see her and that made her heart sing.

"I brought a present," he said.

Sara's eyebrows rose. "Present?" He nodded. " _For me_?"

" _Yes_." Michael looked at Greg. "Get please," he requested.

Smiling, Greg knelt by the bag and unzipped it, pulling out a wrapped parcel. Michael reached for it as he held it out, but Grissom pulled him back.

"What…are you doing?" Sara asked him as Michael turned a confused look on his father.

"Just making sure this isn't something too heavy," he explained. "If he drops it on you…"

"It's not heavy," Greg said. "And nothing dangerous. I told him he couldn't bring in the ant farm."

Rolling his eyes, Grissom sat back. "Fine. Carry on."

Michael clapped before taking the package in both hands and held it out to his mother.

"Might be a little difficult…for me to hold and open that baby," Sara said softly. "Why don't you…let daddy open it and then…he can give it to me."

"K," Michael agreed, handing the parcel to his father.

With a hint of curiosity, Grissom began unwrapping.

 **A/N: Let's hope it's not a bomb! LMAO :P**


	13. Hope

**A/N: Yay, I have a week off so finally a little writing. And today is my birthday so I thought I'd treat you and post, lol. I'm sniffing Evil hat again, he gets very naughty, hehehee. I don't think it would be the same without him though. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming and keep a look out for my new fic coming very soon, a sequel to It's all for you called It's all for Us.**

 **Gracious, gracious thanks to Calim as always for the great beta and advice. You rock!**

Chapter 12

Pulling off the remaining paper from Michael's present, Grissom opened the top of the box and smiled at what he saw inside.

"Are you…going to share or just hog?" Sara teased.

Smirking, Grissom reached into the box, pulled out a Teddy bear and held it up.

"Awww," Sara cooed, a bright smile finding her lips as she looked over the fluffy toy. And then she realized how it was dressed. Black vest, black pants.

"That's you, Mommy," Michael said.

Her smile broadened as Grissom placed the bear on her chest and she took hold of it.

"Great likeness," Grissom said slyly.

With her eyes playfully narrowing at him, she looked the bear over. "So sweet," she whispered.

"He made it just for you," Greg said. "And if you give the right hand a squeeze, there's a little surprise."

Looking at the bear's hand with curiosity, Grissom took hold of it so Sara could let go and squeeze its hand.

" _Love you, Mommy_."

Sara blinked as the voice came from the bear. But it wasn't just any voice. That was her son's voice. She squeezed the hand again for the same greeting. Snorting, she looked at Michael.

"Did…you do that?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes," he said proudly. "Nice lady in store helped us."

Looking at Greg, she flashed him the brightest smile. "You are…such a softie."

Greg shrugged. "My nephew got one not so long ago and Michael said he wanted something nice for you. I thought it might cheer you up."

"Yeah," she sighed happily, glancing back at the bear. "It has." Her eyes flicked back to Michael. "Thank you…sweetie." Michael giggled. "Give Mommy a kiss?" Sara asked.

Michael looked at his father and Grissom nodded, gently holding his son as he leaned in and softly kissed Sara on the lips.

She smiled all the more as he pulled back. "Shall we…keep her next to the bed?"

"Yes," Michael agreed. "Up there." He pointed to the cabinet next to the bed. "Then you can reach if you want."

"Good thinking," Sara agreed. She looked at Grissom who, smiling, took the bear and placed it exactly where Michael pointed.

"So," Greg asked, clearing his throat as he took a seat, "how are…um…" His voice faded out as he nodded towards Sara's legs.

Exhaling a gentle sigh, Sara took hold of Michael's hand.

"We just have to wait to see how surgery went," Grissom replied. "It's going to take a little time."

"Sure," Greg said nervously, squirming a little. He always looked so uncomfortable. "And…um…the twins?"

Grissom looked at Sara for a second and he smiled. "They're doing okay," he replied confidently. "And Sara got to see them."

Greg looked surprised. " _You did_?"

"Yeah," Sara breathed with a soft sigh and a nod. "They're beautiful."

"Still no names," Michael complained, gently patting his mother's arm. " _Need names_."

"You're _very_ …insistent," she snickered as Michael nodded.

"Okay," Grissom said with a smirk. "I think it's about time to think of names before son number one starts throwing things."

Sara laughed. What a lovely sight and sound it was to Grissom until she began coughing, worse than the last time. Eyes widening, he swiftly took hold of Michael.

"Off the bed for a sec, Mike," he insisted as Greg quickly got up to help him down. "Breathe, honey," Grissom urged, slipping an arm around her back to aid her to sit forward a bit.

Her head fell against him as she continued to cough. He rubbed her back then stopped as he felt a sudden dampness coming through his shirt. Lifting her head, horror flashed across his face when he saw blood on his shirt.

" _Greg, take Mike outside and get the nurse_ ," he commanded, cupping Sara's cheeks. " _Sara, breathe_." Swallowing hard, Greg took Michael's hand. " _Hurry up, Greg_ ," Grissom begged now.

Nodding, Greg led a confused looking Michael out of the room and Grissom's panic grew as more blood trickled from Sara's lips.

"H…hhh…apppening...?" Sara managed to gargle, her eyes becoming very dazed.

"I don't know, honey," Grissom admitted. "Just try and breathe."

"Please step back, Gil," Maggie said as she and another nurse rushed past Greg.

"She's barely breathing," he whimpered, not wanting to let her go.

"And we need to help her," the nurse retaliated. " _Please_."

Inhaling deeply, Grissom carefully lowered Sara back to the pillow and did as he was told, watching as the nurses hovered over his wife. Running a nervous hand through his hair, he looked over his shoulder as two more nurses came rushing in.

"Gil, you need to wait outside," Maggie said to him, taking a cloth from her co-worker to wipe Sara's mouth.

Grissom was just glued to the spot. One minute they were laughing and now his whole world was turning upside down again. It wasn't until he felt pressure on his arm did he move, glancing at the nurse by his side.

" _Go to your son_ ," she said sympathetically. "As soon as we know what's happening you'll be the first to know," she continued, guiding him to the door. Before he knew it, he was out in the corridor and the door was closed.

He frowned. It was as if what he'd just seen hadn't actually happened. _Had it_?

"Daddy?"

Hearing the gentle voice, Grissom looked to his left to see Michael standing there with Greg. Closing his eyes, he sucked in a deep breath before pulling his jacket closed to hide the blood and stepping towards him. Sitting in a chair, he held out his arms. Michael didn't need a second invitation and quickly climbed into his father's lap.

"It's going to be okay," Grissom whispered as Michael tightly hugged him. "It's going to be okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom rocked Michael in his arms. It had been 20 minutes since he'd been ejected from Sara's room and 15 minutes since the doctor had rushed inside.

And then, the door opened.

Sliding Michael over to Greg, Grissom quickly got up, watching as his wife's bed was pushed from the room, Sara upon it, her eyes closed. With his eyes darting around in confusion he grabbed Steven's arm as he appeared.

" _What's happening_?" he whimpered. "Where are you taking her?"

"Go ahead, I'll follow," Steven called to his staff before concentrating on Grissom. "Sara is being taken to X-ray," he said. Grissom swallowed hard as the doctor continued. "We suspect she is suffering from a pulmonary embolism."

Feeling every hair on the back of his neck stand on end, Grissom blinked. "W...what?" he stuttered.

"It's very treatable, as I'm sure you know, but time is of the essence. We need to nip this in the bud before it _really_ becomes a problem," Steven replied.

"This is why she's been coughing?" Grissom realized.

Steven nodded. "Most likely. Plus, the higher heart rate all leads us to the same conclusion."

Pinching at his forehead, Grissom took a breath. "Well, the clot has already reached her lungs if she's coughing up blood."

"Hence the X-rays," Steven said looking over his shoulder. "Look, I have to go but this won't take long. Hard as it is just try and relax and we should get this sorted out pretty quickly."

Grissom snorted. "Relax? Sure," he muttered sarcastically.

"I'll be back," Steven finished with a sympathetic smile before stepping away.

Sighing and shaking his head, Grissom turned back to Michael and Greg, both of whom were looking right at him.

"Is she going to be all right?" Greg asked as Grissom sat back down.

Wrapping his arms around Michael as he crawled back onto his lap, Grissom bit down on his lip. "I really hope so."

"Like Hope," Michael said, gripping his father's jacket.

Frowning, Grissom looked down. "You like hope?"

Michael nodded. "Baby name."

A small smile passed over Grissom's lips. "You know…I like that, too. Hope is a wonderful thing."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Considering what was going on with Sara, Grissom decided it was best to kiss his son goodnight and pack him off with Greg. It was much better than him sitting there watching his father worry, which was exactly what he was doing.

After changing his shirt and an hour of waiting, he was just about ready to rip his hair out. And then, a familiar clatter of a bed rolling down the corridor met his ears. Shooting to his feet, he watched as Sara's bed rolled by him and into her room followed by several nurses.

"What took so long?" he asked of Steven before the doctor even had chance to speak. " _Is she okay_?"

Steven held up a hand. "Take a breath. I just need to make sure she's comfortable and then we can talk."

Puffing out a breath, Grissom nodded and followed Steven inside. Half of him listened to the doctor discussing Sara's condition with the nurses while the other half focused on his wife. He vaguely heard '24-hour monitoring' as he stepped closer to the bed looking at a very pale vision of her sleeping form. Reaching out a slightly shaky hand, he carefully brushed back some hair that lay on her forehead before the sound of his name reached his ears. Looking up, he saw Steven motioning him over. Reluctantly, Grissom moved away from the bed and joined him.

"She stable, Gil, so try and relax a little," Steven urged.

Grissom's eyes narrowed, a surge of frustration gripping him. He was tired of people telling him to relax.

"Maybe if I know exactly what's going on then I might think about it," he replied tersely.

"Our suspicions were correct," Steven said.

"Embolism," Grissom replied flatly.

Steven nodded. "And, yes, it has reached her lungs."

A long sigh left Grissom's lips. He already knew that. "So, now what?"

"We're treating her with anticoagulants. The current clot is small but our priority, obviously, is to prevent further clots especially given Sara's fragile condition." Gnawing on his lip, Grissom looked back toward the bed. "We've also increased her pain medication just to counter any extra pain caused by her coughing. She's likely to sleep a lot in the next 48 hours."

"Best she sleeps than struggles," Grissom mumbled.

"Should give you the chance to get some rest, too."

Grissom's eyes flicked back to the doctor. "Then I guess I should get comfortable."

Steven smirked. "I'm going off duty shortly but Sara will be under constant monitoring. Eat, rest and make sure you keep yourself hydrated or you won't be much use to her when she needs you."

"Yeah," Grissom agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding as Steven left, Grissom moved back to the bedside, doing his best to return the smile the nurse gave him but he didn't do very well. After a minute of just staring at Sara, he sat down and reached for her hand.

"Do you think she'll wake up tonight?" he asked of the remaining nurse in the room.

"Impossible to tell, I'm afraid," the nurse replied. "I'll bring your medication and some fresh water."

"Thanks," Grissom sighed.

Holding his free hand to his stomach, he pressed slightly and winced. Painkillers seemed like a good idea right about then. But his mind was suddenly pulled from his own woes to his hand wrapped about Sara's when he felt her fingers move. His eyes shot to her face.

"Sara?" he whispered.

Her chin twitched and then her lips parted slightly before her eyes opened.

The smallest of smiles found Grissom's lips. "Hey," he breathed, softly squeezing her hand.

Her eyes rolled a few times before dazedly looking in his direction and she slowly blinked.

"It's okay, I'm here," he soothed. He watched as she blinked a few more times but then her eyes closed again. Frowning, he gave her hand another squeeze. "Sara?"

Nothing.

Sighing, he looked up as the nurse returned, placing a jug of water down before holding out pills to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Releasing Sara's hand, he sighed again. "Yeah," he mumbled as he took his pills from her. "She woke up for a few seconds."

"That's likely to happen a lot," she said, pouring him a glass of water. "Don't expect too much from her right now, okay?"

He nodded, taking the offered water and downing the pills. "I know," he admitted, handing back the glass. "I guess I feel more settled when she's awake but…I know it's best that she sleeps."

"That's just natural" the nurse told him. "Conscious over unconscious is always a more stable feeling for the observer."

"Nicely put."

She smiled. "Get some rest. I'll be in and out most of the night but I'll try not to disturb you."

"Okay, thanks."

As the nurse left, Grissom got up and stretched a little, wincing a bit at the aches in his body. Hopefully, the pills would kick in quickly and he could actually get some sleep. He wasn't going to deny he needed it and just prayed Sara's sleep was peaceful.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next 24 hours went by slowly, most of which Grissom spent at Sara's bedside. She drifted in and out of consciousness, not staying awake for any more than half an hour at any one time, the medication kept at a maximum to keep her as comfortable as possible.

He decided it best that Michael didn't visit during this time. He missed his son when he wasn't around but he didn't want him to see Sara so weak. That wouldn't be an enjoyable experience for anyone.

Waiting was the hardest thing though. Without having much to occupy him it was really tough. But, at least there had been good news in regard to his youngest son. The medication had taken full hold and the valve on his heart had started to close. Within another 24 hours it should, hopefully, be closed completely and the look on his face when Jane had revealed the news was like a child receiving a puppy. Just an immense feeling of joy.

Now, as he flicked through a magazine and glanced up at the clock, he spotted Sara's hand moving and quickly got up, smiling as her eyes opened. For the first time in many, many hours, her eyes didn't look so dazed or glassy and she seemed to focus right on him.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Mmmm," Sara mumbled. "Hello."

His smile broadened. That was the first thing she'd said since the embolism had reared its ugly head.

"Happened?" she asked drawing her tongue over her dry bottom lip.

"Do you remember anything?"

Sara blinked. "Coughing. That's…about it."

"Nothing else from the last day or so?" he queried.

"No."

Drawing in a long breath, he reached for her hand. "You had a pulmonary embolism," he said as tenderly as he could and, as her eyes widened, he squeezed her hand. _"But it's under control_ ," he then said swiftly. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. "The joys of surgery, huh?" he attempted to joke.

As Sara cleared her throat, her eyes fluttered. "You're sure…it's okay?"

He nodded. "No fun that's for sure," he said with a smirk. "But they caught it pretty quickly and the medication they've put you on has calmed it right down. You will feel pretty tired for a while though."

She snorted. "Not much…new there then." Now Grissom smiled, raising a hand to her hair and flicking his fingers through it. "Time…is it?" Sara asked.

"Lunch time," he replied.

"Have you…eaten?"

Grissom shook his head. "Not yet but I had a little breakfast."

Her eyes narrowed at him before she looked around the room. "Where's Mike?"

"He's with Nick today. I didn't want him seeing you until you were feeling a little better."

"Oh," she muttered.

"He came up with a great name though," he encouraged, squeezing her hand.

"Name?" she asked groggily.

"For our daughter."

Sara looked surprised. "He did?"

"Ugh huh."

"And what…did he suggest?"

Grissom smiled. "Hope."

Sara's lips pursed and then she smiled back. " _I…like that_."

A soft sigh left Grissom's lips. "Me, too. All we need now is a name for the little man."

Her smile faltered a little. " _How is he_?

"He's okay," Grissom said softly. " _Really okay_. His heart rate has balanced out now and the doctor says he's out of the danger zone."

Sara's smile return. " _Promise_?"

Leaning forwards, he gave her a tender kiss. " _Yes_ ," he whispered emphatically before pulling back.

"My little angel," she said happily.

Grissom blinked at her words, a look a realization crossing his face.

Sara frowned. " _What_?" she questioned.

"Angel," he said.

Now Sara looked confused. "O…kay."

"How about we call him Gabriel? You know…angel."

Sara's lips parted. That suggestion sending a warm feeling through her. "I… _really_ like that."

He nodded, grinning happily. "Then we have names."

She sighed happily. "We sure do."

 **A/N: Hope really is a wonderful thing :)**


	14. Can't expect the world

**A/N: Yay, I'm back :) As usual, sorry for the delay. Lack of mojo + work + other stuff doesn't help the writing but I got there in the end. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **As always thank you for the support and reviews and to calim for yet another fab beta :D**

Chapter 13

 **Two weeks later**

Many things can happen in two weeks. In these last two weeks, all the things that happened made Grissom smile.

The twins were doing well and getting stronger every day. Gabriel's heart problems were solving themselves and both had been moved to open cribs a day before, their incubators used only if their body temperature dropped lower than the staff were happy with. Having yet to hold her babies, Sara needed to do so and wrangled a promise from the doctors that it would be soon. And things were looking up.

After spending 14 days, 24/7 in bed, her condition had improved, at least, in some ways. The embolism had died away and the medication kept others at bay. Her back, though giving her an occasional niggle due to being immobile, felt much better. She had a bit more energy and her breathing had steadied. No more gasping to get her words out. But, as they all knew, her legs were the major problem. And today was test day, tests that could determine just how much of a problem they would still be facing.

"Come on, honey," Grissom encouraged, holding a spoonful of cereal near her mouth. "Just one more."

Dropping her head back to the pillow, Sara shook her head. "Had enough."

She hadn't eaten much but Grissom didn't push. They'd lowered her pain medication to do the tests so he understood her lack of appetite.

"Okay," he agreed, putting the bowl down and reaching out to whisk his fingers through her hair. "Feeling okay?"

Sara cleared her throat. "Starting to hurt a little."

He frowned. "Your legs?"

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "And my arm's throbbing."

Feeling a twang of concern hit his gut, Grissom looked over his shoulder as Steven entered and headed their way.

"Morning," the doctor greeted. "How are we doing?"

"I'm not sure," Grissom replied. "She's starting to feel pain."

Steven nodded. "That's expected with the reduction in medication and, unfortunately, needed for the tests. But, we'll try and get them over with as soon as possible so we can get you comfortable again."

Sara was nervous about the tests. That was something she couldn't deny. Any thought of pain was never a fun one but, if she got answers, she knew it would be worth it.

"When will we start?" she asked.

"Right now," Steven replied. "First to radiology and then to the treatment room where Alex will be joining us once he has the results."

Inhaling the biggest gust of air her lungs would allow, Sara nodded, feeling her heart rate kick up a notch. "Okay," she breathed. "Let's do it."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Anxiously watching as the nurses eased Sara's left leg from the sling, Grissom felt her hand tighten in his. His gaze swung to look at her seeing her eyes tightly shut.

"Doing _really_ well, Sara," Alex praised. "Just make sure you shout out if it gets too painful."

Sara was more scared than in pain. "It just burns," she said.

"Good," Alex returned. Grissom frowned at him. "Burning is good, Gil. It means we have feeling."

Grissom swallowed down the lump in his throat as Sara's left leg was placed on the soft padding on the bed. He, too, was incredibly nervous as he tried to prepare himself mentally. This would be the first time either of them would see the full extent of her injuries.

"Is that comfortable, Sara?" Steven asked.

Opening her eyes, she glanced down at her legs as the nurse lifted her gown to rest mid-way up her hips. "I'm not sure anything feels comfortable right now," she shot back.

"We'll get through this as quickly as possible, I promise," Alex guaranteed.

"Okay," she mumbled nervously.

Steven stepped closer to the bed. "First, we're going to remove the bandages from your legs and clean them up. Alex will then make a full visual assessment prior to hands on exam. Okay so far?" Swallowing hard, Sara nodded. "One thing I ask is that you must keep still. That may not be easy but, if you move without our direction, you could cause yourself a lot of pain. That's not something we want right now."

Breathing deeply, Sara nodded. "I get it," she muttered. "I don't think I'm all up for dancing just yet anyway."

Smirking, Steven nodded to the nurses. "Then let's get started."

CSICSICSICSICSICSCSI

A half hour later, the bandages and dressings were gone and Grissom softly wiped away Sara's tears. Whispering words of encouragement, they both watched as the doctors inspected her wounds.

Her right leg, swollen around the knee especially, had a 3" scar running downwards hiding the rod and screws holding her tibia in place. Her left leg was almost unrecognizable as an actual leg as it was heavily swollen from hip to toes with cuts, slices and stitches everywhere. You couldn't even make out where the knee was as the leg seemed to flow in one mass blob down to her foot which was almost twice as big as it should be.

"It will heal in time, honey," Grissom whispered, brushing his lips over her cheek. "Things will get better, I promise."

Sara didn't know what to say. The shock of seeing her legs made her feel numb, leaving her to watch Alex in stunned silence. After several minutes, he huddled together with Steven and they began quietly talking.

"Is it essential that you whisper?" Grissom challenged, knowing it was making Sara as nervous as he was.

Both doctors looked his way.

"Sorry," Alex said. "Just force of habit. I was saying I'd like to take another look at the X-rays before I go any further."

Sara sniffed, her nose blocked from the tears. "Why?" she asked nervously. "What are you going to be doing? I don't feel like I know _anything about anything_ right now."

Sucking on his lip, Alex exchanged a look with Steven who promptly pointed toward the X-ray machine.

"Why don't you check what you need to and I'll explain to Sara," he said to Alex before turning back to his patient. "We need to be absolutely sure that we can do the tests we want to do and, in order to do them, we need to be 100% certain the bones in your feet and legs are stable and in the correct positions. One tiny mistake and we could have some serious problems."

Swallowing heavily, Sara tried to tug her husband a little closer. Getting up from the chair, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What kind of problems?" Grissom asked. "What's he going to do?"

"Mainly light pressure tests and, hopefully, a little bit of movement."

Sara blinked. " _Movement_?" she gasped.

Steven held up a hand. "Please, don't panic. The movement will be very minimal and concentrated only on your toes."

Grissom was about to ask more questions but Alex returned.

"So, what do you think?" Steven asked him.

"We're okay," he replied, turning his attention to the couple on the bed. "So, I believe a full explanation would make you feel a little less anxious."

Without hesitation, Sara nodded. "That would certainly help."

The doctor smiled. "Okay. First of all I'm going to test along your legs and, as best I can, around your knees."

Turning, Steven picked up something from a trolley behind him and held it up. "A testing pin," he pointed out.

"Aren't I full of enough holes?" Sara mumbled shakily.

"No pricking," Steven said softly. Grissom's eyebrows soared and he cleared his throat. "At this point in time we will use the pin head to apply pressure to the skin and record any feeling you may have throughout your legs. Any feeling at all, no matter how light, is a very good thing. But at this stage, we can only apply light pressure because of your injuries so we aren't expecting miracles just yet."

Sara snorted. " _Shame_."

"So why did you have to recheck the X-rays if this is just that simple?" Grissom queried.

"That isn't the only test I'll be doing," Alex admitted.

Sara's fingers grew tighter around her husband's. "What else?" she whispered.

"It's not bad, I promise," Alex tried to reassure. "But as long as we have no problems with the pressure test, I would like to do another test involving movement of your toes. In order to do this, I must be totally sure that your bones, especially in your left foot, are set correctly."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because of how you might react," he said swiftly. "You may not feel anything but on the other hand you could kick out."

Now Sara looked totally surprised. "Kick out? _I'm capable of kicking out_?"

"You can't control your reflexes which could cause spasming."

Grissom frowned. "Is that testing _wise_?"

Alex nodded. "For us to get a clear picture about what she can feel in her legs, it's a necessary step we must take so that we can figure out exactly how to move forward. The X-rays confirm the bones _are_ set. My current uncertainty lies with her muscles and tendons. I need some idea of what she can feel to prescribe the best treatment. The longer the muscles and tendons wait to be fixed, the less useful they'll become over time. Left _too long_ and they just die away."

Oh, Sara's nerves were building and building by the second. "Can we just get on with this," she requested. "The more you talk about it the less I like it."

Alex nodded. "Okay," he said softly watching as Steven moved around the bed to stand by Grissom.

"Do you mind just hoping off the bed, Gil, please?" Steven asked him.

Doing as asked, Grissom got to his feet but made sure he kept a good hold of Sara's hand.

"Okay, Sara," Alex continued, slipping on a pair of gloves then moving so he was standing by her right hip. "I'm going to start halfway down your hip and simply apply a little pressure with the pin head. I need you to tell me if you can feel it. It's that simple. All right?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Sara nodded. "Okay."

Grissom softly tugged on her hand and smiled as she looked at him. "You'll do great," he encouraged but the crack in his voice was unmistakable.

"Starting now, Sara," Alex said.

Nodding, she inhaled another breath and closed her eyes.

Gently, Alex placed his left hand on her hip, positioning the pin with his right so the head just touched the skin. Then, with great care, he pushed into her hip for a second and withdrew. Eyes flicking to the patient, he waited to see if she'd react.

An audible breath left Sara's lips and she nodded. "It's light but I can feel it."

Grissom smiled, squeezing her hand again.

"Good," Alex said, moving down about half an inch. "Next one coming right up."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Considering the circumstances, the tests had gone okay. Sara could feel 80% of her right leg and ankle but little sensation just below her knee. Her left leg fared worse with only a couple of points above her knee relaying any feeling but, in the doctor's words, 'that's to be expected'. Expected or not, it was hard for her to lie there and experience how almost useless her legs were.

"You're doing really well," Grissom praised, giving Sara some water as the doctors had a quick chat and Alex made some notes in Sara's file.

"Am I?" she challenged, sitting back once she'd had enough to drink and closing her eyes.

Sighing softly, Grissom put the cup down and leaned close, tenderly cupping Sara's cheek. "Honey, look at me."

It took a few seconds for Sara to open her eyes and fulfill his request and he gently ran his thumb over her cheek. The tears in her eyes made his heart heavy but he had to be strong.

"You _need to believe_ how well you _are_ doing," he insisted. "This is _only the first test_ and you have _some_ feeling. We can't expect the world so soon and this is _so much better_ than no feeling at all."

He was right. Sara knew it and, as his words filtered through her brain, she flattened her hand over his.

"Ready to continue?" came Steven's voice.

Keeping eye contact with his wife, Grissom waited for her to make the call on that question. Thankfully, she smiled and he slowly removed his hand from her cheek.

"I'm ready," Sara said, glancing at the doctors.

Moving to the foot of the bed, Alex glanced over Sara's feet before back at his patient. "Little different to before," he began, "but still nice and simple." Sara nodded again as the doctor continued. "I'm going to start with your right foot and one by one move your toes. I will be very gentle especially on your left foot because of the swelling. Now, what I need you to do is tell me if you feel the movement and what it feels like. Okay?"

"Okay," Sara answered quietly, another spark of nervousness floating through her.

As she clasped Grissom's hand again they both watched as Alex edged his fingers towards Sara's big toe and she closed her eyes, eyebrows pinching together.

"Can you feel that?" Steven asked, watching her reactions.

"Hmmm," Sara mumbled, bobbing her head. "Can feel it moving and the pull in my ankle."

"Good," Alex said, moving onto the next toe. "Let's see how we get on with the rest."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Tests over, Grissom watched as the nurse injected a well needed shot of pain relief into Sara's IV. The tests hadn't been particularly crippling, _thankfully_ , but the slight movement of her left foot had reignited the pain normally muted by medication.

Overall, the test results were mixed but Grissom took hold of the positives. Sara could feel every movement from the toes on her right foot. And, while her left foot hadn't felt nearly as much, she'd still been able to feel the last two toes. That was so much more than they expected.

"Better?" Grissom asked, running his fingers through her hair as the nurse stepped away.

"Hmmm," Sara hummed, immediately feeling the soothing effects of the medication. " _Much_ ," she said dozily. "I love a good flight."

He truly smiled, so happy at her lightheartedness considering what she'd just been through. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched Alex and Steven in conversation, waiting patiently until Steven returned to the bed.

"What's happening now?" Grissom asked him.

"I think Sara would appreciate a rest," he replied.

Sara snorted. "I think she might," she agreed.

Steven flashed a smile. "Alex and I are going to have a consultation about what we've just seen and recorded so we'll get you back to your room for a few hours and then come by for a talk once we know where we're heading, okay?"

Blinking drearily, Sara nodded. "So, there's no horrendous news then?"

"No," the doctor said confidently. "Be proud of yourself and be positive. _We are_."

Sighing softly, Sara nodded and closed her eyes ready for a sleep and, with no negativity clouding her mind, hopefully it would be a peaceful one.

 **A/N: I hope she gets a peaceful sleep :P**


	15. Fond memories

**A/N: How do. Back for another chapter of hospital mayhem? Lol. I know what that's like at the moment. I'm feeling a happy chapter though. So makes a change for me, lol. Enjoy :)**

 **My gracious thanks to calim for the beta and for all your reviews. You all rock! :)**

Chapter 14

While Sara slept for a few hours, Grissom called Catherine to catch up on the lab then called Claire at home to fill her in and organize a time for her to bring Michael back to the hospital. Shocked at the news upon her return from vacation, the nanny didn't let anything that happened faze her and offered her help in any way.

That offer had been a huge weight lifting off Grissom's shoulders. No longer did he have to worry about who his son would be with or whether he'd settle in a strange home for a night or two. It wasn't good for Michael to be constantly passed around to different people no matter the necessity for it. Grissom missed him, a lot, and he knew Sara did as well, but having him in a hospital environment for too long wasn't something he wanted.

The investigation into the fugitive responsible for the kidnapping of his wife and putting her where she was now, wasn't going as well as other things though. Ryan Murphy had vanished without a trace along with the stolen jewels. Even his brother's funeral hadn't stirred him into making a reappearance but Grissom did his best not to think about it. Yes, he would love to see the man rot in jail but his current priority was his family and not chasing after low life scum. His decision to put work before family led to this situation. Each and every day he reminded himself of that and it wouldn't be happening again.

Now he settled by the bed, just like he normally did, and gathered a book from one of his bags to keep him occupied. He hadn't left the hospital once since the accident with the exception of taking Michael to the park across the street a few times. The thought of being far away should anything happen to Sara or the twins was just too horrible to think about. The nurses had brought in an adult cot for him to sleep on and he just made do. As long as he was there, he didn't care. He'd sleep on the floor, if necessary.

About three hours after being brought back to her room, Sara stirred. Putting his book down, Grissom got up and flashed her a smile when her eyes opened.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grissom," he greeted.

She snorted. "So formal."

He smiled, reaching for her hand. "How are you feeling?"

After yawning, Sara smacked her lips together. "Okay. A little sore still but it's all right." She yawned again. "I'll admit…it was nice to get my legs out of these damn slings for a while. Sick of having them stuck up in the air."

"I've got fond memories of your legs stuck up in the air."

Sara's eyebrows rose and she couldn't help pursing her lips as Grissom smirked.

" _Careful_ ," she warned. "My heart rate doesn't need any assistance to get any faster at the moment."

As his smirk turned into a smile, he glanced over his shoulder as the nurse stepped in.

"I thought I heard voices," Christine said, grabbing the blood pressure cuff. "How's your pain, Sara?" she asked, pushing her sleeve up a bit.

"Bearable," Sara answered. "At the moment anyway but it's odd actually feeling it."

Recording Sara's blood pressure, Christine removed the cuff and then checked the IV. "Well, we'll do our best to make sure that pain stays under control. I'll let the doctor know you're awake."

As Christine left, Sara sighed causing Grissom to frown.

"Are you okay?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"I guess," she said unenthusiastically. "Just thinking."

Grissom's brow twitched a little as his concern grew. "Want to share what you're thinking about?" His tone was soft and in no way demanding.

"Pain," she said flatly. "And how bad it will get because I won't be able to stay on this medication forever."

"Well," Grissom began, feeling a sudden tightness in his throat as his nerves spiked at the thought of her in pain. "I…um," he paused, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't stupid, the pain would certainly come.

Now Sara squeezed his hand. "You'll just have to put up with my complaining."

His head kinked back on a snort. "I'm sure I can deal with that."

She smirked. "I wouldn't count on it."

Leaning close, he hovered over her, their eyes locking. "Try me," he challenged with a smile placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Am I interrupting?" Steven asked.

Straightening himself out, Grissom cleared his throat with a shake of the head. "Um, no, come on in."

Doing just that, the doctor joined the couple, having a quick look over the elevation of Sara's legs.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her.

"I suppose it depends how you define comfortable," she returned.

Steven reached for her chart, pulling a pen from his pocket. "Elevation is always a challenging thing."

"No kidding," she mumbled.

"Any idea when she might be able to keep her legs down?" Grissom asked.

After writing his notes, Steven put the chart away. "It will all depend on the swelling," he replied.

"And _how_ is that exactly?" Sara questioned. "Am I getting my test results now?"

Sara knew her legs were still swollen, the left especially badly, but she didn't know at what point it would be un-swollen enough to get her vertical again.

"From a recovery point of view," Steven began, "we're doing okay."

She frowned at him. " _Okay_? Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Sure," the doctor said walking around to Sara's right side, the couple watching his every move as he motioned a finger along her leg. "Your right tibia seems to be healing well. The rod and nails are doing the exact job we wanted them to," he said, pausing right by the fibula. "Right here, we may have a little muscle damage that requires some work but this could heal without any assistance. The break is healing satisfactorily."

Swallowing hard, Sara felt Grissom grip her hand.

"Okay," she breathed, a definite nervousness hitting her tummy. "What, um," she paused, swallowing again, "about the left?"

"Your knee cap is holding well," Steven said positively. "The tension band is keeping all the broken fragments in exactly the right places and so are the plate and screws that we placed into your tibia."

Clearing her throat now, Sara squeezed her husband's hand just a little tighter. "I'm waiting for the _but_." Sara wasn't naive enough to think this was going to be all good news.

A soft smile passed over Steven's lips. "The feeling within both your legs was good considering. And, it's still very early days with your left ankle, Sara, but so far _it is_ holding."

She inhaled deeply. "While it's still," she mumbled.

"True," Steven confirmed. "But as we mentioned before, until we reach a point to be able to apply some movement, we won't know exactly how much it will hold."

Grissom took a breath. "Do you…have any idea when movement will be possible?"

Steven shook his head. "Not yet. We will need to operate on your muscles and tendons before we can even think about this. The swelling in your left leg is being increased because of this added damage. Although I'm sure you know, muscles, by way of their tendon attachments at each end, insert into your bones and provide the force required for movement. Without this, you won't be moving."

"When are you planning on this next surgery?" Sara asked. She knew the sooner it was done, the sooner she would know what else she had to face.

"Tomorrow we'd like to get the cast off your arm and take a good look at your wrist. If all's well, the day after tomorrow."

Frowning, Sara glanced at her arm. Being the lesser painful of her injured appendages it had received the least attention. However, she couldn't deny it would be nice to get the plaster off and be able to have at least a little independence back.

With hopeful eyes, she glanced back at Steven. "Will you be leaving the cast off?"

"I won't make any promises until we've had a proper look. It's usual for such breaks as you have to be casted for 4-6 weeks."

She sighed, looking away from him. "That'll be a no then."

Both Grissom and the doctor could sense the disappointment in her voice and Grissom just wished there was something that could perk her up a bit.

"You've done well today, Sara, so be proud," Steven encouraged. Her eyes flicked back to him as he folded his arms across his chest. "And I have a suggestion that could very well make you smile. If you feel up to it that is."

Now Sara's curiosity bloomed. "Oh?"

He smiled. "How about a little personal visit with the twins?"

Her eyes widened, heart rate kicking up a notch. _"Really_?" Steven nodded. "I mean…like _properly_? I can…hold them?"

"I'm sure we can work it out," Steven said confidently. "If that's what you would like."

" _Yes_!" Sara almost shouted.

Grissom snickered at her enthusiasm and, when she looked at him, he gave her the biggest smile.

But then she frowned as a huge burst of nerves hit her. "Yes?" she questioned him apprehensively.

" _Yes_ ," he clarified. "You'll be fine."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Sara was wheeled through the NICU towards the twin's room, accompanied by a nurse, she was bombarded with emotion. Happiness, excitement but also a little fear. Yes, she'd seen them but only through glass. This was totally different and finally she'd be able to hold them. Something a mother should be able to do from the very second they were brought into the world.

Would they know who she was? Would that natural bond still be there?

Reaching the room, Jane spotted them through the window and headed their way.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked at him. "I think so," she replied. "I don't know why I'm nervous. I shouldn't be nervous."

"It's not a normal situation, is it?" he countered. "But you'll do great, I promise."

Nodding, she looked at the door as Jane stepped through, flashing them a smile.

"Good afternoon," she greeted.

"Hi," Sara said a little timidly, her gaze moving back to the glass for a second.

Grissom pointed over his shoulder. "I'll just wash my hands and be right back."

Jane nodded at him before returning her attention to Sara. "Doctor Sharpe says you're doing well. It must run in the family."

Sara smiled. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to know my babies are doing well."

"They are like their mother."

Letting out a soft snort, Sara glanced back through the window. "How is this going to work?"

"Ready when you are," Grissom announced as he hurried back.

Another nod from the doctor came. "So," she began, "we'll wheel you into the room, Sara, and pop your bed into the space that's been cleared. One by one we'll bring your babies across to you and we should be able to rest them across your chest and left arm. Okay?" Sara nodded. "Any questions?"

"Is there a time limit on how long I can hold them?

"We'll monitor that as we go," Jane replied. "They need to stay warm so it will depend on their reactions being out of the crib. They both have small temperature alarms attached to their wrists so if we have to get them back into bed pronto then we'll know about it."

Sucking in a breath, Sara gave a nod. "Okay. I'm ready."

Nodding, Jane opened the door and as the orderly pushed Sara into the room, followed by Grissom, their accompanying nurse took a seat off to the side. They both watched as Jane chatted with her colleagues as she moved across the room then reached into one of the cribs.

"Want to say hello to Hope?" Jane asked, moving around to Sara's left side.

Eyes glued to her daughter, Sara dumbly nodded, maneuvering her left arm so Jane could carefully place Hope down. As soon as she felt the tiny weight upon her body, she began to sob. It was so much less than she'd expected. But a trembling smile soon came when Hope's face crinkled a little, as if she was frowning, then her small fingers gripped onto her mother's gown before letting out a yawn.

"She's so beautiful," Sara sniffed, a tear welling in her eye but then, as Hope's eyes opened, she truly smiled. " _Hello_ ," Sara beamed. The baby blinked a few times, her hand getting a little tighter upon Sara's gown. "Can she see me?" she asked, unable to take her eyes from her daughter, managing to shift her arm enough so she could whisk her thumb down her cheek.

"It's possible if her focus is good enough," Jane said. "She can certainly hear you."

"Is that right?" Sara said softly. "Can you hear your mommy?"

Hope blinked again and then to the surprise of everyone, she smiled. Well, almost.

"Wow," Grissom breathed. "She's smiling." He frowned then. " _I think_."

A giggle left Sara's lips. "She sure is."

Hope shuffled a little, as if digging deeper into her mother's embrace, her eyes closing and Sara's smile got broader but then she had an odd thought.

"Do you think they'll take to me feeding them?" she asked, looking up at Jane. "You know…breast feeding, considering that's not what they're getting at the moment."

"When they are well enough to try," Jane began, "then… _you can try_. You can't do anything more. The nutrients they need right now _are_ being provided and, when they're a little older and stronger, they could easily take to your breast but for a true answer to that question, I just don't know. They might or they may prefer a bottle. All babies are different in this situation."

It dawned upon Sara then. How on earth was she going to look after her babies? It could be another month before she had any use of her arm back not even mentioning her legs. The twins would more than likely be out of the hospital a long time before she was. How would Grissom cope with that?

"Are you okay?"

Hearing her husband's voice, Sara looked up. "Um, yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "You just looked…a little lost there for a second."

"Just thinking," she said quietly, brushing her thumb down Hope's cheek one more time.

"What about?" Grissom asked softly.

Not wanting to cause a scene or ruin the moment, Sara just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'll tell you later."

Grissom's eyes narrowed with suspicion but he let the matter lie for now.

Jane allowed Sara a few more minutes and then spoke up. "How about we let Hope say hello to her father and I bring Gabriel across? We try not to keep them out of the cribs too long."

"Okay," Sara agreed, looking up at Jane as she stepped closer and reached for her daughter. "Could you just hold her up so I can give her a kiss?"

Nodding, Jane scooped up Hope from her mother's arm and held her close to her face. Sara gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the cheek and looked on as she was passed to Grissom. She watched him rock their daughter, his own smile lighting up his face as Hope opened her eyes.

"She's got your eyes you know," he pointed out, tenderly rubbing his fingers over Hope's head.

Sighing happily, Sara rubbed her tummy then glanced up when Jane returned.

"Here we go," she said, leaning down to Sara and carefully placing Gabriel in the crook of her arm. "He's wrapped in a blanket to ensure he keeps warm," Jane informed her as Sara's eyes wondered over her son. "He can't keep his body warmth quite as well as his sister yet."

"Okay," Sara breathed, eyes taking in her son's features. "He looks so much like Mike, only smaller."

"Looks like his sister, too," Grissom added.

Jane smiled. "The joy of twins."

Managing to dip her head just enough, Sara kissed Gabriel on forehead. "Could have been triplets," she snickered.

"Maybe next time," Jane jested.

As Sara's headed rose a look of bemusement crossed Grissom's face.

"When you're ready, dear," Sara challenged and as Grissom's eyebrows soared, she snorted.

Jane grinned at their banter. It was nice to hear, especially after what they we're going through. "Not too long, okay?" she said. "And then we need to get these two little ones back into the warmth.

All Sara did was nod and glanced back at her son, intent on making the most out of every second possible.

 **A/N: Awwwwww:D Will this mood last? We will see.**


	16. The moment was good

**A/N: Yay, back. Sorry for the wait. I keep trying to write and something usually prevents me from doing so. Anyhoo, I was in a fluffy mood so, hope you enjoy. I think we are due a little nice time, at least for a little while and I do love my fluff. Might not be much once Sara has surgery.**

 **Gracious thanks to calim for the great beta as usual and please keep your thoughts coming :)**

Chapter 15

Seeing the twins had done a remarkable job of cheering her up. She'd even browsed through the internet with Grissom looking for baby things. Not that they needed anything but he just wanted to keep the happy ball rolling for as long as possible. And what makes someone happier than a tiny pair of slippers?

Michael did his best to point out things he liked, too, his hour's stay just as amusing as it had always was. Sara even ate most of her dinner and that was a triumph in itself. It had become a very rare thing for her to even get through half of it. She'd lost weight, Grissom could visibly see it, even with the pregnancy and it made him worry all the more. Being inactive usually meant weight gain but not in this case, at least not yet.

Now, as night settled in, Grissom headed to the bathroom to change for bed. Turning on the light, he ran a hand over his chin, his gaze moving to the slice on his forehead. It was all but healed leaving behind red scarring. But, since he had enough experience in the injury department he knew it would disappear in time unlike scars of the heart. They rarely disappeared.

His gaze moved to the two bullet scars – one at his shoulder, the other his stomach – then shifted to his missing pinky. Sighing a bit, he then pressed a hand against his all but healed ribs. There was only a slight tightness leftover which made breathing so much easier.

They'd been through so much yet they'd overcome _everything_. He was determined this would be no different and would do whatever he had to do to make sure Sara fully recovered.

Putting on his robe, he dabbed on a little aftershave and left the bathroom.

"Can I get you anything, honey?" he asked, turning off the main light and flicking on the ones by the bed.

"A nice comfy bed I can share with my husband?" she shot back. "Hmm, you smell nice."

Eyes flicking to her, he did his best to keep a straight face. "Thanks. I could check the closet if you like," he teased, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "We might get lucky." She snorted and he smiled as he moved right up to her, reaching to brush fingers through her hair. "Alas, I fear any form of bed sharing is out of the question until your legs are down."

Her lips pursed. "Shame. I miss being able to hold you. Being close to you."

" _Yeah_ ," he sighed. Me, too."

As he leaned close to kiss her, she smiled into him and then, as he sat on the edge of the bed, her hand dropped to his leg.

"I hope they'll let me see the twins again tomorrow. You have no idea how nice it was for me to hold them." His eyebrow soared and she shook her head. "Of course you do," she corrected herself. "Sorry. I…"

"I know what you meant," he cut in. "Just seeing the look on your face and that sparkle in your eyes, I know _exactly_ how much it means to you being near them. And, with _all_ of you doing so well now, I don't see it being a problem you visiting with them more often."

She smiled. "I hope so."

Smiling back, he gave her another kiss before looking over his shoulder as the nurse entered. "Blood pressure time," he said getting off the bed.

"For a change?" Sara snickered, holding out her arm as the nurse drew near. "I'll have no pressure left in my body by the time I leave here."

He winked at her, the happy feeling in the room really making him feel good. "I'll just set up my luxury bed while you get that done," he jested, "and then we can both get some rest."

Inhaling contentedly, Sara nodded and then yawned. "Now that's a suggestion I won't disagree with."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara's eyes were tightly closed, her hand firmly squeezing her husband's as the plaster saw made its last slice along her cast.

"Doing _really_ well," Steven praised. "How's your arm feeling?"

"Feels heavy," she said, gritting her teeth a bit. "Tingling up my arm and through my shoulder."

"Almost there, honey," Grissom said.

And, just as he said those words, the nurse stopped the saw and placed it down. "Just going to put the separator in to pull the cast apart," she said, taking said implement from her colleague who was holding Sara's arm still. "You may feel a pull but, _please_ , don't jerk away."

Sucking in a breath, Sara nodded. "I'll try my best."

Placing the metal tool into the plaster, the nurse made quick work of pulling it apart, a slight squelch cutting through the air as the fibers split.

"I bet that smells gross," Sara deadpanned, opening her eyes and snorting as her husband's eyebrows soared. "Unwashed skin is never a very nice thing especially when it's sweating."

The hospital staff had been doing their best to bathe Sara especially considering that the risk of infection in her legs was still pretty high. But that wouldn't do much about her arm.

"I'll give you a special bath later," he teased.

Oh, that made her smile. "I'll hold you to that," she whispered, her attention drawn back to her arm when she felt the cast being pulled away.

"Wow, that's…um…still quite swollen."

Nodding to the nurse, Steven swapped places and carefully took hold of Sara's arm and hand.

"It will be," he returned, taking a good look over the appendage. "Even after 6-8 weeks breaks can still produce swelling."

"So does this look good or bad?" she asked.

Grissom's eyes worked over her hand. She had a nice hump over her wrist and the skin was quite dry looking, evident bruising slightly up her arm and across the top of the hand.

"I've seen worse," Steven said positively. "Plus, your X-rays show the bone is healing nicely so I'd say we're looking pretty good."

"I'm happy with no bad news," Sara returned. Steven's eyes flicked to her and she narrowed her own. "There is bad news?"

His head tipped from side to side. "Not really bad news but, we need to try a little movement to see what your pain level is."

Sara thought for a moment. "That will determine if I'm re-casted?"

"Quite possibly."

"Okay," Sara breathed. "What do you want me to do?"

Edging closer, Steven carefully laid Sara's hand flat in his palm. "First, I want you to try and move your fingers, as many as you can. After that, I'll do light movement with your wrist."

Inhaling deeply, Sara looked at her hand and nodded. It sounded easy but she was sure it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Whenever you're ready," he urged.

Nervously clearing her throat, Sara concentrated on her fingers and then as she attempted to move and they all twitched in unison, she winced. Steven's eyes flicked to her face every few seconds as she tried a little harder.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Painful," she growled truthfully. "Serious cramp feeling running up my arm now and everything's _really_ sore."

Nodding, Steven watched her fingers. "You're doing great," he commended. "And all your fingers are moving which is fantastic." Sara managed a quick smile in between another wince. "Okay, you can stop now," he said.

Relaxing, Sara blew out a breath and Grissom smiled at her. "Doing so well," he softly drawled, reaching for a tissue to dab away a few streaks of sweat from her cheeks.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Right, Sara," Steven said, "I'm going to slowly rotate your wrist, okay? Feel free to yell at me."

"At least I can't kick you," she shot back.

Steven's eyebrows flew up his forehead. "No," he replied. "I wouldn't recommend _any_ kicking."

"If only I could," Sara laughed.

Smiling, Steven took Sara's wrist. "Ready?" She nodded and he began carefully moving.

"Ughhhhhh," Sara grunted, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Sorry," Steven apologized.

"S..fine," Sara mumbled.

"Can you describe the pain to me?" he asked, moving her wrist just a little more.

Sara gritted her teeth. "Sharp and burning."

"Any pain up your arm?"

"A little," she admitted.

Nodding, Steven released her hand, placing it over her tummy. "Okay, all done. Let's give her a little pain relief," he said to the nurse.

"So what's the verdict?" Grissom asked.

"Positive," Steven answered swiftly. "But because of your pain level, Sara, we are going to have to put another cast on."

She let out a little sigh. "Not completely unexpected," she admitted.

"We'll reassess weekly," the doctor said. "But we need to be sure you're strong enough before we can leave the plaster off. The bone could snap like a twig if it's not ready."

"I get it," Sara said.

"Okay," he returned softly. "So, how about we give that arm and hand a little cleanup and get a new cast on and then, if you feel up to it, you can pop by to see the twins. With surgery tomorrow it may very well be a few days after that before we can be transporting you around."

Sara's throat grew dry at the prospect of surgery. One, for how vital it was to her ever walking again and two, it would keep her away from her children. So, she'd be making the most of any time she could get now that was for sure.

"I feel up to it," she said with a hint of gusto. "And, hopefully, I can stay a little longer this time?"

Steven smiled. "Maybe. But that will be up to the nurses at the NICU. Maybe two regular visits would be more practical for the twins than one long one."

"You'd go to the effort of moving me twice?"

Grissom smirked at the evident surprise in Sara's tone.

"Our main priority is our patient's wellbeing. So, as long as it doesn't affect your health, we'll do our best."

The prospect of seeing the twins more than once certainly perked up Sara's spirts and could well set the mood for the rest of the day.

Looking at Grissom, she gave him a sly smile. "Maybe we should ask Archie to make a remote control for my bed and then I can just drive myself down there whenever I want."

He laughed. "I'm not entirely sure he's _that_ good, honey."

Her lips pursed. "Too, bad."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat in a chair with his daughter in his arms smiling lovingly as Sara talked to their son.

"You've got the cutest little face, you know that don't you?" she cooed, tapping Gabe on the nose.

Gabe, with his tiny mouth open, blinked at his mother before offering the smallest kick Sara was sure she'd ever seen.

"Are you getting all frisky for Mommy, huh?" she snickered, running her hand over his head.

Catching a nurse heading his way, Grissom looked up at her when she stopped in front of him.

"It's time for them to be weighed. Do you mind if I take her for a second?"

"Sure," he replied, getting up and carefully handing Hope over. "Can I watch?"

"Of course." She pointed to her right. "We're only stepping to the scales on the table."

Nodding, he flashed Sara a smile. She watched him follow the nurse to the scales and place Hope down on the digital equipment before pressing a few buttons.

"So, let's see where we're at today, shall we?" the nurse said and, a few seconds later, the screen revealed Hopes weight. "Oh, we are doing well," the nurse praised, grabbing a clipboard and pen. "4lbs 7."

Grissom blinked in surprise. "Wow. She's over doubled her original weight."

"She sure has," the nurse beamed, lifting the baby from the scale and handing her back to Grissom. "She does like to feed. Little guzzle guts she is."

He smiled, such a good feeling running through him. "Is feeding time soon? Maybe, um…," he said looking at Sara, "…we could feed them. I think Sara would like that. I know I would."

"There isn't really any set time at the moment. Preemies generally eat when they want to eat. But there is nothing to stop us trying after I've weighed Gabriel if you would like to."

"Yeah," he breathed. "That would be good."

She nodded and they headed back towards Sara.

"Care to make a swap, dear?" Grissom asked.

Sara snorted. "Sure."

The nurse leaned in to take Gabe and Grissom placed Hope onto Sara's arm. They'd set a pillow over her cast so the babies could lie there and she could use her left hand freely.

"She's getting fat," he joked.

Sara's eyebrows rose. "Not sure she's quite at that stage yet."

As the nurse stepped away to weigh Gabe, Grissom leaned closer to his wife. "She's more than double what she was when she was born."

A glorious smile hit Sara's lips. "That's so good to hear," she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "And you can eat all you want," she continued as Hope opened her eyes. "Yes you can."

"Do you want to feed her?"

Her head lifted, eyes finding her husband's again. "I'm allowed to do that?"

Grissom nodded. "The nurse said we can try but they might not but hungry." He shrugged then. "No harm in trying right?"

She smiled brightly. "I would love to try."

"I thought you might," he replied, smiling back.

Returning with Gabe, the nurse handed him over to Grissom who retook his seat.

"And how's he doing?" Grissom asked, ensuring the blanket around his son was nice and snug. 

"3 1/2lbs."

Grissom's eyes worked in a circle. "Well," he began, looking at Sara, "it's _better_. Not a piggy like his sister just yet though."

"If he's anything like Mike, he will be," Sara snickered.

"He was born lighter and he's eating a little less so it will take him a little time to catch up," the nurse informed them.

Sara thought for a second. "Is there a specific reason he's not eating as much?"

"Because he's smaller and weaker. The stronger he gets, the more he'll eat and vice versa."

Looking back down at Hope, Sara placed her finger against hers then smiled as her tiny hand wrapped around it. "I get it. Bit of a catch 22 though."

The nurse nodded. "It is but he's doing well so we're all positive about his growth and development. It will just take time." Looking back up, Sara nodded. "I'll get some bottles and then you can both give feeding a shot."

"Okay," Sara agreed.

"Hey, don't go to sleep," Grissom said to Gabe as he rocked him.

"I think if you rock him, babe, he's _more_ likely to go to sleep."

His eyes flicked to her, narrowing slightly. "I'm all up for suggestions, dear."

She smirked. "Just softly blow on his face. Like this." Dipping her head, she let out a very soft blow and Hope blinked, shuffling a little before smiling. "Did you like that?" Sara cooed.

Frowning a bit, Grissom did as she suggested and Gabe shook his head, his eyes opening and glancing back at his father.

"Um, he's frowning," Grissom said with a hint of uncertainty.

Sara laughed. "Naughty Daddy trying to keep sleepy baby awake. Bad man." Grissom scowled at her and she laughed again. "But it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but I think he hates me now."

"Nah," she argued, gently rubbing Hope's head. "He might be wondering what the hell you're doing though."

As Grissom rolled his eyes, the nurse returned with two bottles.

"So, are we ready to give this a try?" she asked.

"Yep," Sara said, holding her hand out.

Smiling, the nurse passed her one of the bottles before handing the second one to Grissom.

"I'll leave you to it," the nurse said. "Just give me a shout if you need anything."

Nodding, Sara gave the bottle a shake before edging it towards Hope's mouth, Grissom watching as she did so.

"Come on, little one," she urged, running the nipple across her daughter's lips and, within a few seconds, Hope's mouth opened and she began sucking. "There we go," Sara whispered happily, her lips pursing. Looking at her husband, she nodded. "Your turn."

"Why do I have the feeling he _isn't_ going to be _that_ easy?" he griped, raising the bottle.

"Are you calling your daughter easy?"

After throwing her a narrow-eyed stare, he lowered the bottle towards his son's mouth but Gabe showed no interest in the offering.

"Come on," Grissom urged. "Nice milk."

Gabe blinked, his head tipping in the opposite direction as Grissom passed the nipple over his lips.

"No luck?" Sara asked, adjusting Hope a little in her hold as she sucked on the bottle with vigor.

"No," he sighed, trying again but Gabe just moved away again. "Don't think he's hungry."

"Want to swap?"

His eyes flicked to Sara. "Do you think that will make any difference?"

She shrugged. "It might."

"Okay," he agreed, getting up and looking towards the nurse.

Spotting him, she headed back his way. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but can you just take him for a second and then hand him to Sara when I take Hope? We're just going to swap because the little man is being uncooperative."

"Sure," she said, taking Gabe and the bottle from him.

Smiling his thanks, Grissom leaned in and took his daughter and then the bottle as Sara handed it to him.

"She's almost halfway down the bottle already," she snickered.

"Maybe we'll have to get you another one," Grissom suggested to his little girl.

She smacked her lips and seemed to be following the bottle as he settled her in position. He laughed then placed the nipple on her mouth before stepping back so the nurse could give Gabe to Sara.

Manoeuvring her arm just a little bit so Gabe would be positioned correctly, Sara smiled as he was placed down.

"Now shall we try again?" she asked as she took the bottle from the nurse. Gabe immediately smiled upon hearing her voice. "I'll take that as a positive sign," she chuckled, going in with the nipple and squeezing a little milk onto his lip.

Low and behold, he opened his mouth and took to the bottle right away.

Eyebrows rising, Grissom looked at Sara in disbelief and she just grinned at him.

"Just needs Mommy's touch," she teased. "Don't you?"

"I'll remember to act up the next time it's my dinner time," Grissom joked.

Sara looked at him and smirked before happily sighing and enjoying the moment. And at that particular point in time, the moment was good.

 **A/N: Awwww, little twinies! :P**


	17. It won't be forever

**A/N: Back and it's surgery time. Now will it be the return of Evil Hat or is fluffy hat going to prevail? Been a while since I mentioned Mr. Evil :P. I think I've been quite good the last few chapters. Hehehe.**

 **Many, many thanks for all your reviews. Please keep them and your thoughts coming, each and every one is appreciated. And, as always to calim for the beta and for all your work and support.**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 16

Ready for bed and Sara's final checks done for the day, Grissom finished putting away some fresh clothing Claire had brought for him earlier. Glancing at his wife, he noticed she seemed to be staring at nothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, closing the closet and walking to the bed.

Her eyes slowly drew to him and she held out her hand, smiling as he took it. "Just got a lot on my mind," she sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with what you were thinking about yesterday?"

Frowning, Sara eyes worked in a circle. "Yesterday?"

He nodded. "You know, when we saw the twins. You were thinking about something and said you'd tell me later. I guess we both forgot."

Pursing her lips, she rubbed her thumb over his. "That's because the mood was very nice."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"But, no, I wasn't thinking about what I was thinking about yesterday."

Grissom blinked. "That's quite a mouthful," he laughed.

She smirked. "Sure is."

"Okay," he said, sitting on the bed. "So what _were_ you thinking about yesterday?" The happy look on her face faded and she looked away from him. " _Sara_?" he probed gently when she didn't seem to want to answer his question.

Looking back at him, he did nothing but smile at her. Her shoulders dropped before she sighed. "I was just thinking about how on earth I'm going to be able to look after my children."

Feeling a lump growing in his throat, Grissom squeezed her hand. "We'll work it out."

"Adapted to looking after three children, are you?" she challenged.

His mouth hung open for a second. " _No_. But there isn't just me and…"

" _But I should be able to look after my own children_ ," she whined, cutting him off. "I feel so helpless knowing that in the weeks to come, I'm not going to be able to do that."

Grissom couldn't think of a quick reply to make her feel any better, instead he leaned close and gave her a long kiss, happy that when he pulled back, she smiled.

"Nice thought," she whispered. "But I'm not sure that will help when it comes to diaper changing and feeding."

"I know," he said softly. "But let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? We have lots of help and like it or not, for now, we'll need to use it. And it won't be forever."

"Won't it?" Sara mumbled.

His eyes searched hers. He saw a definite uncertainty. He needed to do something about that.

Lifting his hand to her cheek, he dropped another quick kiss on her lips. "No, Sara, you need to believe because I do."

Inhaling deeply, she nodded. And, as scary as the future may be, she did have to believe for both herself and her family. She _would_ get better. She just had to.

Smiling, he gave her hand another squeeze. "So, do you want to tell me what else you were thinking? Just now."

"Just thinking about tomorrow," she sighed. "Surgery is never a fun thing."

"You'll be okay," he soothed, his tone gentle and sincere.

"I sure hope so. I foresee grumpiness for the next few days though."

He smirked. "For a change?"

Pulling her hand free, she slapped him on the arm and his smirk grew bigger. But, just as Sara was about to tell him off for being mean, Christine stepped into the room catching their attention.

Sara frowned at the nurse. "I thought we were done for tonight?" she asked with uncertainty.

Christine smiled as Grissom got off the bed, himself looking a little hesitant.

"Nothing to worry about," the nurse said. "I've just come to tell you that your surgery time for tomorrow has been rescheduled."

Now Grissom frowned. " _Why_?"

"It's nothing bad," Christine reassured. "a swap with an emergency that needs to be attended to first thing in the morning. You'll just be a little delayed."

"Oh," Sara mumbled. "What time will I be going in?"

"You've been moved from 9am to 1pm."

Grissom looked at his wife. "That's okay," he said positively. "Now Mike can come see you in the morning and you can see the twins again." 

Sara smiled at him for going right in with positives. "Yeah," she said happily. "I think I prefer that anyway."

"Good," Christine said. "This just means you may be a little hungry though. No food or drink after midnight apart for medication purposes. But, I can go and get you something now if you would like."

Sara glanced at the clock. Just past 9pm. "You know, I actually feel like cheese. Do you have any?"

Grissom's eyebrows soared. "Cheese will give you funny dreams."

She stared at him and, by the look she was giving him, oh boy, did she want cheese.

His eyes flicked back to the nurse. "Cheese would be good," he said quickly, hearing Sara snort.

Christine laughed. "I think we have some cheese and crackers. I'll be right back."

Nodding, Grissom slowly turned back to a grinning Sara. "The last time I saw that look in your eyes about cheese, you were halfway through your pregnancy and you lived off it."

Her lips pursed. "Never deny a woman cheese when she desires it."

"Certainly not."

Now Sara laughed, she couldn't help it, and Grissom followed suit. It was so good to laugh especially given their conversation just a few short minutes ago.

"You're really okay with the change tomorrow?" he asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah. Like you said, it gives me a little time in the morning while I'm still myself and not a snappy bitch."

His lips twitched in amusement. "Pre-planning our mood, are we?"

"I'm not expecting to be a bundle of laughs when I come too, Gil. The pain is really going to start after tomorrow. You know that don't you?"

He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know but we've overcome so much. We can't let this beat us."

She sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't."

Smiling weakly, he looked up as Christine returned.

"Here we go," she said, handing him a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Thanks," he said with appreciation.

Christine nodded with a smile and turned to leave. "No problem and I'll bid you goodnight. Call if you need anything."

Grissom held the plate up. "Looks nice," he teased, giving the cheese a sniff.

"Don't even think about it," Sara warned. His eyes sprung to hers and he smirked. Holding out her hand, Sara crooked a finger. " _Give_. Behave and I might let you have a bite."

"You mean of the cheese, right?" he asked slyly.

Playfully narrowing her eyes, she couldn't help laugh. "We'll see."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It had been a pleasant morning. Sara had slept well considering her thoughts of upcoming surgery. The happy mood before lights out, no doubt, helping that.

They'd been to see the twins after breakfast and both loved being able to feed them again. Gabriel seemed more receptive than he had been the day before and actually took a bottle from Grissom. That made Sara truly smile and the hope that her son's eating habits were improving took a slight weight off her shoulders. He needed to get stronger and the more he ate the better.

Claire had arrived with Michael some half an hour before and now, as it drew towards surgery time, Sara listened as Grissom tried to explain to their son how the operation would help his mother.

"You see, Mike," Grissom said to his son who sat in his lap, "tendons and muscles help our feet move and, if they are broken, then we're a little bit stuck and can't get up."

Sara smirked at Claire who returned the gesture.

Thinking for a second, Michael looked down at his own foot. "Michael have tendons and muscles?" he asked.

"Yes, you do," Grissom returned. "We all do."

Michael looked at Sara. "Mommy's tendons and muscles are broken so she can't get up," he stated.

"That's right," Sara said softly. "But the operation I'll be having very soon will, hopefully, fix that."

"And then you can get out of bed?"

She nodded. "I really hope so. But I'll need some treatment first so it might take a little while before I can walk properly."

"Use my trike," he suggested. "Then you don't have to walk."

Sara's eyebrows soared. "But how would I peddle?"

"Hmmmm," Michael pondered, holding a finger to his lip.

Sara loved it when he did that. It was so cute.

"Plus," she continued, "I think I'm a little too big, sweetie. I'd never fit."

"I think Mommy will be using a wheelchair for a while, Mike," Grissom said, putting his thinking son out of his misery. Michael generally liked to try and work things out on his own but this one could take a while.

"I can push," Michael suggested.

Sara flashed her son a smile. "I might be a bit heavy but daddy can help you."

As Michael nodded his agreement, Steven stepped in to the room.

"I think it might be time," Grissom said, looking at Sara.

"And why don't you go out with your son for a while," she said with a small smile. "Sitting in the waiting room worrying isn't going to do you _any_ good."

"Ice cream!" Michael shouted. "And swings."

Grissom was torn. Seeing, Sara reached for his hand.

" _Go_ ," she insisted. "Take him to lunch and play. It will do you both good. The hospital has your number if they need you."

"I want a burger," Michael said then. "Fries, too."

"You don't want much, do you?" Grissom challenged, bouncing Michael on his lap, making him giggle.

Sara glanced at Steven as the doctor stepped closer.

"We're ready to take you down," he said.

She nodded. "Gil's going to take Michael to lunch. Can you call him if you need him?"

Grissom's eyes shot to the doctor who smiled at him.

"That's not a problem," Steven replied before Grissom could argue. "But I'm confident I won't need to."

"Go to Claire," Grissom whispered in his son's ear before placing him onto the floor.

Doing as he was told, Michael scurried across the room and took hold of Claire's hand as she stood.

Grissom rose from his chair and moved in close to Sara. "I can walk with you," he said. She shook her head. "You don't need to." Reaching out, she took his hand. "Everything will be fine. Now, go and enjoy a break with Michael and stop worrying."

His lips pursed. "If only I could."

Smiling, she crooked a finger at him and, as he leaned close, she kissed his lips. " _Try_ ," she said.

With a gentle sigh, he smiled and nodded. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Reluctantly, Grissom followed Claire and Michael as they exited the hospital, checking his watch. They should be back in an hour or two, enough time to feed Michael and spend some proper fatherly time away from the hospital with him.

Burgers and fries eaten, the trio headed to the park. Amazed how Michael could run around after eating so much, he struggled to keep up much to Claire's amusement. He sighed with relief when his son headed toward the swings. Pushing was far easier then chasing after a hyperactive 3-year old who'd just had a coke.

"Have you put any more thought into coming home?" Claire asked Grissom as she took over pushing Michael's swing.

Pulling his phone from his pocket to check if he'd missed any messages or calls, Grissom shook his head. "Not really."

"You know with the twins doing really well," she began, "you should probably think about it."

He looked at her, a frown creasing his forehead at the hint of concern he could hear in her voice.

"He's _really_ starting to miss you," she admitted. "I'm not asking for it to be today but it's something to consider even if it's just a little bit here and there."

Grissom sighed. He had thought about how all this was effecting his son but it was so difficult to be in two places at once.

"Have you been having problems?" he asked.

"Higher!" Michael shouted, having too much fun to be paying any attention to the conversation.

Smiling, Claire obliged. "A little," she admitted.

Folding his arms, Grissom could feel his gut tightening.

"It's nothing drastic," she continued, flashing him a look. "Not yet anyway. He's just refusing to sleep on his own the last few nights so I've been having him in with me. He said he doesn't think you're ever coming home so he doesn't want to be left alone."

Biting down hard on his lip, Grissom felt a chill run through him. "I had no idea. He always seems okay when he comes to the hospital. Well, apart from saying he misses us but I thought that was just a natural thing."

"It is," Claire said with a snicker. "He will always miss you guys but it's unusual for him to be away from the both of you for this long, especially after everything _all_ of you have been through."

Grissom sighed again. "Okay, I'll…um…talk to Sara about it as soon as she's well enough. Maybe I should keep him with me tonight."

"Do you think Sara would want that?"

"I want it. It's lonely waiting for her to wake up," he said with a shrug. "Besides, she'll probably be out of it so won't be able to tell me off."

She smirked. "Well, that's up to you."

"Why don't we ask him?" Grissom suggested. "See what he wants."

Nodding, she slowed the swing. "I suggest ice cream and then a chat."

Snorting, Grissom moved around to the front of the swing. "Want to go get ice cream, Mike?"

"Yes, please," Michael said swiftly. "With sprinkles."

Holding out his arms, Grissom chuckled as he helped Michael from the swing. "I'm sure we can manage that."

They headed across the street to Baskin-Robbins where Claire and Michael got their ice cream cones with sprinkles then sat outside at one of small benches in front of the shop.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked Grissom. "You barely touched your lunch earlier."

He shook his head. "I'm just not all that hungry at the moment," he admitted. "Hopefully, I can stomach something later."

Nodding, Claire placed several napkins on Michael's lap and smiled at his obvious enjoyment over the sweet treat.

"Does it taste good?" Grissom asked his son.

He nodded. "Take some back for Mommy," he suggested.

Grissom smiled. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't think she'll be eating much today."

Lowering his cone, Michael sighed. "Don't like Mommy sick."

Grissom grasped his son's free hand gently. "I know you don't. I don't either but she should start to feel better by tomorrow. Just know that no matter how sick she might be, we both love you very much."

"I love you, too," he answered with a small smile.

Grissom couldn't help but lean over and kiss the top of Michael's head. "That's good to know," he said. "You know Mommy will need lots of love after she wakes up so how would you feel about staying with me at the hospital tonight? Then you can give her a big hug tomorrow when she's feeling better?"

Michael's eyes lit up. "I can?"

"Yeah," Grissom said softly. "If you want to."

"Yes, yes," Michael said excitedly, nodding furiously. "Stay with Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay," Grissom agreed happily. "Now eat your ice cream before it dribbles all over you."

Thrilled at the smile his son flashed him, Grissom glanced at Claire. Her smile was as big as Michael's.

"I'll take him home and give him a bath then bring him to the hospital later," she said. "Give you a little time with Sara after she comes out of surgery."

"Sounds good," Grissom agreed.

"I bring a book," Michael mumbled as a little ice cream dribbled down his chin. "Daddy read at bedtime."

Grabbing one of the tissues, Grissom wiped his son's chin. "Yes, I can," he agreed. "You can bring one of your animal books and you can show Daddy how clever you are."

" _Yes_ ," Michael approved. "I know them all now."

"Do you?" Grissom asked innocently, playing along. "And which one is your favorite?"

"Hmmmm," Michael mumbled. "I think about it and tell later."

Claire grinned. "He can be picky."

"You're telling me," Grissom snickered, leaning in to give Michael's ice cream a lick.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Three hours after they'd left the hospital, Grissom was back and heading straight to the waiting room only to find that Sara was already in recovery. Without any other information except she hadn't awakened, he took a seat on a bench in the corridor and nervously waited for the doctor, trying to focus on what Claire had said about Michael.

Fiddling with his fingers, he was upset with himself that he hadn't noticed his son was unhappy. He guessed he'd learned a thing or two from them about hiding his emotions, well, some of the time. At least he knew now and would have to consider spending more time with him. But it all hinged on how well Sara and the twins were doing.

"Hi, Gil."

Lost in his own little world, he didn't see the doctor arrive and slowly looked up.

"Oh," he mumbled as he got to his feet. "Hi. Didn't hear you."

"Considering the look of deep thought on your face, I'm not surprised," Steven returned.

Sighing, Grissom rubbed the back of his neck feeling a little stiff. "Yeah. Lot's on my mind."

Steven nodded. "Very understandable," he agreed.

"Yeah, so," Grissom continued, "how's Sara?"

"She just woke up." Grissom felt his nerves spike as Steven continued. "She's quite groggy but that's to be expected."

Grissom swallowed. "How did it go?"

"Pretty well," Steven said positively. "No issues hence why the operation didn't take as long as it could have."

Now Grissom smiled. "That's so good to hear. So, what happens now?"

"Sara will need to rest for the remainder of the day but usually after a surgery like this she won't have much choice about that one. She'll be very tired. And then tomorrow, Alex will come by and update you both on the specifics and next steps."

"Okay," Grissom agreed.

"Hopefully, she'll be taken back to her room within the hour so why don't you head on down there," Steven suggested.

Pulling his cell from his pocket to text Claire the news, Grissom nodded. "Sure. And thanks."

 **A/N: Hmmm, I should turn Mike into a demon child, lmao. Dare me? :P**


	18. Doing everything you can

**A/N: Back finally. I always seem to apologize about the wait… :) I need another me. Anyway, here we go with another chapter. Wake up time for Sara and I hope she is feeling okay. I do feel a little fluff before the storm though so I hope you enjoy it :D**

 **My gracious thanks to Calim for the excellent beta as always :)**

 **On we go…..**

Chapter 17

About an hour after Sara returned to her room, Grissom heard her stirring. Getting up from his chair, he watched as her hand drifted over her stomach then her lips parted and a quiet moan escaped. Patiently, he waited until her eyelids fluttered then opened fully to reveal her beautiful eyes.

"Hi," he whispered, a smile catching his lips.

Blinking a few times as her world first appeared a little hazy, her gaze finally managed to focus on him. Letting out a soft sigh, her hand lifted and Grissom immediately reached out to help make the task a little easier.

"Hi," she mumbled back, the warmth of his hand immediately radiating through hers.

He noticed she was a little pale but that usually came with surgery as did Grissom's next question.

"Do you feel sick?" he asked.

"No," she breathed, closing her eyes again for a second. "Thirsty though."

Hearing footsteps, Grissom glanced over his shoulder as Maggie stepped in.

"Looks like I have good timing," she said, approaching the patient. "Have we been awake long?"

Grissom shook his head. "She literally just woke up."

Nodding, Maggie reached for the blood pressure cuff. "How are you feeling?" she asked Sara as she lifted her arm and wrapped the cuff around it.

"Tired," Sara slurred. "Thirsty."

Maggie hit the button on the machine and the cuff did its usual expanding around the arm. "Any nausea?" Sara shook her head. "Feeling any pain?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Your pain relief is quite high," Maggie informed her, having a quick glance at the IV. "We'll keep it that way for at least the next few hours." Taking down the reading, she released the pressure and removed the cuff. "Not looking too bad," she commented. "A little high but not majorly."

"That's expected with surgery, right?" Grissom asked.

The nurse nodded. "I'll get you something to drink and a sandwich, okay? You need to get something into your stomach as we only have you on a pain relief IV at the moment. If you can't keep anything down then we can rethink."

"Hmmm," Sara muttered, closing her eyes.

Smiling, Maggie walked around the bed and leaned towards Grissom. "Try and make sure she stays awake so she can eat," she whispered. "She can sleep all she wants afterwards."

"Okay," Grissom agreed. "So her checks are all right?"

"Looking okay so far so try not to worry too much," she replied, tapping his arm. "Be right back."

He nodded before looking back at Sara and leaning over her. "Honey?"

"Mmmm."

Smiling, he kissed her gently on the lips and her eyes opened. "Try and stay awake, okay? Just for a little while."

"K," she said quietly. "How…did it go?"

Sitting back down, he retook her hand. "I don't have any intricate details yet but Steven was positive when I spoke with him earlier. There were no complications and the procedure went well."

"Promise?"

He smiled again. " _Yes_ ," he said firmly.

Now she returned his smile. "So…I'll be dancing by next week?"

"I might hold you to that," he joked. "I can try out my new suit."

Narrowing her eyes a little, Sara pursed her lips. "When…did you get a new suit?"

"I'll have one ready for you as soon as you're ready to dance," he said sweetly, squeezing her hand.

Her smile grew. "Smooth talker," she snorted and then yawned. "I really…hate anesthesia," she complained. "Feel so…blah."

Happy she seemed in reasonably good spirts, Grissom reached for her hair and curled a little behind her ear. "Just a little something to eat and then you can rest some more."

"Yeah," she breathed. "Have you…told Claire how it went?"

He nodded. "She'll be back later. Mike's going to stay here tonight."

Sara frowned. " _He is_?"

"Hmmmm," Grissom muttered. "I didn't think it would be a problem. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course…not. Is he okay?"

"He's just missing us a little bit," he admitted. "Claire told me earlier that with your surgery and the twins, I don't think I've been giving him as much attention as I think he needs."

Now she squeezed his hand. "You are…doing _everything_ you can right now. And I should have seen something wasn't right as well."

Before they got into more depth, Maggie returned, placing a tray down onto the trolley and pushing it towards Grissom.

"A cheese and pickle sandwich, chips and orange juice. I hope you can contain your excitement."

Sara smirked. "I'm sure my stomach will be…just fine with that. Thank you."

"Enjoy," Maggie said. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Are you going to be okay to hold this?" Grissom asked, picking up the plate.

"Should be okay," Sara replied. "Just pop the plate on my tummy and…we'll see how we get on."

Doing just that, Grissom carefully lay the plate on her stomach before grabbing the orange juice carton and popping in the straw.

Taking half of the sandwich, Sara took a small bite from it. "Are you sure…Mike's okay?" she asked while chewing.

He tried to smile. "Don't be worrying," he instructed. "I think he just needs some love and proper time around us. We haven't ever spent this much time away from him."

"Yeah," she sighed, holding the sandwich out to him. "Want…a bite?"

"No thanks."

Sara's eyes narrowed at him. "Have you…eaten since breakfast?"

"Does ice cream count?"

"No," she argued.

"That's yours," he shot back. " _I promise_ I will eat something later when Mike gets here because knowing him, even if he's had dinner, he will want more before bed."

Snorting, Sara placed the sandwich down and held her hand out for the juice which Grissom handed her. "He is such a little piggy."

"That's good," he countered. "Hopefully, his baby brother and sister will take after him."

"Hmmm," she mumbled, sucking up some of the juice. "Let's hope." She handed him back the carton. "Are they doing okay?"

Reaching up to the cabinet, he poured himself a glass of water. "They're doing fine. Stop worrying for five minutes and eat your sandwich."

Smiling at him, she went back in for another bite but she could feel the tiredness creeping up on her, managing just half before dropping her head back onto the pillow.

"Had enough?" Grissom asked softly.

"Hmmm," she murmured, closing her eyes and letting the sandwich fall through her fingers and back onto the plate. "You…finish it."

Smirking, he stood up and reached for the plate. "Sara?"

Silence.

Kissing her softly on the forehead, he placed the plate back onto the tray with the half-empty juice carton. Sara seemed happy which made him happy. Whether it was the drugs or not, he didn't care because he was planning on making the most out of it before the shit really hit the fan.

Because it just had to. Her recovery was going to be painful so he needed to prepare - for the both of them.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The extremely unusual dream Sara was having of flying through the clouds on an elephant (not unlike Dumbo) drifted away upon hearing voices nearby. Frowning, she scrunched her eyes tightly before opening them, instantly feeling a burning in her legs. It wasn't unpleasant just a little bit peculiar.

Immediately deciding she was going to call that particular moment in time 'the odd hour', she tipped her head to the right to see Grissom sitting in the corner of the room. His arm was aloft and swinging up and down in front of him just like… an elephant. Her eyebrows rose. That would explain her dream. Or, maybe, she was still dreaming.

"Make the noise, Daddy," Michael said as he tapped the book in Grissom's hand from his position in his lap. "Make the elephant noise."

Sneaking a look towards the bed, he slowly lowered his arm upon seeing Sara's eyes on him.

"Maybe we can do that in a little while," he suggested, glancing down at Michael.

"Awww," Michael pouted. "Why not now? I like elephant. Elephant is big and strong."

Smiling, Grissom pointed towards the bed and Michael followed his direction. His face instantly lit up like the Eifel Tower illuminations when he saw his mother was awake.

"Mommy!" he called out with delight trying to jump from Grissom's lap.

Dropping the book, he caught him. "No, no, Mike. Calm down. Mommy's just had an operation so we need to be careful and not go jumping on her, okay?"

Huffing impatiently, Michael looked back at his father and nodded.

Grissom eased his son off his lap then stood. Taking his hand, they both headed towards the bed. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed Sara's lips.

"Hey you," he greeted as he helped Michael onto the chair by the bed.

"Hi," she breathed. "Hey, Mike," she said holding out her hand to him.

Smiling brightly, Michael took her hand. "Mommy better?" he asked.

"Not quite, baby," Sara replied. "But I hope we're moving in the right direction."

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked.

Sara thought for a moment. "Weird."

He frowned. "Weird?" 

"Hmmm. Dreaming about flying around on an elephant and then woke up to…." She frowned. "We're you doing an elephant impression or did I imagine that?"

"Elephant," Michael giggled. "My favorite. _Big elephant_."

Sara's eyebrows soared and Grissom smirked.

"No," he said. "You didn't imagine it. We were going through one of Mike's animal books and the elephant is currently his favorite. He likes it when I pretend to be one."

She looked surprised. "Wow. That's new."

"The every changing world of an almost 3 year old," he snickered.

"Indeed," she agreed, groaning a bit as she moved.

"Are you hurting?" Grissom swiftly asked.

"My legs are burning," she admitted. "Back's a bit sore as well."

Without even questioning her, Grissom hit the call button. "Time for the nurse then I think."

"Time is it?" Sara asked.

"Almost 9," he replied.

"Oh," she said surprised. " _I slept_."

"No harm in it," Grissom countered. "You did have major surgery."

Clenching her eyes again, Sara nodded. "And don't I know it."

"You rang?" Maggie said as she stepped into the room, her gaze falling on Sara and knowing why they'd pressed the call button.

"She's having some pain," Grissom informed the nurse.

Maggie nodded. "Okay," she said, going right for the blood pressure equipment. "Can you tell me about your pain, Sara?"

"Just burning," she replied, releasing Michael's hand as her blood pressure was taken.

"In your legs?" Maggie asked, watching the blood pressure reading.

"Hmmm."

"And her back is a little sore," Grissom added.

Her eyes flicked to him. "Tattletale."

He smirked and Maggie repeated the gesture.

"Do you have this burning in both of your legs?" she enquired, putting the cuff down.

"Yeah," Sara confirmed. "More in the left though."

Glancing over his wife's legs, Grissom nipped down on his lip. With the support bandages completely concealing every inch of skin as well as her feet, he couldn't get any reading as to whether anything was wrong. Then again, he probably wouldn't know what he was looking at even if he could see it.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It's just pain from the procedure coming through," Maggie told them. "And obviously being vertical for so long isn't having the best effect on your back. We need to lower the pain relief amount gradually so Sara can have enough feeling for her tests tomorrow. Burning is notorious with tendon and muscle surgery. I'll give you a shot to try and lessen the feeling a little, okay?"

"Okay," Sara agreed.

Smiling, Maggie gathered the required shot and injected it into the IV.

Sara watched her. "Do we know how long my legs are going to be kept up like this?" she asked.

"The doctor's will decide that tomorrow when they assess you."

Blowing out a breath feeling slightly frustrated, Sara tipped her head to look at Michael who was just sitting patiently as the conversation rolled around him.

"You okay, baby?" she asked, taking his hand again.

Michael nodded although it wasn't all that convincing. "Can we read?"

She smiled. "Sure," she replied looking at Grissom. "Do you want to get a book?"

"Do you feel up to it?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Just for a little while and then it will be your bedtime, Mike, okay?"

"Okay," Michael agreed.

Maggie smirked. "Are you hungry, Sara?" she asked. "You should try and eat."

"I am!" Michael shouted, holding up his hand and causing both Grissom and Sara to snort in unison.

"Are you now?" Maggie chuckled.

"You had dinner before you got here," Grissom told his son.

Looking at his father, Michael threw his arms up into the air. " _Am hungry now_ ," he insisted.

Sara laughed. "You are _always_ hungry."

Looking highly amused, Maggie folded her arms. "I can bring him something if you guys are okay with it."

Grissom rolled his eyes. " _Okay_." Michael giggled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem," she returned.

"Can you bring my husband something as well?" Sara cut in and Grissom immediately stared at her. "Don't look at me like that. Remember what you said earlier. 'I will eat later'."

Giving a mock smile, Grissom held up a hand. "Fine," he said. "But you're eating, too."

"Got to love a good family meal around the hospital bed," she joked.

Maggie laughed. "I'll see what I can rustle up and be back in a little while."

Nodding his thanks, Grissom swept a hand through Michael's hair before moving across the room to grab his book. "You want the animal book, Mike?" he called over.

Michael clapped his hands. "Yes," he replied keenly.

Grinning, Grissom picked up the book and headed back to the bed. "Are you going to show Mommy how clever you are and that you can name all the animals now?"

Sara's eyebrows rose. "He can?" she asked surprised.

"Ugh huh," Grissom replied with a nod.

Michael pointed to Sara. "Can I sit on bed?"

Grissom didn't look too certain about that request and his eyes flicked back to Sara.

"He'll be okay," she said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You'll be careful, won't you, baby? Don't jump on me and don't touch my legs, okay?"

Michael swiftly nodded back. "Yes, Mommy. I be careful."

Putting the book down, Grissom reached for his son and lifted him into his arms. "No bouncing up and down and keep still, you got that?"

"Yes, Daddy," Michael agreed.

"Okay," Grissom said, carefully placing Michael down on the edge of the bed and as soon as he was there, Michael pointed to the IV in Sara's arm.

"Why the tube, Mommy?" he questioned, looking at his own arm. "I don't have one."

Not quite expecting that question, Sara looked back at Grissom who lofted an eyebrow. "I think we have the world's most inquisitive son," he chided, grabbing the book.

"Your fault," Sara shot back.

He smirked, drawing close. " _Really_?"

She smiled, eyes flicking back to Michael. "It gives Mommy the medication she needs to stop her body from hurting," she told him.

He frowned. "Why not pills or medicine?"

"Because this works a lot faster and it's a bit easier on Mommy's tummy while I'm not feeling so good."

Michael screwed up his nose. "I not like medicine. Taste nasty."

Reaching out, she tapped him on the nose. "I don't think anyone does, baby, but it helps you when you're sick."

"I not get sick," he replied.

"I hope not but sometimes we all do and, unfortunately, we just can't help that."

In an attempt to change the course of the conversation, Grissom held up the book. "Right. Shall we read a little, Mike? Because once you've had a little snack it will be time to go to sleep. It's already way past your normal bedtime."

Michael's eyes drew to his father. "Sleeping here?"

Although Michael had been told he was staying there, Grissom wasn't entirely surprised he wanted clarification.

" _Yes, Mike. With Daddy_ ," Grissom confirmed, enjoying the smile that hit his son's lips.

Nodding happily, Michael tapped the book. "Open and I can show Mommy the animals."

Sara held her hand out. "Give it here," she requested.

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked. "You feel strong enough?"

"It's a book, Gil, not a whale."

Rolling his eyes, Grissom opened the book and placed it into Sara's waiting hand. "Fine but don't overdo it."

"I'll try not to," she snickered, smiling at Mike. "Come on then, young man, show me how clever you are."

 **A/N: Aww, I do love some nice family time. Wonder if Evil hat is lurking though, he's been missing for a while….**


	19. Where we stand

**A/N: Well, as my lap top died I'm lucky this survived. Thankfully, it had been sent to beta. Not happy my baby went bang however :(**

 **Anyway, here we are with another chapter. A little fluff before things start to get a bit more messy. I love it when Michael is cute :)**

 **Thanks to calim as always for the beta and thanks for all the reviews.**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 18

Most of the food brought by the nurse stayed on Sara's plate while Grissom managed to eat almost half. And while they ate or chose to push the items about, Michael wolfed down every scrap of his meal providing great amusement to both his parents. But, about an hour after Sara had woken, her eyes grew heavy. And she wasn't the only one. Michael, who sat in his father's lap looking through a dinosaur book, struggled to stay awake.

Grissom looked between the two of them. "I think it's way past everyone's bedtime," he suggested, looking down at Michael who glanced up at him. "Tired, Mike?"

Sara smiled as Michael nodded, relieved he didn't kick up a fuss. "I agree with you," she said with a yawn.

Putting the book down, Grissom stood, lifting Michael with him who wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm amazed either of you are still awake."

"Hmmm, me, too," Sara agreed.

"Kiss Mommy goodnight," Grissom said, moving in close to the bed so Michael could lean in. And he did, softly kissing Sara on the lips.

"Goodnight, baby," Sara whispered.

"Night, Mommy," Michael replied sleepily.

"Be right back to get my own kiss," Grissom said with a smirk before carrying Michael over to their bed.

Placing him onto his feet, he pulled back the covers and patted the mattress. "Come on then, in you get."

"Daddy not sleeping?" Michael asked.

"I will in a minute. I just need to say goodnight to Mommy and then I'll come and give you snuggles, okay?"

Michael nodded before climbing onto the bed. "Need Ant," he said pointing across the room. "Still in the bag, Daddy."

Grissom covered Michael with the blanket. "Okay. You lie back and I'll get him."

Smiling as his son laid back, Grissom grabbed the bag just near the bed and pulled out the stuffed toy.

"Here," he said, holding Ant out.

Swiftly, Michael took his toy and cuddled into him.

Grinning at him, Grissom ruffled his hand through his son's hair. "I'm just going to tuck Mommy in, okay?"

Michael nodded and Grissom headed back to Sara.

"Is he all right?" Sara asked on a long yawn.

"He's fine," Grissom said sincerely. "So much happier being around us."

Sara smiled sweetly, reaching out to take his hand. "You can think about spending more time with him, you know."

Leaning close, he dropped a kiss to her lips. "We'll work something out but, for now, _sleep_."

"Hmmm," she mumbled, squeezing his hand and closing her eyes.

Grissom stayed exactly where he was until he felt her hand relax against his which didn't take long. Once she was asleep, he gently placed her hand over her tummy and kissed her forehead.

"Love you," he whispered before stepping back.

Moving the few steps to his own bed, he smiled down at Michael. He looked so innocent in sleep, so pure, and yet he'd been through so much.

Kicking off his shoes he lifted the blanket and managed to squeeze in beside Michael only to have his son reach for him with a mumble.

"Sssshh," Grissom soothed, hugging him close and pulling the blanket over them.

Thankfully, Michael stilled and Grissom kissed the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom frowned. There was something against his cheek. A hand. A small hand. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by familiar blue eyes.

"Breakfast, Daddy. Up time," Michael said quietly.

Groaning, Grissom closed his eyes for a second before looking at his watch. "Jeez, Mike," he moaned. "It's only just after 6."

"Yes," he agreed as he stared at him.

Grissom slowly sat up and leaned back against the wall, a long yawn escaping his mouth.

"Up time," Michael repeated holding up his hand. "Up then breakfast then brush teeth then wash then dressed," he said counting off on his fingers. "We need to wake Mommy, too, so she can have breakfast."

Although still sleepy, Grissom managed a smile and rubbed Michael's shoulders before glancing over to Sara. It looked like she was still asleep.

"I see numerous issues with your list," Grissom teased and Michael frowned at him. "First, Mommy needs her rest so we can't just wake her up. Second, breakfast doesn't start for another hour so you'll have to keep control of your belly for a little while longer."

Michael glanced down at his belly with a confused look. "Control?" he questioned.

Grinning, Grissom lightly poked his tummy. "I mean you'll have to wait."

Sighing, Michael looked in Sara's direction. "When Mommy wake up?"

Yawning again, Grissom shook his head. "I'm not sure. She'll still be very tired because of the operation she had yesterday so we must let her rest." Now Michael nodded and shuffled from Grissom's lap and off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Wee wee," Michael said, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Oh," Grissom said flatly, pushing the blanket back and swinging his legs over the bed. "Okay." After rubbing a hand over his face, he got up and stretched. "Come on then," Grissom offered, holding out his hand.

"I can do myself," Michael replied not taking the offered hand and, instead, pulling down his PJ bottoms.

Grissom's eyebrows soared before he shot a look towards the door. "Careful, Mike," he warned. "Flashing your behind at the nurses might get us in trouble." Michael just smiled as he kicked off his bottoms. "Next time wait until you are in the bathroom before doing that, okay?"

"No one see," Michael argued cheekily.

"Go," Grissom ordered pointing to the bathroom.

Giggling, Michael shuffled towards the bathroom and Grissom rolled his eyes twisting his neck and groaning when it cracked.

"I never knew our son was a streaker."

Hearing Sara's voice, Grissom turned and smiled at the grin on her face. But before he could approach her, Michael called out.

"Daddy! Help please."

"Be right back," he said, shaking his head and heading towards the bathroom. "What's up, Mike?" he asked, stepping inside. But, as he saw Michael staring at the toilet, he knew.

"Can't reach," Michael sighed.

"That's why we use the step, remember?" Grissom said, looking behind the door for the small plastic appliance the nurse had provided.

"Couldn't find it," Michael argued.

"Did you look?" Grissom asked, putting the step down in front of the toilet. Michael shook his head. "Too much like your mother. You never look." Michael pouted and Grissom smirked holding out his hand. "Come on, I may as well help now that I'm here. Up you get and let's be quick because mommy has just woken up."

Michael's eyes lit up and he took his father's hand. Getting up on the step, he quickly did what he had to do then jumped down.

"See, Mommy," he said eagerly but Grissom pulled him back as he made a dash for the door.

" _Waaaaait_ ," Grissom commanded. Looking confused, Michael faced him. "Two things," Grissom said. "First, what are we forgetting to do?"

Looking around, Michael thought. "Wash hands."

"That's right. We must not forget that with Mommy being sick," Grissom instructed. "And secondly, Mommy is probably going to be quite groggy and she's going to start feeling very sore so don't go jumping on her or anything, okay?"

Nodding, Michael pulled away from his father and headed toward the toilet to get the step. Setting it in front of the sink, he jumped and washed his hands.

"Good, boy," Grissom praised, handing him a towel when he'd finished.

"See Mommy now?" Michael asked, handing the towel back once his hands were dry.

"Yes, go on," Grissom urged and in a shot Michael was off. "Carefully!"

Grissom followed after his son, smirking as he climbed onto the chair by Sara's bed and gave his mother a healthy wave.

Smiling back, Sara reached for his hand. "Don't you think…you should put your bottoms back on, baby?" she challenged, her breath a little short. "A little early…to be flashing your assets around."

Grissom scooped up Michael's pj bottoms from the floor and headed to the bed. "Sit down," he requested of his son.

Doing as he was asked, Michael let his father redress him then quickly returned to standing on the chair.

"Daddy says not time for breakfast yet," he complained to Sara who looked at the clock and pursed her lips.

"It is…still very early," she answered.

Frowning, Grissom leaned close and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling? You sound breathless."

Clenching her eyes closed for a second, Sara cleared her throat. "Still waking up…I think."

Nipping on his lip, Grissom thought about hitting the call button. Considering her previous embolism, being short of breath made him worry. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Christine stepped into the room.

"Wow, we're all up early," the nurse said.

"Breakfast?" Michael asked.

Grissom's eyes flicked to him. "Can you take your mind of your stomach for five minutes?"

Sighing loudly, Michael dropped back onto the chair looking sorry for himself.

"He's…just so used to…eating this early at home," Sara said to her husband. "But you're too busy…sleeping."

Mouth dropping at the accusation, Grissom's eyebrows soared. " _Am not_ ," he denied.

She chuckled. "You are so…easy."

Playfully narrowing his eyes at her, their conversation halted when Christine spoke up.

"How are you feeling, Sara?" she asked, normal procedure ensuing and Grissom pulled Michael's chair back a bit so she could get closer to the patient. "You're sounding a little croaky."

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Grissom picked up one of Michael's books and handed it to him to keep him occupied for a second before moving closer to the bed.

"I noticed that, too," he admitted.

"I guess I'm…just like any other 40 something year old that's just…undergone major surgery," Sara returned.

"Any nasal congestion?" Christine asked, checking Sara's blood pressure. "Chest pain? Anything like that?"

Grissom swallowed hard. He knew any form of virus would not be good right now especially if associated with Sara's lungs but, thankfully, she shook her head.

"Just feel a bit tired," she said. "Throat is quite dry."

Nodding, Christine removed the blood pressure cuff. "Well your pressure's gone down which is good. Try and drink plenty of water today if you can, okay? I'll bring some fresh through in a minute."

"Do my best," Sara replied.

Folding his arms, Grissom watched as Christine inspected the IV. "How long until she's off that?" he asked.

Turning, she faced him. "The doctor will decide that when he does his rounds," she replied. "But usually 24-48 hours after surgery."

He nodded. "Okay."

Looking down at Michael, Christine smiled. "What do you have there?" she asked him.

"Animals," Michael replied, holding up the book.

Christine smiled. "Animals, huh?" 

"Yes," Michael confirmed. "Tigers and elephants and lions."

"Sounds like fun," she said with a smile as Michael nodded.

"Do you know what time the doctor will be around?" Grissom asked, keen for answers.

"Around 9am," Christine replied. "If anything changes I'll let you know." Grissom nodded. "I'll just go grab some fresh water."

He smiled over at Sara then looked down toward Michael. "Come on, little man," he said as he held out his hand. "Let's get you dressed. We're getting close to breakfast."

Michael's eye lit up. Handing his book to Grissom, he grabbed his hand and jumped down from the chair.

"Make sure…he brushes his teeth," Sara called as Grissom grabbed fresh clothing from one of the bags.

"Yes, dear," he shouted back, rolling his eyes. "Semi-conscious and still nagging," he joked quietly but not quite quietly enough.

"I heard that."

Smirking, he nodded to the bathroom. "Go on," he urged Michael. "And if Mommy asks if you brushed your teeth you better say yes."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom smirked as Michael picked up his plate and licked it. Scrambled eggs and toast all ravenously consumed.

"I think it's all gone, Mike," Grissom said from where he sat next to Sara's bed, looking down at the small table the nurse had brought in for him.

Pouting, Michael looked up. "Still hungry," he complained.

Grissom looked at Sara. "How did we create such an animal?" he teased.

Grinning, she looked down at her plate. "He can have mine."

Looking over her plate, Grissom shook his head. "No, you need to try and eat more," he argued noting Sara had barely touched her food.

Reaching across the tray, he picked up an apple and held it out to his son. "Try and pace yourself, huh?" he said.

Smiling, Michael took the apple and immediately bit into it, giggling slightly when Grissom rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see him enjoy his food," Sara said.

Grissom glanced her way. "Ah, come on, honey," he encouraged, nodding down to her nearly full plate. "You can do better than that."

Sara huffed out a long breath. "I'm really not hungry," she said honestly. "Maybe I will be a little later."

Hesitating slightly, Grissom moved her tray out of the way. "Okay," he said trying not to worry that she wasn't eating again. It could just be the anesthetic was still in her system. "Will you be okay if I go wash and shave?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

Getting up, he dropped a kiss to her lips and smiled. "I won't be long."

Sara nodded again as Grissom turned and looked at Michael. "You behave yourself while Daddy is in the bathroom."

Swallowing the apple in his mouth, Michael nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Thinking for a second, Grissom held out his hand. "Come sit by Mommy because I know what you're like. You'll be trying to get up there if I leave you where you are."

Michael didn't argue. Taking Grissom's hand he let himself be led to the chair by the bed.

"Look after Mommy while I get back."

"Yes," Michael agreed with a bright smile.

Grissom smiled back before stepping away.

"Apple?" Michael asked, holding his fruit out to Sara.

Snorting, Sara shook her head. "No, thank you, baby."

"Still sick, Mommy?"

Sara smiled, reaching out to run her fingers through is hair. "I'm going to be sick for a while. So, I'm going to need lots of love from you and Daddy to help me get better, okay?"

Smiling brightly, Michael nodded. "We see babies again today?"

She sighed, dropping her hand over her tummy. "I'm not sure if I can sweetie but maybe you and Daddy can pop over to see them." Her attention drew to the door as Maggie entered.

"All finished?" the nurse asked, looking over the breakfast plates.

"Yes, thank you," Sara replied.

"Didn't do so well did we?" Maggie questioned, gathering the plates.

"He did," Sara returned, kinking her head towards Michael. "Sadly, I did not."

"It'll get better," Maggie encouraged. "Give it time."

"Yeah," Sara breathed. "I guess I have lots of that."

Maggie smiled at Michael. "Enjoy your breakfast?" she asked him.

"Mmmmm," Michael mumbled, bobbing his head as he bit into the apple.

"Good," she chirped, returning her attention to Sara. "The doctor will be by in about half an hour. I thought you'd like to know."

Swallowing, Sara gave a single nod. "Okay. Thanks."

Her nerves started to build again. How could they not? What they had to say to her could well determine how she would spend the rest of her life.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"That's how you spell it, right?" Grissom asked of Sara as he typed in something on their iPad.

"Not a 's'. A 'z'," she answered.

He frowned. "Really?"

"Like zebra," Michael spouted out, not even stopping what he was creating at the small table.

"Hey, guys."

All three of them looked up to see Steven and Alex walking into the room. Hastily, Grissom tried to hide his building anxiety and, as casually as he could, put the iPad down while Michael smiled then went back to work.

"Hi," Sara breathed nervously, shuffling her butt a little which was aching and winced at the effort. She'd kill to be able to get up.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, noticing her grimace.

Sara's eyebrows rose. "How would you like me to answer that question?" she just about snapped and the doctor cleared his throat. As Grissom took her hand, Sara sighed. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just a little tense and my butt has gone to sleep. I'm sick of lying here."

"It's fine," Alex said softly. "I understand your frustration."

She wanted to snap out ' _do you_?' but refrained from doing so. Instead she looked at Grissom who gave the best encouraging smile he could no matter how difficult it was. Taking a breath, Sara glanced back at the bearers of her news.

"So…can we get on with it?"

"Sure," Steven replied swiftly. "We'll talk a little about your surgery first, do an examination then a few tests and then we'll discuss next steps, okay?"

"Will I find out when my legs can come down?" Sara asked. "And when I might actually be able to get out of this bed?"

Alex nodded. " _Yes_. We will go through all that when we know where we stand."

To everyone's surprise Sara snorted and Grissom frowned as she looked at him.

"Where we _stand_ ," she retorted. "I find it amusing."

Grissom knew she didn't find it amusing at all but if she had to deal with it this way then that was the way it was going to be. He squeezed her hand again and she sighed.

"I guess we better get started."

 **A/N: Maybe I should turn Sara into the bionic woman. Could make for a fun fic, lmao**.


	20. No other feeling like it

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My writing will hasn't been around much lately so I've found it hard to put finger to key :P Time for Sara to get her legs down I think. You may wince a bit. My gracious thanks for all your reviews, they rock. And, thank you to calim for yet another great beta and for all your help.**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 19

Sara could deal with pain. True, she didn't have much choice in the matter but figured the exam would be a cakewalk compared to giving birth. And she'd been partially right. Numerous moans and groans had escaped her lips along with a few grimaces as the doctors poked and prodded their way up one leg and down the other, but she could feel her right leg and most of the left. A portion around her left knee and a few points on her foot were being stubborn but, all in all, it was great news.

Sharing Grissom's smile, she clung tightly to his hand, then turned her attention to the doctors.

"The swelling in your left knee is looking much better," Alex said, removing his gloves and tossing them into the disposal bin.

Inhaling deeply, Sara nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I saw."

"That's good, right?" Grissom asked.

"Absolutely," Alex confirmed. "It means the knee is already accepting the procedure and, hopefully, doing its best to fix itself."

"So when can I get up?" Sara asked impatiently causing Alex to smirk.

"We may consider taking your legs down in 24 hours," Donald said, "as long as the swelling continues to subside."

" _Okay_ ," Sara replied waiting for more to come.

"We will then decide whether or not to cast your left leg," Donald continued.

Grissom squeezed Sara's hand a little tighter. "Can you do that? I mean, considering all the lacerations and swelling?"

"Like I said," Donald continued, "the swelling will be a major factor but it will be much safer with a cast on." He pointed at Sara's knee. "It would be a full leg cast. Starting above your knee and going down to cover your ankle. This way your full leg is supported and it will provide us with an easier job of letting you get out of bed. One simple knock or movement out of place and, trust me, it won't be fun."

Sara swallowed. "No, I suppose it wouldn't but if it gives me more chance of getting up then let's do it."

Donald chuckled. "I love your enthusiasm but we need to wait just a little while, okay?"

"We just need to be patient," Grissom as he smiled lovingly at her.

Sighing, she looked back at Donald. "Will I be able to see the babies today or am I confined to my room?"

"No moving today," Donald replied. "It's for your own safety and comfort."

"I thought as much," Sara mumbled.

"We can see the twins tomorrow," Grissom said, trying to keep positive.

Her head tipped his way and she lifted his hand to rest over her chest. "You can go and see them and then let me know how they are."

"We'll see," he whispered.

"The nurses are going to come in and make sure your legs are disinfected before they add some support bandages," Alex said. "As much as possible we need to try and let your skin air for a while."

Sara pursed her lips at her husband. "It's a perfect time for you to see our babies. I'm sure you don't need to watch that." He frowned but she continued. "Go and get Mike and take him to see his siblings. And then bring me ice cream."

Now Grissom's eyebrows soared and she smirked. "Seriously?"

"Oddly, yes," she confirmed. "I feel like ice cream."

A smile found his lips. "Okay," he agreed. "Ice cream it is."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With Michael beside him, Grissom settled into one of the soft benches inside the NICU with Gabriel nestled in his arms. Looking into his baby's eyes, his face lit up with a glorious smile when he looked right back at him.

"Mommy says hello," he said, rubbing his thumb over Gabriel's chin. "Yes, she does," he confirmed when the baby kicked out his legs.

"He's doing really well," the nurse said who was hovering close and keeping an eye on Michael.

"It's so good to hear that," Grissom replied.

"Can I hold baby, Daddy?" Michael asked, holding out his arms.

Looking at his son, Grissom's eyebrows rose. "Um, I think he's still a little too small yet, Mike. He needs to be held very carefully."

"Aww," Michael pouted and folded his arms.

Looking at the nurse, Grissom watched as she smiled and held up a finger. "I have an idea," she said.

Stepping away before he had a chance to ask what it was, she quickly returned holding what looked like a baby in her arms.

"This is Rebecca," she said. "She is our 'real care' baby simulator we use for training or if Mommy's are a little scared of holding their babies."

Michael could certainly hold that baby and there should be no issues.

"Michael, would you like to hold Rebecca?" she asked.

"Baby?" Michael queried, looking over the small being in the nurse's arms.

"Almost," she confirmed, stepping closer to him. "She sleeps and she cries and, oh boy, will she let you know when she's hungry. Want to look after her for a minute?"

Nodding keenly, Michael opened out his arms again.

"Be careful with her, Mike, okay?" Grissom warned. "Just like Daddy is being careful with Gabriel. Nice and gentle."

Assuming the baby was expensive and that the nurse was probably breaking the rules, Grissom hoped that Michael wouldn't break it. He was sure his insurance would never cover that one.

"Yes, Daddy," Michael answered. "I be careful."

Carefully, the nurse placed the baby in Michael's waiting arms and smiled at how he seemed in awe when she rested in his hold.

"Baby sleeping," Michael said.

The nurse nodded. "She is."

Grinning, Grissom lightly stoked his hand over Gabriel's head, looking down when he let out a tiny whimper.

Stepping closer, the nurse looked down at them. "I think he's hungry. Would you like the honors?"

"Yeah," Grissom replied. "I'd love to."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was an hour later that Grissom and Michael returned to Sara's room. He grinned as his son literally ran inside toward his mother and climbed up onto the chair by her bed.

"I held baby, Mommy," he said.

Looking surprised by that comment, Sara glanced at Grissom as he approached. Smiling, he set down the bag in his hand then leaned down to kiss her.

"Hello you," he greeted.

"Hi," she yawned with a bit of bemusement. "Is that right? He…"

"The nurse was kind enough to let him hold a simulator baby," he said, cutting her short. "He wanted to hold Gabe but with him being so small and fragile…," he trailed off with a shrug.

Her mouth dropped open. "Ah, I see. Fun."

"Baby was good first," Michael continued. "Sleeping. But then she started crying." His head shook. "I no like that."

Smiling, Sara reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. "Babies do cry, honey. _You cry_. Everybody cries. Even Mommy and Daddy. And we might not like it but we just have to deal with it when it happens."

Michael shook his head. "Give baby back to nurse."

Chuckling, Sara yawned again, glancing back at her husband.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked. "You're looking a little tired again."

"Hmmm. As okay as I can be," she admitted. "Started to hurt a bit so they gave me a shot. Probably why I'm looking tired." A worried look crossed Grissom's face and she reached for his hand. "It comes with the package, Gil. And we know it's only going to get worse but _I'm okay._ Let's enjoy the good news of the feeling in my legs whether it hurts or not."

He inhaled deeply, her courage nipping at both his heart and gut. She was never much of a complainer. Always kept everything bottled up just like he did. But yes, the news about her legs was good so he should at least try and keep the mood nice.

"Did you still want ice cream?"

"I do!" Michael yelped cheerfully.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "What a surprise. You'll spoil your lunch."

"Never," Sara snorted. "He'd eat ice cream all day long if we let him." Grissom smirked. "And yes, I'll have a bit if you brought some. You can spread it on my legs if you like. It might cool them down."

His eyes sprang to hers before he reached into the bag. "I brought vanilla, mint chocolate or strawberry," he told her as he took the three tubs from the bag.

"Vanilla," she replied.

He nodded. "Mike?"

"Berry," Michael replied, sitting in the chair and swinging his legs.

"I thought you might," Grissom chirped knowing that was his son's favorite. He popped off the top, took a spoon from the bag and held out the ice cream. "Here."

Michael wasted no time in taking the tub and spoon and was quickly digging in.

"Don't eat it too fast," Sara warned, "or you'll get a headache."

As he'd just put a giant scoopful in his mouth, Michael just bobbed his head.

"I foresee a headache," Grissom agreed as he opened Sara's tub.

"Just leave it to melt a bit," she requested, "otherwise I'll never be able to get it out."

He had to admit that was a good point. He could've fed it to her but he knew how much she hated that so did as she asked.

"How are the twins?" she asked.

"Beautiful," he sighed and then smiled pulling out his phone. "The nurse took a couple of pictures for me," he said handing it to her. "Gabe has put on another two ounces."

She smiled back, the news like blissful music to her ears. Pulling up the photographs, her smile grew. Grissom looked so proud.

"The nurse also said his heart rate is almost normal now so he's really doing well."

Her eyes shot to his. " _Yeah_?"

Moving close, he leaned in and kissed her lips. " _Yes_. And he's eating a lot better so, fingers crossed, he'll be a healthy fatty soon."

Sara chuckled. "A healthy fatty? I'm not sure how that would work."

He grinned at her. "Hopefully, you can see them soon."

"Yeah," Sara sighed. "I hope so."

It made Sara's heart sing that Gabriel was doing better. There was nothing worse for a mother than her child being sick apart from the thought of losing one and she'd had to contend with both. It wasn't fun but to hear he was doing well just made her morning a little brighter. She longed for a time when she could sleep with them in her arms. That to any parent was just pure bliss - to feel the warmth of your creation, the gentle breath breezing across your skin and to have that heartbeat against your own. There was no other feeling like it.

She truly, truly wished that day was not too far away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

 **One day later**

Grissom chewed on his thumbnail as he watched three nurses and Steven carefully lower Sara's right leg from the sling. Her fingers were tightly gripping the bedsheet as her face contorted into a painful grimace. He really wanted to take her hand but he had to move out of the way to give the staff the room they needed to do this safely.

The all clear had been given that morning to remove Sara's legs from their slings. Both were happy and also afraid of what was to come. She knew it was going to hurt worse than the initial exam and he hated feeling helpless as all he could do was watch as the doctors slowly lowered her leg.

"Doing _really_ well, Sara," Steven encouraged, carefully helping to place her leg down onto special soft padding that had been placed on the bed.

"Burns so much," she gasped, tightly squeezing her eyes closed.

"Almost there."

She gasped again and then felt the pull on her leg fade away and a softness develop around it. The burning eased a bit but it was still there. Opening her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath and looked at her left leg still stuck up in the air. Moving the right hurt enough so getting the left down was going to be a serious bitch.

"Okay, Sara?" Steven asked, looking over her leg to ensure it was placed down correctly.

Swallowing, she nodded, licking a droplet of sweat from her lip. "Just about," she huffed.

"You can take a break if you want."

She shook her head. "Just get it down."

Grissom could hear the pain and frustration in her voice but who could blame her?

Steven nodded to his staff and they all moved into place. For a brief second, Grissom closed his eyes and took a breath, his fingers clenching in and out.

"Ready, Sara?" Steven asked.

"Yeah," she breathed, her heart racing faster than she thought possible.

With Sara's go ahead there was no reason to prolong the task and they set to work, Grissom wincing at her every gasp. When she screamed, and slammed her hand down onto the mattress, he had to fight the urge to rush to her side.

"We can't stop, Sara, just hang in there," Steven begged as her leg was painstakingly lowered.

She was panting now and it almost reminded Grissom of when she was in labor.

" _God, it hurts_ ," Sara growled when her leg was totally freed from the sling. It felt like a million daggers stabbing her at once.

"Almost there, almost there," Steven urged. "Hold on."

Her leg was gently placed onto a thicker piece of padding used for the comfort of her knee and to ensure her ankle was positioned correctly.

"That's good," Steven said as he and everyone else let go of her leg.

The second they did, Grissom was at Sara's side, immediately taking hold of her hand. "Honey?" he whispered nervously when a tear ran down her cheek.

Sara swallowed hard and then her lips parted, short sharp breaths very audible to all.

"Just breathe nice and slowly," Steven advised as Sara slowly opened her eyes. "The feeling in your legs will be very strange to start with but once your body gets used to being flat again it should wear off."

A shuddering gust of air passed through her lips as Grissom brushed the tear from her cheek.

"You did so well," he praised. "And I'm right here."

She nodded slightly. "So, I can get up now, right?" she laughed, her tone pained but humorous.

Grissom smiled, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "It will happen soon I'm sure."

His attention was drawn across the bed as a nurse injected something into the IV. He looked at Steven.

"Just a little extra pain relief," the doctor advised.

Grissom nodded pretty sure no one was going to argue with that.

"Sara, we'll be checking on you frequently over the next few hours," Steven began. "Do your best not to move for now because we need to let all that blood and tissue settle. And I'll be back in a little later to make sure we don't have any problems."

She blinked drearily. "Like what?"

"Swelling mainly. I'd expect some but we need to be careful."

"Oh," she mumbled. "Back to balloon legs."

"Hopefully, not," Steven shot back. "Just try and relax and make sure you shout out if the pain gets too bad."

"You can be sure I will."

Steven stepped away to chat with the nurses and Grissom flicked his fingers through Sara's hair.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked lovingly.

"A beer. Make that ten beers."

Smirking, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I think I'd get shot if I gave you beer." She managed a smile back and then yawned before wincing. " _Are you okay_?"

"Hmmmm. Just moved my right foot a bit and probably shouldn't have."

"Probably best for you to keep still for now," he recommended.

"I know but it doesn't stop the frustration after being stuck up in the air for so long. I just want to move, Gil. Get out of this damn bed. Have a proper bath. Hold my children."

Sighing softly, he reached back to her hair, curling a strand behind her ear. "I know," he said softly. "And I wish I could make this easier. Everything will come in time."

A soft knock sounded and they both looked over to see Catherine standing in the doorway.

"Okay to come in?" she called over.

"Sure," Grissom called back, lowering his arm.

Catherine smiled as she entered. "Good to see you flat again," she said to Sara. "How are things?"

"They've only just taken my legs down so I'm still getting used to it," Sara replied.

"But things are going well," Grissom added. "We still have feeling so that's what's most important."

Pursing her lips, Sara looked at him. "He just got his medical degree," she teased.

His eyes narrowed and she smirked before returning her attention to Catherine. "How are things at the lab?"

"They're usual chirpy self," Catherine returned. "Everyone misses you guys. Me especially."

"It's tough being boss, isn't it?" Grissom challenged.

Catherine's eyes shot to him. "It has its moments but sometimes, yeah, it can be. I'm not as patient as you."

"I never would have guessed," Grissom bantered. She grinned before pulling a file from her bag. "What's that?" he asked with a frown.

"I need your help with something if you don't mind and. It doesn't have to be right now but…"

Standing, Grissom approached her and held out his hand. "It must be important so hand it over. I'll look at it when Sara naps."

"You _can_ look at it now, Gil," Sara said. "It's not like I'm needing a great deal of attention."

Grissom's tongue drew from his mouth in thought. "What is it?"

"Bug body," Catherine answered. "Your specialty. I need your thoughts."

Nodding, he looked back at Sara and she smiled.

"Knock yourself out."

 **A/N: Yay, Sara has her legs down. When will she be able to get out of bed?**


	21. A time out

**A/N: Back, finally :) I have been writing a little which is good, just wish I could stop myself getting distracted. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Evil hat is winking I think :P**

 **Thank you very much for all your thoughts, please keep them coming. I'm working on IAFU 2 right now so hopefully there will be another chap of that up soon, too. As always thanks to calim for the help and great beta :D**

 **On we goooooooooooooo…..**

Chapter 20

Sara smiled as Grissom settled into a chair with Catherine's file then turned to pick up his phone.

"Take a looksee," she said, handing it over to Catherine.

Taking hold of the phone, Catherine couldn't help but grin. "Awww, he's so cute," she remarked.

"Gil or the baby?" Sara asked as she glanced across the room. Grissom shot her a look making her smirk.

"Well," Catherine began, wriggling her eyebrows, "would I get into trouble if I said both?"

"Stop it," Grissom grumbled.

Sara laughed. "That would be a yes."

"He is really beautiful though," Catherine continued. "Has he put on weight?"

"We are talking about Gabriel now right?" Sara teased a bit more and her husband's eyes narrowed.

"Too funny," Catherine giggled.

"Yeah," Sara sighed but then turned a little more serious. "And, yes, the little munchkin has put on weight. _Thank God_. He's eating better and his heart is doing well, too."

Smiling brightly, Catherine put the phone down. "Amazing news."

Sara nodded. "Definitely," she replied, holding her hand to her mouth as a yawn came.

"I'm that boring aren't I?" Catherine joked.

Smiling, Sara rubbed her hand over her tummy. "Just the shot kicking in."

Grissom got up and waved the file at Catherine. "How about I give you a call when I've been through this properly?"

"I have a better idea," Sara said.

Grissom's eyebrows rose. "Oh?" he asked suspiciously. "And what's that?"

"Why don't you take a time out?" she suggested. "Go with Catherine to the lab. Go home for a little while and spend some time with Mike. You don't need to sit here watching me sleep."

Chewing on his lip, Grissom looked very unsure about that suggestion. "Um…I…don't…"

She held out her hand and, after he flashed Catherine a quick look, he took it.

"Seriously, Gil, _go_. The babies are fine, _I'm fine_. Go and get some fresh air, work your brain for a bit on something other than sick people and spend some quality time with your son."

"You could use a shave, too," Catherine added.

Clearing his throat, Grissom glared at her only to receive a smile in return.

"I still feel nervous about going anywhere," he admitted, looking back at Sara.

She nodded and softly squeezed his hand. "I know you do and that's just a natural thing. But you can't stay in here until I'm discharged, Gil. That could still be months away so _go_. The longer you leave this the harder it's going to get."

He swallowed. " _Are you sure_?"

"No," she said flatly. "I thought I'd just tease you and then demand you stay here."

Shaking his head, he leaned close and stared into her eyes. " _You're evil_."

"Yeah but I'm an evil you love," she countered.

"You got that right," he breathed and then kissed her. "I promise I won't be too long."

She ran her hand down his arm. "Be as long as you want. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Straightening out, he nodded. "Okay. Do you need anything from home?"

Sara thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I don't think so but you could always surprise me."

"Don't say that," Catherine said. "He'll bring his ant farm in."

"That could be fun," Sara chuckled. "I'm sure the nurses would love that one."

"I'm sure they wouldn't," Grissom returned, hesitantly grabbing his coat. "I'll see you in a little while okay?"

Sara smiled. "Have fun."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Grissom approached the front door to their townhouse, he pulled his phone from his pocket for about the 20th time. He just couldn't stop checking it after making it very clear to the nurses that they call him if they needed him or if there was a problem. Thankfully, no communication had come.

Sighing loudly, he put the phone away. He really did need to try and stop worrying all time but that was easier said than done.

Slipping his key into the lock, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Looking around he was greeted with an empty lounge. Neither Claire nor Michael knew he was coming home so he dropped his keys on the stand by the door and headed through the house only to stop when Michael's voice caught at his ears. Smiling, he headed towards the backdoor that led out into the garden and quietly slipped out, spotting Michael kicking a balloon.

"Careful or you'll pop another one," Claire warned.

Giggling, Michael spun around and gave the balloon another kick. It flew up into the air. He watched it and, as it fell back towards the grass, his gaze came across his father standing not so far away, grinning at him.

"Daddy!" he shouted with excitement and set off running.

Claire turned around, a very surprised look catching her face when she saw Grissom.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Michael chanted as he threw his arms up and Grissom scooped him up the second he reached him.

"Hey, you," he laughed.

Michael couldn't smile any brighter if he'd tried and just looked insanely happy as he tightly hugged his father.

"Happy to see me then?" Grissom chuckled.

"Surprised to see you," Claire said.

Grissom smiled at her. "Sara kicked me out for a bit."

" _And you let her_?" Claire teased.

He smirked as Michael pulled back and looked at him.

"Mommy not coming?"

"No, Mike," Grissom said softly. "You know she's very sick and it's still going to be a while before she can come home."

"How long?" Michael asked. "Want Mommy home."

Sighing, Grissom kissed his forehead. "I know you do. We all do. I don't know how long but I promise, as soon as I do, I will tell you. Okay?"

Michael thought for a second. "Daddy stay home?"

"Just for a little while and then I have to go back to the hospital."

"Awww," Michael pouted but then he tapped Grissom on the shoulder. "I come stay?"

Grissom looked at Claire who gave him a shrug.

"We'll see," he said. "For now, why don't you go and get your soccer ball and show Daddy how good you are at kicking it?"

After Michael nodded, Grissom eased him down, laughing as he ran across the garden. Well, ran as well as an almost three-year-old could.

"He looks really happy that you've come home," Claire said, stepping closer. "But he's not going to be happy if you leave without him. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Grissom mumbled. "I didn't really think about it. Didn't expect to be here if I'm honest."

Claire's eyes narrowed. "So, what prompted you to leave the land of disinfectant?"

He snorted. "Interesting name for it. Catherine came by and needed some help so I popped by the lab before coming here." He paused and looked about the yard. "Today was the first time I actually felt okay leaving Sara and the babies. Plus, Sara was quiet insistent I stop watching her sleep."

Laughing, Claire stepped towards the table and chairs by the porch and reached for a jug of lemonade sitting there. "You could so take that out of context."

"Sure could," he agreed, unable to hold in the smirk that caught his lips.

"Well, you've taken that first big step now," Claire told him, holding out a glass of lemonade to him. "You've managed to leave the hospital. Now that you've done it once, it will be easier to do it again and you'll be able to get some routine back into your life with Michael."

He took the glass from her. "Hopefully," he agreed. "But it's still one day at a time at the moment."

She nodded. "I understand that. How's Sara doing today? Did they go ahead and take her legs down?"

"Sure did," he replied, sipping from the glass. "It was painful but I know she's happy to be out of the slings."

"I'll bet. I can't even imagine how she feels."

Grissom sucked on his lip. "We all know how tough it is to get hurt but we're always there for each other."

Claire smiled. That was certainly true.

"Daddy!" Michael called, running towards him with his ball. "Come play!"

"Are you up to it?" Claire snickered.

Putting the glass down, he nodded. "For a little while and then I could murder a bath."

"Go play with him and I'll get one ready for you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No," she deadpanned. "I thought I'd just tease you."

He laughed. Claire and Sara were so alike. "Thanks."

Nodding, she stepped away and Grissom did his best to run towards Michael and try and grab the ball off him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was almost 6pm when Grissom made his way back to the hospital. He'd not intended to be away for so long but with Michael wanting to play forever he couldn't just leave. Finally able to take a bath, his heart almost hit his feet when he looked at his watch. All he could do was hope Sara wouldn't be mad at him for being gone so long.

Taking a deep breath, he peaked into her room and found her sitting up and watching TV. Hoping to sneak in, all surprise was lost when Michael called out to her.

Looking towards the door, Sara smiled as Michael broke away from Grissom and came scampering towards her, climbing up onto the chair and flashing her a bright smile.

"Hello you," she said curiously, her eyes flashing to Grissom as he tentatively approached, swinging the bag on his shoulder down to the floor. " _And hello you_ ," she continued as Michael giggled.

"Hi," he breathed a little nervously. "Sorry I…um…"

She snorted and immediately cut him off. "Don't even go there with any apologies, Gil." She looked back at Michael. "Have you had a fun afternoon?"

" _Yes_ ," he replied enthusiastically. "We played soccer and baseball."

Sara smiled. " _Did you_?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, but Daddy is slow. He needs more practice."

Chuckling, Sara tipped her head back to Grissom. "Slow, huh?"

Grissom held up a hand. "Cut me some slack, okay?" he teased. "I've had a tough few weeks and I'm a little out of shape."

She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, her hand rubbing up his arm.

"Have you been all right?" he asked. "I really didn't want to be gone so long."

"I've been fine. Slept for a few hours and the nurses have been taking good care of me."

He nodded. "How's your pain?"

Blinking lazily, she inhaled a contented breath. "Manageable at the moment. I keep getting pins and needles though."

Grissom's eye twitched. "Have you told the nurse?"

" _Yes_ ," she answered quickly. "They've increased my meds a bit for the next 12 hours but it's a natural reaction and, apparently, a good sign even if it is annoying."

Rubbing a hand over his chin, Grissom nodded again. "So, an irritating but good thing."

She snorted. "Something like that." Her head tipped back towards Michael. "And I wasn't expecting to see you, young man. Did you talk Daddy into another stay over?"

Michael looked at Grissom who raised an eyebrow.

"He was rather persistent," Grissom replied. "Tissues were required."

"Awwww," Sara pouted, reaching for Michael's hand. "You don't need to get upset baby. If you want to stay here you can just not all the time. Mommy and Daddy don't want you to get sick and being here a lot you could catch some of those nasty germs floating around."

"Just miss you," Michael whispered.

"I know," Sara replied. "But now Mommy has her legs down, fingers crossed I can start getting better and it means I can think about coming home."

Looking around, Michael noticed Sara's legs were indeed lying on the bed. He hadn't really paid attention until now.

"Mommy walk now?" he asked.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Not just yet but soon."

"Promise?"

"I really hope so," she said softly, a short sigh breezing through her lips. "I'm going to need lots of help but I'll do my best."

"I can help," Michael said proudly. "I hold one hand and Daddy hold the other."

Grissom smirked and picked up the bag from the floor. "I wish it was that easy, Mike," he said, putting the bag on the bed and unzipping it. Pulling an IPad from the bag, he held it out to Michael. "Why don't you play on that for a little while? Mommy's dinner will be here shortly."

"I help eat dinner," he answered, taking the IPad.

Grissom's eyes narrowed at him. "You ate before we left. I made a point of feeding you everything possible."

Michael just smiled. "Food is good," he said tapping the IPad. "I like food."

"No kidding," Grissom retorted as Sara laughed.

"His middle name is bottomless pit," she teased.

"I foresee a career as a professional eater," he returned.

"Well," Sara said, scratching the end of her nose, "that sure beats what we do."

"Hmmm," Grissom mumbled, looking back into the bag.

Sara carefully leaned forwards. In the few hours her legs had been down, she'd come to learn how she could move without sending jolts of agony through her body.

"So, did you bring me a surprise?" she asked. "Something to make me nice and happy?"

"I considered a puppy but I thought it might make a mess in the bag."

"Very funny," she chided. Smirking he pulled out a bottle of beer and held it up. " _Oh, now you are just teasing_ ," she complained. "You know I can't drink that."

"I know," he replied, putting the beer down next to the bed. "But call it an incentive for when you can." Next, he pulled out a big bar of chocolate.

Sara's lips pursed. "Now that's better. But you're going to make me fat."

"You'll probably need about 50 bars before you get fat," he returned. "You've lost a lot of weight you know."

Sighing, she glanced at the door upon hearing the dinner trolley. "Well, you know how my appetite has been but here is my nourishment, right on cue to help me out."

"I help," Michael said, not lifting his eyes from the game on the IPad.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom stuck Ant into Michael's arms and pulled up the blanket.

"Comfortable?" he asked of his son who nodded and hugged Ant harder.

Smiling, Grissom looked over his shoulder, watching the nurse do her final checks for the evening. Sara had remained comfortable since he'd returned. Hopefully, that would continue through the night. The extra pain relief she'd received was, no doubt, helping.

Looking back, he ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Time to go to sleep okay?"

Yawning, Michael nodded. "Daddy sleep?"

Leaning close, Grissom kissed him on the cheek. "Soon. I'm just going to sit with Mommy for a little while."

"'Kay," he mumbled before closing his eyes.

Grissom smiled. Michael was happy and, when he was happy, he never struggled to fall asleep.

Glancing at the nurse, he watched as she lowered Sara's wrist after checking her pulse. "Are we still looking good?"

"Just about," she replied.

Lofting an eyebrow, Grissom exchanged a quick look with Sara and then folded his arms. " _Just about_? Is there something we don't know that we should?"

"Your temperature is a little higher than normal, Sara," she answered. "Not drastic and possibly caused by your elevation change. Are you feeling unwell at all?"

A snort left Sara's nostrils. "Erm, how would you like me to answer that considering my position?"

Maggie smiled at Sara's banter, picking up a syringe from the side and inserting it into the IV. "Given your lighthearted answer I will presume you're not feeling any worse than usual?"

Sara's eyes worked around and then she frowned. "I feel a little warm but that's about it."

Grissom shuffled on his feet, a sudden uncomfortable chill hitting his spine and Sara noticed.

" _You're worrying again_ ," she accused.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm allowed to," he shot back.

"Well, that shot should keep you comfortable and I'll keep a good eye on you through the night," Maggie continued. "But please make sure you holler if you start feeling nauseous or begin to feel any hotter."

"I will," Sara agreed. She returned her attention to Grissom as Maggie left them and nodded towards Michael. "You'll be snug again tonight."

"Hmmm," he mumbled, drawing close. " _Are you sure you're all right_?"

Clasping his arm, she smiled. " _I'm fine_ ," she insisted. "Starting to feel nice and high again."

His lips twitched as he leaned in and softly kissed her. "You should get some rest. Sleep off that fever."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just a little warm," she argued. "Just my body getting used to being thrown around."

"Did they throw you?" he teased.

"Well," she said smirking, "if you weren't _so slow_ you could have."

His eyebrows soared. "Ooooh, below the belt Mrs. Grissom."

"If only," she scoffed. "If only."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes shot open when a piercing cry hit his ears. Swiftly tipping his head towards Sara's bed he saw numerous nurses around his wife.

"Just breathe, Sara."

Carefully but quickly, Grissom unwrapped his arms from around Michael and slid from their bed. His heart thumped and his head spun a little as he hurried across the room, sleep trying to cling to him but he shrugged it off.

" _Hurts_ …" Sara cried.

"We know, honey," Maggie said.

"What's happening?" Grissom gasped, his eyes frantically floating between his wife and the nurses.

"We don't know yet," Maggie answered, whipping the sheet from Sara's lower half. "Please just keep back while we try and find out."

 **A/N: Ugh oh. Now what? :P**


	22. Easier said than done

**A/N: It seems I always apologize for the delay and this time will be no different. I'm going through a lot in RL at the moment so please bear with me. Writing comes when it comes and the last few months it hasn't be flying out of my fingers sadly. I will get there eventually so hopefully at some point in the future I can really concentrate on getting back to what I really love doing.**

 **So, let's just get on with it and here is a new chapter. I will be getting an IAFU2 chap up to hopefully as well in the next few days.**

 **For now, I hope you enjoy this new one. Evil hat may be back for a short spell. Shout loud enough and he may go away :)**

 **On we go…**

Chapter 21

Keep back? Who were they kidding? His wife was in agony, bordering on screaming. There was no way in hell he was keeping back.

Grissom reached for Sara's hand and gently clasped it. Maggie flashed him a quick glance of narrowed eyes but didn't argue. That's right. No argument. The problem was obviously with her legs and he wasn't in the way.

Well, not yet.

"Sara, Doctor Jones is on call and on his way, all right?" Maggie said. "Can you tell me _exactly_ what you're feeling?"

Slamming her cast down onto the bed, Sara groaned. "Burns so much. _Jesus it burns_."

Grissom felt her hand tighten around his and he scanned her face. She was sweating and her cheeks were glowing.

"It's going to be okay," he soothed, taking a quick look over his shoulder to check on Michael, thanking up above that his son could sleep through anything.

"We're going to take the bandages off your legs, Sara, so we can take a look. Okay?" Maggie said. "Can you tell me exactly where the pain is? Is it both your legs?"

Tightly clenching her eyes, Sara tried to breathe. "Left," she gasped.

"Okay," Maggie replied softly, nodding to her co-workers who went to work removing the bandages.

"Can't you give her something?" Grissom asked, his tone desperate.

Maggie shook her head. "Not until the doctor gets here as we'll need to identify what the issue is first and if it means surgery we'll need to be very careful."

Grissom's eyes widened at that comment but he kept his mouth shut. Sara didn't seem to be listening and him rambling on about the possibilities or more surgery would probably upset her further. Reaching for her hair, he brushed his fingers through it smiling as she looked at him.

"Just breathe and try to relax," he urged.

She laughed which surprised him. " _Easier_ …said than… _done_ ," she complained.

Luckily, it only took a few minutes for Jack to arrive and he rushed into the room.

"What have we got?" he asked of his nurses.

"Intense pain in the left leg," Maggie answered, carefully pulling free the last of the bandage around Sara's knee.

"What kind of pain are you having, Sara?" Jack asked, slipping on gloves.

After licking sweat from her lips, Sara huffed a long breath. "Burning. It's _really_ bad."

"Okay," he replied with a nod. "Any particular area? Is it both your legs?"

"Just the left and… _worse_ around my knee."

Nodding again, he visually inspected her leg. "I'm going to have a feel around," he told her. "I need you to tell me if it feels any different when I touch you. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," she grunted.

Sara closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Grissom's hand as he watched Jack begin to feel Sara's leg, starting at her thigh and working down.

"Any difference in your pain, Sara?" the doctor asked.

She shook her head. "Just feels the same," she gasped.

Working down to her knee, he carefully squeezed around it. "How about now?"

"Same," she mumbled.

Moving downwards he asked two more times, receiving the same response as before.

"Okay," he said, pulling off the gloves. "Let's give her 20mg of fentanyl and see how we get on with that." 

One of the nurses nodded and moved away to get the requested medication.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Grissom asked needing answers.

"I'm seeing some slight redness, more than usual, and extra inflammation," Jack replied.

Grissom's eyes worked in a circle. " _And that means_?"

"I suspect one of two things," Jack continued as Sara's eyes opened to settle upon him. "It could be compartment syndrome or Osteomyelitis.

"That doesn't sound good," Sara said, wincing again.

"First of all we need to make you as comfortable as we can and then we need to do a biopsy so we can verify exactly what the problem is. It's vitally important we get that done _now_. I can explain why afterwards."

Sara sighed, her eyes catching the nurse as she returned with a needle. "If the pain goes away you can tell me whenever you want."

Jack smiled, tipping his head towards Maggie. "Let's get the biopsy sorted and I suggest we bend her knee a little and add some padding. I think she'll be more comfortable."

"Yes, Doctor," Maggie agreed. "Right away."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It had been just an hour since Grissom had awoken to his wife's cries and a quick look at the clock informed him it was 5am.

The biopsy on her leg hadn't been as painful as it could've been what with the amount of pain relief Sara was on. He was thankful for that, at least. She'd fallen asleep not long after and before the doctor could explain his theories more thoroughly.

After taking a moment to check on Michael, he'd sat back by Sara. As soon as Jack stepped back into the room, he was up from the chair and approaching the doctor.

"How long until we get results?" Grissom asked.

"A few hours," Jack replied, taking Sara notes. "I've made it a priority."

Rubbing his chin, Grissom nodded. "Do you think it's serious?"

"It depends," Jack replied, folding his arms. "If one of my theories is correct, it could go either way. Osteomyelitis is less serious than compartment syndrome and much easier to treat."

Grissom's eyes worked around. "Osteomyelitis is a bone infection, right?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, it is and usually treatable with antibiotics. With the type of injuries Sara has it's not uncommon for this to occur."

"And what's compartment syndrome?" Grissom asked.

" **Compartment syndrome is a potentially serious condition caused by bleeding or swelling within an** **enclosed bundle of muscles which have been severely injured. The bundle is also called a compartment, hence the name." Grissom swallowed as the doctor continued. "** Each group of muscles in the legs, together with nearby blood vessels and nerves, is contained in a space surrounded by tissue called fascia. Compartment syndrome occurs when the pressure within a compartment increases, restricting the blood flow to the area and potentially damaging the muscles and nearby nerves. Both these conditions can cause severe pain."

Inhaling a silent breath, Grissom glanced at Sara for a second. "What makes compartment syndrome worse?"

"It can only be treated with surgery," Jack answered. "And if not treated quickly enough can result in permanent damage."

Eyes shooting back to the doctor, Grissom felt his heart sink a little more. More surgery meant more problems and a slower and harder recovery. Sighing, he ran a hand over the back of his neck but didn't really know what else to say. He really had to try and not think the worst and, until the results came through, there was no point in guessing what would be next.

Jack dropped a hand to his shoulder. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. Sara will probably be out for a while and were going to keep her as highly medicated as we can. Plus, I'm sure Michael will be up in the next few hours as well. You need to rest."

"Yeah, maybe," Grissom mumbled, torn as to whether he'd be able to sleep or not but he knew exhausting himself wouldn't do anyone any good.

"I'll wake you if anything happens," Jack reassured.

Sucking on his lip, Grissom nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "I guess I'll try."

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom did try to sleep but it didn't come easily. He probably managed about half an hour before he was back by Sara's bedside, biting heavily on his thumbnail and praying for good news. He really didn't want her to have to undergo another surgery so soon. While they knew more could be a possibility if her legs hadn't healed adequately, additional issues on top of that was not filling him with glee.

Softly sighing, his eyes worked over her face as he gently held her hand. At least she was asleep and that meant she wasn't hurting. Then, his head snapped around when he felt a pressure on his knee and found Michael standing there looking right at him and smiling.

" _Hey_ ," Grissom whispered, carefully putting Sara's hand down. "I didn't hear you get up."

"I sneaky," Michael replied grabbing onto his father's legs with the intention of climbing up.

"You sure are," Grissom agreed, helping him up and onto his lap. "And I've never come across anyone who wakes up as happily as you do. Nothing like your mother, she's always grumpy when she wakes up."

"I heard that," came Sara's soft voice.

Eyes widening, Grissom looked back towards Sara to see her staring at him. Her eyes lazily blinked and she managed a smile.

"You're certainly as sneaky as he is," he accused. She scoffed and then winced. "Hey, take it easy," Grissom urged, retaking her hand. "No moving or anything."

"Yeah," she agreed, clenching her eyes.

"Is the pain still really bad?" he asked.

Her head shook. "Not _as_ bad. I can't say I was expecting to wake up in agony." She looked back at him. "Have you been up all night?"

Sucking on his lip, he shrugged. "Most of it."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he said sincerely.

"I bet you slept right through though, didn't you?" she said to Michael.

Michael nodded. "I like sleep."

"Sleep and food," Grissom added. "Heaven on a plate for you."

Exhaling a long breath, Sara closed her eyes as the repetitive burning in her legs continued. "Do they have any idea what's wrong?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Maybe," Grissom replied quietly and she opened her eyes with a frown. But before they could get any further into conversation, Jack stepped in. "And maybe we're about to find out."

"Morning," Jack greeted. Michael waved and Jack smiled at him. "How's your pain, Sara?" he asked as Maggie appeared behind him.

"It still hurts," Sara replied.

Jack nodded and then looked at Grissom. "I need to take a look at Sara's legs. Do you…um…want to see if Michael would like a tour around the nurse's station for five minutes?"

"Oh…yeah," Grissom agreed knowing this would not be a sight for his son's eyes. "Would you like that, Mike? Go and take a look at all the cool equipment the nurses have while Mommy gets checked?"

Michael thought for a second. "Then breakfast?"

Grissom smirked. "Then breakfast."

"Okay," Michael agreed.

Lowering Michael from his lap, Grissom watched as Maggie held out her hand.

"Come on young man," she said. "You can tell Christine what you want for breakfast."

"Oooh," Michael cooed, quickly taking Maggie's hand.

Sara smiled as he waddled away. "I wish everyone was so easy to please."

Grissom smiled back at her but then flashed Jack a serious look. "So, do we know what's going on?"

"Yeah," Jack said softly.

Swallowing hard, Grissom retook Sara's hand.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sara asked not knowing anything about the conversation the two men had exchanged in the night.

"You're suffering from Osteomyelitis," Jack told her.

She frowned at him. "Bone infection?"

The doctor's eyebrows soared. "I see you are as clued in as your husband."

"Comes with our line of work," she shot back. "Some medical knowledge anyway."

Jack nodded. "Yes, you have a bone infection and the condition can cause severe pain in your bones which is what you are feeling."

Taking a breath, she looked at Grissom who squeezed her hand. " _It will be okay_ ," he reassured.

Swallowing, she looked back at Jack. "So…what do we do? _Is it bad_?"

"It's _usually_ treatable with medication," Jack replied. "If that fails then we'd have to consider surgery to remove pus which can form around your damaged bones."

Sara chin trembled a touch. "Sounds delightful."

"Hopefully, we won't need to think about that," Jack countered.

"How long before we know for sure?" Grissom asked.

Maggie returned and stepped around the doctor, pulling the sheet away to reveal Sara's legs.

"We should know within 36 hours if the antibiotics are working," he informed them. "At the moment, you still have quite a fever and a deeper redness on your skin. Hopefully, the medication will start bringing down your fever. When that happens your skin color will change. Those two things are telltale signs whether or not we're on the right track."

"More waiting," Sara grumbled, squeezing Grissom's hand tighter as a spasm of pain hit her leg again.

"Maggie's going to give you the first shot of antibiotics and then I suggest we place some icepacks on your legs for a short while. This should help soothe you and bring your temperature down."

Sara nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "Anything cool sounds good to me." Then she frowned, looking back at Grissom. "What about Mike? He can't be in here while my legs are exposed."

"Don't worry, honey," Maggie said as she injected the antibiotics into Sara's IV. "We'll take care of him for the half an hour it should take. Besides, considering how inquisitive he is, he might not want to come back."

Grissom snorted. "He can be your new intern."

Smiling, Sara closed her eyes. What her son would turn out to be when he grew up, she had no idea but, hopefully, it wouldn't involve dead bodies and psychopaths. They'd had enough of that to last them a lifetime.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSI

 _ **One week later**_

The last seven days had passed by relatively lacking in panic and gloom. The pain in Sara's legs had been very uncomfortable for the first 24 hours but then the antibiotics had kicked in. Her fever dropped and, within three days, the extra pain had vanished. She still hurt but it was way better than before.

The twins were doing really well. Gabriel's heart was holding strong with no more signs of valve issues and he was piling on weight like there was no tomorrow. Sara had nicknamed him 'the little piggy.'

Now that she was feeling better, Sara had insisted that Grissom stay at least one night at home with Michael. Their son needed serious parental love outside the confines of the hospital, she'd told him, and they needed to stop neglecting him. Reluctantly, he'd agreed, walking very slowly toward the door and finally through it. He'd called almost every hour, which had made her smile and, even though she'd missed him, she was glad not to have to worry about him.

Now, a new day dawned but it wasn't going to be an ordinary day. Today, Sara was going to get up. Come what may, she was damned well going to try…

Looking up as the crane for the portable lift was positioned above her, she found she was nervous but slightly excited as well. She'd lost count of the days she'd been stuck in bed and wanted some freedom. And, while they were nowhere near her actually standing, there was a wheelchair ready and waiting for when they hoisted her out of bed. She actually felt a little giddy about it.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sara?" Steven asked. "Don't forget sitting down will bring a whole new perspective to the feeling and pressure in your legs."

"Yeah," she breathed, first looking at Grissom and then the doctor. " _I need to get out of this bed_."

Steven nodded then smiled. "Okay. Here's what we're going to do," he continued. "First we need to maneuver the cloth sling for the hoist underneath you." He nodded to Maggie who held up the appliance. "As odd as this may sound it's almost like putting a diaper on you."

Grissom's eyebrow soared as Sara laughed. "Well," he said, clearing his throat, "let's hope we don't have the mess of a diaper, huh?"

"Hopefully not," Steven agreed with a smirk. "After you're in place, we clip on the hoist and carefully lift you from the bed, swing you over and lower you into the wheelchair."

"How secure is that thing?" Grissom questioned sounding rather nervous.

" _Extremely_ ," Steven clarified. "We'll ensure Sara is stable in the hoist before we move her. And we wouldn't use the equipment if we weren't confident in it. It's built for this very purpose and I can assure you it's safe."

Nipping on his lip, Grissom gave the hoist another visual assessment then nodded. He had to trust the doctor because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowing this if it wasn't in his wife's best interests.

"So, Sara, shall we get started?" Steven asked. "Or would you like to wait a little while longer?"

Sara nodded at him. "I'm ready."

 **A/N: Well, it started bad but I shooed the Evil one away :P Will she be able to get up? I foresee eyes watering…**


	23. Emotions burning

**A/N: Finally a new chapter :) Sorry for the delay but I've only just managed to get back into this story. So, time for Sara to get out of bed. Let's hope it goes well :P**

 **Thank you for all the great reviews and as always to calim for the beta.**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 22

With Sara eager to get on with it, Steven supervised as Maggie and three of her colleagues moved closer to the bed.

"Do you want to come out of the way, Gil?" Steven advised.

"Oh, um, yeah."

Clearing his throat, Grissom stepped to the side, watching as one of the nurses fiddled with two supports that had been fixed to the wheelchair. Support for Sara's legs was crucial as they just couldn't dangle like some normal persons could. Not saying his wife wasn't normal but…. Shaking his head, he admitted to himself that he really needed to stop over analyzing things.

"Sara," Steven said, placing a hand onto one of the male nurse's shoulders. "You haven't met Joey yet. He is our regular gym freak and weightlifter and usually looks after some of our rehabilitation patients."

Joey laughed. "I get to work out in both business and pleasure. It's a win win for me"

Sara's lips pursed as she looked the younger man over. She couldn't help but notice the nurse's jacket looked a little tight around what were, no doubt, very buff arms. He wasn't so bad looking either.

Grissom's eyebrow soared when he noticed Sara checking him out. Slowly, she flicked her gaze to him and leisurely smirked.

"So," Steven continued, "Joey is going to take a lot of your weight and help you to lean forwards while we get that sling underneath you, okay?"

"I guess," Sara replied, her nerves spiking again.

"I promise I won't bite," Joey reassured. "But I will have to invade your personal space for just a short time."

Sara snorted. "Don't tell my husband," she whispered slyly.

Rolling his eyes, Grissom folded his arms.

Smiling, Joey drew close to the bed as everyone else got into position to help Sara's task of getting into the sling.

"I'm going to sit on the bed, Sara," Joey began, "and what I need you to do is lean forwards. Once we get your arm over my back you'll lean into me, okay? As much as you possibly can. I will take your weight while we get the sling underneath you."

"Okay," Sara breathed. "I…guess I can do that."

He smiled again then sat next to her, getting as close as he could. "Put your left arm over my back and, as much as you can, maneuver your right arm around my waist. The nurse and I can help you with that.

Doing as he asked, Sara draped her left arm over his shoulder then reached out with her casted right arm. Both Joey and the Nurse took hold of it and put it in the proper place.

"That's it," he encouraged. "Lean into me as much as you can without hurting yourself and don't be shy."

He wrapped his arms around her to take as much of her weight as she was allowing. She was so light it wasn't really any pressure for him.

"This is certainly new," Sara laughed but then grimaced a bit as she felt a pull in her right leg.

Upon feeling her tense, Joey nodded to his colleagues who rushed into action. "Are you okay?" he said to Sara.

"Apart from feeling a little silly, yes," she answered. "Not often I hug a strange man."

Grissom watched as the material for the sling was placed on the bed so it would cover Sara from her head down to her thighs. The nurse connected the six lifting straps hanging off the sides of the material to the hoist.

"Almost there, Sara," Steven said.

"Do you always do it this way?" she asked, clinging onto Joey just a little tighter as her right thigh was moved causing another slight pain to shoot down her leg.

"No," Steven admitted. "Normally, we would just tip the patient from side to side but, as that's not possible with your injuries, we have to improvise. A sitting position for you as we know, is much safer until further healing has happened."

"Right, there we go," Maggie said. "All set at the bottom."

"Literally," Sara snickered.

Grissom smiled, happy Sara was taking this in her stride and he watched as the material was pulled around his wife's back. By the time all was in place it almost looked like a child's car seat just a lot bigger.

"Okay, now lean back against me, Sara," Maggie instructed. "You won't fall back, I promise."

"Okay," Sara breathed.

Releasing her grip on Joey's shoulder, Sara started to lean back, the nurse gently holding her casted arm until she was settled in the sling. Looking up as wires began appearing over her head, she heard the sound of clips being snapped into place.

Maggie moved down the bed, taking a leg brace from her colleague. "Now, for your legs, Sara. We need to make sure they are totally secure before we move you."

Sara swallowed, watching as Maggie, Joey and another nurse congregated around her bandaged legs.

"Is she going to be comfortable in those?" Grissom questioned, worried that constraining them might bring back the pain.

"Hopefully," Steven answered. "This equipment is tried and tested. A brace will support each knee while a boot will be placed around each foot. It is crucial that both legs and feet are completely immobile before we rest them into the supports on the chair. At least for now."

Grissom sucked on his bottom lip as he nodded. The closer they got to moving her, the more anxious he felt.

"Gil, you looking nervous makes me nervous," Sara complained, her eyes flicking between him and Maggie as she opened up the knee brace.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Keep nice and still, Sara, while we get this around your knee, okay?" Maggie said before glancing at Grissom. "Would you like to support her while we…"

"Oh…yeah," Grissom replied quickly, moving back to the bed and taking Sara's hand.

She snorted at him. "I think this might hurt a little," she whispered.

He squeezed her hand a bit tighter hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"Just relax, Sara, okay?" Maggie urged, resting the brace at either side of Sara's right knee. "I promise this won't take long."

A little over five minutes later, Grissom was dabbing at Sara's forehead with a tissue. Her cheeks were rosier now but her legs were finally secured. She was ready to be moved.

"You okay, honey?" Grissom asked as Sara blew out a breath.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I think."

"You did really, really well, Sara," Steven praised, checking over her legs.

She licked her lips. "Do I have to go through this _every_ time I want to get out of bed?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Joy," she mumbled.

The doctor half smirked. "Ready for the hospital grand tour?"

Now Sara managed a smile. "As long as I get to visit the gift shop," she joked.

He smiled back, nodding to the nurses who began clipping the sling onto the crane.

"You need to just step back again, Gil, please," Steven requested.

Nodding, Grissom threw the tissue into the bin and stepped back, his eyes drifting to the multitude of wires hanging over his wife that were now being clipped to the braces on her legs.

"The sling will take your body weight," Steven explained, "and the nurses will take the weight off your legs as you are lifted."

Inhaling deeply, Sara nodded.

"Just relax, don't panic and trust us, okay?"

"Yeah," Sara breathed, her pulse racing overtime now. She'd never felt so nervous about getting out of bed although this wasn't any normal circumstance, was it?

Steven nodded to one of the nurses who moved to the cranes controls. "After three everyone."

Maggie and Joey got ready by Sara's legs, while Steven stood close ready to jump in if needed. After the count of three, Sara very slowly began to lift off the bed. Within a minute she was totally airborne, swung around and lowered down to the wheelchair.

Grissom's eyebrows rose, impressed at the ease of the movement but quietly thanked God for the lack of distress to his wife. She barely complained at all even though she looked relieved once she'd been settled into the chair.

"Really good, Sara," Steven said happily, crouching by the chair and checking over her legs as the wires were unhooked. Maggie placed the final strap over her knee to make sure they remained secure in the supports and they were ready. "Are you comfortable?"

Blowing out a breath of air, Sara nodded. "I think so. It's…"

Grissom's eye twitched as she paused.

"Please, be honest, Sara. If it hurts then…"

Her head shook. "Well, it hurts a little but…it's just…I thought maybe once I got out of bed I'd maybe feel different. Feel more…"

"Don't forget you are very restricted right now. We need to keep you comfortable."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So," Steven continued. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'd like to go outside," she said looking at her husband. "And then see my children."

Grissom smiled at her. "I thought you might say that."

Steven nodded. "Okay, but we have to limit your time outside as you are still prone to infection. No rolling on the grass, all right?"

She smirked at Grissom. "Ah, and how I miss a good roll on the grass."

Apart from raising his eyebrows, Grissom had no reply to that one.

"And on that note," Steven chuckled, "Maggie will be your chauffer and I will see you back here a little later."

Smacking her lips together, Sara looked back at the doctor. "Great. Let's go."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Maggie rolled Sara's wheelchair to a stop next to a bench, Grissom sat down. Smiling, he gently took hold of her hand, watching her as she looked out over the garden. It was nice to see her this way. It had been a while since he'd seen such a relaxed expression on her face.

"All right?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Hmmm," she breathed and then inhaled. "Nice to get some fresh air."

"Are you warm enough?"

She smiled. "It's like 1000 degrees out here."

"Just checking."

Another happy sigh came and her eyes wandered over the surrounding area, her smile growing when she spotted a couple walking in the garden with a small boy who looked a lot like Michael.

"I just had a thought," she said.

"What might that be?" he asked.

"It's Mike's birthday in 2 weeks."

Their eyes met and he slowly nodded. "It is."

Her mouth opened but she hesitated and Grissom squeezed her hand before dropping a gentle kiss to her lips.

"How about…we enjoy this time and your freedom without worrying about anything. We can talk about that later."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Good."

Sara smiled at him then quickly jerked her right arm and hissed.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently as he shifted to face her.

"Hmmm," she growled. "Just got an itch down the cast. Great timing."

Grissom looked at Maggie who was standing behind them. "Don't have a knitting needle on you do you?"

She snorted. "Sadly not. Besides, we're not allowed to poke down the cast, are we?"

"Only when you're not looking," Sara returned.

Maggie chuckled. "You know it's dangerous to do that."

"Even more dangerous when I smash the damn thing off," Sara growled.

"Now, now," Grissom warned playfully.

Sara glared at him. "Easy for you to say," she grumbled as the itchiness continued and she growled again in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Grissom sighed but, sensing her annoyance, he kept his tone sincere. "I wish I could help."

After a sigh of her own, Sara took a breath. This was supposed to be a time she should be enjoying not throwing her toys out of the stroller even if she was highly irritated.

"I just hate this damn thing now," she admitted. "Dead bodies, bugs and the smell of rotting _anything_ I can handle but an itch? It appears I have been defeated."

Grissom found it hard to keep a straight face at her statement. "Defeated by a mere itch, huh?" He leaned closer. "You know I'd scratch it if I could."

Thankfully, she smiled. "Sorry. I think the fresh air has gone to my head."

"It's fine," Grissom said softly. "Hopefully the cast will come off soon and then you won't have this problem anymore."

Sara nodded. "Let's hope."

Smiling, he squeezed her hand again. "So, would you like to go see the kiddies? Might be a good idea for you to not sit in the sun too long at the moment."

"Okay," she agreed not able to deny she could sit all day long with her babies and was very much looking forward to seeing them.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara smiled brightly as Hope settled on her chest, eyes closed and her tiny hand clinging onto her gown.

"Hey sweetie," Sara whispered, whisking fingers over the top of her head. "Mommy's here."

Grissom's chest swelled as he watched. If this sight was imprinted in his mind forever he wouldn't mind.

"Here we go," the nurse said, holding out Gabe to his father.

Looking her way, Grissom opened his arms to take his son, a broad smile finding his lips once he had hold of him.

"Hello, little man," he beamed as Gabe kicked out a leg, tiny fingers searching for something to cling on to. And then Grissom blinked. "He's not wrapped in a blanket," he said, looking back up at the nurse.

She smiled at him. "His body temperature is now maintaining a normal level so we're seeing how he does without it. Any problems and the alarm will let us know."

Returning the bright smile Grissom flashed her, Sara let out a happy sigh.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that," she said, looking at her son.

It had been two days since she'd seen him but it always seemed like forever. Not being able to be there was what hurt the most but, hopefully, now that would all change. Well, at least for the short-term future. If she had to have more surgery things could change again.

"Has he put on more weight?" Grissom asked, running a fingertip across Gabe's lip who actually tried to latch on.

"He has," the nurse confirmed. "And I think he's hungry considering he's trying to eat your finger."

"Not very tasty," Sara snorted.

"I'll get some bottles," the nurse said.

Looking back at her daughter's face, Sara smiled again when her eyes opened. "Ah, the mention of food gets your attention, doesn't it?" Hope blinked, her fingers giving Sara's gown the lightest of pulls. "You're so beautiful," Sara whispered now, feeling her emotions burning just like they did every time she saw her babies.

Grissom watched her, hearing the slight quaking in her voice and noticing the tears building in her eyes. "Sara…"

Oh, she knew that voice. That was his concerned voice and, as she looked at him, she saw the worry on his face.

"Please, don't be getting sad, honey. Okay?"

Sighing again, she slipped her finger into Hope's hand who instantly clung to it. "I'm trying. I just miss being around them _so much_."

"I know," he said softly. "But we can't change the way things are so we need to try and make the most of what we do have. At least until you are more mobile." Her lips puckered and she stared at him. "What?" he questioned.

"I miss the wise words of wisdom from Professor Grissom," she told him.

He smiled at her. "Those are wise words, too."

"I knew there was something that attracted me to you."

His eyebrows rose. "Just my words, huh?"

Smirking, Sara glanced back at Hope. "Amongst other things," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know how much you love the ant farm." Sara laughed now and he smiled at her. "That's better."

Feeling a little more relaxed, Sara softly sighed, looking at the nurse as she returned with two bottles.

"Here we go," she said, holding one out to Sara.

"Thanks," Sara said appreciatively, taking the bottle from her.

Flashing a smile, the nurse handed the second bottle to Grissom. "First time on a different formula," she told them. "So, fingers crossed."

Grissom stared at the bottle. "Oh? What makes it different?"

"Different nutrients. Premature baby's tummies can be quite delicate so we need to take extra care. The stronger they get, the stronger a formula we can give them."

Nodding, Grissom smiled as Gabe took right to the bottle's nipple. "He doesn't seem to mind."

"Neither does Hope," Sara beamed happily as her daughter sucked with equal gusto. "You like that don't you?"

"Good to see," the nurse said. "I'm just across the room if you need me."

"Thanks," Grissom replied. "I may call you for a top up."

She laughed and moved away as his eyes flicked back to Sara. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm all right. Pity we can't take them for a walk and let them see the outside world. A nice sunny day like this."

"A little early for that I think," he returned.

Nodding, Sara ran her fingers over Hope's head again. "I wonder how much longer they'll be kept here."

Grissom shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"I think maybe we should ask. You know…have some idea of a time frame and then we can start planning."

A slight cramp in his arm made Grissom, thankfully, look away from Sara and down to Gabe as he shifted him a tiny bit. Sara was worrying again about what he was trying not to worry about and it made his eyes twitch. They both knew the twins would probably be out of the hospital before she was and that left him very nervous. Of course, that was something he didn't want her to know.

"Okay, we can ask."

It seemed sensible to just agree because if she had something on her mind it was better to get it out in the open than let her keep it inside. Then she'd just worry even more.

Sara nodded. "Good."

 **A/N: Trying to imagine Grissom with 3 kids. Could be fun :P**


	24. You can't fix everything

**A/N: Helloooo. Back :) Managing to write a bit more for now which is good. Hopefully not too long a gap between chapters. Sensing a little grumpiness coming though. Hopefully it doesn't get too bad :P**

 **Thanks for all you reviews, please keep them coming and thanks to calim for the beta :)**

 **On we go…..**

Chapter 23

Out of the corner of his eye, Grissom watched Sara push her dinner around her plate. She'd barely eaten anything and was grumpy. Numerous factors contributed to that fact – the pain of getting her back into bed (which she didn't really want to do) and getting zero go home information for the twins from NICU. He'd not wanted to mention that he'd been expecting that since he knew she felt so helpless anyway and didn't want to make it worse.

Working his jaw, he put down his own unfinished – half full plate. Getting up, he sat on the edge of the bed but she didn't look up.

"Sara?" he finally said quietly. Sighing, her head rose to look at him. "Tell me what I can do to cheer you up."

The blank stare she returned gave him an easy feeling and he regretted the question almost immediately.

"Can you give me my legs back?"

Sighing, Grissom looked down, a blast of guilt washing over him. Even though there'd been no blame thrown about he still knew it was his fault and it was only a matter of time before Sara started getting angry. And she had every right to.

After a few moments, his head rose and he looked back at her, his eyes now sad and slightly glazed.

"You know I would if I could," he said in a quiet pained voice.

And they just stared at each other until they were disturbed by Christine stepping into the room.

"Feels a little tense in here," the nurse said, looking at them both. "Everything all right?"

Clearing, his throat, Grissom got off the bed. "We're finished with dinner, thank you," he replied, avoiding the question.

Christine's eyes narrowed but she didn't push and moved to clear their plates. "Well, a little good news for you," she said, reaching for Sara's tray.

"Oh?" Sara asked.

"We are going to check your wrist again tomorrow and see if we can leave the cast off. After your last check, the doctor is more confident we may be able to do so this time."

"I guess that's something," Sara replied.

Slipping hands into his pockets, Grissom quietly sighed again, watching Christine as she loaded up the trolley.

"How's your pain, Sara?" she asked. "Feeling a little more settled now?"

"I guess," she breathed unenthusiastically. "Just tired."

After a quick exchange of eyes with Grissom, Christine nodded. "Then I'll leave you to rest. If you need any more pain relief just shout."

"Thanks," Grissom said flatly.

As she set off towards the door, Christine stopped. "One of my colleagues has a magazine out here you might be interested in, Gil. Would you like to have a look? Might be something new for you to read."

First, he frowned at her and then, when her eyes flicked to the door, he understood she was trying to get his attention. Thankfully, Sara had closed her eyes and didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Eh, sure." He looked at Sara. "Be one minute, honey, okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Biting on his lip, he followed Christine out of the room.

"Something is telling me Sara isn't actually all right," Christine said to him as they stopped by the nurse's station.

Grissom sighed again. "No, she isn't," he admitted. "She's frustrated and feeling pretty down."

"I thought so," Christine returned. "But it's always good to check these things to ensure we don't have any additional physical issues going on that we're not admitting to."

"I don't know if she can get any more physical issues, can she?" he retorted.

"And now you sound frustrated."

Shaking his head, Grissom shrugged. "I don't know how to deal with this. She has so many reasons to be angry and a right to be so. And I know this is only the beginning. I knew a time would come when things would get harder but…"

"You can't fix everything," Christine said. "And you're doing your best. We do need to keep a close eye on Sara's mental state though. We have people to help with that if it's needed as well as her physical needs."

He snorted. "Good luck with that." Christine frowned. "She isn't much of a talker when it comes to her personal issues. I should know."

"That may be the case but we need to be serious about this. With a recovery as full on as she is going to need, if she isn't their mentally we will be in a whole world of trouble."

"Yeah," he breathed, his worry only increasing knowing things may very well only get worse.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," she encouraged. "Keep supporting her and if you need to take a time out then you must. Sometimes being around someone constantly doesn't help a situation. And, inform us if you have concerns. Whatever they may be we're here to help."

Now Grissom nodded. "Okay."

"Good," she said squeezing his arm. "I will make sure we keep close contact with the NICU as well. If any news comes about the twin's possible discharge I will make sure you know straight away."

Grissom managed to smile. "I appreciate that. Thank you."

Nodding, she stepped away leaving him alone in the corridor. Trying not to think too hard on anything, he headed back into the room, stopping dead in his tracks when Sara opened her eyes and frowned at him.

"What?" he asked nervously noticing the confused look on her face.

"Didn't you go out there to get a magazine?"

Oh, she did hear…

"Um, yeah," he replied, his nose twitching. "Already read it so…"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I know when you're lying, Gil."

Now he frowned at her and cleared his throat. "How do you know I'm lying?" he challenged.

"Because your ears go pink."

Working his eyes around in a circle, he reached up to touch his right ear.

"I actually made that up but you just proved me right."

Nipping on his lip he moved to pour a glass of water.

"Could I have some please?" Sara asked.

Looking at her, he nodded. "Sure."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Stopping in mid-pour, he looked at her. "Why? You don't need to be sorry."

She shook her head. "I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm just… _so tired of being like this_."

Topping off the glass, he held it out to her. "Take a breath and have a drink." Exhaling heavily, she took the water and swigged it down. "Better?" he asked, taking the now empty glass from her.

"Yeah. Don't have any vodka anywhere do we?"

Smirking, he drank some water for himself, sat down on the bed and reached for her hand. "If I find any I'll let you know, okay?"

Bashfully smiling, she nodded. "So why did you _really_ go outside?"

Would telling her the truth upset her even more? She did always seem to know when he was lying though.

"Christine was concerned about you. She wanted to see if you were really okay."

"Guess I'm not as good a liar as I thought either," Sara returned and he smiled. "So, what did you say?"

"Honestly?"

Her eyes narrowed but her lips pursed with a hint of amusement. "Preferably."

"Honestly, we didn't say much. I mentioned you generally weren't one to open your arms to people regarding your personal emotions."

"You know me so well."

Squeezing her hand, he smiled again. "I try. But of course, they are going to be concerned. None of this is going to be easy so keeping you in the right frame of mind is important."

"Well," she began, her thumb rubbing against his, "that's one thing that probably won't always be easy."

" _We can do this_ ," he said. "I promise you we can."

Half of her wanted to argue. What if she never walked again? How would they cope with three children? How would he work? She certainly never would if she didn't get her legs back and there was no guarantee she even would with them. They yet had no idea how much physically she would suffer. Yes, they had savings but not enough to support three children up until a time they would be running their own lives.

"What are you thinking?" he questioned as she seemed to drift off.

"About Mike's birthday."

His right eye twitched. "I think your ears have just gone pink."

She smirked. "Let's drop it, okay?"

Slowly, he nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Yeah," she breathed. "Let's actually talk about Mike's birthday and think of how we can make something special happen for him."

Grissom's eyebrows soared. "O…kay," he said unsurely. "Slight challenge there I think."

"Well then, I guess we have to put our heads together," she argued. "And we're not sleeping until we have something close to resembling a plan."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Watching Sara as she slept, Grissom glanced at his watch. 10pm. It was still reasonably early but she was exhausted. He couldn't blame her, not after all she'd done today and, if he was honest, he felt pretty tired, too.

It had been a day with mixed emotions. At least that's the best way he could put it. The conversation they'd had regarding Michael's birthday had left him feeling torn. Sara insisted Michael be given the party and celebration he deserved and, in all reality, that could only happen away from the hospital. He could tell by her eyes, no matter how much she tried to be strong that the thought of being away from her son for his birthday was ripping at her heart.

What mother wouldn't be distraught by that thought?

But, she didn't once admit she was upset and helped him compile a list of ideas. Now he had to decide what he wanted for Michael and get it organized.

He had to decide? He knew then it was really getting to her when she handed him the pen and paper and said she had a headache.

After that he by no means pushed for anything, simply helped her lie down, kissed her on the cheek and sat. It didn't take her long to fall asleep but he had a feeling he may not be sleeping so well.

What was he going to do?

How could it be a celebration without Sara there? Even Michael wouldn't be happy with that no matter how many gifts he got or unlimited cake to eat or dozens of clowns to entertain him. Michael would want his mother just like Grissom wanted his wife. They were a family.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Grissom rubbed his chin then got up and stretched. He ached from top to bottom. Constant worry, he was sure. It wasn't like he could avoid it.

Hearing the door open, he turned around to see Christine stepping in.

"Just thought I'd check to see if things were okay," she whispered as she neared, seeing that Sara was asleep.

"I…suppose," he mumbled unenthusiastically.

"So, not really then," she returned. "Has she been sleeping long?"

"About half an hour."

"Is she still upset?" Christine asked.

"Let's go over there," he whispered, nodding towards the bathroom. Nodding, Christine followed him.

"Yeah," he said, folding his arms. "Although she's trying not to show it I know she's still upset."

"Because of the twins?"

"Partly but also because it's Michael's birthday soon."

"Ah," Christine said in realization. "And she's feeling a little helpless."

A long sigh left his lips. "Yeah. The idea of missing your son's birthday isn't a good one for any mother."

"She won't miss it," Christine argued.

"She wants me to organize a party away from the hospital. Not exactly possible here, is it?"

Christine looked at the bed as Sara moaned, her arm flopping off the bed and then her head lifted from the pillow. Unable to answer Grissom's question, she stepped away.

Sara blinked at her as she neared. "My legs hurt," she complained sleepily.

Grissom was right there looking concerned.

"I'll get you some medication," Christine immediately replied. "First time out of bed this is not unexpected."

"Thanks," Sara breathed before yawning and looking at Grissom. "Stop looking so worried it's just the usual pain."

"Once you're back up and running around then I'll stop worrying, okay?"

She smiled, holding out her hand and he took it. "Bit annoyed I woke up," she complained.

"Oh?" His eyes worked a little wondering if she'd overheard his conversation with Christine.

"Hmmm. I was having such a lovely dream."

His head tipped to the side in curiosity. At least it wasn't anything bad. "What about?" he asked and when she wriggled her eyebrows he couldn't help but grin. "Was it good?" he teased.

Her lips pursed with amusement. "It was getting good."

Sadly, Christine interrupted their moment. "Are you okay with tablets?" she asked. "Or, if you need something faster, I can give you an injection."

The IV had come out a few days previous and so far, they were doing okay with oral medication. Injections were available if she needed quicker relief.

"Tablets are fine," Sara answered. "If I need anything stronger I'll let you know."

"I'll sort her out," Grissom said holding out his hand.

Nodding, Christine handed him the pill pot. "Goodnight. Again."

Nodding back, Grissom poured some water and sat next to his wife. "Open," he requested, taking the first pill between finger and thumb.

"I thought you were going to sort me out," Sara challenged.

Throwing her a raised eyebrow, his hand hung in midair. "Damn, that must have been a good dream."

Snorting, Sara stuck out her tongue, waiting for the tablet. Once she'd taken it she kept her eyes on Grissom. "Do you know how long it's been since you sorted me out?"

With a twitch in his lips, he put the water glass down. "3 weeks, 2 days…" He looked at his watch. "…2 hours, 5 minutes and 42 seconds."

Her mouth dropped open. " _Wow_. I had no idea you were keeping such close tabs."

"I keep tabs after a day, honey, let alone 3 weeks," he said taking her hand.

She laughed but then it faded and she sighed. "You do realize it's probably going to be triple that maybe even longer before we…" She stopped as he squeezed her hand.

"Let's not go there, okay? Relationships aren't always about that."

"Considering your inner timekeeping clock, are you sure?"

Leaning close, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "We can make up for it when you're better," he reassured once their lips parted.

"That'll be a fun day," she chided. He smiled but she sighed again, running her thumb over his and looking at his hand. "I miss _us_."

Feeling his gut tighten, he kissed her again. "Me, too," he whispered.

Sara's eyes began to get heavy and she dazedly blinked.

" _Sleep_ ," he urged.

"Hmmm," she mumbled, her eyes closing. It wasn't long before she was sleeping again.

"Sweet dreams," Grissom whispered, kissing her on the forehead and watching her sleep for a while before heading off to bed.

 **A/N: Are things really starting to sink in now? I feel things will only get harder….**


	25. Smelling a rat

**A/N: Yay, back. I seem to have made a big boop posting the chapter last time so this is a repost. For those who saw it you got to see how much my beta helps! Seems to be something wrong with the format so this is a bit more spaced than usual. :P**

 **I am foreseeing grumpy Sara :( Can't say I blame her though. Tough road ahead. Thank you so much for the reviews and as always to calim for the great beta :)**

 **On we go…**

Chapter 24

 **2 weeks later – Michael's birthday**

An empty chair.

What an odd feeling that sight provoked in Sara. That was where her husband would normally be sitting.

She sighed.

Looking down, she cast her eyes toward Hope lying against her chest. Whisking her fingers gently through her daughter's disheveled jet-black hair, she smiled. She'd never seen so much hair on a baby let alone a premature one. A total contrast to her brother who was as blond as the sun on a summer's day, just like Michael.

Hope was different. Sara liked different.

This was the first time she'd sat in with the twins without Grissom and, although she tried not to think about it, she missed him being there.

The last two weeks had been a mixture of a lot of different things, but there was one certain thing – Sara had been pissy. And she'd seemed to develop a routine of pissy. She'd wake up cranky in the morning – pain in her legs, left knee and ankle – which would make her want to punch something. Usually, that had been Grissom or the first nurse into the room who took the brunt of her anger. Medication would be given and, after about an hour, she'd manage to relax, apologizing to her husband then spend the next 4-6 hours feeling okay. Then bedtime would start that behavior all over again.

Thank God for drugs. Without them she would either lose her mind or kill someone.

Her left leg had been fully casted six days ago once the swelling had finally gone down enough. Her right leg had received a below the knee cast three days before. That didn't help her annoyance. The casts were heavy and irritating and, yes, while she wasn't strolling around with them on, it was more uncomfortable to sit or lie down and they were damn itchy! She hated the way she looked and felt like a human experiment gone wrong. While losing weight was good after a pregnancy, she'd lost more than normal due to her lack of appetite leaving her feeling tired and lethargic.

She was depressed.

There were a couple of good things though. The cast on her arm had been removed and replaced with a sturdy wrist brace. Sara was grateful for the relief along with the fact that, even though painful, she could now hold her babies properly, feed herself without issue and scratch if she had an itch. And while her legs would be casted for at least six weeks, once her wrist was strong enough she'd be able to get herself out of bed using a pulley handle without help.

There'd even been discussion about whether or not Sara could go home now that her legs were secure which perked her up. But, sadly, it wasn't that simple. The doctors were concerned because her breaks weren't about fall over and chipping a bone but they were life changing injuries so their house would need adapting. She would also need 24/7 on-site care and transport to and from the hospital on a regular basis. All of that had sent her into a bigger depressive phase.

For now a decision had not been made and the doctors needed to seriously consider whether it would be possible even if the Grissom's made the necessary amendments to their home.

Sara wanted to go home but she knew, even though he wanted her home, it scared Grissom. It wasn't only taking care of her but the twins as well along with going back to work. He couldn't be off forever and he had to financially support his family as well as physically. She could see it in his eyes. It was certainly getting on top of him.

Sighing again, Sara looked over to Gabriel's crib. She'd already held him for half an hour and considered swapping again with Hope but then her thoughts swung to Michael. She'd made Grissom spend the night at home so he could be there for when their son woke and enjoy his birthday with him the way it should be enjoyed. She didn't know what the plan was, she didn't want to know because it would just upset her. All she'd asked was that Michael would visit once his party was over and not before. It was just easier that way for the both of them. Hopefully, then he would be happy and he could tell her all about it.

"Feel like taking a walk outside?" Christine asked after getting out of her chair and stepping up to Sara.

Hearing the voice, Sara blinked at her, her brain juggling around the numerous sarcastic comments she could throw back at that one.

"I'll get my ruby slippers and be right with you," she retorted, glancing back at Hope.

Yes, that will do.

The comment didn't deter the nurse though. "You can't sit in here all day," she said softly.

" _Why_?" Sara grumbled. "It's not like I have anything else to do or anywhere else to be is it?" She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dropping a hand to Sara's shoulder, Christine smiled as Sara opened her eyes and looked at her. "If you want to be pissy, honey, you go right ahead. You have as much right as anyone."

Just as she said that, Jane came in with several colleagues and Sara frowned as they began surrounding Gabriel's crib.

" _What's going on_?" she asked urgently not realizing her hold on Hope tightened a little.

" _Nothing_ to worry about," Jane said immediately to keep Sara calm as her face showed instant concern. "We're just going to run a few tests."

Sara's eyes worked in a circle as some form of monitor was pulled across the room. " _What kind of tests_?"

Jane smiled. "The good kind," she reassured, "We need to make sure your little ones are healthy enough to leave remember? Testing will increase over the next week _just_ to ensure we have no issues going on."

" _Ohhhh_ …okay."

"Yes," Jane snickered. "But if you don't mind, we need room so, I will come and update you once we have the results, okay?"

"A good time for _me_ to _take_ _you_ outside," Christine suggested. "Let you get some fresh air."

Looking at the nurse, Sara conceded. "Fine."

Nodding, Christine moved behind her and took hold of the wheelchair. Jane leaned in to take Hope from Sara who kissed her on the forehead before releasing.

"Promise you will update me soon?" she asked before they moved.

"You can count on it," Jane replied.

Sara nodded and felt the wheelchair begin to move. Although she hated the wheelchair it had become her lifeline in recent weeks and meant she didn't have to spend every single minute of her day in that damned bed. It was more uncomfortable and harder to maneuver now with her left leg stuck up on a calf footplate but it wasn't like she could sit properly with the damn brick on her leg. But, it was better than staring at the same four walls day in day out so she'd deal with it.

For now.

Or until she got angry with the world again which probably wouldn't be too long.

As they left the twin's room, Sara stared dead ahead and tried to tune out whatever Christine was saying to her. She really didn't care nor was she in the mood for chit chat. At that point she'd be happy with a batch of huge painkillers that could just knock her out for most of the day. Sleeping held so much more appeal at that time than sitting with an over chatty nurse and getting her ear chewed off.

After a minute or so, Sara's vision focused and she looked around with a frown. This wasn't right.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "This isn't the right way."

"A little maintenance going on in the east wing," Christine replied. "So we're going over to the west wing."

"Oh," Sara mumbled not thinking much of it. "Do we pass a shop?"

"Sure. Did you want something?"

Sara then realized she hadn't brought any money. Grissom was normally with her and she hadn't even thought about it. "Never mind," she sighed. "It doesn't matter."

" _Are you sure_?" Christine asked.

Sara just nodded and went back to staring into nothing.

It took them a few minutes to reach their destination and Christine nodded her thanks to someone who opened the door to the outside for her. Sara did find this all a little odd. For one, why did the door say private on it and two, why was there someone waiting here?

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" she asked as they headed into a small external concrete corridor.

"Oh, I'm sure," Christine reassured.

Sara smelled a rat. She hadn't spent all those years as a CSI to not know when something wasn't right. But, as they rounded a corner, she heard a child's laugh and a shiver shot down her spine. She'd know that laugh anywhere.

As they kept moving, suddenly Sara found they were in an area that looked like a private garden and her jaw hit the floor.

There were balloons everywhere, Happy Birthday signs, food, drinks and there was her husband and Michael and Claire, some of their neighbors with their children and Michael's friends, Catherine with Lindsey, Nick, Greg and several others from the lab and… _Was that a clown_? She did a double take, no, a triple take and felt like pinching herself.

Grissom looked in her direction and, after a second, he smiled before taking Michael's shoulders, turning him to face his mother and pointing towards her.

"Mommy!" Michael shouted and before Grissom could react he was dashing towards her so he quickly followed.

Sara gaped at Michael when he stopped beside her with a huge smile on his face and took her hand. Although he was obviously quite giddy, he waited patiently as her eyes flicked to Grissom approaching.

"Come to join the party Mommy?" Grissom asked although his voice did hold a little nervousness.

Shaking her head, Sara looked around again. " _How did you do this_?"

"Mike," Grissom said, earning his son's attention. "Would you like to tell Mommy who helped us with your party?"

Michael pointed to Christine and giggled. "Nice nurse help," he said.

Slowly, Sara looked over her shoulder as Christine moved around the chair to make it easier for her to have a conversation.

" _You did this_?"

Christine shrugged. "I helped. Gil organized everything. We just provided the space."

Sara's eyes worked in a circle and she was still pretty much in shock.

"Gil really wanted you to be a part of Michael's big day and when he told me he didn't know what to do I thought of this place. We usually use it for our charity events. It's not normally open otherwise."

"I…," Sara paused, her eyes finding Michael and then Grissom again. "I don't know what to say," she whimpered, her eyes becoming a little glassy just before bursting into tears.

Swiftly, Grissom did his best to crouch near her and cupped her cheeks. "Honey, _don't cry_ ," he pled.

Acting quickly, Christine took Michael's hand. "Why don't we go and play for a minute and your Daddy can bring your Mommy over in a second?"

Michael hesitated. "Mommy sad?"

"No, I think she's just happy," Christine implored, tugging his hand. "Come on. I promise she will only be a minute."

Grissom looked at Michael and nodded so he did as he was told although looked over his shoulder a few times as they walked away.

"Come on, honey," Grissom urged.

Without warning, Sara flung her arms around him and pulled him closer. Grissom grimaced a little at the pressure on his knees but dealt with it.

"Hey it's okay," he whispered, holding her as she sobbed into him. "And please be careful with your wrist and back."

"Don't care," she blubbered. "Can't believe you did this. And you've had to put up with me being such a miserable bitch as well. I can't believe you managed to not tell me."

Pulling back, very conscious of the strain the position would have on both their bodies, he cupped her face again, smiling as his thumbs rubbed across the tears on her cheeks.

"Do you really think I would let you miss out on your son's birthday?"

Snorting, Sara ran her hand across her runny nose. "Not even after the vengeance and abuse I threw at you?"

His smile grew. "Not even after that. Now take a breath and relax."

As she nodded, Grissom straightened out, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her. "Blow your nose."

"Yeah," she breathed, taking the gesture, dabbing away her tears and doing just that. A short moment passed as Sara composed herself and then she crooked a finger at him. "Can you…come closer again?"

Frowning, he wasn't quite sure why but did as she wanted and leaned back in. Before he knew it her hands plastered against his cheeks and she pulled him into a kiss that quite literally would have blown his socks off if he hadn't been wearing shoes. His eyebrows hit the skyline and if the kiss hadn't been so full on he was sure he might have laughed. Finally needing air, Sara pulled back and flashed him the most alluring look.

"Dear, please not in front of the children," he threw at her quite breathlessly.

Now she smiled, so very brightly and licked her lips. "Later then," she challenged only for his eyebrows to go skywards again.

Clearing his throat, Grissom tried to push away the pang beginning in his pants and straightened up again. "Okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed contentedly. " _Thank you_."

"Not needed," he said softly. "Ready to join the party?"

She nodded and he smiled, moving behind her to take the handles of the chair and they set off towards the group.

"I'm looking forward to my wrist getting stronger," she said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Then I can start wheeling myself around."

"Am I that bad a driver?" he teased.

She laughed. "No, you're doing just fine."

"Glad to hear it," he said happily.

Michael, who was being entertained by the clown and a little balloon modelling, heard them approaching and stepped away. Catherine and Claire stood closely behind him.

"Mommy okay?" he asked as they stopped by him.

"Yes, baby," Sara replied, reaching to run fingers through his hair. "I was just very happy to see you and that you were having a good time. People don't always cry because they're sad."

"So, happy?" he asked, needing confirmation.

" _Yes_ ," Sara said firmly. " _Very happy_."

The smile Michael threw at them made both Grissom and Sara feel so good.

"Are you having a good time?"

Michael nodded furiously. " _Yes_. The clown is funny."

Sara's eyes flicked to the clown and she tried not to shudder. She'd never really been a fan but, hey, if her son was happy she'd deal with it.

"Did you like your presents?" Sara asked, knowing he would have opened them at home.

Again, Michael nodded and then he clapped. "New trike," he said proudly. "A blue one. I play with it more tomorrow. Stay with you today." Sara blinked but didn't have chance to say anything as her son continued. "And new toys for sandbox, fire engine and a cuddly elephant. I like elephant. And chocolate and candy and…"

"Okay…okay…," Grissom said, holding up a hand. "You can tell Mommy later all about your presents because Mr. Clown can only stay for an hour so why don't you go back and finish your balloon. Mommy will be right here, she'll be watching."

"But I stay after, right?" Michael said unsurely. "You promised."

Grissom ran his hand through Michael's hair. "I know I promised and, yes, we will both stay here tonight. Now go and play."

"Yay!" Michael shouted jumping in the air before running back towards the clown, Claire hot on his heels as he almost bumped into Greg on the way who reached down and picked him up before throwing him into the air.

Smiling, Sara took Grissom's hand. "Staying here tonight, huh?"

"That all right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said sweetly, her eyes glued to his before floating to Catherine as she interrupted their moment.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Sara replied.

"I see you were a little surprised," Catherine said.

Sara nodded. "Yeah. You could say that. Never knew my husband was so good with children's parties."

Holding his hand to his heart Grissom looked hurt by the statement. "Me? The guy who has solved some of the country's biggest murder cases not good at organizing a children's party?" Catherine snickered and Sara smirked. "But alas," Grissom continued, looking at Catherine, "I will admit this one did help me out a little as well as Claire."

Sliding an arm around Grissom's waist, Catherine beamed him a smile. "Just a little?" she teased, earning herself a roll of Grissom's eyes.

"Fine," he conceded. "A lot."

"I know the best clowns," Catherine said slyly.

Sara truly laughed. " _I bet you do_."

Laughing back, Catherine pointed over her shoulder. "Can I get you a drink?"

Sara looked at the table filled with food and refreshments. "Got any vodka?" Grissom's eyes narrowed and she smirked.

"Got some in my bag," Catherine whispered back.

"Catherine!" Grissom almost choked. " _It's a children's party_."

She shrugged. "They can have some, too."

Looking positively astounded, Catherine laughed at him. "Lighten up, I'm only joking."

"Haha," Sara laughed again.

Grissom was so glad to hear it. It had been a while since he'd heard that sound or seen her so happy.

"Do we have any lemonade? No, iced tea? I haven't had one of those in forever."

"One iced tea coming up," Catherine replied brightly, heading towards the table.

Grabbing Grissom's arm, Sara pulled him down towards her and kissed him again. " _I love you_ ," she said so sincerely, he blushed.

"I love you, too."

 **A/N: Awwww. Am I being too nice? :P**


	26. Like a true master

**A/N: Thought I'd try and get another chapter in before I have 3 very busy weeks at work so I'm not expecting to be able to write much. Shame because I've really found my groove lately and the ideas have been flooding for a change. At least I should have enough to keep me going for a while :)**

 **I am sensing a little fluff so hope you enjoy. May as well have the calm before the storm. Thanks as always for your thoughts and reviews and my gracious thanks to calim for yet another great beta :)**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 25

After saying goodbye to everyone just after 6pm, Christine pushed Sara's wheelchair down the hall. Grissom, with a sleeping Michael in his arms, head resting in the crook of his neck, walked alongside.

"I think I'll just put him down like this," he said to Sara once in her room and moved towards his bed. "I can wash and change him in the morning."

Sara nodded at him then looked at Christine. "Can I stay out of bed for a little while longer?" she asked, that happy fuzzy feeling from the meds she'd just taken kicking through her system.

"Of course," Christine agreed. "But don't overdo it, okay? You haven't had any rest at all today."

"I won't," Sara promised. "I think I'll take a shower."

Smiling, Christine nodded. "I'll get the leg covers and then help you."

"Thanks," Sara said appreciatively.

As the nurse stepped away, Sara's eyes found her husband as he headed her way.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching for her hand.

"Hey," she said back with similar sentiment, looking at his hand, her fingers playing with his. "He still out?"

"Yeah. Some things never change. Once he's asleep, _he's asleep."_

"He's shattered, poor little thing," Sara added. "But he had a good day and that's all that matters."

Grissom's lips twitched. "Did you?"

Looking at him, she smiled. "I couldn't have asked for more," she returned, her voice slightly cracking.

Happily sighing, he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm so glad," he mumbled against her lips.

As he went to pull back, she clasped his arm and he paused. "I'm going to take a shower," she said.

He nodded. "Okay."

"You…urm," she began running her tongue across her bottom lip, "want to join me?" His eyes flicked to the bathroom and then back to her. "I know you usually help me into the chair but…you could stay. If… you want to."

Not denying he was a little surprised by her request, Grissom stood straight as Christine returned, waterproof covers in hand for Sara's legs, closing the door behind her as she entered.

"Shall we get you undressed?" she asked, placing the covers down onto the bed.

For once Sara was actually dressed in normal clothing. Well, she wasn't quite sure that shorts three times her size to get over her cast constituted normal but figured it was better than her usual nightgown and robe. Although, she hated that as well.

God, when was she going to look and feel normal again?

"Um, I'll sort her out," Grissom said to Christine who gave him a surprised look. "I'll be okay," he reassured. "If I need any help I'll call."

With a purse of her lips and a twitch in her eye, Christine simply nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "But be careful. She's only just had her medication so, please, no accidents. _On anyone's part_. We'd rather not be readmitting you."

Grissom held up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"Hmmm," she mumbled then smirked. "I'll keep an eye on Michael for you," she finished on before leaving them to some privacy.

As Grissom looked back at her, Sara smiled as she lowered each arm on the wheelchair then held out her arms. Returning her smile, he moved in close and carefully slipped his arm underneath her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. How easily he picked her up shocked him but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to spoil the positive feeling in the air so kept his worry to himself and gently placed her on the bed.

"Undress me at your will, Mr. Grissom," Sara challenged.

"It's been a while since you've said that," Grissom returned, casually throwing off his jacket.

"Oooh," Sara cooed. "We are getting frisky."

Playfully wriggling his eyebrows, he held out his hands. "Top or bottom first?" he asked.

"Me or you?"

Working his jaw to the right, Grissom fought off a smirk but didn't fair too well and Sara just laughed.

"Well, the top half isn't really a problem, is it? Unless we consider you staring at it a problem."

"I wouldn't call that a problem," he shot back, edging closer. "Come on, lie back," he urged, slipping an arm around her back to help her down, sliding a pillow under her head to make her as comfortable as possible.

Sara hated needing help to dress. Grissom knew that but, considering the current mood, hopefully, this time would be different.

Kneeling beside her, he took hold of the waistband of her shorts and panties and started to shimmy them down. Carefully, she lifted her left butt cheek then her right to aid in the task then lifted her right leg as Grissom carefully raised her left. It didn't take him long and, soon enough, the shorts and panties were off.

"Done like a true master," Sara commended playfully.

Sucking on his lip, Grissom dropped the clothing and reached to help her sit back up. "I've had enough practice," he said coolly, placing his arm back under her legs and pulling her into his arms.

"You haven't finished undressing me yet," Sara complained, her words slurring a bit as he carried her towards the bathroom.

Oh, the meds had really kicked in now but he didn't mind. She was happy.

"I will," he assured, stepping through the bathroom door and kicking it closed behind him.

The bathroom in Sara's room was pretty great. It met all of her needs regarding her condition and, with her legs supported, she was finally able to use it. The toilet had a cushion and was a little higher than average to provide leg comfort. The tiled floor allowed her as much freedom with the shower as she wanted which included a special chair, not unlike a recliner, to support and comfort her while she bathed.

It certainly beat pissing in a pan or being washed in bed.

Intrigued with the chair, Sara still couldn't wait until she could take a bath again. Immersing her body into water just made her feel better and that's why she was excited about the possibility of using the hospital pool once her wrist physio began. Until then, she wouldn't make a fuss about the shower.

Placing her into the chair, Grissom gave her a quick kiss. "Need to pee?"

"Oh, you do know how to turn me on."

A low chortle left his throat and he took her right hand to remove the brace.

"But, no, I'm fine," she answered.

"Okay, be right back." She watched as he left returning a few seconds later with the waterproofs for her legs. "Won't get very far without these."

"Not unless we want to melt the plaster although sometimes I'm tempted. Those things can get a little uncomfortable and tight on my legs."

"Only if you keep them on too long," he replied.

Crouching by her, he slipped the first leg cover over her right ankle. This was certainly the easier of the two legs to cover and Sara didn't need to move in order for him to do so.

"Feel like a Twinkie," she complained as he tightened the top of the cover just above her knee and made sure it was air tight.

Smirking, he took hold of the second piece of plastic. "Round, plump and oh, _so_ tasty?" he teased.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Watch it."

Laughing as he worked the cover over her other leg, he fastened it in place once it reached just below her groin where the cast stopped. He knew how hard it must be for Sara with the casts on her legs. He saw her pain and annoyance every single day. So, it was nice to get a happy moment like this for a change. They didn't come all that often these days.

"There," he said, standing straight. "All secure."

Nodding, she took hold of her top and pulled it over her head, throwing it at him. "Well, get your clothes off then," she ordered.

The usual Grissom eyebrow went skywards. "You actually want me to… _shower with you_?"

"What else did you think I meant by you joining me?" she challenged, snapping open the clip at the front of her bra and throwing that at him as well.

His eyes flicked to the door and back. "Well…I just…"

No. He wasn't expecting _that_. Yes, she was playful but he thought she just wanted him to stay with her.

She smiled at him. "I'm not expecting Kama Sutra #4, Gil. Just _me and you_ for a little while that's all. Maybe you can scrub my back."

Placing her top and bra by the sink, his lips twitched as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "I think I can manage that although I was thinking more of #26."

Sara look stunned by his comment. "Are you serious?"

His shoulders rose in a slight shrug before he discarded his shirt. "Considering your immobilization, it would be an easier one to attempt. Although probably not in that chair."

She chuckled. "And here's me thinking we were going to stop at #20."

Tugging on his belt, he smiled then pulled down his zipper, his pants and boxers hitting the floor.

"We will complete the list, my dear. That I promise you."

Sara watched him, a pang starting in her belly as he moved to turn on the shower and then faced her as the spray washed over her.

"Comfortable?" he asked, noticing she was staring a little lower than she should have been.

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "Just remembering how long it's actually been since…" Drifting off she looked up as he stepped under the water and leaned down to kiss her.

"We'll get it back," he whispered when their lips parted.

"What if I can't…"

His finger across her lips silenced her. " _Nothing_ will _ever_ stop us from loving each other. _That I promise you."_

A lump had suddenly formed in Sara's throat and she swallowed it down, her hand whisking over his arm before she grabbed the soap from the tray and held it out to him.

"I think we should get to it before I want a lot more than I can have."

Tenderly smiling, he took the soap from her. "You can have anything you want."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

About 30 minutes later and wrapped in a towel, Grissom carried Sara back to her bed. She would've loved to have spent longer in the shower but she'd begun to lose circulation in her legs due to the wraparounds. As he gently placed her down, she smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"My pleasure," he replied.

Her smile remained as her eyes wandered across to Michael. He hadn't moved an inch. "Hard to believe he's three years old."

"Yeah," Grissom agreed as he ran a hand through his damp hair. "I wonder where the time goes sometimes."

"Sadly, in here it doesn't go as quickly as I'd like," she replied looking around. "Could you get my hairbrush? I think I left it in the bathroom this morning."

"Sure," he said, heading back in.

A soft rap at the door sounded just before Christine stepped in. "How's things going?" she asked, her gaze shifting to Grissom as he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel, water still clinging to his shoulders.

With an amused purse of her lips at her husband's slight embarrassment, Sara scratched the end of her nose. "We're doing fine," she said.

"Okay," Christine said then smiled. "Do you need any help?"

Sara looked at Grissom. "Need any help, dear?" His eyes narrowed at her and she grinned.

Holding up a hand, Christine back away and snickered to herself as she opened the door. "Just buzz if you do," she said and left.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," Sara said with another grin.

Rolling his eyes, Grissom approached and held out her brush. He frowned when she didn't take it, then looked down at the feel of her fingers sliding across the scar on his stomach. He shivered at her touch.

"I wonder if one day, we might get some happy scars."

Putting the brush down, he sat next to her and slipped his hand inside her towel to rest on her stomach.

"Think of the happiness _this_ scar brought," he said affectionately. "Not the circumstances surrounding it _but_ the two bundles of joy just down the hall." Sara stared at him, a lump forming in her throat and tears in her eyes at his sentiment and tenderness. "It doesn't always have to be about sadness and pain."

Lifting her hand, she rested it over his, smiling lovingly as he kissed her.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Nodding, he got back up and handed her the brush. "Come on. I should get you dressed before you catch a chill."

Snorting, she whisked the brush through her hair, grunting when she found a knot. "I could walk around in here naked and I wouldn't catch a chill. Always so damn hot."

"I'd rather not take that chance," he returned, moving to the wardrobe to collect a clean nightgown and her robe. "And you may raise a few eyebrows, my dear, if you start walking around naked."

"Ah, if only…" Sara breathed.

Rolling his eyes, he took his own PJ's and dropped them on the bed. "Five minutes and I have to get you dressed. No longer."

Smirking, she gave him a salute. "Yes, Boss."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Both now ready for bed, Sara was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while Grissom looked through files from the lab. He'd been into work briefly a few times, wanting to help out where he could, knowing the day was coming where he'd have to go back. At least, part time.

A knock at the door caught their attention and Jane entered, flashing them both a smile.

"Evening," she announced. Sara smiled back as Grissom put the papers down. "Had a good day?" Janes asked.

Sara's eyes worked in thought. "You knew what was happening didn't you?" 

She looked at Grissom and nodded. "I may have had a little idea."

"So were the tests on the babies all part of the plan?"

Grissom looked instantly concerned. "Tests? _What tests_?"

Realizing she hadn't mentioned it to him, she nipped her lip. She had been slightly distracted though and Jane did say they weren't bad.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you," she apologized, reaching for his hand. "You had me a little occupied."

"And it was nothing bad," Jane explained seeing Grissom's concern. "Just routine tests to ensure your little ones are still growing strong. We have to be extra careful now that we are considering discharging them. I promised Sara I would let her know how they went."

"Oh," Grissom breathed, feeling somewhat relieved.

"So, how did they go?" Sara asked.

Jane smiled again. "We're looking good. No issues and Gabe has almost caught up to his big sister on the eating and weight department."

Sara's eyebrows lifted and she laughed. "Big sister?" 

"Well, technically, she is," Jane replied. "She came out first by 15 seconds."

Sara chuckled and Grissom looked at her.

"Oh, I can see them fighting about that one," he said.

Letting out a happy sigh, Sara squeezed his hand. "So, all is looking well?"

"It is," Jane confirmed. "And there was something else I wanted to run by you."

"Oh?" Sara asked.

"You mentioned before," Jane continued, "about breastfeeding. Is it still something you wish to consider?"

That was the last thing Sara was expecting to come up. "Um…I'd like to."

"Then I suggest now is the time to try because if the twins stay on formula alone for much longer then they may reject anything else. They are certainly capable enough now of giving the alternative a try."

" _Right now_?" Grissom stuttered not really wanting Sara to get out of bed again. She needed to rest.

"No, no," Jane chuckled. "Tomorrow will be fine or, at least, in the next couple of days."

Sara nodded. "Then I'll try tomorrow for sure. Thank you for bringing it back up."

Grissom could tell by Sara's tone that she was very pleased with Jane's suggestion but something worried him. Something he just couldn't ignore despite the happiness of the occasion.

"What happens when they go home?" he queried, earning a stare from Sara and then a frown. Swallowing, he shifted his gaze to Jane. "If they take to Sara breastfeeding then how can that happen if they aren't together?"

Jane smiled at him. "Very valid point," she replied. "But because they have been on the formula for so long they shouldn't mind having that as well as natural breast milk. And Sara could also bottle her breast milk for you to take home should that be something she wants to do. We can provide her with a pump and it can be frozen or kept in the fridge for three to five days. So, there are options."

He let out a breath. "Okay," he said and for some odd reason his heart was beating at an unnatural pace.

"Good," Jane said. "Then I will leave you to rest as no doubt, you are in need of it. I will see you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jane, and thanks," Sara said appreciatively as Grissom nodded his own appreciation.

"Very welcome," the Doctor said on her way out.

"She's right," Grissom said.

Sara frowned at him and then yawned. "About what?"

" _That_."

"What?"

" _Rest_ ," he said. "Are you not exhausted?"

Her lips pursed. "Are you?" she challenged.

Oh, inside he was thinking just how tired he actually was. As well as looking after Michael and organizing his birthday he was constantly thinking about the twins going home. That, no doubt, was what kept his heart thumping a little faster. Mental stress exhausted him just as well as the physical type.

"A bit," he said.

Leaning closer, she looked him right in the eye. "Liar."

He smiled. "You know me so well."

"I try."

They stared at each other for a minute before Grissom gave her a long and tender kiss pulling back with a contended sigh.

"Bed?" he half asked, half told.

"Sounds good."

 **A/N: Awww, I like mushy. May as well get it in before Mr Evil returns :P**


	27. Such a way with words

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. I got a new job (yes another one, lol) and it is demanding a lot of my time. The joys of being a Gastro chef huh? Bet you didn't know that :P Anyways, here we are with another chapter. Things may start to get a little rough soon on many fronts so you all need to will Evil hat away, tehehehe. Another chap of IAFU's should be up soon, too. Thanks for your patience.**

 **Gracias to calim for the beta and to everyone who reviews and sends comments. Very much appreciated as always.**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 26.

Sara had a busy day ahead with her son, the twins and physio on her wrist.

She'd thoroughly enjoyed the hours she'd spent with Michael, listening to his excitement over the presents he'd received. He'd even regaled her with a play-by-play of his party ending with great excitement over the clown. She'd then watched him color in one of his new books until Claire came to pick him up.

Now it was time to visit the twins.

She was looking forward to trying breastfeeding although a little nervous. She couldn't deny that if the twins didn't take to it, she would be disappointed. What mother wouldn't be?

As Sara and Grissom entered the twin's room, they were greeted by Jane who put down the clipboard she'd been holding and approached them with a smile.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hi," Sara replied.

"How are you feeling today?" Jane asked.

"The usual, I guess," Sara answered. "How are the babies?"

"Really good," Jane said positively. "We did a heart test on Gabe this morning and he's ticking away just fine."

Sara smiled brightly. "Will he have to have more tests once he's left the hospital?" she asked as Grissom wheeled her further into the room.

"We'll go through all that properly soon, I promise," Jane replied. "You'll be given all the information you need to know."

"Why worry until you have to right?" Grissom said, faking a smile.

"Precisely," Jane agreed although she sensed a little anxiety on Grissom's part. Something she may bring up with at a better time. "Although you shouldn't have too much to worry about."

Grissom felt like saying 'easy for you to say,' but held his tongue.

"So," Jane continued, "who would you like to try first?"

Looking at each crib, Sara thought. "Let's try Gabe first as he seems to be the pickiest."

Smiling, Jane looked at Grissom. "Would you like to collect him while we get Sara comfortable?"

Grissom smiled back. "With pleasure."

As Grissom headed toward Gabe, Sara was moved to the side of the room.

"We have a curtain set up," Jane said, nodding towards it, "in case you would like a little more privacy."

Sara looked around and then shook her head. "Not needed. A mother should never have to hide when feeding her child."

Jane nodded. "Well said," she said proudly.

"I think he's hungry," Grissom said as he approached with Gabe in his arms. "His lips are already sucking thin air."

Snickering, Sara began unbuttoning her nightgown. "Then I'd better hurry up."

"I'll leave you to it," Jane said as Grissom sat beside Sara, making baby faces at his son. "Just call if you need anything."

"Are you looking at Daddy?" Grissom cooed as Gabe's eyes opened to meet his father's. "Are you?"

A tiny gargle came from Gabe prompting a glorious smile from Sara. "So nice to see him finding his voice as well as his belly."

"It sure is," Grissom agreed, tapping his son on the nose making Gabe wriggle. "And you are a fidget bum, too."

Sara's smile remained as she crooked a finger at Grissom. "Come on, pass him over before he loses his appetite."

Doing just that, he carefully placed Gabe in Sara's arms and watched as she positioned him so he could get to her breast.

"Come on, little one," Sara encouraged as Gabe kept his mouth closed.

"Try running your finger across his lips," Grissom suggested. Looking at him, Sara frowned. "Well, he tries to eat my finger all the time. It might help to get his mouth open."

"Hmmm," Sara mumbled.

Raising her hand, she softly ran her finger across Gabe's lips and, lo and behold, his mouth opened and tried to latch onto it. Smiling, Sara stroked the back of his head, urging him a little closer to her breast.

"That's it," she encouraged. "Come on."

Gabe let out a tiny whimper before his lips finally caught Sara's nipple and encased around it.

"There we go," she whispered, feeling the slightest of tugs, so light it was barely there but it brought a tear to her eye that he'd taken to feeding from her. Honestly, she'd been a little doubtful.

As she looked at Grissom, he could see the glassiness in her eyes but flashed her a smile before leaning close and laying a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'll go and get the other monster," he said softly.

She nodded as he walked away, swiping at her cheek before returning her attention to Gabe. Hopefully, Hope would be just as receptive.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was beaming.

Both Gabe and Hope had taken to breastfeeding and she couldn't be happier. Hope didn't care less what she was sucking on as long as food came out the other end. Still the picky one, Gabe had pulled away a few times but, eventually, he'd settled then fell asleep still clinging onto her nipple. That had truly made her giggle.

She would ask about the pump later. Even though they were still in the hospital, she wanted to start storing milk now to provide as much nutrition for her children as she could. When they went home without her, she wanted to be there in some form. Why not with breast milk?

"You feeling all right?" Grissom asked as he walked beside her, Christine pushing her wheelchair.

Looking up at him she smiled and reached out for his hand. "Only one more thing would top this day off nicely," she said as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"A nice candlelit dinner with my husband and an early night."

Grissom's eyebrows soared as it was barely lunchtime and he looked at Christine who smirked at him.

"And what would be on the menu?" he inquired, playing along to keep the happy mood going.

"Hmmm," Sara mumbled in thought. "Maybe a nice piece of sea bass, some sweet potato, broccoli and a bottle of white wine."

Grissom nodded. "Nice," he agreed. "I could go for that."

"Ahhhh," she sighed. "If only."

"We're here," Christine announced cutting their discussion short.

They both looked up to see they'd arrived at the Physiotherapy unit.

"I guess I'll have to take a raincheck on dinner then," Sara said to Grissom who rolled his eyes and sat beside her wheelchair.

Snorting, Christine nodded to the desk. "I'll see if they are ready for you, honey. Be back in a second."

Sara nodded as she walked away.

Grissom took her hand again. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

Sara's head tipped from side to side. "A little bit but not too much. I think when it comes to my legs I may feel a little differently."

"Yeah," he whispered knowing that was a whole different ball game.

Sighing, Sara looked at her legs. "I can't stop thinking about it, you know," she said quietly. "Whether I'll walk or not." Feeling a soft pressure on her hand she looked back at him.

"I have faith," he replied softly. "It's going to take time, but I know you can do it."

"I hope so," she breathed.

He smiled, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. He hoped so, too, or things would be so very, very tough.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat by Sara's bedside watching as she slept and sighed. Her first physio session hadn't gone quite as planned.

Janice, the physiotherapist, had introduced herself, explained the procedure and made them feel comfortable. She started with Sara's fingers first, nice and gentle, before moving onto loosening and rotating her wrist.

And that's when everything fell apart.

For some reason, still to be discovered, Sara became very dizzy and nauseous and nearly passed out. Completely unexpected to both Janice and Grissom, the session was immediately stopped, and Sara had been returned to her room to rest.

Hearing voices, Grissom looked toward the doorway to see Steven step in with Maggie, the doctor flashing him a smile as he approached.

"Hey, Gil," he greeted.

Nodding, Grissom got up. "Hi," he said back, his fingers doing their usual little nervous clench.

"Blood pressure again, please," Steven said to Maggie who nodded and approached the patient.

Folding his arms, Grissom let out a quiet sigh. "Any idea what's wrong?" he asked.

As Maggie applied the cuff to Sara's arm, she stirred.

"Maybe," Steven answered, watching his patient as her eyes flickered and she woke up. "How are you feeling, Sara?"

"Hummmmmmmmmmm," Sara mumbled. "A little floaty."

Frowning, Grissom drew closer to the bed as Steven took a penlight from his pocket.

"Just going to check your eyes, okay?" he said.

"Sure," Sara whispered, blindly seeking Grissom's hand who reached out to her as she watched the doctor.

"How's your vision?" he asked. "Still feeling dizzy?"

"Vision's okay," she said. "Just feel a bit light headed."

Nodding, he pulled back and put the light away. "Blood pressure?" he asked Maggie.

"80/50," Maggie told him. Grissom's eyebrows soared.

"That's pretty low, Sara," Steven warned. "How much fluid have you been drinking?"

Scrunching her eyes tightly, Sara tried to sit up a bit so Maggie quickly helped her.

"Just the normal, I guess," she said unsurely.

"And what about eating?" he asked.

Now Sara's eyes sprung to Grissom and he nipped on his lip. He'd known this would start to become a problem. She'd lost way too much weight.

"She hasn't been eating a great deal," Maggie answered for her. "Despite of our persistence."

Sara sighed. "Hard to eat when I'm not hungry," she grumbled. "I don't want to eat."

Steven folded his arms. "I think _this_ is our issue. And we should have done something about this before now. Not enough food or fluids in your body. And not eating will make you less hungry and it will also make you sick as we've seen."

"Can't help it," Sara complained.

"I understand," Steven said softly. "Believe me, I do. But this dizzy spell and your low blood pressure means your body is begging for nutrition. And to prevent you from shutting down we need to sort it out pretty quickly or you'll be in a whole world of trouble."

Licking her lips, Sara shrugged. "So, what do you suggest?"

"First we'll get you weighed and then decide which way to go. We can give you some supplements and you can eat and drink more." Sara opened her mouth to argue but Steven stopped her. " _If you can't_ then we will have to put you back on a saline IV. It's up to you which way we do it. If we don't get you sorted you are going to become too weak to do anything and that certainly won't help your recovery. Normally you wouldn't be given an option and you'd be straight back onto the IV so…"

"I don't want to go back on the IV," Sara moaned, cutting him short. "I hate that thing. _Please_."

"Then we put you on a diet plan and you _must stick to it_. _Okay_? There is no room to negotiate on this one."

Sighing again, Sara looked at Grissom.

" _She will_ ," Grissom said confidently. "I'll help you," he reassured. "You can do it."

Slowly, she nodded even if unconvincingly.

"Good," Steven returned. "And we can start by having some food sent in."

"Goody," Sara mocked. "Got any sea bass?"

Frowning with confusion, Steven looked at Grissom who smiled.

"I think tuna is the best we have, honey," Maggie said.

Sara's eyes flicked to her. "Then I guess that will have to do."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was nearly 20/lbs lighter than when she'd been admitted. Grissom chided himself for not saying anything even as the nutritionist instructed them that regular eating was necessary, but supplement pills would also be needed to get her body back on track.

Agreeing with everything she'd said Grissom now sat and watched Sara fiddle with the last bit of her tuna sandwich.

"Come on, honey," he encouraged. "You're almost there."

Her eyes flicked to him as she popped the last bit into her mouth and he smiled. It wasn't a big sandwich, but it was a start.

"First time you've finished anything," he said.

"Yippee," she mocked.

"The more you eat the better you'll feel," he countered. "And the more strength you'll have. You need that strength to start walking around, remember?"

Snorting, she dabbed her mouth with a paper napkin. "Yes, Mom."

Playfully narrowing his eyes, he glanced at the door as Maggie returned, the nurse looking pleased when she saw Sara's empty plate.

"Feel a little better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sara breathed. "I guess I do."

"Good, let's make sure we keep it up."

"What happens about my physio?" Sara asked, looking at her wrist.

"Rest today," Maggie said, picking up the empty plate. "And we'll get you started again tomorrow."

"Can't I go back later?" Sara complained. "I am feeling a little better already."

Maggie thought for a second. "I'll have to speak with Doctor Sharp to see if he will allow it. If he says it's okay, I'll check with Janice to see if she has any free slots later. But you must feel strong enough and we need to get that blood pressure back up. We don't want you passing out on us."

Sara nodded. "Well I've eaten what more can I do?"

"Drink plenty of water," Maggie advised. "And for now, just rest."

"All I ever seem to do," Sara grumbled.

Grissom felt his throat becoming dry. Sara's boredom was understandable. Apart from seeing the twins she rarely left her room. But he wasn't entirely sure how to change that.

"For now, it's all you can do, honey," Maggie countered. "I know it's frustrating, but things will change, I promise."

"Sure," Sara whispered unenthusiastically and dropped her head back to the pillow.

Maggie looked at Grissom. "Give me a shout if you need anything," she said.

He nodded and moved closer to Sara as Maggie left, running fingers through Sara's hair.

"Why don't you take another nap?" he suggested. "And then maybe you'll be all refreshed and more likely to have the doctor agree to you trying physio again."

"And what are you going to do?" she asked.

Sitting down he picked up a book from beside the bed and held it up. "Entertain my brain."

Her eyebrows rose. "I forgot how much Shakespeare turns you on."

Smirking, he leaned close and kissed her. "But not as much as you."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a long nap, Sara felt much stronger. Her blood pressure even rose a little. But it was enough for Steven to let her try physio again. If nothing else, it gave her something to do.

She took the second attempt in stride, gritting her teeth through all the movement Janice made upon her hand and fingers. Although it hurt, she found she could move it more afterwards. That alone made her feel like she'd actually achieved something for once.

After her session, they'd stopped by to see the twins and Sara had given them another feed before returning to her room for dinner – plenty of vegetables and pasta. She would need every bit of food and nutrition she could cram into her body because the day was fast approaching when her leg casts would come off and the rehab work would really begin.

But, Grissom was still worried as he watched Sara eating. She was halfway through and struggling. The look on her face told him she wasn't really enjoying it but pushing herself as hard as she could. He'd already finished his although he was also not enjoying the food so much anymore either. Hospital food was, well, dull. Generally it was under seasoned and most of the time very repetitive. And hospitals were certainly not the best caterers for vegetarians although they did what they could.

With a quiet sigh, Sara dropped the fork and looked at him. Surprisingly to her, he smiled.

"Finished?" he asked tenderly.

"Am I allowed to be finished?" she challenged, lips pursing.

Reaching for the tray, he picked up the plate and placed it out of the way. "You've done better than you have for weeks and I know there is only so much food you can eat right now."

"What, before I throw up?"

Playfully narrowing his eyes, he pointed to the yogurt on the tray. "Eat your yogurt."

Taking the yogurt in hand, Sara held it up to him. "Put it aside. I'll have it later."

"Promise?"

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "Scout's honor."

Smirking, he picked up the yogurt just before Christine entered. Sara noticed she had a breast pump in her hand and her gaze narrowed in on the implement.

"For you," Christine announced placing it down next to Sara. "But not to be used until tomorrow when you have recouped a bit of what you've given out today." Nodding, Sara picked up the pump and inspected it. "Have you used one before?" Christine asked.

"No," Sara admitted.

"Here let me show you," Christine said as Sara passed her the pump back.

Grissom watched as the nurse explained to his wife how the pump worked. Pretty simple really although he wasn't sure why he found himself looking down at his own chest and imagining how it would feel.

"Sounds easy enough," Sara said once Christine had finished. "Do I just fill up the one bottle?" she asked, noticing there was only the one attached to the pump and no others.

"I'll bring some more tomorrow. Remember to let the nurse know once you've filled it so she can pop it into the refrigerator. Most women have more milk first thing in the morning so pump then. After that pump between breastfeeding, either 30 to 60 minutes after nursing or at least one hour before breastfeeding. That timing should leave plenty of milk for your babies if you continue to pump regularly."

"Until they go home anyway," Sara sighed.

"Just think about the positive," Christine countered. "Now you can provide for them wherever they are."

Biting on her lip, Sara looked at Grissom who was looking at his chest again.

"Planning on helping out?" she asked.

His head shot up. "Um," he said, frowning. "Does that thing make you sore?"

Sara's eyebrows rose. "You really are putting some thought into it, aren't you?"

His eyes flicked to a grinning Christine and he cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks burning.

"Just curious," he whispered.

Sara smiled to herself because she knew exactly how _curious_ he was about her breasts.

"The pump is actually easier on the breast than physical feeding," Christine told him. "Sometimes if a baby feeds a lot it can crack the skin around the nipple or even the nipple itself and that can be very sore."

Grissom winced, his eyes finding Sara. "Ouch."

She snorted. "Indeed," she agreed. "Thankfully, I didn't have that issue with Michael but with two mouths to feed, using a pump may be helpful to avoid such issues."

"I hope so," Grissom agreed, pretty sure that cracked nipples would be no fun for Sara at all.

Putting the pump down, Christine picked up Sara's tray. "You've done well," she commended.

"Thanks," Sara breathed. "Saving yogurt for later."

Christine nodded. "I need to do your blood pressure one more time before bed, so I'll be back in in about half an hour. Okay?"

Sara nodded at Christine as she left then looked back at Grissom. "Little help to the bathroom?" she asked.

Smiling, Grissom got up and carefully scooped her into his arms. "You know if you put too much weight on I won't be able to lift you like this anymore."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sara gaped at him. "How much weight do you think I'm going to gain? Not quite sure I'm going to turn into an elephant, you know. Besides, a big strapping man like you should have no issues in lifting a tiny thing like me."

"Ah, you have such a way with words, Mrs Grissom," he teased.

"My only way with words will be I've just pee'd myself if you don't get a move on."

He laughed. "Yes, Ma'am."

 **A/N: Awww, I love it when they are fluffy :)**


	28. Cold to the bone

**A/N: Here we go with another chapter. Sorry for the delay for a change, lol. Lots of changes afoot I think especially for Grissom. Chaos may ensue :P As always thank you for the reviews and to calim for the help and beta.**

 **On we go….**

Chapter 27

It had been eight weeks to the day since Sara and the twins were admitted to hospital. It felt like eight years to Sara. She was fed up. Tired of staring at the hospital walls, tired of eating the same food, tired of the same routine day in day out.

To keep herself sane, she'd started giving names to the days. Today she decided was discussion day. For one, they were meeting with Jane after breakfast about the twins heading home tomorrow. They'd finally been given the all clear and it made her both happy and sad. Happy because they were healthy; sad because she would no longer be able to leave her room and visit them. Also, Grissom would have to spend a lot more of his time at home now. She wasn't sure how she was going to cope with that one.

Yes, she'd encouraged him to step away, spend time with Michael, go to the lab or even just take a walk. Get out for a while. But, he still spent 75% of his time with her and she really depended on him for so much. Especially the private stuff. Helping her dress, shower and use the bathroom was so much more comfortable with him than a nurse.

It was so much more than that though. Most of all, she would miss _him_. The comfort he offered, his smile, the touch of his hand when she woke, being there for her in good times or bad.

Their babies going home was happening. She'd just have to deal with that.

After seeing Jane, Sara would then have her casts removed for an examination as well as X-rays to ensure all was still healing the way it should be.

It had been over three weeks since surgery and it was time for a thorough check. A huge part of her was hoping they would leave the casts off. In fact, she was going to request it. It wasn't like she was going to be walking around, was it? And wasn't that the major reason casts were usually put on in the first place? Well, one of the reasons anyway.

She was nervous. What if something wasn't healing in the right place or there was something else they didn't know about? It wasn't like she could be X-rayed every day, so something could have gone wrong.

Was she being paranoid? Probably, but after all that had happened she had every right to be. While she had gained a little weight (not as much as the hospital staff really wanted though) she was still weaker than she'd like to be. So, she could still get sick and there was so much she could get sick with. Ironically enough one of the easiest place to get sick was in a hospital.

Boy, she really needed to stop being negative. Especially since she was being wheeled into the twin's room where Hope was placed in her arms. Just looking at her daughter's face swept away any other negativity swimming around her head like a feather in a summer's breeze.

"Hello, sweetie," Sara said happily, offering up her finger for Hope to grab as she kicked out her legs and gave her a happy gargle.

"I think she's telling you she's hungry," Grissom said as he sat with Gabe in his arms.

"She's always hungry," Sara snickered.

"Ah, don't let her fib you," Jane said as she approached. "She had a bottle about 10 minutes ago. Sadly, she was bawling for food or we would have waited for you."

Sara pretended to be shocked. "Are you lying to Mommy?" she accused her daughter making Grissom laugh.

"Fat belly just like Mike," he said, glancing at Jane. "Has he eaten, too?"

Jane nodded. "He ate at the same time. _I think he knew_ ," she teased.

"Three little piggy's," Grissom said.

"I hope you have a sturdy house," Jane joked as she sat with them.

Smiling, Sara looked at Grissom who suddenly looked a little more anxious than he had.

"So," Jane began, looking at Grissom, "how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

As his heart hit an abnormal beat, Grissom shrugged. "Mixed emotions," he admitted quietly, sending Sara a nervous look.

"He's nervous," Sara said. "He won't admit it, but he is."

"Of course," Jane replied. "I'm sure anyone in your position would be. And how are _you_ feeling, Sara?"

Looking down at her daughter, Sara gently ran her hand across her head.

"Sad, happy, nervous. Probably everything Gil is feeling but one thing I do know is that we both are very proud."

Grissom managed a faint smile at Sara's comment.

"And our children will be loved and cared for no matter where they are or who they are with," Sara finished.

"I have no doubt about that," Jane agreed. "And you will have support from the hospital, too," she continued, really getting Grissom's attention now.

"Oh?" he asked.

She nodded. "If you are both comfortable then I will explain everything."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Popping a few grapes into her mouth, Sara snickered as Grissom again turned the laptop to show her a tiny pair of baby slippers.

"What about these?" he asked.

"Cute," she mumbled as she chewed on the fruit. "But you are going to need to start making clothing decisions without me for a while, hun. I'm not always going to be there when they need feet protection."

His eyes playfully narrowed before looking back at the screen and it amused Sara. He'd made decisions that had caught murders, thieves, rapists and saved lives yet could he pair his daughter with the right shoes? Hmmm.

The conversation with Jane had left them both feeling a little better. They'd discussed Gabriel first. Because of his heart condition, he would need weekly tests for the first two months. After that the tests would be monthly until he was two years old. Every six months would follow until a time was determined that they would no longer be required. There was always a possibility that the tests would continue for the rest of his life.

Next Jane told them about the help the hospital would provide. A community nurse would visit their home twice a week to check on the twins, record their weight and growth, help with any questions or worries. Sara knew that would help immensely and was just really glad they had paid for the higher band of insurance. And, of course, when the twins were brought to visit Sara, the NICU staff were always available should there be any concerns.

Grissom was still nervous, Sara could sense it and she knew his responsibility as a father would really be put to the test. Her desire to leave the hospital rose considerably. Just because she couldn't use her legs didn't mean she couldn't be there to help. Another topic of conversation for later she'd decided.

"I think I'll get them," Grissom decided.

Smiling, Sara held a grape up and popped it in his mouth when he opened it. "Get lots of diapers as well."

"Oh, the joys," Grissom mocked. "But I think we are already stocked up on those."

"You can never have too many," Sara warned.

Rolling his eyes, Grissom closed the laptop. "Yes, dear."

Just as Sara snorted, Maggie stepped in.

"Time for some fresh air on those legs, I think," he said.

Sara shot him an 'oh you didn't just say that' look and he just smirked.

"Ready to go to the plaster room?" Maggie asked.

Sara swallowed hard as nerves hit her. "I guess."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It took longer than usual to remove Sara's casts as her injuries were more severe than the usual leg break. Careful cutting and very gentle removal of the plaster was required to cause Sara as little discomfort as possible. It had still hurt, though, and her teeth ached for how much she'd gritted them through the process.

As Alex and Steven did a visual examination of her legs before she was sent for X-rays, Grissom firmly held her hand. She'd been gripping on ever since they'd started the plaster saw and had yet to surrender her grip.

Grissom noticed her eyes were still slightly glassy as her attention alternated from her right leg to her left over and over again as they lay upon special support padding. Only a few minutes ago he was wiping away the tears that fell when her legs were revealed again. He'd fought his own tears to try and be strong for her and had fared slightly better than she had although a couple did trickle down his cheeks.

Her legs did look a little better than they had. The swelling on the left had receded somewhat. The worst of it was around her ankle and knee. The main talking point amongst the doctors seemed to be her ankle since their attention remained there longer. When Alex's hand rose, and his finger made a motion around her foot, Sara looked straight at him.

"Do you want to share?" she asked, their conversation not really hitting her ears until now.

The doctors looked at each other before Steven took up the conversation.

"We're just talking about your ankle," he said.

Slowly blinking, Sara ran her tongue across her lip then looked down at her ankle. She couldn't see it very well because of the position they'd placed her knee in to keep her comfortable. A little bent to the right making the left of her foot hard to see. That was the side the bone had broken through and she couldn't get a glimpse of what the damage looked like now.

"I can't see," she said. "So, what are you talking about exactly?"

"It might be a better idea to send you to X-ray first, get all the facts and then we can talk about those rather than give you our observations," Steven suggested.

Sara's eyes narrowed before flicking to Grissom and then back to the doctors. "I want to know what you're _observing_ ," Sara insisted. "Because I'm sure you aren't just talking for the sake of it."

She sounded frustrated already and Grissom squeezed her hand regaining her attention.

" _Relax_ ," he encouraged softly.

"Little hard to do that right now," she shot back.

Sighing to himself, Grissom decided not to argue and looked at Steven waiting for an answer just like Sara was.

"Okay," Steven conceded, holding up a hand. "On the whole, our first impression is a reasonably positive one."

Her eyes narrowed again. "Reasonably? I love your approach," she retorted. "Good news then bad right?"

The doctor's lips twitched in slight amusement. "Your swelling overall has reduced drastically which is great news. Your knee, of course, will take much longer as well as your ankle."

"And what about my ankle?" Sara asked. "You seem quite focused on it."

"The area just around your ankle bone has sunk in a little," Steven told her. "That's what we were discussing."

Sara swallowed. "What does that mean?"

"It may be nothing," Alex cut in.

"But it could be something," Sara argued.

She was finding it hard to be positive at this point as she looked at Grissom who squeezed her hand again. Working her jaw, she looked back at Alex.

"What would cause this to happen? The good and the bad," she requested.

"Our hope would be the growth of soft tissue that hasn't quite got there yet," Alex replied quickly knowing Sara was determined to get answers. "On the bad side, the bone could be healing incorrectly, tissue is failing to form or not growing at a rate we would have hoped, or you have an infection."

Looking back at her foot, Sara shook her head. "I wonder how many more issues there can possibly be before my leg just falls off."

"Stop it," Grissom warned and she sighed. "This is why waiting for the facts is normally a better idea because now you are all wound up and angry."

Eyes narrowing, her head tipped back in is direction. "I have a right to be angry," she growled.

Oh, the mood had certainly changed since a few short hours ago. Grissom knew he had no right to argue Sara's right to anger but he certainly didn't like the route this conversation was taking and, luckily for him, neither did the doctors.

"I think we need to get those X-rays sorted and then we can discuss this further, okay?" Steven said.

Dropping her head to the pillow and feeling extremely frustrated, Sara sighed again. " _Fine_."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom chewed on his thumbnail as he sat in the treatment room by his sleeping wife's bedside. The X-rays had been positive, showing no issues with the bones in her legs healing or any misalignment. But it didn't answer the question about the sinking in her ankle, so she was sent for an MRI to check the muscles, tendons and tissue. After that, tiredness and pain really started to come through for Sara, so she was given a shot. It hadn't taken her long after that to drift off and Grissom was glad. Better she sleep than lie there just worrying about what the test results may bring. He was praying the MRI wouldn't bring bad news. They'd had a good run lately and Sara was doing well so he wanted it to stay that way.

Feeling a pressure on his shoulder he looked up to see Christine holding out a beaker of coffee. So lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear her come in.

"Um…thanks," he mumbled, taking the offering.

She smiled. "Are you doing okay?"

He shrugged. "I guess. Just worried."

"Understandable. But try not to worry too much, okay? It's not always bad news."

"Yeah," he breathed. "How long do you think she'll be asleep for?"

"Not too long," she told him. "The shot wasn't too heavy because she'll still have to do some tests once the results come back."

Grissom let out a long breath. "More pain I'm sure."

"Sadly, pain is one of the things that comes with a recovery like this. But as time goes by it will get easier."

"How much time?" he shot back swiftly. "And how much easier?"

"Now you sound like Sara," she returned. " _Try and relax_."

"Sorry," he apologized, looking away and sighing.

"You don't have to be sorry," Christine replied, returning her hand to his shoulder. "You've had more to deal with in the last few months than some people have in a lifetime and I know how hard it is. You both have every right to be angry and frustrated but if you let it take over it's very hard to move forward."

Another long sigh left his lips. "She has so much more right than I do," he said, taking Sara's hand and softly whisking his thumb over hers.

Eyes narrowing with curiosity, Christine took a step closer, her eyes flashing over Sara from head to toe just checking over her patient. "And why do you say that?"

Grissom still blamed himself, he probably always would but saying that out loud now seemed harder to do. "Because she's lying there and I'm not."

Just as Christine was about to answer, Sara's eyes opened surprising them both but secretly, the nurse smirked. Had Sara been listening all this time?

"Welcome back," she said, diverting from the conversation she was having with Grissom. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," Sara replied, her eyes fixing on Grissom.

"Okay, I'll get you some water and let the doctor know you're awake."

That said, Christine left the room as the couple stared at each other.

"How are you _really_ feeling?" Grissom questioned, running his fingers through the hair on her fringe and suspecting she'd heard his conversation with Christine.

"Very thirsty?"

His eyes narrowed but she smiled, pulling his hand up to her chest and holding it there, looking down at his fingers.

"So how much did you hear?" he accused.

Pursing her lips, Sara looked back at him. "Most of it."

A lump burned his throat now and he swallowed. "It should be me in that bed," he said quietly.

Sara closed her eyes, her own throat dry as she too swallowed. "Stop," she whispered and her eyes reopened. "Talk like that won't change anything and it certainly won't help either of us feel any better right now."

Sighing, Grissom looked over his shoulder as Christine returned with water in hand.

"The doctor will be here in about 10 minutes," she said. "And he has your test results."

Grissom looked back at Sara and now she looked nervous.

"Then I guess we're about to find out if my foot's about to fall off," she tried to joke.

"And I think it's your turn to stop," Grissom said back.

Closing her eyes again, Sara blew out a breath. She was hoping, no, praying there would be no more surgery on the horizon because that particular thought made her feel cold to the bone.

 **A/N: Hope her foot doesn't drop off….**


	29. You'll get there

**A/N: Just for a change, apologies for the delay. Ha. Life has been tough for me lately with a lot of changes but now I think there may be a light at the end of the tunnel so finally a new chapter. I do have several chaps of IAFU as beta so hopefully there will be another one of that soon as well. I sincerely thank you for your patience but always remember I will post, eventually.**

 **So, let's see how Sara's legs are doing. Hopefully nothing will fall off. Thanks for all the reviews and to calim for the beta :)**

 **On we go…**

Chapter 28

Sara's eyes were glued to the folder in Steven's hand. Her test results, no doubt. She didn't even hear the doctor asking how she felt. Only when she felt Grissom squeeze her hand did she look up.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of concern.

She looked at him. "I don't know yet," she said.

Getting her meaning, Grissom looked at the doctors. "Can we just cut to the chase?"

"Absolutely," Steven agreed, clearing his throat.

"It's bad news, isn't it?" Sara assumed.

Steven and Alex exchanged a look.

"It could have been worse," Alex replied.

Sara's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Grissom's teeth nipped into his lip as he waited for their response. It felt like time was standing still.

"Thankfully," Alex continued, "the bones in both of your legs, your left knee and ankle are healing well and, position wise, as we want them."

Everyone heard the huge exhale of air that came from Sara at that statement. The relief on her face was almost as if her life had been saved.

"So…my ankle?"

"The regrowth of tissue around the bone is a lot slower than we would have expected," Alex said.

"So, what does that mean?" Grissom asked, trying to ease the pressure on his wife.

"Standard soft tissue growth should be around .75mm per day," Alex informed them. "We have worked out that Sara's is just about half that. This is why the bone and skin around it is misshapen. It's not being held properly yet. But, as we've said, the position is good and holding."

Sara rubbed her forehead as she tried to digest the information coming at her. "Is there a reason it's so slow?"

"Your diet may very well be the biggest culprit," Steven cut in.

She blinked at him. "My diet?"

"For many people the tissue repair healing process is sped up through a proper diet," the doctor continued. "And a balanced diet consisting of the right proportions of dairy, vegetables, fruits and protein. But as we know, we've been having a few issues with that. So, this is probably why the growth rate of your tissue is lower at the moment."

Letting out another sigh, Sara tipped her head back against the pillow. "Great," she mumbled knowing this would more than likely set her back. _Again_.

"This isn't drastic," Alex encouraged. "The news could have been much worse and as Dr. Sharpe is already addressing your dieting needs we would, hopefully, expect to see the tissue growth pick up speed pretty swiftly. It just means you must eat a lot more proteins and will have some healing vitamins added to the ones already prescribed."

Sara wished she could feel more optimistic but she just felt deflated again. "How will you even know?" she argued. "I'm lucky if I even get the damn casts off my legs every three weeks."

Grissom's eye twitched as the two men exchanged another look with each other and he knew there was more to come.

"What if we don't put the casts back on?" Steven asked her.

Doing a double take, Sara gaped at them. " _What_?" she said surprised.

Steven smiled. "You did hear me right."

"Um…well," she stuttered. "I…um…was actually going to ask about that but…I didn't think you would actually suggest it."

Casting a surprised look at the doctors, questions whirled about his head. How were they going to keep the casts off? How would her legs be protected?

"Is that a good idea?" Grissom questioned. Sara instantly shot him a look that made him swallow. "I'm only thinking about you," he said swiftly before turning back toward the doctors. "How is that safe?"

"Why don't we tell you and then we can decide," Steven said as both he and Alex pulled up the available chairs and sat.

" _Okay_ ," Grissom agreed uncertainly, finding it hard not to feel skeptical.

"Right now," Alex began, "we need to closely monitor your ankle. It would be best, considering the circumstances, to keep an eye on both of your legs as a whole to ensure that the healing process continues in the right direction. Obviously, we can't do that with casts on your legs. So, we propose specially designed leg braces instead."

Sara's brows rose as she shared a look with Grissom. "Braces?"

"Yes," Alex continued. "The right brace would start just above your knee and end at your ankle. The left brace would be slightly different since your leg needs more support. It will start just below your thigh and stop 8" above your ankle. A specially designed boot will be used to protect your ankle and will meet the leg brace."

Sara nodded, inhaling deeply. "Sounds okay," she said. "It will certainly be more practical, right?"

"There are certainly many advantages," Steven said.

"No more plastic bags on my legs for one," Sara said happily.

Steven laughed. "That's certainly one of them. Plus, it will also allow you to use the hospital pool if you wish. It can be very therapeutic both physically and mentally."

Grissom still wasn't convinced in spite of Sara's enthusiasm. "What about the disadvantages?"

Sara's eyes found him. "You are such a party pooper."

Meeting her stare his eyes narrowed before he looked back at Steven.

"The risk factor is obviously greater," Steven continued. "Sara's legs will be open to the world. However…" He stopped and held up a hand as Grissom was about to interrupt. "However, as dancing is currently not on the agenda and care is taken, any risk can be controlled."

"What about moving?" Grissom asked. "And moving her? Won't it be more painful?"

Sara knew she should be asking these questions herself. The thought of being out of the casts had set her mind to happy but with each negative possibility her husband came up with her nerves grew.

"The left leg brace will set Sara's knee slightly bent as this is needed to heal correctly," Alex told them. "However, the leg will be set totally immobile just like it is in the cast. So, unless Sara falls or something falls on her, which we certainly hope doesn't happen, movement of the left leg is highly unlikely. As for the right, if no weight is put on it and Sara is sensible with her movements, there should be minimal problems."

"So, I can still pick her up?" Grissom asked.

"Absolutely," Alex confirmed. "More care is obviously needed though so don't be throwing her over your shoulder or anything."

Sara snorted loudly. "I'd like to see that," she challenged. Grissom's eyes found her again and, as she pursed her lips, he fought off a smirk. "I really want the casts off," she said seriously. "And if my legs need monitoring then this is more of a necessity than a request."

Filling his lungs with air, Grissom slowly let the breath out. Yes, he was nervous about this and, it seemed, more nervous than Sara was. But if it was needed then he'd have to go with the flow.

"So, does she get the braces now?" he asked.

"Shortly, a few tests are needed first to assess feeling," Alex said looking at Sara. "And afterwards it would be best for us to sedate you while we put the braces on because it _will_ hurt."

Clearing her throat, Sara then swallowed. "I guess it's going to keep on hurting as well," she assumed.

"It will take some time for you to adjust to the braces," Steven cut in. "And having the casts off will also feel different for you as well. But you will get used to them, I promise."

She nodded. Hoping for the best was always better than fearing the worst.

"And have you put any more thought into allowing me to go home?" Grissom blinked at her, but she avoided his gaze. "With the casts coming off this would be easier for me now, no?"

Again, the doctors looked at each other and Steven took the lead.

"I think this would be a conversation for us to have in a few weeks once your weight is back on track and we have made progress with your ankle. And, I know this isn't the answer you were hoping for, but we still have a little way to go yet before we can consider it."

Grissom could see the disappointment on Sara's face but he knew they weren't even close to getting her home yet. He just hoped she understood that through the frustration.

"You'll get there, honey," he reassured.

Sara looked at him. She felt like arguing but where would it get her? As hard as it was, they were the doctors and she was the patient. But each day feeling like an eternity wasn't helping. If only time machines existed.

"I suggest we do the tests now if you're okay with that, Sara?" Alex asked regaining her attention. "See what we can feel and then we can sort the braces out."

She sighed suddenly feeling very lacking in enthusiasm. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes flicked toward the clock. 5:45pm. They then moved to his wife's face before moving down her body to the braces on her legs. He kept looking at them and wondered how much pain she'd be in when she woke.

The tests before they'd knocked her out to set her legs had been mixed. Like before the feeling in her right leg was pretty good. There'd been a few weaker touch points but, mostly, it had been good news. The left, however, was a little worse than the last check, especially around her ankle. The doctors put that down to tissue growth and once it took hold, there would be more feeling. That was a positive as far as Sara was concerned along with the fact that she could feel a little more in her knee. Not just below it but above it as well. The only part she didn't feel was the center but it was still swollen. Again, patience would be needed, as the doctors kept saying, and healing _should_ happen in time.

Patience was one thing Sara was finding very hard to grasp at the moment. But, the feeling in her left knee did swing her mood back a little to the happier so, at least, that was something.

After the tests came a sedative and Grissom stayed with her until she was sleeping, watching only briefly as the medical staff measured her legs to get the size of the braces correct. There was no room for error when it came to fixing them in place. Steven then took him to his office to explain completely about the braces to put his mind at ease. Although a huge part of him wanted to stay with his wife, Grissom knew he wouldn't be able to watch what they were going to do. It was hard enough seeing her legs as it was let alone them moving her about.

Now he waited for her to wake up as she'd been out for a while. Her medication had been increased for at least the next 24 hours until her legs settled from all the movement, but only slightly. Giving her more, if required, was better than having her constantly doped to the hilt. At least, from a medical perspective. Daily tests would be happening until her ankle improved so she needed to have reasonable feeling.

Unknown to Sara, Grissom had asked Steven what would happen if the tissue in her ankle continued to lapse in growth. The news hadn't been music to his ears. A possible tendon transfer operation in hopes tissue would grow around them and if that failed only ankle fusion would work to form a functioning foot. As Grissom knew Sara already hated that idea he decided to keep the news to himself and just hope.

Hearing her mumble, his eyes flicked to her face and he smiled when her eyes opened. Getting up, he leaned over her before she even had chance to think and his lips were covering hers in a long and slow kiss. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd just slapped an almighty smooch on her, but a sudden need had crept up on him to do so.

"Hmmmmmm," breezed up her throat and when he slowly pulled back, she blinked, licked her lips and smiled back at him. "Well," she began, slurring a little "you better not tell…my husband about that, Doctor."

"Scout's honor," he whispered, fingers running through her hair as she yawned.

A gentle sigh passed through her lips before she quickly squeezed her eyes shut and then looked down at her legs. He noticed and the worry began.

"How's your pain?"

She blinked again. "More painful than when I was sleeping?" Grissom hit the call button and sat beside her. "Did you press the eject button?" she asked.

He smirked. "Let's wait and see if you fly through the ceiling," he returned casually.

She chuckled, closing her eyes before a wince came. "Oooh…laughing makes my toes tingle." His eyebrows soared and her eyes opened finding his. "Right foot only," she said knowing what he was thinking.

Christine stepped in and Grissom looked her way.

"Ah, we're back with us," the nurse said, moving to Sara's right side.

"Yeah," Sara sighed, wincing again. "The delights of reality."

Taking a quick look over Sara's legs, Christine grabbed the blood pressure cuff and took hold of Sara's arm. "Do you need some more pain relief?" she asked, taking the reading.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

Smiling, the nurse unfastened the cuff. "I'll get you some oral morphine. Quick and easy."

"Ah," Sara chirped. "Why can't everything be like that?"

"If it was, I think we'd all be out of a job," Christine said, smiling at Sara before heading out of the door to collect the medication.

"Hmmm," Sara hummed again, looking back at Grissom. "Legs feel so different."

"Good different or bad different?"

Sara thought for a second. "I'm not sure yet," she admitted. "They feel a lot lighter but…feels tighter, too. Burning more as well."

"Well," Grissom began, fingers running back through her hair, "they did move you around a lot. It will settle down."

"Yeah," Sara breathed. "Soon, hopefully, or I'm seeing a very sleepless night."

Leaning in and kissing her on the forehead, Grissom smiled. "I'll keep you entertained."

Snorting, Sara took his hand. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

A smirk hit his lips and his eyebrows wriggled. "Is it working?"

"Ah, if only," Sara sighed. "How much I'd give for…"

Her words trailed off at the return of the nurse, but Grissom's smirk remained.

"What was that, dear?" he teased.

"You're mean," Sara accused as Christine held out the small canister.

"Did I miss all the fun?" she asked.

"No," Sara said flatly, holding out her hand. "He's just driving me crazy."

Not entirely sure how to respond to that one, Christine placed the morphine in Sara's hand.

"Thanks," Sara said.

"No problem." Christine looked at Grissom who was still grinning at his wife. "Give me a shout if you need anything else before dinner."

Grissom nodded before she left and Sara narrowed her eyes at him.

"Take your medicine," he ordered slyly.

"And then you have your wicked way with me while I'm all vulnerable and dopey?"

"Only if no one's watching," he taunted.

Sara laughed. "Fine. Do you mind pouring me some water?" she asked. "If my memory recalls this stuff tastes terrible so I'll need it."

Without even answering, Grissom took hold of the water jug and poured a glass. Watching as Sara shot the morphine into her mouth, he felt for her as her eyes screwed up and an audible 'ick' fell from her lips. Once all the medicine was gone she held out the canister to him.

"That good, huh?" he asked, handing her the water and taking the canister.

"Epic," she mocked, chugging down the water.

"Yeah," he replied. "You'll be feeling pretty epic shortly."

Finishing the water, she chuckled and handed him the glass. Just as she did, Steven stepped in.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. Sara smiled at him and sighed softly, the morphine swiftly kicking into her system. "Just thought I'd check on you before I go off duty," he said to her.

"I'm great," Sara said happily. "Ready to go dancing."

Grissom's eyebrows rose and he exchanged a look with Steven.

"She just had morphine," he told the doctor.

Steven nodded knowing that wasn't a bad thing for someone in Sara's position. "Do you mind if I take a quick look at your legs?"

Sara shrugged. "I only usually let my husband do that but as you asked so nicely go right ahead."

Grissom's head kinked to the right, his mouth slightly hanging open at her words. Oh, she was high all right but, thankfully, in a happy way.

Smiling at Grissom, Steven headed around the bed and began looking over Sara's legs. "Is the morphine helping your pain, Sara?" he asked, bending a little to take a look at where the boot on her left foot met the brace.

"Oh, yes," she breathed, her world now feeling a lot lighter.

Taking a pen from his pocket, he very lightly brushed it over Sara's big toe peeking out of the boot. Grissom saw but Sara was too busy looking up at the ceiling. Steven's eye twitched when she didn't respond but said nothing and slipped the pen away.

"I'll leave you to rest," the doctor said. "And see you in the morning."

"We can have breakfast," Sara rambled.

Smiling, Steven moved back around the bed. "I'm sure your husband is all the company you need for that one. Goodnight, Sara, Gil."

He went to leave but Grissom followed him out of the door.

"Back in one second, honey," he said to Sara and Steven frowned at him when Grissom took his arm to stop him. "What was the pen thing all about? She didn't respond to you so…is that bad?"

"At this stage, no," Steven replied. "It was more a curiosity as to whether Sara would have more feeling now that she's been out of the cast a little while. But considering the amount of pain relief she's currently on, the reaction was not surprising. I doubt she can feel a lot right now."

Nipping on his lip, Grissom nodded. "Okay," he sighed.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

Grissom nodded again and Steven flashed him another smile before heading down the corridor to talk with Christine. Moving back into the room, Grissom paused when Sara seemed to be waving her hand in the air.

"Um, what are doing?" he asked, moving closer.

"I have one of those fuzzy floating dots on my eye," she replied. "Trying to catch it."

His eyebrows lifted. "Ooookay."

Smiling, she tipped her head his way. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Just past 5:30. Why?"

"Can I go and see my babies?"

Sitting back down, he took her hand. "I don't think you'll be able to move tonight, honey, but I'll see about them coming here, okay?"

"Hmmmm," she mumbled. "They're all yours tomorrow, you know that?"

Sara's light-heartedness made him smile even if the gravity of the situation made his heart thud like a beating drum. When she came down from the morphine he knew she wouldn't be quite so chirpy but for now they could just enjoy the mood.

"Yes, dear," he agreed. "I am well aware."

"I know how much you love smelly bums," she snickered.

Smirking, he looked towards the doorway as the dinner trolley passed by. Hopefully, by the time it came to Sara, she'd still be in _the zone_ and feel like eating.

After all, a lot of her recovery now depended on that.

 **A/N: Well, at least they know what the issue is. Can Sara overcome it? How is Grissom going to cope with 3 kiddies? Oh, I can imagine him now…**


End file.
